The Art of Love
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: A young businessman and a young aspiring artist, finds and enters the colorful world of LOVE. AC pairing. read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

I've been punished by total blackout for 4 and a half 'straight' days. I wasn't able to update my in the future story. Instead, out of frustration, I made this fic in my notebook..

The results of having no computer, a total black out for 4 and a half days.. and oh.. Chocolates. (A must have for that sudden sugar craving)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own gundam seed/destiny.. and if I did, all asucaga fans will be overly happy and die happy. If this fic is somewhat akin to other fics/story etc, I did not do it purposely. Pure Coincidence perhaps or maybe you're also a chocolate addict like me. Hehe ;

**The art of love – chapter 1 **

"Drawers, check. Hmmm.. New bed, check." Kira Yamato, stood inside his apartment and carefully placed check marks on each item that is present in his inventory.

"I guess that's that." He smile with a contented look as he closed his mini inventory and took out his cellphone dialing a few numbers before placing it beside his ear.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah.. I'm done with the.. ok.. see you then.. oh, and stay out of trouble." Kira chuckled as he slowly averted the earpiece from his ear.

"Fuck off KIRA!" The voice from the other line yelled. "Okay, Okay.. sorry.. see ya." With that, he turned off the receiver and placed his phone back in his pocket.

He scanned his well- furnished apartment that has just been molested by a round of boxes containing tons of clothes, things or he thought, junk. He took out his phone again and pressed the auto-dial button.

"Hello?" A feminine voice came from the other line.

"Hey Lacus, I just finished with my job here. Are you free? Maybe we can go and grab a bite or something." Kira smiled, he imagined Lacus' beautiful face as he made conversation with the said girl.

"Sure why not? Where?" Lacus agreed.

"Where are you? I'll just pick you up and we can decide on the way." Kira slid out from the apartment and locked it from the outside. He bid goodbye to Lacus and happily whistled as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The supermarket is not always jam-packed as it is during weekends. And at these times, a certain blue-haired young man enjoys re-stocking his food supply.

Athrun strolled down the aisle with a basket hanging on his left arm while grabbing some merchandise on the other. He surveyed each can before placing it in the basket and then looked again at his grocery list.

"Ooh.. last one on the list, my favorite choco pops." He smirked and went his way through the chocolate section.

"Ah! Only one left for me. " Athrun thought as a smile crept on his face, and caught sight of the choco pop sitting on the display counter alone.

He went out to reach for it, with an excitement to match that of a preschool going on his first fieldtrip.

As his hand came near the box, another hand also made it's way to it.

"—Wha.. " Athrun looked at the offending hand. :Let go of the box buster." The owner of the hand came.

Athrun frowned, "You let go, I came here first." He gripped on the box, but the other person did the same.

"You let go. Why? Does this thing have your name on it?" The person spoke. And Athrun began to glance at him/her.

It did not take a second for Athrun to actually detail out what he observed of the girl. Yes, the person was a girl.

First off, she had golden tresses that reach up to just above her shoulders. And to match those golden locks is that beautiful and fiery amber orbs that made him shiver a bit. She was wearing a plain white shirt that clung perfectly to her curves and cough chest couch part. To match the shirt, were jeans that sort of lost its color due to excessive washing. She had on a pair of brown slippers and was also carrying a huge backpack.

"No, but you see, I was just about to get it." Athrun sighed as he finally snapped back to reality.

"And so did I. Now let go of the box before I dismember you body and throw it in a gutter." The girl grumbled, clearly stating that she would kill for 'chocolate pops'.

"No way, I came all the way here for this." Athrun gripped on the box again, this time tighter than before.

"I don't care if you came from God-knows-where.. Now let go and I swear I am not kidding about the dismembering and gutter part." The girl growled again and tugged harder on the box.

The two then tugged and pulled the poor box while arguing on who gets to keep it.

"Okay, look, let's just settle this…" Athrun stopped. A ring was heard and a curse from the girl followed.

"Enough of this! Here! The box is yours!" The girl slammed the box on Athrun's chest and then went away as she talked to her cell phone muttering words like: "Yeah, yeah on my way.. some creep just barged into me and.."

Athrun stood there holding the now battered up box. He looked at it and sighed, "Weird girl but quite interesting."

----------------------------------------------

"I'm here with my girlfriend Lacus at your favorite restaurant." Kira chuckled. "Cagalli just fought over a box of chocolate pops again." He clasped the mouthpiece as he winked at Lacus. Lacus giggled and then took a piece of her sandwich and bit on it demurely.

"Why won't you join us? You know, so that way we can go back together and I'll help you unpack." Kira smiled.

"I don't know.. I just came from work and I'm not that presentable… You know, since this will officially be the first time I get to see your girlfriend." Cagalli chomped off some of the banana crepe she got for she did not have any luck with the chocolates.

Cagalli didn't hear KIra for awhile but instead, heard a few muffled words and then he comes again.

"Lacus said it's okay. She's much comfortable with you being you own self." Kira assured. "Okay.. Okay.." Cagalli sighed and then chuckled a bit. " wait for me."

--------------------------------------------------

Athrun held on to his now discarded box of chocolate pops. He just devoured the whole thing awhile ago as he drove on his way home. He made a few stops here and there after the trip to the supermarket. Suddenly, his cell phone bellowed and he quickly pulled it up from his pocket.

"Yeah?" He quickly answered.

"It's me." The other person spoke.

"yeah I know it's you.. what is it?" Athrun chuckled. The guy on the other line was none other than his best friend, Kira Yamato.

"Listen, Kira and I are out for lunch wanna join us?" Kira happily gleamed.

"Well I don't know.. " Athrun hesitated. He looked at the choco pops box again and restrained a burp.

"Come on Athrun.. You've been busy for days now.. Just sit with us for a minute and you won't regret it." Kira pleaded.

"Alright, Alright.. Where to? "

"Same place. Meet you there. Kira chuckled as he finally clicked on his receiver as Athrun did the same. The Blue-haired young man then redirected his car to where the location is.

------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli ran a comb through her golden tresses, it was a bit messy but stylish nonetheless. She wasn't the girly type anyways, so a little brushing before she presents herself to her brother's girlfriend should do the trick. She pocketed the mini comb and then sighed as she pushed open the door to the restaurant.

"Hey Kira.. I didn't know you had sister." Lacus chirped as Kira helped himself with his own food. The brown haired boy smiled back at her. "well, it's really a long story. You see, our parents separated back then months after we both turned one year. Mom took me in, and Dad took her. Thus our differences in the family name."

"I sorry.. That's really sad.. you know being separated with her. " Lacus held on to Kira's hand, gripping it tightly. "Not really, we have been keeping in touch since then.. And mom and dad occasionally schedule us to meet and spend a week with each other. " Kira assured Lacus that he was okay so she could wipe that worried look on her face.

"Must be hard.. but you two will get to spend much more time together from now on. "Lacus' face lightened up. "Yeah.. since we both have come in our independent and legal age, we decided to spend it together." Kira smile and looked around to see if either Cagalli or Athrun has arrived.

Kira spotted a young girl with golden locks and fiery amber eyes looking around for familiar faces. Kira's face lift up and then he turned to Lacus.

"She's here. " Kira pointed to her sister before catching her attention. Lacus almost squealed in delight. "Oh my Kira.. I'm so excited." She continued as she felt her heart pound. Of course, who wouldn't be excited to meet your boyfriend's TWIN sister?

"Cagalli hey.. glad you could come." Kira offered his sister a seat after giving her a warm embrace. "Well I couldn't possibly pass up on this one." Cagalli chuckled.

"By the way, this is Lacus.. and you know? She is very excited to see you." Kira snickered and pointed at the pinl-haired girl who stood up and reached out her hand to Cagalli. "Hi. It's such a pleasure to meet you." Lacus smiled sweetly while Cagalli took her hand and let out a: "Pleased to meet you too."

"You finally did something right for once. I mean.. with the girl.: Cagalli chuckled as she looked at Kira who blushed furiously. Lacus giggled too, she knew what Cagalli meant and it pertains to Kira's ex-girlfriend. But she won't let Kira know that she too disagreed with Flay.

They finally sat down and ordered some beverages and food for Cagalli. "So, Cagalli… how's work?" Kira asked as he took a huge bite from his pasta. "Same old.. It's rather tiring.. but hey, it pays." Cagalli also chomped off some of her tuna sandwich. "You're still working there?" Kira spat out. Cagalli looked at him and Lacus was taken aback.

"Yeah so? What am I supposed to do and where am I supposed to work if I leave there?" Cagalli snorted. "I mean sure, you just got here and finding work is not as easy as counting 1,2 and 3.. but for gosh sakes Cagalli, a lot of companies can take you. You don't have to waste your talents in a freaking diner." Kira huffed as he regained his composure.. well, sort of.

"Ahem.. I'm sorry to interrupt but I can't seem to put my finger on whatever you are talking about." Lacus smiled and had a little tint of pink on her cheeks. "See! Now you made her uncomfortable!" Cagalli glared at his twin brother and pointed at Lacus. Kira blushed.

"Well Lacus, this sister of mine is a very talented aritist. She's taking her Masterals that's why she works to pay her tuition." Kira said flatly. "I don't see anything wrong." Lacus looked at her boyfriend then forked some of her pasta. "See? Cagalli pointed an accusing finger at her brother.

"That's where the problem comes in." Kira scoffed. "She insistently rubs her butt to work in that demanding diner instead of working her talents in a company."

"I don't want to be a corporate slave. Besides, I'm a freelance artist. I get offers now and then and I have my own time, except of course when I am working in the diner." She chomped yet another piece of her sandwich devouring it to the last drop er.. piece. "And besides, this time get to save up some money at work since I'm going to live with you now."

"I insisted on you staying with me so you would quit the diner biz and get a decent job. Plus, you're not getting anywhere with such a low pay and a rent to lash out the cash for that matter." Kira said in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"And for that, I thank you my dear brother." Cagalli flew a mocking kiss to her brother as to which Lacus found amusing as she chuckled at it.

"You two are so hilariously cute." Lacus giggled again.

"Let's just enjoy this lunch and quit being a naggie. You sound an awful lot like father." Cagalli patted Kira's back and then her cell phone went off. "Oops.. gotta answer it. It's Millie.. for awhile." Cagalli stood up and headed for the restroom.

Lacus loked up at Kira and he smiled back at her. "I could never, ever win against her." Kira chuckled and then he suddenly realized that they almost forgot about someone. "What's taking Athrun so long by the way?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun hated it when he had to go and search for a parking space. The only thing inconvenient about having your own car is looking for parking spaces, other than filling it up with expensive gas.

He finally sighed in relief as he found a space and sped up to it, resulting to some angry curses form the one he just stole it from. He then carefully arranged himself at the restaurant mirror and then pushed his way in it.

The place was not crowded; it was okay in terms of the number of people. He quickly looked for two familiar heads who, he thought was already waiting for him eons ago.

And he did spot them by the way.

"Kira, Lacus, Sorry I'm late… had to find a parking space." He greeted the couple. Now the trio was united, they were of course the very best of friends back in high school or even way back than that. They shared things and even experiences but who would have thought that they don't know much about one of them mainly Kira, as having a sister, and a twin at that.

"It's okay were rather kind of busy.. entertained if you ask me." Lacus giggled. "eh? With what?" Athrun sat down. He glanced at the chair next to him and saw a backpack. Strange, he thought, that backpack seemed familiar.

"Oh,… with Kira's sister, you should have seen them bicker at each other, it's so cute." Lacus chirped and Kira squirmed with self consciousness.

Athrun gave about a second or so t process in his mind what Lacus had just said. "Kira's sister.. Oh, Kira's si…." His eyes widened and then he suddenly lunged forward at Kira.

"You have a sister! Since when!" Athrun sounded surprised as well as demanding for answers. They have been best friends ever since, the three of them, how come Kira never mentioned this?

"Uhm.. yeah.. twin sister actually.. I kinda forgot that part when I introduced myself. Hehe.. Silly me." Kira chuckled nervously and ruffled his hair. "Kira has a tendency to seclude information." Lacus evilly glared at him. "For all we know, he could have been a playboy posing as a good boy next door." Lacus suppressed a laugh, she liked teasing Kira. And maybe that is why she was amused with Cagalli, she also have a knack on teasing him.

"Look, it's not an issue anymore. Since now you know, the only thing to do is meet her." Kira sweat dropped and chucked some of his pasta into his mouth. "So where is she?" Athrun eagerly asked.

"She just needed to use the restroom. Come to think of it, she's taking quite a long time." Kira scanned the place for his missing-in-action sister.

3 minutes came……………………

"Should I go and check up on her?" Lacus offered as she noticed the uneasiness that Kira was now projecting. "Uh.. no.. maybe she just had a long talk with that Millie." He grinned then took a nervous glance at the restroom side.

"Are you sure you have a sister?" Athrun raised an eyebrow and suppressed a chuckle. "I do! And the heck she is taking quite a long time!" Kira glared at Athrun who then raised both his hands as if surrendering and not anymore get into 'worried' Kira's nerves. "I'll go check. I'm going to use the lavatory anyway." Athrun stood up and headed for the restroom.

Okay.. that was stupid.. Why would he even offer to check up on her? He can't possibly barge in the girl's comfort room! Athrun sighed; he didn't know what to say to her when she comes out, since he didn't know what she looks like. In case he would actually ask every girl that would come out: "Hey, hello, are you Kira's sister?"

HELL NO! TOTALLY HUMILIATING!

In any case, he waited and waited but his bladder told him otherwise.

A! Heck!

He burst inside the mean's lavatory. As soon as he went inside, Cagalli finally went outside, still on her cell phone then bidding goodbye to Millie, she hurriedly went back to Kira and Lacus' table.

Talk about perfect timing.

Ah! Hope you liked that one. Please review, and tell me what you think. So I could go on in the next chapter. Some notes if you don't mind: Cagalli is taking her masterals in Art. Masteral is like Secondary study at the same course one graduates from.. it's like studying the same thing again only in a higher level meaning you're mastering the course. Some of my professors take this up to heighten their knowledge in the said field.


	2. It's a small and colorful world

Updates! I have to update fast so I won't leave this hanging behind. Haha. Major busy week, I don't want the readers to wait hehehe. Love you guys. I was suppose to update earlier and I don't know why my fic was cut into half when I uploaded it.. something must have gone wrong in the system

Oh, and another thing. The correct term for masteral which I placed in chapter one, is masters. The word masteral was just invented by the same people taking it up since you know, it's kinda awkward saying: I'm taking up my masters. It's the correct way but it sounds weird. 

So here we are the second chapter of the Art of love. Thanks for the reviews especially to: Hagumi and meowmeowtheblackcat

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed./destiny period.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The art of Love – chapter 2 **

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_Recap:_** _Okay.. that was stupid.. Why would he even offer to check up on her? He can't possibly barge in the girl's comfort room! Athrun sighed; he didn't know what to say to her when she comes out, since he didn't know what she looks like. In case he would actually ask every girl that would come out: "Hey, hello, are you Kira's sister?" _

_HELL NO! TOTALLY HUMILIATING! _

_In any case, he waited and waited but his bladder told him otherwise. _

_A! Heck!_

_He burst inside the mean's lavatory. As soon as he went inside, Cagalli finally went outside, still on her cell phone then bidding goodbye to Millie, she hurriedly went back to Kira and Lacus' table. _

_Talk about perfect timing. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**It's a small and colorful world'**

"Hey Kira." Cagalli lightly slapped Kira on his back, making the brunette stand up in surprise. "Where were you?" Kira snapped. "Whoa.. Didn't I tell you I had to go answer a call?" Cagalli shot back with her hands on her waist. "That was three minutes ago!" Kira bellowed again. Lacus looked at the two bicker again and wondered what happened to Athrun.

"Uhm.. since Cagalli is here, why won't we finish what we started and wait for Athrun?" Lacus butt in.

"Ath.. Who?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow at Kira then at Lacus. "Oh well, I'm very sorry Kira, Lacus, but I really need to go. I have some things to work out with Millie." Cagalli bowed down her head apologetically and then took her backpack. "I promise I'll make it up to you Kira, and oh, Ms. Lacus, it was nice meeting you." Cagalli waved then left the restaurant.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Athrun spoke. "My sister." Kira let out a huge sigh. "She was here?" Athrun slapped his forehead. "Apparently yes, I thought you went there to check up on her?" Kira asked and sat back down at his chair. "Well, we must have missed each other, I had to use the lavatory." Athrun, tried not to give out any signs of ignorance, meaning his volunteering to check up on Kira's sister and not knowing her name or what she looks like. Although the part in where he had to use the lavatory and they might have missed each other was true, but he shrugged it off anyways.

"Ah heck.. I thought you would get to meet her." Kira pouted and Lacus simply cheered him up with words like" "Don't worry, there's always next time." Athrun sighed and sipped some of the coffee he ordered awhile ago. He then decided to talk and thought that KIra had a lot of explaining to do.

"So, about this sister of yours…" Athrun came. Kira and Lacus looked at him. "Maybe you should brief me before our supposedly second but then again first meeting." Athrun smiled sipping the last of his coffee before ordering another one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Millie, please… you have to fill me up tomorrow night. The boss said I could take the day off if I find someone to fill me in. Please, just one day. I promised my brother I would finally clean up and unpack in his apartment." Cagalli pleaded.

"I don't know.. It comes with a price though." Millie snickered. "Anything!" Cagalli kneeled down. "Well I heard your brother's girlfriend is that singer/actress sensation Lacus Clyne." Millie gave out a huge grin. "So? What are you trying to imply?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"I could use two tickets to her upcoming concert.. front row." Millie placed her hands over Cagalli's shoulder. "What!" Cagalli bellowed. That's too much for a day!"

"Take it or leave it Ms. Attha." Millie joked. "Alright, alright.. I'll try okay? Oh and thanks Millie, you're the best… although with a little bribe.." Cagalli snickered. "Shut it. So, where are we off to now?" Millie asked.

Cagalli tapped on her chin and let out a huge grin. "I wanna buy some choco pops if you don't mind."

-----------------------------------------

"So Athrun, where are you off to now?" Lacus asked. Athrun looked at his best friends' girlfriend and smiled. "I was thinking or re-stocking some choco pops." Athrun chuckled.

"What? But you just did your grocery hours ago right?" Kira asked. "Well, they ran out of choco pops there.. I luckily got the last one.. with a bit of an argument that is.." Athrun said mumbling the last sentence for Kira and Lacus not to hear.

"So, what's wrong with that one?" Lacus asked as the three of them headed to the parking lot. "Well, I kind of devoured the whole thing on my way here." Athrun flushed him and his chocolate addiction.

Kira and Lacus stared at him for a second before breaking into a fit of laughs. "You know Athrun, the only person I can think of now that shares the same addiction.. ahem.. passion like you is Cagalli" Kira chuckled, with small tears of joy in his eyes.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Yes. My sister." Kira smiled.

------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kira woke up early to get to work. He had been quite lax since he was after all, one of the heads of the company in which he and Athrun shares. Their company produces most of Lacus' movies and concerts. And since Lacus' concert is only 2 months away, they had a lot to prepare, from ads to interviews, promotions and the likes. He carefully whipped up some bacon and eggs before going to work.

"smells nice." Cagalli slouched on the dining chair. "Good morning dear sister, how is your first day in my humble apartment?" Kira smiled at his seemingly ruffled blonde-haired sister. "Wow! This is an apartment? I thought it was a hotel!" Cagalli mockingly praised. "Really Kira, if you plan to go this first class, why don't you just go and buy a house?" Cagalli scooped some eggs Kira placed on the table awhile ago.

"I mean, for gosh sakes, you own a company.. can't you at least make yourself look like one?" Cagalli continued nibbling on some bacon.

"I.." Kira flushed. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I have to impulsively buy things to show it off. Besides, if I were to buy a house, it would be something I would settle In with my wife." Kira was now as red as a dyed apple.. if something like that exists.

"Oh, you mean settling in with Lacus." Cagalli chuckled in between her food intake. Kira glared at her but couldn't hide his now almost-going-to-explode-in-embarrassment face. "Oh shut it Cagalli… I'm going to work now. And I hope that when I get home, I won't go stumbling over your boxes." Kira stood up and fixed his tie.

"aww.. I love it when you do that. The way your face smacks on the floor." Cagalli laughed hard and Kira grumbled making his way to the door. "I warned you." He said to Cagalli. Cagalli made a mock salute before Kira closed the door.

"Okaay.. First off, we need music." Cagalli chirped as she went her way to Kira's stereo. "Oohh. Huge.. Nice." Cagalli examined the large contraption with sparkle in her eyes and then turned it on in full blast. She then opened her box filled with art materials and cds, then carelessly dropped them all out. Cagalli looked at her things, and for the first time she admitted that it was indeed a mess. "This is going to be a looong day."

-------------------------------------------

Kira barged into his office door carrying a handful of documents in his hand. He carelessly dropped them on his desk as soon as he made it there and sat back on his easy chair. "all this.. just for Lacus." He sighed and was about to start work when his blue-haired friend knocked and then entered his office.

"Busy?" Athrun chuckled. "What does it look like to you Mr. Zala?" Kira exasperated. "Chill. I was just joking. I've been having hell too with the sponsors calling round the clock and stuff. And besides, our star is doing her share rehearsing the songs she performing for the show." Athrun sat down on a chair opposite to Kira's. "I know.. but it's kind of weird isn't it? The concert is two months away and here we are rigging our butts to work." Kira sighed.

"That's business. Anyway, I came here to ask you and Lacus for dinner tonight.. and if your sister is available, maybe she can join." Athrun smiled at his best friend.

""Sure.. why not? And what is it with you and your sudden eagerness to meet my sister?" Kira raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, Athrun was taken aback.

"I think I have a right to know and meet her Mr. Yamato. Why, you didn't even tell us this crucial part of your life for like, 20 years or so.. And besides I feel like the odd one out after I didn't get the chance to meet her and Lacus has been telling me about it ever since." Athrun sighed and placed his hands inside his side pockets.

"Alright, she could come. I can assure you that. She's on a day off today.. and she even boasts about her being a freelancer so she's got all the time. So, she'll be there." Kira smiled at his information-deprived friend, well sort of.

Athrun beamed and headed to the door. "8pm at the silver plate. I'll meet you guys there." And then he left.

------------------------------------------

"I can't go." Cagalli clearly stated. "What! You can't, cannot go Cagalli, I promised Athrun you could come! Besides, aren't you on a day off?" Kira bellowed but with a pleading tone in his voice. "well chug some common sense and understanding to that Athrun so he would accept that I JUST CAN"T GO! And besides, I'm not even halfway done with my stuff here so leave me alone so I can happily rest after." Cagalli yelled and attempted to turn off her cell phone but took pity on her brother anyway.

"What will I do?" Kira cried. "Just cancel it. It's not like you can't go on a restaurant.. well fine-dining that is, everyday. Why, It's practically where you hot shots eat and hang out anyway." Cagalli sarcastically said.

"Don't get bitter on me Cagalli." Kira scoffed. "I'm not. I'm just busy and tired.. so leave me alone for now okay?" Cagalli then turned off her cell phone this time and made a worried face as she caught Kira's words before she hung up: "Cagalli please I'm begg---"

Cagalli sighed, she lied. She is done, and she was proud at the way her brother's apartment looked spic and span courtesy of her. However, when Kira brought up the idea of having a dinner, she just had to refuse. She was feeling a bit tired and well sort of inspired today that she would rather sketch up some things than going to some fancy dinner.

Although she would regret the fact that she won't be having any extravagant and not to mention free meal for the night. She sighed, Instant noodles, here I come.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm really sorry Athurn, but she refused to go." Kira sighed. Athrun stood in his office talking to Kira in the receiver. "Oh well, I guess we should cancel anyway." Athrun said with disappointment in his voice. "I'm really sorry.. my sister you see, she's kinda moody and temperamental.. but she's awfully sweet at times really." Kira explained.

"Kira hey, it's okay. Besides, I think someone wants to spend the night with you after work." Athrun chuckled. "Oh." Was all Kira could say. He knew exactly who it was that Athrun was talking about, and it was Lacus. Both bid goodbye as they turned off the receiver and went about their work.

"I feel like some chocolates today." Athrun beamed and informed his secretary that he would have a short break. He took his coat and then left the building.

---------------------------------------------

"Oh drat. I'm out of Choco pops.. I forgot." Cagalli sighed in disbelief. "Odd, I just bought some yesterday." Cagalli blushed at that thought, she did have about 3 boxes in one day, and maybe she should cut back for now? But then again, she was having a sugar-craving symptom, so she wasted no time and took her overcoat and left Kira's apartment.

Athrun was back at the usual grocery. It wasn't his favorite, it just so happens that it is one of the closest to their building, and ironically, closest to Kira's apartment. He got inside and was greeted by young ladies who work there. He was an eye-candy for these cashiers, and for him to stop by at this very store was like a blessing from up above.

Cagalli walked in the grocery and quickly headed to the designated aisle: the chocolate section. She beamed as she walked down to it and then spotted a somewhat familiar blue-head lurking over her precious chocolates.

"It's that jerk! She glared remembering the other day that she lost to him over a single box. "Alright buster, this time it's my turn!" She ran towards the man, pushing him away as she grabbed the box. "Ha! The last one, (Ironically again) and it's mine!" She yelled and stuck out her tongue at the blue-haired freak in front of her.

"Wha..Wha!" Athrun stammered as he felt something or someone hit him with such great impact. He stumbled to the ground, and then looked up to find the offending young woman from the other day carrying his box and sticking out her tongue at him.

"Why is it that whenever there is only one box, you come in at the picture and steal it from me?" Athrun stood up, dusting his overcoat and pants and glared at the girl. "Ha! You have no right to take this one.. you already took it the last time so it's my turn!" Cagalli pointed and accusing finger at him.

Athrun chuckled, he found this girl quite amusing. He was acting so childishly over a chocolate box despite her age. He noted that she was dressed quite casually nice and complete wearing a maroon overcoat over her stripped blouse and some khaki pants to match it. And instead of the usual slippers, she had on a pair of sneakers and the backpack was not present thus releasing her from the slacked-off image the last time he saw her.

"Okay.. I can give you that, but you have to give me something in return." Athrun grinned, placing one of his hands on his waist.

"What! I didn't get anything back then when I practically handed you the box you insolent creep! Not fair!" Cagalli's jaw dropped and madly waved the box at Athrun's face threatening to hit him with it.

"Well, to make things fair, you buy me a coffee and I'll treat you to lunch" Athurn chuckled again. "What's fair with that? I will still pay." Cagalli pouted. Atrhun found this cute and continued to annoy her. "But you would just pay for the coffee; I get to pay for your meal." He looked at her, amused.

Cagalli thought for a second, and then agreed. After all, you don't get free lunches from a jerk.. uhm okay, good- looking jerk everyday. "It's settled then. Let's go, I know a good place." Athrun jumped in delight.

Okay, so forget the short break, this one's going to be long.

_**(Yay! Done with chapter 2.. and things are getting quite interesting. Please review! Reviews are welcome and are pampered. Hehehe) **_


	3. Let's share the addiction

Yay! on my third chapter already in just a day! Blackouts do have some purpose in life now and then. It made we speed up 100 times more than my usual typing days. And I hope you liked the story. Please review.. hehe 

Disclaimer: Don't own GS/destiny.. Would kill fukuda to be part of it though.

----------------------------

**The art of Love – chapter **

**----------------------------**

**_Recap: _**"_Well, to make things fair, you buy me a coffee and I'll treat you to lunch" Athurn chuckled again. "What's fair with that? I will still pay." Cagalli pouted. Atrhun found this cute and continued to annoy her. "But you would just pay for the coffee; I get to pay for your meal." He looked at her, amused. _

_Cagalli_ _thought for a second, and then agreed. After all, you don't get free lunches from a jerk.. uhm okay, good- looking jerk everyday. "It's settled then. Let's go, I know a good place." Athrun jumped in delight. _

_Okay, so forget the short break, this one's going to be long. _

-------------------------------------------

**Let's share the addiction **

"He's on a break sir… and taking quite a long time at that." Athrun's secretary announced as soon as Kira came to check up on him. "A break! That cheat. I work my butt out here and he takes a break." Kira chuckled. "Must be sugar-craving"

"Good Afternoon Mr. Zala, a table for two?" The waiter asked, Athrun nodded and led Cagalli to their table. "Oi." Cagalli tried to butt in but Athrun pushed her lightly to walk. "So, Zala's his name eh?" Cagalli thought as she finally sat down at their designated seats. "Oi, isn't this lunch a bit too far fetched? I mean, this looks like fine dining already." Cagalli spat out. Athrun looked at her and chuckled again.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance, this place is as informal as a diner." Athrun looked at her as he signaled for the waiter to take their order. "Not really, I know how informal it is in a diner. Trust me, I work at one." Cagalli placed her head over her palm.

"Oh, A diner? Sound neat. What else do you do Ms.. uhm.. " Athun stuttered, he didn't quite get her name yet. "Huh?" Cagalli looked at him instinctively.

"Let's see, what else do I do?" Cagalli started, not giving Athrun a chance to ask for her name again. "Oh right, I study at the Local University.. Although I'm not starting yet since I have to save up for my tuition." Cagalli looked at the waiter who then placed some drinks on their table. "Oh, you're still in school?" Athrun studied her, well it's not like she looked old but it surprised him either way. "No, silly… I finished already. I'm just taking up my masters." Cagalli chuckled.

"But then why enter the diner business?" Athrun asked. "Other than having my friend with me there, I just found it the easiest way to save up some money. Once I saved enough, I could detach myself from it easily.. Unlike in some up-class company, in where I have to put up a month or so with them. Depend on the contract." Cagalli chucked some sandwich into her mouth, which arrived during their conversation. Athrun just nodded at her theory of working and chuckled to himself: She really is interesting.

"Now enough about me, what about you, Mr. Zala, you sounded so important." Cagallil waved. A tint of pink escaped Athrun's cheeks and then he coughed a bit. "Well, I am part owner of a company.. and that's about it." He looked at her. "Eh? I did like, blab things to you and that's it? Sheesh. Change topic." Cagalli waved again making disappointed faces. "Well I'm not really exciting and all.. Just.. I'm just simple that's all." Athrun sighed.

"Too simple, your life is too direct to the point. You can make it interesting you know? Day by day… try to make or do something different day by day." Cagalli smiled. Athrun blushed. "Never in my life have I encountered someone who would actually comment on my life and how boring it is." Athrun chuckled. "Well, today's the day! Your record's been broken!" Cagalli laughed as she continued eating.

Cagalli stared at Athrun for awhile when she asked the waiter for two small bags. Athrun just stared at her in wonder as to what the hell she is doing. She took the Choco pops box in her bag and opened it.

Then, she placed half of its content in one bag and the rest in the other. She sealed the bag and handed it over to Athrun. "Here start your day with this. On how you ate half of MY choco pops in a plastic bag." She beamed. "That should make a difference won't it? " Athrun looked at her and was dumbfounded. But his face soon softened and reached out for the bag. "Thanks.. I think it helped a lot." He answered.

Soon after, the two bid their goodbyes and left for work. Athrun was halfway near his building when he realized something; he actually forgot to ask her name! He slapped his forehead in frustration. "Okay, so what if he did not get her name? It's not that important isn't it? Besides, he always run into her at that grocery anyway. Yes, that's it." He thought. No need to worry about it.

---------------------

"Atnrun Zala, where the hell have you been to!" Kira bellowed as soon as he entered his office. "Uhm.. I took a break, didn't my secretary tell you?" Athrun sighed guiltily. "She did, apparently you told her it will be a short break, and you have been gone for an hour now!" Kira tugged his hair in frustration. "I have been answering your calls for the past hour; have you no pity on me?"

"I do. In fact, I think you should go on a break." Athrun smirked. Kira eyed the bag in Athrun's hand. "Take out?" He asked. "No, choco pops." Athrun smiled.

"Ara… what's going on in here?" Lacus came. She was in her rehearsal clothes and was jogging happily toward a frustrated Kira and a somewhat beaming Athrun.

"Oh hi Lacus, I was just telling Kira here to take a break." Athrun looked at his stressed-out friend. "Athrun Zala? You? telling Kira to take a break? Usually it's the other way around." Lacus giggled, also eyeing the bag Athrun gently carried. "What's that?" Lacus asked. "Choco pops." Athrun lazily answered. "Oh, so they sell those in bags now.. hey wait, isn't that the take-out bag from the morning sun restaurant?" Lacus chirped. "Did you actually convince them to sell that stuff now?"

"Now that is really something!" Kira laughed. N..no.. Someone shared some of her Choco pops with me okay?" Athrun blushed.

"Her!" The couple said in unison. "You mean, you went on a break to eat with a girl? And she shared half of her chocolates? Ooohh.. no wonder you took so long." Kira teased. "Look, it's not like I planned to eat with her, we just met and…" Athrun clasp his mouth, he knew the consequence of his last sentence.

"You just met! And you asked her out already! And she gave you half of her chocolates?" Kira whirled around as he snicker giving emphasis on everything that he had just said.

"My, my Athrun.. for someone who doesn't seem to be interested with girls and prefer work over it, you sure did a lot after meeting with this woman. She must be very special." Lacus squealed.

"And a fellow chocolate addict at that." Kira sneaked behind.

"So, what's her name?" Lacus asked and Athrun's face turned into a frown.

---------------------

"A..Achoo!" Cagalli sneezed. "eew.. Cagalli, where the heck did you get that?" Miriallia asked giving out a mock disgusted face. "It's just an itch not a cold okay?" Cagalli grunted. She took out an apron and carefully tied it around her waist. "Oh, by the way, thanks for filling up on me yesterday." She continued as she placed four burger patties on the grill. "No problem, just don't forget about the tickets." Miriallia snickered. "Hey, can I borrow your comb for awhile? I seemed to have misplaced mine."

Cagalli sighed, she forgot she had to get that ticket after that. "It's in my bag just go and get it okay?" Then she flipped some of the patties causing it to turn over. "Okay thanks. Hey, what's this?" Miriallia beamed as she took a plastic bag beside Cagalli's bag. Cagalli looked up and frowned.

"That's my chocolate pops Millie, put it down." She let out an exasperated sigh. Before Miriallia placed down the bag, she noticed the fine bold lettering on it and her eyes widened. "Morning sun? Since when did you start eating in such a place?" Miriallia gaped.

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise and gave out a slight whimper in shock. "Put it down Millie, I don't eat there…. My brother.. Yeah, my brother does." She turned her attention back to grilling the patties. "I don't know, you seemed quite full and content when you came here. Is there something you're not telling me?" Miriallia grinned, and her words seemed to have an effect on Cagalli for she suddenly gave out a small 'eep!' and a slight jerk to match it.

"You're loaded aren't you? Not fair, when are you going to treat me in such a place? Hmm.. since you came from there today, you wouldn't mind going back there for dinner won't you?" Miriallia's grin became wider and with that, she earned a death glare from Cagalli.

"I'm not! And if I have any money, I wouldn't be wasting it on some fancy expensive restaurant!" Cagalli scooped the patties and placed it in a bun. "And besides, I got to eat there because this guy treated me in excha—"

Cagalli slapped her mouth. She didn't want to look at Miriallia now that she already knew what was brewing inside the girls' head thanks to her last statement.

"You went on a lunch date! Oh my god! With a boy! Cagalli…. with a boy ….. on a lunch date!" Miriallia squealed. "Cut it out! It's not like that!" Cagalli was a deep shade of red as she tried to calm Millie down. "How come you never told me about this guy?" Millie held Cagalli's shoulder with such intense excitement; she almost shrieked the hell out of her. "I told you it's not what it seems and I'm not dating the guy for gosh sakes!" Cagalli spat out furiously.

Everyone in the diner was now looking at them. Some were confused while others were chuckling. A young man approached them suddenly with a grin on his face. "You went on a date Cagalli?" The third party blurted out.

"Oh quit it nick.. I don't want another teasing from you." Cagalli frowned at the young man with dark short hair and chocolate brown eyes. Miriallia and Nick chuckled. "You hurt me, you said you won't date anyone." Nick pretended to get hurt at the heart as he held on to his chest. Cagalli went back to work mumbling something about: friends who should be grateful that she is forgiving or they would be picking themselves up piece by piece to who knows where.

**(Hoped you liked that chapter. Athrun and Cagalli actually converse and have lunch together. How cute. Only, they don't knw who the hell is the other. Hahaha. Complicated if you ask me. Please review! And thanks for reading.)**


	4. Splatter some paint of happiness

I made sure I type this one today.. after I get busy with tons of work. Darn. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support.

Oh, and to XiAoZRayZz yeah, Nick likes Cagalli.. but not in the kind of intimate likeness… sort of just fond of her. Guess that should explain it. Hehe and to masaya, yeah well.. I'll try getting to that part asap. Woohoo! I am so in love with Athrun and Cagalli!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own gundam seed..

----------------------

The Art of Love chapter 4

----------------------

**Splatter some paint of happiness**

"That is so you Athrun Zala, you finally converse with a girl and take her out on a date.." Lacus was cut off. "It's not a date!" Athrun spat out. "—And you, didn't even ask her name." Lacus continued as if not hearing Athrun's cry of protest.

"Lame, Lame, Lame…" Kira chuckled. "Guys, you're not helping.. I'm supposed to be doing work now." Athrun hoped they would stop teasing him even for a second, he pleaded. "Don't go changing the subject Mr. Zala, this is your future we are talking about." Lacus glared at him sounding like his demanding-and-ever-knowing-what's-best-for-his-kid-father.

"Wha—What! It's not like I'm going to get married to her!" Athrun jerked from where he is sitting and blushed furiously. "I did not say that silly. I'm just saying that how do you keep in touch with her if you didn't get anything?" Lacus slapped Athrun on the shoulders lightly. "I think we should go Lacus, Athrun's just about had enough of these pressing issues on him." Kira grinned after noticing that his friend was almost in the verge of tears. He took Lacus by the arm and led her smoothly out of Athrun's office.

Cagalli sighed and opened her chocolate pops plastic bag. She took about 2-3 pieces and chugged it into her mouth. "Sigh.. Besides getting addicted to you, I think I'm getting fat around the sides too." She sighed. "I think it is time for me to cut back on you my friend." She looked at the piece of chocolate she was holding. The trip to the grocery this coming week and the following days would have to be cancelled.

Athrun sat back on his chair. He glanced at his clock which read: 3:00pm. 2 hours from now, he would be leaving his office and in the confines of his comfy apartment. He looked at a certain bag he just brought with him from morning sun earlier that day. His face softened as he grabbed the said bag and opened it, revealing the small spheroid chocolates inside. He remembered a particular blonde girl who first threatened him and then banged on him just to get hold of the said chocolates. He chuckled at the memory, and was much more amused when she turned from a raging bull to a friendly deer and even shared to him her chocolates telling him to make his life exciting from now on.

He shook his head and took a bite out of the chocolate. "Maybe, I'll start doing just that." He smiled and waited for dismissal.

-------------------

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tease Athrun that much. He was silent all throughout the day." Kira looked at his girlfriend before turning on the engine of his car. "Oh pish posh, he was silent but didn't you see the way he beamed? Even the girls in the office who are so fond of him noticed the difference." Lacus looked back at Kira. "They always notice something about Athrun. They weren't given the title: 'Zala fanclub' for nothing. " Kira tiredly sighed. "Well, I still say he was much happier today. And you know Athrun, you have to literally push him in to some things he's never done before for him to get into it." Lacus finished.

"Hey Kira had a tiring day? So, how'd I do?" Cagalli greeted her brother as soon as he entered the apartment. Kira scanned the place, which was other than being flooded with lights, was sparkling clean. "I gotta hand it to you, you did a mighty great job." Kira smiled and slouched down on the sofa. "I'd better. It took a whole day for me to do this… plus a bribe to fulfill." Cagalli sat down too.

"It's a tiring day, you got that right." Kira placed his hand on his forehead. "Tell me about it. Hey, I noticed you have a balcony… can I use that?" Cagalli reached over to grab the remote. "What for?" kira looked at her. "Well… I'm just going to use it as a kind of like a studio for this project I'm working on. It'll only for a month or so." Cagalli pleaded. "Oh… yeah… right, I forgot you paint. Sure, just don't mess it around much. I still want to have my tea there by the end of the month." Kira slouched back again. Cagalli hugged him.

"Hey… Wha—" Kira blushed. "Thanks Kira! Don't worry, I won't mess it up, and what's with the end of the month thing?" Cagalli released Kira and took a bite out of her egg sandwich. "I'm going to work non-stop until Lacus' concert and that includes no tea time for awhile." Kira stood up and straightened himself. "I'll be off to sleep… don't stay up too late."

"Yes sir!" Cagalli gave yet another mock salute. Kira shut the door as she continued to watch TV.

-------------------

"okay.. I don't know what I'm doing here but… Yeah…I'm here for the chocolates… Yeah that's it! It's not like I'm expecting her" Athrun stood in front of the grocery. The ladies who worked there kept glaring at him. He heard one say: "Eee! He's Zala, One of the owners of YZ productions/company? OMG! He's so young and handsome."

Athrun sighed and continued walking. He can't hide the fact that people recognize them now. He and Kira were recently featured in TIME magazine's the rich and the young besides the fact that Kira is Lacus' boyfriend who's also been featured there as a young, rich and popular singer/actress.

He finally arrived at the aisle and for the first time saw a lot of choco pops boxes. He chuckled at the idea of the blonde girl not yet there to raid the whole stuff. He took one, and then looked around. It was only when he was already paying at the counter that he realized she wasn't there. He frowned and left the grocery on his way to work.

----------------------

Cagalli finished up her rounds at the diner later that day and decided to enjoy the rest of it by strolling around in the park. She might even strike an idea for her project while doing that. Saying goodbye to Millie, she left and took with her, her overcoat and purse.

Athrun wasn't getting anywhere, he sighed. He seemed to have no interest with the chocolate he just acquired hours ago as it sat there, unopened. He twirled his pen on his fingers and wondered what to do after. Of course he was done with business today and thought of doing some more but had second thoughts about that one.

Kira and Lacus peeked inside his office while letting out a huge sigh. Athrun looked up to find the couple. "Hey Athrun, want to go out?" Kira smiled and he slowly advent to his friend. "Lacus decided that we should take a break now that e finally finished with the sponsors… and since the promotions is not anymore our job."

"Yeah… I'm glad we finally finished the negotiations. So, you're sure to leave the job to others?" Athrun asked. "Sure it's not like were the only staff in this company. And we own this place for gosh sakes." Kira laughed. "Oh, yeah… I forgot." Athrun blushed. "So, where to?" He stood up and took his coat.

--------------------

It's been 2 weeks and a half after Athrun's encounter with a certain blonde-haired girl whose name he has yet to know. However, she doesn't seem to be coming back at the grocery. And Athrun felt like not buying anymore. He sighed; everything was going smoothly at the company. Kira and Lacus were able to spend much time together because of that. But him, he can't seem to think of other things that could entertain him other than working his head off.

It's not like he really wanted to see her. He just wanted to thank her. Yeah, that's it, thank her for the chocolates? LAME.

"He shrugged off that thought and walked towards the park. It was after all a Sunday morning; he might as well enjoy it.

Then, as if answering his thoughts and his prayers,(?) he spotted a familiar blonde hair in a corner. He stopped, and quickly thought of what to tell her when he approaches her.

"It's finally her. Great, what should I say?"

"Hey!" He blurted out. 'Okay, that wasn't expected, but better than nothing' he thought.

The amber-eyed girl looked up at the person who stood in front of her as she was tying her shoelaces. Emerald orbs met Amber ones.

"It's him." Cagalli whispered to herself.

**(Nyay!** **Thanks for the reviews.. hehehe. Oh and Hagumi-chan thanks.. Eventually they will know who's who and what their connection is with each other.. and I guarantee that it will be quite messy... thanks for the support. **


	5. Sketch me

Sigh.. so much to do and it's such a pain in the.. oh well, at least I get to update and this made me soo happy. Thanks for the reviews. Risingsundynasty and Kitty-Kat90013820 thanks. Anyway, if this fic is somewhat similar to other fics, I didn't do it on purpose. Perhaps it's just pure coincidence and I respect that as well as I respect other writers. happy me!

We move on.

---------------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 5 **

----------------------------------

_**Recap: **_

_Then, as if answering his thoughts and his prayers,(?) he spotted a familiar blonde hair in a corner. He stopped, and quickly thought of what to tell her when he approaches her. _

"_It's finally her. Great, what should I say?" _

"_Hey!" He blurted out. 'Okay, that wasn't expected, but better than nothing' he thought. _

_The amber-eyed girl looked up at the person who stood in front of her as she was tying her shoelaces. Emerald orbs met Amber ones. _

"_It's him." Cagalli whispered to herself_

**--------------------**

**Sketch me**

Cagalli looked up to see the young man from 2 and half weeks ago. Still the same, she thought.

Okay, still the same overly gorgeous him.

"Hey, it's you Zala isn't it? What brings you here?" Cagalli stood up as soon as finished tying her shoelaces. "Uhm… walking… jogging?" He looked at her and smirked. "Oh." She looked back at him. "Why? Is there something wrong with what I am doing?" Athrun raised an eyebrow and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just thought you weren't the type to actually do this stuff." Cagalli said bluntly. "Eh?" Athrun frowned. "What about you?"

"Oh I jog, but I'm mostly here because of this." Cagalli beamed as she raised up her sketchpad for Athrun to see.

"You draw?" Athrun's jaw dropped. "Well… No… Heck yes! Hello, I'm taking up my masters remember?" Cagalli slapped him lightly on the shoulders. This earned a huge blush from the guy. "Uh… You never actually told me what you were taking." Atthrun scratched the back of his head. "Oh.. sorry…" Cagalli blushed back.

"So, can I come with you?" Athrun asked. "Sure, but don't you have better things to do?" Cagalli turned around to face him. "Well, it's a Sunday.. I don't usually work on Sundays." Athrun explained.

"LIAR! LIES! ALL LIES! You also work on Sundays you're just not in the mood today and despite the fact that you want to tag along with her, admit it!' Athrun winced at his ramming thoughts.

"Okay…besides the fact that I am part owner of the company." He continued. Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot… a hotshot." She spat out and turned again to walk as the blue-haired guy followed her.

It's 7am in a somewhat secluded park, on a Sunday. Usually people would gather around parks on a Sunday, but since it's a somewhat secluded one, we find only a couple of people and well… the blonde-haired and the blue-haired to be specific.

"Not much to draw." Athrun let out a light chuckle. "Ah.. shut up.. But it's nice you know, having the park to yourself as if you won it." Cagalli scribbled on her pad. "They should really try to advertise this park." Athrun lay down on the grass.

"No. The beauty of a place packs a lot more meaning if you find out about it by yourself." Cagalli said as she continued scribbling without turning her attention to Athrun.

"Beauty has a lot more meaning if you find it for yourself huh?" Athrun stared at Cagalli and then looked away, blushing.

"Hey," Cagalli turned to Athrun. "Why don't I draw you instead? Sit down." "Huh? What… No. I can't… It's not… I don't even look good in a photograph!" (yeah right) Athrun sat up and flushed real hard.

"Don't be such a ninny. Since you wanted to come anyway, I suggest you make yourself useful and be my model for the day." Cagalli smiled. "Oh Alright." Athrun sighed and sat up stiffly. "Hey, I can't work on the real you if you act like some petrified statue or something. Try talking to me, the more natural the better." She ordered. "Okay… I'll talk despite the awkward feeling." He chuckled.

"Now THAT, is the real you." Cagalli looked at him and both faces were tinted with pink as they looked away. "Do you always come here?" Athrun asked. "Uh huh…" Cagalli answered without looking at him. "I'm working on a project right now, and I need all the studies I can get."

"Am I appropriate for your studies then?" Athrun asked again, a slight grin making its way on his face.

Cagalli stopped and looked at him. "Everything is appropriate for someone Zala, it's up to the person to consider it as one or not."

"I am appropriate?" Athrun thought as he felt his blood turn hot in embarrassment. Fortunately, Cagalli didn't seem to notice.

And so, their jogging/drawing sessions have become regular.

-------------------------------

Kira noticed the subtle changes in Athrun's mood. He usually comes to work early, well it's not the he didn't in the past, but there was something different at how his day starts.

The young brunette approached Lacus for advising and perhaps some information on their friends' somewhat 'light and bright' behavior. Lacus pointed out that Athrun must have found the girl he adores since his actions were similar to Kira's when he was trying to court her thus making the lavender-eyed man to turn a deep shade of red.

The two finally concluded that maybe Athrun indeed found his girl of interest and perhaps it was the same girl who he had lunch with and shared her chocolates with, who knows? The couple was now curious as to how far Athrun has gone with his mystery girl.

But they weren't expecting much since; they are actually talking about timid and workaholic Athrun. And he did mention two and a half weeks ago that he didn't get anything from her, a number or even a name. Nothing!

Come to think of it, he and his mystery girl had been seeing each other for almost a month now. And whenever they ask him about her name, his answer was the same two and a half weeks ago, with added reason that is.

"I feel awkward asking her that. Besides, she doesn't seem to notice that I still don't know her name. Athrun spat out. "What? Why would you feel awkward after all these times?" Kira slapped his forehead.

Contrary to Kira's way of snagging… er knowing a girl, Athruns' was way too ridiculous. Well, Kiras' was kind of creepy… Before he actually turned to tell and talk to Lacus, he already knew everything about the pink-haired diva, things that went beyond the best-friends-knowledge-about-the-other barrier.

"If you don't hurry up, someone will take her away from you: Kira grumbled. "Kira, please… I;m not dating her. It's nnot like I am competing for her affection either. We're more of like acquaintances… friends actually." Athrun explained. "If you're JUST friends, why can't you casually ask her, her name? It doesn't matter if you look stupid; you're not actually making yourself look good on her right?" Lacus chirped as she entered the room.

"wHa, no!" Athrun stammered. Lacus and Kira grinned, noting that their friend is not a very good liar. If he wasn't trying to look good, why he always comes so neat… well not that he isn't, but he's quite conscious of himself especially when he's meeting with the said girl.

"Okay if not, I dare you to finally ask her name the next time you meet with her." Kira snickered as Athrun's face went pale in shock but remained his composure.

"Alright, I will. It's just a darn name, no harm done." Athrun coughed.

Okay, so it wasn't easy so no need to rub it in. The emerald-eyed boy splashed some water on his face. Kira and Lacus do have a point; it's not so hard really… But what in God's name is stopping him? He's just embarrassed. But what for? He's not liking her already right?

"………"

Right?

"AARGH!" Athrun splashed more water on his face violently out of frustration. His secretary raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the bathroom door.

Denial is such a cruel reality.

-----------------------------------------

"So Cagalli, when are you going to tell this 'guy' of yours 'I do?' " Millie snickered. Cagalli dropped a couple of pans as she flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm not going to tell anything because we're not going out! Or… or… getting married for darn sakes!" She spat out.

"You're not going out?" It's already a month and I still don't know or rather, even you don't know his name." Miriallia placed her hand on her waist. "I do!" Cagalli blushed.

Yes she does, or so she thought. But she can't possibly declare to her friend or to the world that she only knows his surname.

…If that is, his surname. This sucks, Cagalli thought.

"Well, if you know his name, then what is it?" Miriallia leaned over to the amber-eyed girl. "I.." Cagalli stammered. "It's a secret." Was all she could say and she quickly slipped away from Miriallia's grasp.

"She's playing hard to get." Miriallia grinned. "To whom, the mystery guy or you?" Nick snickered and he was welcomed with a huge tray on his face.

Cagalli was furious, not only did Millie rub into her that she doesn't even know the blue-haired guys' name but also her inner self is agreeing with it. Sure, she's much more comfortable calling him 'Zala' since he seems to respond to her when she calls him that, and the fact that she is now accustomed to calling him that way.

But still, she sighed. She wanted to know his name but she can't seem to ask him. It would be embarrassing because they've been friends for a month now and all she knows is his surname.

Which she thought would really BE his surname.

Cagalli sighed and shook her head. What a mess.

**(And a huff!** **Wohoo! Done with the chapter and I'm so dead with my studies. If only I could make Athrun my study like Cagalli does. Oh well, can't have all the luck. See ya in the next chapter… I have some drawings to finish or I'm finished! Hehehehe . PLEASE REVIEW!) **


	6. Mix together some coincidences

Before anything else, "THANK YOU HAGUMI-CHAN!" for your 'good luck with your drawing' well, good luck... It really cheered me up. I was really down when I got home today because I have loads to do and my professor doesn't seem to appreciate the hard work I put in my concepts and artworks. Wah! This fanfic thing and reviews are the things that give life to me I tell you! Sob, sob…

So we move on to Athrun and Cagalli's love story that will eventually bloom or not depends on the situation haha. I don't own GS/Destiny

Scribbles some nonsense and frustrations into loads of bond papers for I won't be sleeping a wink fro the next 2 weeks.

----------------------------------------------

**The Art of Love –chapter 6**

---------------------------------------------

_Recap: _

_Cagalli was furious, not only did Millie rub into her that she doesn't even know the blue-haired guys' name but also her inner self is agreeing with it. Sure, she's much more comfortable calling him 'Zala' since he seems to respond to her when she calls him that, and the fact that she is now accustomed to calling him that way. _

_But still, she sighed. She wanted to know his name but she can't seem to ask him. It would be embarrassing because they've been friends for a month now and all she knows is his surname. _

_Which she thought would really BE his surname. _

_Cagalli sighed and shook her head. What a mess. _

---------------------------------------------

**Mix together some coincidences**

"Athrun, look it's already a month since you were supposed to meet my sister. Maybe we could arrange something and we can all finally have a proper introduction." Kira induced.

Athrun lazily looked up at his friend. "Huh?" He blurted. "I said.." Kira was cut off. "Oh.. yeah, yeah… I'm sorry, I got what you said." Athrun apologized. "You okay? You seem out of it." Kira looked worriedly but then his face turned into a beaming one.

"Or that is if you're thinking about your mystery woman. Tsk, tsk Athrun can't get you mind off of her huh?"

"Eh! No! Uhm… just tired that's all.." Athrun almost stumbled off of his seat. Okay, so that was a major lie. He had been thinking about her, and what exactly to ask her if he gets into the predicament of knowing her name.

Athrun swore that he ever became like Pinocchio, he would have a nose the same length as that of the Eiffel Tower.

His thoughts were then replaced by what Kira had just said. He was so caught up with the nice things going on around him, the he seemed to have forgotten his 'right to meet and know Kira's sister', the last piece to complete his somewhat acknowledgement of Kira's existence.

"I'll call my sister." Kira took out his cellphone. Athrun played with his fountain pen and heaved out a sigh. "Yeah?" Cagalli answered. "Hey Cagalli look, if you would be interested maybe we could go out tonight. You, me, Lacus and Athrun." Kira beamed. "What is it with you and going out?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"I owe someone the chance to meet my twin." The brown-haired guy chuckled. Athrun glared at him. "The nerve of this best friend of mine, he makes it look I'm excited!" The azure haired boy thought.

"Sure… But I'm not promising anything… You see, I already applied for the masters in the University. And they might call me up anytime." Cagalli beamed.

"Really? You never told me this! That's great!" Kira smiled and looked at his friend who seemed to be wondering why Kira is now beaming.

"Well now I'm telling you, but hey look, I have a lot of things to do. I'll just spill you the details when you get home." Cagalli smiled.

"Okay. See you then." Kira replied and then closed his phone.

"Now, what was that all about?" Athrun asked. "Oh, my sister.. She's finally applied at the University. Maybe she can now stop working herself out in some diner where her talents don't match." Kira beamed.

Athrun stared at his friend, "A Diner?" "Yeah hey, I still have tons to do, so see you later okay?" Kira left.

Athrun was left alone thinking hard. "A diner and University… now where have I heard those from?"

------------------------------------

Cagalli scanned an art magazine as she sipped some coffee in her favorite mug. "What's that?" Miriallia asked. "Oh.. it's just an art magazine, I'm looking at current local exhibits." Cagalli placed down her coffee mug.

"Why? You're going to go at one?" Miriallia asked again and took her own mug, filling it with milk. "Well.. yeah.. sort of." Cagalli closed the magazine and stood up. "My shift's done.. I'll see you tomorrow then Millie?"

"Yeah… But I doubt I'll be the first person you get to see in the morning.. hehe.. say hello for me to secret lover." Mirialli giggled. "Very funny.. I'll see to it that you'll pay for that comment you just made Millie, since I am not in the mood to do it now. And if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Cagalli shut the door lightly.

"Heh.. deny all you want Cagalli.." Miriallia smiled.

So, what was she supposed to do today? Ah! Yes, she is supposed to meet up with her brother and his friends. Not that she had met Lacus already but this Athrun person is becoming a curious subject already. Not that she thought of Kira's bestfriend, but the fact that they haven't met for a month surprises her despite him being her brother's friend.

She hurriedly went home to slack off a bit before she goes out on a dinner with her brother, Lacus and the Athrun guy. Clicking the door open, she placed her bag on the bed and plopped down. She had been thinking about a lot of things really… Her enrolling, her brother trying to convince her to quit the diner biz, thinking of getting a new job(?) and then… that guy.. that cute blue-haired guy.

Okay, she just didn't think 'CUTE' right? She stood up and shook her head. She was going crazy! Either that or she was just thinking too much of things going on around her. She chose to think the second reason. Cagalli then closed her eyes and drifted into a small nap.

------------------------

"Cagalli… hey. Cagalli hey!" Kira tapped on Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli's eyes snapped open. She felt like she just slept a few minutes ago but when she looked at the wall clock on her bedroom, it told her otherwise.

"Oh God Kira, have I been dozing off for too long?" Cagalli stood open, her eyes wide. "No.. But I just thought that I should wake you up so you can get ready with our dinner tonight." Kira chuckled. He liked seeing Cagalli like that, so sweet and innocent. He adored her when she is not in barbaric mode but she was unique and he was proud of having her as his twin sister.

"Oh.. I guess you're right. Thanks." Cagalli stood up and went inside her bathroom opening the faucet. Kira stood up to and headed for the door. "oh, cagalli.. why don't you try wearing that skirt I just gave you as welcoming present?"

"What? No way!" Cagalli's head peaked out of the bathroom door. "aw.. that hurt.. don't you like it?" Kira made a sad face but it was obvious he was mocking her. "No.. It's just that.. I'm not wearing a skirt tonight okay? maybe some other time." She finally spat out with a pout on her face. Kira chuckled and then left waving his hand.

Cagalli got out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She sneaked a peek at his brother who is watching a few movies in cable and he was already wearing a nicely pressed blue shirt with a tie to match. She smiled and then went back to dressing herself. It wasn't such a hard thing for Cagalli to do. Usually, girls like her and her age would be hunting some clothes and what to wear on a night out like this. But she didn't care, as long as she is comfortable it was okay for her.

She soon got out of the confines of her room and signaled to her brother that she was ready. Kira eyed her carefully. Sure, she wasn't wearing something so extravagant, she was just wearing a mint green spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was let down flowing gently against her neck. But the way she wore that simple dress, made her look elegant and beautiful. He had to admit, she was indeed pretty and he sighed at the thought that Cagalli doesn't even realize this.

"So, what are you standing there for? Let's go.. I haven't got all night." Cagalli spat out and grabbed Kira's keys. "I'm driving okay?"

"What? No way.. you drive like… a madman or something." KIra yelled. "I don't! You're just exaggerating! And besides, I don't have a car so at least be nice to your twin and let her drive just this once." Cagalli smirked as she and Kira made their way to the basement parking lot.

Kira raised his hand as if surrendering to her.

-------------------------------

Athrun arranged his tie and combed his hair, but then ruffled it again for he looked like an idiot with such fully combed hair. He sighed, he's really excited to see Kira's twin but he can't let them see that or they might think the other way around, seeing that KIra and Lacus have a knack in teasing him to eternity. He was trying to ready himself on whatever reaction he would do to actually see the girl version of Kira; which the darn chocolate-haired boy didn't tell them after 20 years.

He hopped inside his car and drove on to the restaurant that they are supposed to dine.

-----------------------------

Lacus ran out of her house as soon as she heard Kira's car honked. She smiled as she saw KIra, beautifully dressed as ever and a grinning Cagalli at the driver's seat. "Oh.. you let her drive finally." Lacus giggled. "well, she made it clear that she would pound me to death if I didn't." Kira chuckled. "Hey, will you two get a move on. We don't have all night." Cagalli honked. Lacus and KIra chuckled at the very impatient lady maneuvering the car.

---------------------------

The restaurant wasn't very crowded and the trio liked it since it looked as if they own the place and have it for themselves. Kira approached the receptionist to tell her about their reservations. The receptionist smiled and handed them over to the waiter who then led them to their table.

"Okay Cagalli this time, no more phone calls inside the restroom. I don't want you and Athrun to miss out on any introduction that is going to happen any minute now, and since I don't want to conduct another meeting day or night again. Hehehe" KIra chuckled. Cagalli looked at him and gave out a mocking snicker. "What's the deal with the introductions anyway?" Cagalli asked, as she twirled her hair. "God, where is that friend of yours? My hunger is killing me."

Lacus giggled. "We can order now if you like Cagalli." "Nah.. that would be too rude.." Cagalli spat out and smiled at Lacus. Kira eyed his watch. Athrun does seem to be taking a long time.

" If you don't mind, I'll just go down at the restaurant's garden to have a bit of fresh air." Cagalli blurted out.

"Not at all, while you're at it, we'll be ordering now. Have something you want?" Kira looked at his sister. "I'm not very familiar with this places' food. So, you can pick something for me that you think is good." The blond-haired girl smiled and then turned tp leave.

--------------------------

Athrun just got in the restaurant and asked for his friend's name and he was shortly led there. "Athrun! Thank god you're here. Hope you don't mind, we ordered now." Kira stood up and pointed Athrun where he will sit.

"I thought I was going to meet your twin?" Athrun asked as he sat down. "She just went to get some fresh air. She's not a very patient woman I tell you." Kira chuckled and Athrun nodded. "Well, she would be happy once she gets back, the food's already here." Lacus chirped.

Athrun looked at his reflection on a side glass and noticed that his tie was disheveled. He quickly excused himself to straighten the darn thing.

He grumbled as he struggled on fixing it. It was hard doing it while walking and standing without looking at a mirror. He passed the terrace door and then noticed a distinct figure outside.

"Could it be?" He asked himself. He peeked in for a closer look. "It is her!" Athrun's eyes widened. "What is she doing here!"

Cagalli was sitting down on the terrace railings and looked up at the starry sky. It was so beautiful that Cagalli seemed to have forgotten about her hunger for a bit and decided to stay for a little while longer.

Suddenly, a voice distracted her from her star gazing. "Hey"

She looked up to see the blue-haired guy she was thinking about a while ago. 'Oookay, she was thinking of him?'

"Zala! What are you doing here?" She shot up in surprise. Athrun noted at how beautiful she looked with her simple mint green dress that clung perfectly to her figure. Athrun chuckled, "I'm eating here. What about you?"

"So am I.. hey, your tie's a bit well…" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "I know.. I can't seem to fix it without looking at the mirror." Athrun blushed. "Here, let me do that." Cagalli went near Athrun and fixed his tie. Athrun's face was now beet red.

Cagalli didn't seem to notice that they were so close and then she tapped Athrun and declared to him that she was finished.

"I missed you" Athrun blurted out. Okay, he didn't know why he said that, but it was as if he did it unconsciously. He mentally slapped his brain because of his stupidity.

"Excuse me?" Cagalli looked up. "Uhm.. I said aren't you going to miss your food?" Athrun spat out.

"Oh hell, yeah.. I forgot! Nice seeing you again Zala, got to go!" She hurriedly ran and went inside after waving goodbye to him.

"Why oh why, do you haunt my heart so much?" Athrun sighed. He can't go in yet with a face flushed like a tomato. He decided to stay for awhile in the terrace and perhaps regain his original color.

--------------------------

**Wohoo! Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter! Yay! I'll be looking forward to it. Anyway, I am on a mission to make more AC fanfics as well as drawing myself to death and please my profs. Hahahaha! Simultaneously! Good luck to me! **


	7. Brother Factor

Wai! Thanks for the reviews.. I'll try to update as early as possible. It's just that.. the past few days had been a hectic one.. And then tragic things happened to me.. from having my mp3 stolen to raging deadlines. I was so depressed at that time. To add more to that, I wasn't given a chance to update this. Sigh. Do hope you forgive me.. And beware of snatchers.. they will always get you unguarded.

Will Athrun and Cagalli finally know who's who? Well.. I don't know.. read on

------------------------------

**The art of love chapter 7 **

------------------------------

_Recap: _

_Suddenly, a voice distracted her from her star gazing. "Hey" _

_She looked up to see the blue-haired guy she was thinking about a while ago. 'Oookay, she was thinking of him?' _

"_Zala!_ _What are you doing here?" She shot up in surprise. Athrun noted at how beautiful she looked with her simple mint green dress that clung perfectly to her figure. Athrun chuckled, "I'm eating here. What about you?" _

"_So am I.. hey, your tie's a bit well…" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "I know.. I can't seem to fix it without looking at the mirror." Athrun blushed. "Here, let me do that." Cagalli went near Athrun and fixed his tie. Athrun's face was now beet red. _

_Cagalli didn't seem to notice that they were so close and then she tapped Athrun and declared to him that she was finished. _

"_I missed you" Athrun blurted out. Okay, he didn't know why he said that, but it was as if he did it unconsciously. He mentally slapped his brain because of his stupidity. _

"_Excuse me?" Cagalli looked up. "Uhm.. I said aren't you going to miss your food?" Athrun spat out. _

"_Oh hell, yeah.. I forgot! Nice seeing you again Zala, got to go!" She hurriedly ran and went inside after waving goodbye to him. _

"_Why oh why, do you haunt my heart so much?" Athrun sighed. He can't go in yet with a face flushed like a tomato. He decided to stay for awhile in the terrace and perhaps regain his original color. _

--------------------------------------

**Brother factor **

"Hey." Cagalli sat back up on her seat. "Where have you been?" Kira raised an eyebrow. Cagalli blushed at the question. "Wha—you know very well where I have been! I told you that!"

"I know, but you took so long." Kira pouted. "Well, I'm here. Let's eat. Where's your friend anyway?" Cagalli asked as she took a drink from her wine glass. "He went to the restroom… I'm dying of hunger. Let's start." Lacus took her utensils and scooped some soup from her bowl.

---------------

Athrun stood there alone; he is still blushing hard after the incident. He couldn't believe he just blurted out that he missed her, but was glad she wasn't able to hear for he wouldn't know what to do after that.

She looked beautiful than ever tonight… he thought. He then shook his head.

He didn't just think that, did he?

Athrun sighed; this was not the time for denial. Sure, he was finally getting attached to her every second they spend together during their jogging/drawing sessions. But he can't really be falling for her right? Just attached… as in close right? He gritted his teeth.

He's not a very good Liar.

And then there were the times he felt himself turn into jelly when she stares at him whenever she draws him. He has after all, had been her favorite subject for her studies. And he somewhat liked the fact that her eyes were only on him and that she draws him a lot, even though he feels a bit awkward towards it.

He smiled again. He shook his head several times and told himself that he should try to wipe that silly smile off of his face before facing his 'teaser' friends and his best friend's sister.. In which he should have met by now if only he would stop blushing because of a certain blonde. He decided to head to the comfort room and hopefully, some water on his face might help.

-------------------

Lacus tapped Kira on the shoulder. Kira looked back at her and she seemed to be signaling for him to follow Athrun. "He's taking quite some time in there you know." Lacus whispered. Fortunately, Cagalli doesn't seem to notice that they were missing one person and continued to gobble up some food. Kira frowned and excused himself as he went on to follow his blue-haired friend.

"What the heck are you doing Mr. Athrun Zala?" Kira burst inside the men's room and placed his hand over his waist. Athrun jerked from the sink, he was still in the process of drowning his face to get the blush off of it. "Kira!" He blurted and then grabbed some paper towels that were hanging from a container above the sink. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to commit suicide by drowning your face in that? And why are you all red? We haven't even started on the drinks!" Kira took the paper towels from his hands and placed it down.

Athrun was fidgeting. "I…I don't know okay.. it's just that.. I'm just nervous okay?" "What are you so nervous about? My sister?" Kira snickered. "Well… Not exactly okay.. so I'm not nervous… I'm.." Athrun stopped. He didn't exactly know why he was acting this way. After meeting with her so called mystery girl, he just couldn't think straight and the thought of meeting up with Kira's sister went down the drain.

"Look… she's here." Athrun decided to spill it, although he knew what consequences it will bring after this. "Who's here?" Kira raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Athrun to act like this, since he was never like this. He was always the composed one and him the timid, silly one.

"Her. She's here… I bumped into her and Oh god.." Athrun held on to his head. "Ookay.. you just need to eat.. Forget about it.. you're just having a.. I don't know… I just think you need to eat." Kira held on to his shoulders and pushed him outside the men's room. "No, wait Kira.. I.." Athrun stuttered. As soon as he got out, he composed himself and looked around for the certain blonde girl but didn't locate her. "Lacus and Cagalli are waiting for you okay? Well, Cagalli wasn't really… she started without you anyway.." Kira chuckled and continued to push Athrun lightly.

"Okay Athrun.. Focus. You are here to meet Kira's sister…" Athrun chanted in his head. Both Athrun and Kira were about to turn around a corner to the table where Lacus and Cagalli are sitting when suddenly, all the lights in the restaurant went out.

A couple of gasps from the guests were heard and the manager quickly ordered his staff to open the emergency lights.

"Oh great.." Cagalli mumbled. "Oh my.. where's Kira?" Lacus looked around despite the darkness around her. Kira left Athrun's side and marched on to Lacus. (He actually has good sense in the dark when it comes to finding Lacus) "Kira?" Athrun turned only to realize that his friend is no longer beside him. "Great… still no lights." He scoffed.

"Kira! Thank goodness you are here. Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked as soon as she got hold of Kira's hand. "What? You mean he didn't follow me?" Kira looked back. People were all over scampering to one place and another and that even helped him not to locate athrun. "Great.. just what I needed. No lights on a dinner and how the heck am I suppose to meet this friend of yours with all the lights gone out?" Cagalli stood up and made a silly face. "Oh hi, I'm cagalli… you must be Atrhun.. nice meeting you.. nice suit by the way.. if only I could see it." She said sarcastically.

Lacus let out a chuckle, Kira frowned but his face was not seen by his sister. "That's it.. I'm leaving. It was a really nice dinner Kira, Lacus.. it really was… But I don't think I have enough patience inside of me to wait in this dark and hot place." Cagalli took her bag. "Wait Cagalli.. What about Athrun?" Lacus stood up also. "There are plenty of other times we can meet. It's not as if the world will come to an end if we don't right? And maybe the next time we might be fortunate enough to actually face each other." Cagalli waved. Kira didn't even bother to stop her. She made it clear she wasn't going to wait long. He cursed under his breath at how unfortunate events turn out whenever Athrun and Cagalli are to meet.

Is fate against their meeting or is there something surprising or even better in store for them?

Athrun shook his head. With all the people around scampering for light, he simply can't find his way back to the table. He just has to wait then before everything goes back to normal. He stood at one of the terrace doors before and noticed that a couple in a nearby table decided to get hold of the dark opportunity. They were practically slobbering over one another. Athrun blushed hard and quickly opened the terrace door to leave before he sees something more he knew he would regret later.

And then as if on cue, he sees her again. Only now, she seems to be leaving the place. Athrun decided to run over to her. "H-hey!" He stupidly shouted. Cagalli looked back and saw the azure-haired boy waving and slowly approaching her.

She stopped and blushed. The light of the moon illuminated his features and to her observation, enhanced it even further. He was like a dream. The way the light traced the features of his face and lightened the blue strands of his seemingly soft hair. Cagalli wanted as much as to draw him.. or even more than that but her thoughts decided to just about sketching him. "H—hey.." she slowly smiled.

"You're leaving?" Athrun stopped in front of her and noticed the way the rays of the moon traced her soft curves and it matched her golden hair which seemed to shine like real gold. "Yeah." She answered back. "what about you?"

"Oh me? Not yet though.. I have to go back to my friends… they're waiting for me.. Only I can't go back with the lights out.." Athrun chuckled. Cagalli placed her hand on her waist and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really.. and you managed to find your way out here?"

"Uhmm.. that…" Athrun blushed. "Never mind, It was nice seeing you again.. before I leave that is.. I got tired waiting so I decided to go anyway." Cagalli held on to her pouch. "Waiting? You mean you were waiting for someone?' Athrun asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Yeah… In a sense yeah.." She answered back softly. "Oh." Athrun smiled back weakly. "I guess.. you should go then."

Cagalli waved goodbye and walked down the pavement. Athrun turned again to her. "Hey.. is he…?" He was cut off.

Cagalli turned to look at him and smiled. "No Zala.. he's not my special someone.. See you tomorrow okay?" With that, she left. Athrun stood there for awhile with flustered cheeks. He grinned again and made his way back inside the restaurant.

Ironically, all the lights went back again as Athrun went inside. If only Cagalli had waited much longer.

----------------------------

"So.. what happened during dinner?" Cagalli asked as she slouched down the sofa and carried her sketch pad with her. "Just great! We decided to continue with It., and if only you could have waited. The lights went back again 3 minutes after you left the table." Kira took off his coat and placed the keys at the table. He then poured some milk in a glass and slowly drank it. "Oh.. I have seen the lights went on.. Only I didn't feel like coming back." She sketched again. "Typical you, I knew you did.. I just didn't have the strength anymore to argue. " Kira sat beside her.

"How could you draw and watch at the same time?" Kira asked. "It's called talent. I'm actually proud of that… I could even eat and draw while watching at the same time." Cagalli chuckled and continued to sketch. "what's that you're drawing?" Kira peered over. Cagalli let out a yelp and hugged her sketch pad. "DON'T LOOK!!!" She shouted. Kira was taken aback but then grinned at her sisters' reaction.

"You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Kira smirked evilly and kept on attempting to snatch Cagalli's drawing. "NO! I'm not! This thing is top secret… okay?" Cagalli yelled back, her grip on the paper tightened. "That must be a boy you're drawing!" Kira laughed.

"NO! QUIT IT OR I'LL PERSONALLY DECAPITATE YOU!" Cagalli yelled again as she finally stood up. However, she was caught off guard when Kira poked her at the sides and she let go of the paper. Kira instantly snatched it and looked at it with such pleasure in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled in horror as she reached for her paper. "GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Kira eyed the paper. It was not easily recognizable since it only had light lines and strokes on it, thus why it was called a sketch. Cagalli was just starting to draw it anyway. But a certain part in the sketch was detailed, the eyes and the illuminated hair. Kira examined it a bit and then it was suddenly grabbed back by Cagalli. "I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled at him. "Wha… I was just kidding." Kira looked back. "KID THIS!!" Cagalli smacked him on the face with a slipper and retreated to her room with a loud bang as she closed the door forcefully.

"oops.." Kira smiled as he held on to his aching face where the slipper left its mark.

Now, something about that sketch seemed awfully familiar. That and also the fact that Cagalli seemed to be…. In love.

---------------------------

Okay.. so I'm terribly sorry if I updated so long. The reason is written before the story though. Please review and tell me what you think about it. And uhm.. yeas, they didn't meet again.. but it's quite interesting this way right? Please review!!!


	8. unpredictable fate

Thanks for the reviews and the sympathies. Hehe here goes.. to the specific persons who reviewed.

**Hagumi** **and Kitty-kat90013820**- thanks for the symphaties, it made me cheer up after that.

**ZXiaRayZz** – Yeah, Cags has really fallen for sure now.. and denial is still a common thing for them.

**Meowmeowtheblackcat** – Quite the saddist I have been for not letting them meet again.

**Asucagafreak**- Yeah, if Kira would stop trying to make them meet, maybe things will go fine eventually. Haha

Let's move on.

-------------------------------------

**The art of love chapter 8 **

-------------------------------------

_Recap: _

"_You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Kira smirked evilly and kept on attempting to snatch Cagalli's drawing. "NO! I'm not! This thing is top secret… okay?" Cagalli yelled back, her grip on the paper tightened. "That must be a boy you're drawing!" Kira laughed. _

"_NO! QUIT IT OR I'LL PERSONALLY DECAPITATE YOU!" Cagalli yelled again as she finally stood up. However, she was caught off guard when Kira poked her at the sides and she let go of the paper. Kira instantly snatched it and looked at it with such pleasure in his eyes. _

"_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ _Cagalli yelled in horror as she reached for her paper. "GIVE THAT BACK!!" _

_Kira_ _eyed the paper. It was not easily recognizable since it only had light lines and strokes on it, thus why it was called a sketch. Cagalli was just starting to draw it anyway. But a certain part in the sketch was detailed, the eyes and the illuminated hair. Kira examined it a bit and then it was suddenly grabbed back by Cagalli. "I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled at him. "Wha… I was just kidding." Kira looked back. "KID THIS!!" Cagalli smacked him on the face with a slipper and retreated to her room with a loud bang as she closed the door forcefully. _

"_oops.." Kira smiled as he held on to his aching face where the slipper left its mark. _

_Now, something about that sketch seemed awfully familiar. That and also the fact that Cagalli seemed to be…. In love. _

----------------------------------------

**Unpredictable Fate **

Athrun stretched from his seat. The day had been hectic enough as it is, but that won't stop him from grinning silly like the usual.

"So, you met with her again today right?" Kira entered. Athrun jumped in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. "Uhm.. well yeah.. but nothing special really." Athrun scratched the back of his head.

"Oh.. I beg to differ. Is it me, or it seems like the lovesick virus is the trendiest thing today?" Kira sat on Athrun's desk and he gave out a slight smirk at his azure-haired best friend who was now fidgeting in his seat. "What the heck are you talking about?" Athrun raised an eyebrow but tried hard to suppress his blush.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mr. I-pretend-that-I-have-no-idea-what-the-heck-Kira's-talking-about" Kira played with Athrun's electric sharpener, slowly making the tall pencil reach its petite look. "Shut it Kira, if there is someone who always looked love sick between the two of us, I'd bet all my money and pride that it is you." Athrun let out a laugh which made the chocolate-haired boy blush and pout.

"I have a right. Lacus is my girlfriend and that is enough reason for me to go on living everyday in lovesick mode." KIra shot back. This guy was actually proud of such silliness. Athrun should get some pointers from him… but then again, maybe not. "Unless someone I know who has his emotions written all over his smug face but still force himself into denial mode."

"I am absolutely not in denial!" Athrun snapped a pencil when Kira mentioned that part. He really isn't a good liar, much more in hiding things. He was usually composed, but he was always fidgety nowadays, and it made him as Lacus' and Kira's main feature in entertainment. Or as Kira would say, 'it's much better than watching movies.'

"Quit it Kira, there are much more important things in hand than oogling at stuff not significant to my job." Athrun spat out, grabbing the electric sharpener from Kira's grasp before the guy makes a complete set of 'Hobbit pencils.' "And besides, Ms. Amber and I are really good friends. She's fun and okay, but I don't go seeing her as something more than that."

The Ultimate Lie of the century! Of course, he wouldn't go saying to Kira how sometimes he thinks of the said blonde haired girl as his girl or something like that.

"Oh, so you finally got her name." Kira smiled, took out his cellphone and dialed Lacus number. This was definitely newsworthy. "Well, sort of.." Athrun whispered, and was glad Kira wasn't able to hear it, or he would be bombarded with questions. And he strictly made it a point that he won't go telling Kira or Lacus that 'amber' was just a name he concocted for Cagalli since, he can't always address her as 'mystery girl'.

"Lacus has a lot of things to do, but she said that she would want us to meet her later and that you spill the beans to her personally. And she was serious about that.. so no skipping okay?" Kira grinned and finally hopped out of Athrun's desk and waved goodbye to his friend.

Athrun sighed. There were a lot of interesting people around for them to pry on and label as their entertainment, why does it always have to be him? It was not only Kira and Lacus, even the whole company is somewhat monitoring his life as if he was the star of a 'the Truman show' thingy. And he can't help but frown and curse his 'The Zala fanclub' for actually calling 'amber' names such as slut and so on since they know he was seeing her and they are quite jealous about it.

He reached for his 'partially deduced to a hobbit-like form pencil' and started scribbling at a blank sheet of paper. He sighed and prayed everything will go well for him.

--------------------------------

"KIRA!!! I GOT IN!!! I FINALLY GOT IN!! I'M GOING TO START MY MASTERS!!" Cagalli yelled through the receiver. Kira had to inch away from it to save him from being permanently deaf courtesy of his sister. Realizing that she has finished her bellow of excitement, he decided to talk. "That's great! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, although I still have to apply for some units since I didn't get to pay for full.." Cagalli's voice lowered. "Well, how much do you need? I could lend you some." Kira butt in. "Tsk, tsk Kira.. Thanks for the offer but I think this is something that I should handle myself.. And besides, if I get used to you lending me money and stuff, I have the tendencies to abuse that…" Cagalli chuckled. Kira respected her decision and smiled.

"Okay.. But of you really need anything, just don't hesitate to ask.. I'm still your brother; I have the responsibility of taking care of you" Kira finally said as he hanged up the phone.

Cagalli beamed as she went to work again, flipping patties around. Nick then approached her. "So, you finally got in.. So, that means you'll soon be leaving the diner."

Cagalli looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know.. I still need some money for half of my tuition…. But then again, I promised my brother I would be leaving as soon as I get in the University." Cagalli rubbed her chin. "So.. yeah, I'm afraid I will soon be leaving."

Nick gave out a sad face. "Milly and I will miss you." Cagalli chuckled and gave nick a light punch on the shoulder. "Oh cut the crap Nick, as if I won't be visiting or hanging out with you guys. I'm just going to a University… Not in some other state!" Nick beamed and then laughed at his stupidity.

------------------------------

"He called her 'amber'." Kira smiled at Lacus. Athrun sank from where he was sitting. He felt utterly embarrassed now. But then again, why would he? These two people do not have a slightest idea that it was just a name he made up for 'her'. "Such a nice name, what's her family name?" Lacus chirped.

Athrun slapped his head mentally. Can't they just be satisfied with just a name? Now, they also want him to make up a family name for gosh sakes! "I..I'm getting to that." Was all that he could say. "Well you better. Sheesh." Kira drank some of his tea and then looked at Lacus. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the comfort room." Athrun stood up and left.

"Hey Lacus, Cagalli is finally going to start in the University isn't that great?" Kira smiled. "Really? That's great news. Aren't we going to throw a celebration for her or something?" Lacus clapped her hands in delight; she just loved organizing surprise parties. "That's an idea. There's also something that is bothering me with that sister of mine.." Kira stated and Lacus leaned closer to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know.. she seems to be hiding something from me. Last night, she was sketching something and I think it was some boy… she might be seeing you know.." Kira placed his hand over Lacus. "Maybe it was some random person she just wanted to draw." Lacus looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know. She seemed flustered when I teased her about it. And get this, she always leaves in the early morning nowadays and she doesn't even do that before at all. She always wakes up late." Kira chomped off some cookie and waved his hands in the air emphasizing the strangeness his sister is projecting.

"What's wrong with seeing someone Kira? I mean, she's a girl… She has a lot of opportunity to meet other guys.." Lacus chuckled at her boyfriend's overprotective brother mode. "I know.. but I don't even know this guy! What if he does something unbearable to her?" Kira grumbled. "I think you're over reacting Kira.. And besides, with the kind of girl Cagalli is, I know she can take care of herself." Lacus patted Kira's back and assured him that everything is okay and he does not need to worry about it.

------------------------------

It was already past five in the afternoon and Athrun was still sitting on his desk fiddling with his newly sharpened and somewhat midget pencils, courtesy of Kira Yamato, his best friend. He had been thinking about a lot of things for the past hour and decided to stay for awhile excusing himself to Lacus and Kira and telling them he can't possibly go and join them with their celebration for Kira's sister.

He chuckled; he just refused an offer to meet Kira's sister again. But based from past experiences, it was somehow bound to end up with them not meeting again. Call it weird, but things happen and he thought that somehow fate does not really permit them to meet. He cast it aside and thought of the next subject on his list: 'Amber". Now, why in who-knows-name would he give her the codename Amber?

"Oh right, it was because of her beautiful wide amber eyes that always seem to sparkle with joy and hope that makes his heart melt, do a somersault, fly a trapeze, walk through fire and shout for joy." Okay, so that was exaggerating but perfect description nonetheless. He sighed again, he can't wait to see her again tomorrow morning, when she goes and sketch him again, especially his eyes (Which he soon noticed) that made him think that the girl seem to have a liking with eyes. But soon, he felt mortified when an image of Kira and Lacus nagging him about her family name surfaced, and soon he guessed they would definitely ask him to introduce them to her.

He got out of his seat after realizing that all this thinking, regretting and day dreaming will get him nowhere.

--------------------------------

Cagalli strolled around the park where 'Zala' and she usually spend their morning jogging, chatting and the likes. Tomorrow, she would finally quit the diner and focus on her masters. And then, make his brother happy by actually looking for another job 'suited for her talents'. She sighed, the week will be a long and hectic one but who is she to complain? She wanted this anyway. And now, she wished she had some choco pops with her.

"Hey." A voice came. "What's a nice young lady like you doing here all alone?"

Cagalli frowned and decided to face the man. If this were another guy trying to use lame and often times perverted pick-up lines on her, there would definitely be a blood shedding tonight. She grumbled in between her turns and faced the young man who:

Is such a hottie, she almost fainted.

Okay, so it was Zala. Sure scared the hell out of her! "Zala, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were some… never mind. What brings you here?" She spat out. "Just came home from work. And boy, am I glad to see you." Athrun beamed, Cagalli thought she was going to burst from blushing. "Wha.."

"Here. I was thinking of giving this to you tomorrow.. but then again, you're here. Lucky me." Athrun handed her a box of Choco pops. Cagalli chuckled and reached out for it, perfect timing, she thought. "Thanks. Funny, a few months ago I was like tearing your head off for this and now here, were actually sharing some of it to each other."

"Yeah.. really funny. So, Can I walk you home?" Athrun asked. "No car today?" Cagalli asked back. "I decided not to use it, such beautiful night really, and imagine my luck bumping into you here. I guess I should start walking home more often." Athrun chuckled. He couldn't really believe what was coming out from his mouth, but whenever she was near him, he can't help but blurt out what he really feels and thinks inside. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her waist. "Very funny Zala.. Flattery won't get you anywhere." Sure it did, it got into her head and smacked right in to her heart. Whatever his words did, it sure got her to blush hard.

A sudden silence came.

"Uhm.. so… about tomorrow, I was wondering." Athrun decided to cut the silence. Cagalli's face dropped, and then she looked at the man beside her. "Oh that.. you see Zala, I don't think we would be able to meet each other during mornings in the future."

Athrun looked at her in shock. "Why? I mean.. not that I'm meddling or anything.. Is there something wrong?" Cagalli shook her head. "no… Nothing is wrong.. I'm just starting school that's all.. And I'll be busy and stuff.. I'm sorry."

Athrun looked surprised and disappointed but then shook it off to consider her. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize…"

The rest of the walk was somewhat awkward.

-------------------------------

"She is taking a long time don't you think?" Lacus asked Kira as she placed some fork and spoons on the dining table. There were a couple of balloons around the place and a stapled paper with a rough scribble of: 'Congratulations Cagalli' was placed on the wall. "Yeah.. must be rush hour. Too bad,athrun can't be here with us." Kira tidied up the place. "Kira, do you have a match or something?" Lacus asked as she placed a candle on top of Cagalli's cake. "UHm.. let me check… I remember Cagalli borrowing it saying she needed it. It must be in her room." Kira headed towards Cagalli's room.

"Ooh.. KIra, it's not invasion or anything, but can I take a peek inside her room?" Lacus squealed. She was always excited about looking inside Cagalli's room and seeing the wonderful pieces she has done. Only, she didn't have the courage to ask Cagalli herself since she was a bit shy about it. "Well sure.. But it's quite a mess in there." Kira smiled. Lacus jumped and followed Kira.

Kira opened the door and Lacus was overjoyed by what she saw. There were lots of canvass in different sizes lying about in her room. Some were not yet painted and some had masterpieces on it. Cagalli seemed to have a liking with colors, more of like an abstract impressionism type since most of her works were like that way. But she does do still life and sculpture along the way. The room smelled a bit of linseed oil but not the one that reeks so much. Lacus' eyes gleamed at the fantastic sight around her. Kira chuckled at her actions.

Kira went on to look for the match as Lacus scanned Cagalli's stuff lying about. She poked on a wooden dummy and accidentally making a stack of books and magazines fall. She quickly picked it up and caught sight of a little notebook and a seemingly opened sketchpad. Her eyes widened at what she had read and saw. A little gasp came out of her mouth and Kira couldn't help but glance over to her and wonder what she was up to.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked. "You were right. Cagalli is somewhat in love." Lacus blurted out. "Pardon?" Kira went closer and also caught sight of what made Lacus gasp. "What in the…" He took the notebook.

_08-06 _

_My brother made another arrangement for me and his friend to meet again. The guy was practically late and I just had to leave for awhile. And here, zala came up to me. I was surprised really.. and I arranged his tie. I don't' know what came to me but I just did and he let me. I feel like I wanted to burst and melt. As expected, things didn't turn out exactly as it is with my brother's friend. I decided to leave after when the restaurant's light went out. As I was walking out, Zala came up to me again. I was shocked and then I was flustered again. To see him come up to me like an angel smiling, his face, hair and emerald eyes illuminated by the light of the moon was enough to make me stiff. I wanted to draw him. I made sure I remember his features after that. I am still so shy to ask for his name, maybe sometime in the future. _

_-cagalli _

"Zala? What does she mean Zala?" Kira's eyebrow twitched a bit. Lacus looked at Kira worriedly and nodded to him. "This Zala." She raised Cagalli's sketchpad and showed Kira Athrun's face, sketched on the paper. Not only that, the whole pad was filled with Athrun in all kinds of expressions and positions. (By positions I mean, sitting position, standing position, etc. not the perverted position hehe)

"Oh God… Then Amber is…" Kira's jaw dropped as he remembered his sister's wide AMBER eyes and Athrun's love sick face.

----------------------------------------

I admit, I enjoyed doing this. Haha! Please review! Thanks guys. I'll be looking forward to it. And finally, them meeting each other as themselves is coming soon!


	9. Blush and meet

Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys. I loved it. Wah! (Actually crying out of joy) Here goes:

**Hagumi** – nice conclusion, I loved it… let's see if things will happen after Lacus' and Kira's accidental snooping.

**Kitty-Kat90013810** – Thanks! Glad you liked it. Yeah, you know me, I have this sadistic knack for them not to meet.

**Kathya** – I like Kira when he's in overprotective brother mode. Yes, I will update much faster now.

**Genny-chan, Sunflower seeds, Asucaga30, AsucagaFreak ,** **meow meow**,**The** **angel's princess** – Thanks. I'm really happy and overjoyed that you guys liked the chapter/story

**Meet A.L.E.X. – **Thanks. Glad you liked it. Yeah, let's see what will happen

**Steph** – Hey, thanks. I will try to update fast. Glad you liked the story. AC rocks!

'I really want an overprotective brother like kira.. well sort of'

------------------------------------------------

**The art of Love chapter 9 **

-----------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"_What's wrong?" Kira asked. "You were right. Cagalli is somewhat in love." Lacus blurted out. "Pardon?" Kira went closer and also caught sight of what made Lacus gasp. "What in the…" He took the notebook. _

_08-06 _

_My brother made another arrangement for me and his friend to meet again. The guy was practically late and I just had to leave for awhile. And here, zala came up to me. I was surprised really.. and I arranged his tie. I don't' know what came to me but I just did and he let me. I feel like I wanted to burst and melt. As expected, things didn't turn out exactly as it is with my brother's friend. I decided to leave after when the restaurant's light went out. As I was walking out, Zala came up to me again. I was shocked and then I was flustered again. To see him come up to me like an angel smiling, his face, hair and emerald eyes illuminated by the light of the moon was enough to make me stiff. I wanted to draw him. I made sure I remember his features after that. I am still so shy to ask for his name, maybe sometime in the future. _

_-cagalli _

"_Zala?_ _What does she mean Zala?" Kira's eyebrow twitched a bit. Lacus looked at Kira worriedly and nodded to him. "This Zala." She raised Cagalli's sketchpad and showed Kira Athrun's face, sketched on the paper. Not only that, the whole pad was filled with Athrun in all kinds of expressions and positions. (By positions I mean, sitting position, standing position, etc. not the perverted position hehe) _

"_Oh God… Then Amber is…" Kira's jaw dropped as he remembered his sister's wide AMBER eyes and Athrun's love sick face. _

----------------------------------------------

**Blush and Meet**

Miriallia walked with a handful of grocery bags. She frowned at the thought of her cousin Nick actually not helping her with the regular shopping for supplies in the apartment. She and Nick lived under one roof since it was much easier for them to go to work this way. She sighed and continued her pace.

She was about to make a shortcut when she noticed a somewhat familiar figure walking along the park with another figure. She eyed the two persons closely and was shocked at what she saw.

'The Athrun Zala and Cagalli?" She gasped. They were together, in a secluded park at night, what the hell! "So this is the guy she's talking about? The Athrun Zala of YZ company? Oh god.." Miriallia ran back to her apartment as fast as she could.

-----------------------------------------------

Athrun was kind of lonely tonight. She won't see her tomorrow morning or any other mornings in the future. He just got to have her name and contacts NOW! But then, he mentally cursed himself as his coward side got the better of him.

They both walked in silence… and then Cagalli's cell phone bellowed.

Both jumped a little in surprise and Cagalli excused herself for awhile and Athrun simply nodded. She then opened up her cellphone.

"What? I'm on my way home okay?" The blonde-haired girl spat out. "Where are you? Why are you taking so long? You're not seeing someone are you?" Kira bombarded her with questions so fast he seemed to be not taking a halt to breathe.

"What in the… did you actually bump your head on something. What's up with you ranting like that with crazy thoughts in your head?" Cagalli yelled angrily. The blue-haired guy stood there in awe, unable to cut in.

Well, she did see someone… but it's not like they are actually a couple. But she wouldn't dare say that to her now crazy brother.

"Get your… uhm… just get home now! No excuses and all. Lacus and I are waiting for you!" Kira bellowed and shut the phone.

Cagalli looked at her phone in surprise. "Now that's different. I didn't expect him to go to overprotective/raging mode when there's nothing he should actually be worried about. What's up with him anyway?" Cagalli scratched her head.

"Is it safe?" Athrun chuckled, emphasizing if it is safe for him to butt in. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and jabbed Athrun lightly in the shoulders. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Now you know.. I have a very moody/menopausal brother." Cagalli chuckled. "Anyway, he wants me to split and actually fly home. So, I guess I would be rushing now."

"That's okay with me.. But I'll still take you home right?" Athrun asked and blushed a bit. Cagalli did the same and then turned away. "Uhm.. sure, whatever you say… But don't blame me if you get tired… After all, you rarely walk home."

Athrun chuckled and nodded.

He had planned everything now. When he takes her home, he will ask her name and if he had enough courage left, maybe he could ask her out. Yeah, that will definitely be it. It's fool proof.

That is…

Until he realized Cagalli and him are actually going inside a very familiar place. He chuckled, Cagalli looked at him weirdly. "What?" "Oh.. It's just that my friend also lives in this apartment building." Athrun said back and soon felt an odd quirk. This apartment building costs a lot, why would she stay here if she has troubles in paying her tuition in the first place?

And another odd quirk jabbed him. "Funny, this is exactly the same floor as Kira's." They walked through the hallway. "And is also exactly the same hallway where Kira stays."

"Well, were here. Thanks for the lift." Cagalli snickered and tapped Athrun.

"Oh God." Athrun gaped at the door. "This is exactly where Kira stays." Cagalli looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "hey, something about the door fascinates you?"

Athrun snapped back to reality, he must just be dreaming. That or he just didn't notice that they were in another floor and the place (and door) just looked like Kira's. "Uhm.. yes.. I'm quite fine." Athrun smiled. Cagalli knocked on the door. "You sure? You look a bit pale… maybe I should get you a soda?" "Uh no.. it's really okay." Athrun smiled back and his attention was turned to the sound of seemingly angry footsteps coming from behind the door.

-----------------------------------

"Is that a knock? I swear it's a knock!" Kira stood up and Lacus frantically went in front of him. "Now Kira…breathe okay? You don't want to burst around and accusing Cagalli. She might murder you!" Lacus pleaded. "Wha… NO! I'm just going to open the door." Kira stormed off.

And like in a new year's countdown, the door was opened.

--------------------------------

"Finally, I was beginning to grow roots under my feet." Cagalli placed her hands on her hips. She then looked again at his brother's somewhat surprised and furious face. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"KIRA!" Athrun yelled, bewildered.

"ATHRUN!" Kira shouted. The two gasped in unison so it was hard for Cagalli to tell if what they had just said are their names.

""Athrun! What a surprise! Come in! I see you finally met Cagalli!" Lacus tried to butt in.

"Athrun?" Cagalli looked at Athrun from head to foot. "Cagalli.." athrun looked back. The two just stared at each other for a few seconds and then Cagalli finally spoke. "What the hell is going on here? You're Athrun?"

"And.. You're Cagalli?" "And I'm Kira, this is Lacus! Now will you two please get in and explain to me this… this… whatever this is!" Kira pushed the two inside his humble abode.

-------------------------------------

"Wow… this is a nice surprise…Except that I didn't feel the excitement tingle in my body." Cagalli sarcastically commented as she eyed the cake which had words of: Congrats Cagalli! And some papers with her name on it and stuff. She took some icing from it and ate it, then turned to face Athrun who is slowly shrinking in his seat.

"And you.." Cagalli came, Athrun jerked a bit. "Athrun Zala…The business partner of my brother, makes sense…. Makes sense at all." She continued as she swung her legs. Kira and Lacus went inside his room for awhile to talk about things mostly of Kira's temper and a bit of how in the world they are going to seclude such information they know about the two without getting killed in the process.

Athrun was blushing hard now, who would have thought that his mystery girl is his best friend's sister cagalli, whom he had no luck meeting the past months.

"I'm.. sorry." Athrun began. "What for? You didn't do anything. And it's not your fault we didn't get any proper introduction and so on and so forth…" Cagalli relaxed her shoulders. The truth is she was pissed. To think that this guy actually is connected to her, she felt like a jerk. Athrun shut up again.

Kira and Lacus soon emerged from the room with a smile plastered on their faces. "Well, now that we are here, why don't we just get on with the celebration?" Lacus smiled and proceeded to cut the cake. Cagalli's face beamed at the idea and took a huge slice from it.

Kira approached Athrun. "So, you like my sister?" Athrun jumped a bit at the question and flustered. "No."

"What?" Kira's eyes narrowed. "I mean.. I like her… that's about it. She's a really good friend… It just surprised me and all, that she's Cagalli." Athrun sighed. "Why? Does that make her different from being Amber?" Kira snickered a bit. Athrun frowned. "No. And you know what Kira, she's right… you are a moody/menopausal brother." The blue-haired young man chuckled as he went for the table where Lacus is cutting the cake and Cagalli happily devouring it.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Kira followed.

The night was okay. They did a little karaoke and stuff and the four carefully avoiding what just happened before for perhaps personal reasons.

Kira: Well, if he would go on, he might as well spill to Cagalli that he somewhat took a peek of something private in her room, thus ruining his chances of extending his existence

Lacus: Cagalli won't kill her, but she would definitely want to marry Kira and grow old with him. So she won't let him die like that.

Athrun: Too awkward. And besides, it still gives him quite a headache when he thinks about it. To think that amber is really cagalli!

Cagalli: Perhaps the same reason as Athrun.. or maybe even more.

Lacus and Kira decided to go and have a stroll around the park for awhile, leaving Cagalli and Athrun alone in the apartment. It was agreed that the two guests spend the night since it is too late already.

Cagalli took out the choco pops from her bag and sat down on the sofa. Athrun was also sitting down at the other side watching some movies.

"Hey. Thanks for the choco pops Athrun." Cagalli came, Athrun was a bit surprised at how Cagalli addressed him for the first time, using his name. "The pleasure is all mine, Cagalli." He smiled back which earned a few light tints of pink from both cheeks.

"Uhm.. look, since we didn't have such a nice introduction, I'll start okay?" Cagalli moved closer to Athrun and reached her hand to him, which he gently shook.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 22 years old. I study at the local university, and I'm taking fine arts. I like no, am addicted to Choco pops and my twin brother is Kira. We have different family names because our parents separated and I got my father's surname. I used to work at the diner and… that sums up everything basic about me."

Athrun chuckled. This girl is really interesting. "I'm Athrun Zala, I'm also 22 years old. I am part owner of the YZ Company which your brother also owns. I am also addicted to choco pops and I'm an only child. I'm childhood friends with your brother and Lacus. And I guess that's about it also."

"Even with a name you're still boring." Cagalli plopped down the sofa. "Want some?" She reached out her choco pops bag. Athrun nodded and took some. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" The young man asked as he chomped off some chocolates.

"Nothing." Cagalli chuckled again but her eyes still glued to the t.v. "Hey."

"Yes?" Athrun looked at her soft face. "I'm glad I finally knew who you are. And…" Cagalli stopped and looked up at Athrun. Athrun continued to look at her, hiding his blushing face with his hands.

"And I hope this doesn't change the way we treat each other." She finally finished and stuffed her mouth with some choco pops.

"No it won't Cagalli, I promise that." Athrun smiled again at her and then both turned their attention to the T.V.

But in Athrun's mind, he knows that things would be different form now on. Different… but way better than before.

Hah! They finally know who is who. And let's hope things would turn out great from now on. This one is quite short but I had to cut it anyway Please review! Tell me what you think. And some Kira pummeling will soon be on it's way.


	10. Shall we start?

Wow guys thanks for the reviews! I got so many TT tears of joy. I can't enumerate you guys all for now.. perhaps in the next chapter hehe I'm so happy you liked what happened in the previous chapter. We will be seeing more of Kira's overprotective mode plus, him getting pummeled by Cagalli. Yes, I will make it that way so eventually Cagalli will know about the 'peeking in her things' incident. And some changes will happen towards AC's relationship with each other. Hehehe.

---------------------------------------------------

**The Art of Love chapter 10 **

------------------------------------------------

_Recap: _

"_Even with a name you're still boring." Cagalli plopped down the sofa. "Want some?" She reached out her choco pops bag. Athrun nodded and took some. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?" The young man asked as he chomped off some chocolates. _

"_Nothing."_ _Cagalli chuckled again but her eyes still glued to the t.v. "Hey." _

"_Yes?" Athrun looked at her soft face. "I'm glad I finally knew who you are. And…" Cagalli stopped and looked up at Athrun. Athrun continued to look at her, hiding his blushing face with his hands. _

"_And I hope this doesn't change the way we treat each other." She finally finished and stuffed her mouth with some choco pops. _

"_No it won't Cagalli, I promise that." Athrun smiled again at her and then both turned their attention to the T.V. _

_But in Athrun's mind, he knows that things would be different form now on. Different… but way better than before. _

--------------------------------------------------------

**Shall we start?**

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, Alright I'm up already! Darn alarm clock!" Cagalli sat up from the bed and casually threw the alarm clock outside her room. "Take this you nagger!"

"Ow—Hey!" A voice was heard outside which made it clear that a victim was hit by the contraption. Cagalli stood up to apologize. "Oh.. hey look I'm sorry Kira.. Never meant to do that on purpose again… and uh.." Cagalli stammered as she realized that the person she hit with the alarm clock wasn't her brother.

"Again? You mean Kira always get this every morning?" Athrun came as he gently rubbed his head in where a small lump could be seen. "Ah crap!" Cagalli exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

She finally remembered now, this person in front of her is Athrun, the bestfriend and business partner of her twin brother. He is the same Athrun that she always never got to meet the past months, the same Athrun that spends time with her every morning and the same Athrun that she always thinks about.

Always thinks about? What the hell? Okay the last part is obviously a mistake. Why would she think of him anyway?

Okay, so she did… But that was before he actually became her brother's best friend and business partner. Everything is different now. Yes, everything is different now.

"Well, it's okay.. And you're on time too. I just finished preparing breakfast." Athrun smiled and led her to the kitchen. "Wow… You cook?" Cagalli asked as she sat herself and eyed the breakfast that smelled heavenly. "Well, I live on my own and so… I have to learn to cook to eat." Athrun chuckled as he settled himself also on the chair opposite to hers. "Why are you early anyway?"

"School." She said in between her food intake. "I should get there early.. I don't want to miss out on the briefing and stuff since it's my first day." "I see… Uhm… should I take you to school?" Athrun asked.

"What's with this guy being comfy and all?" Cagalli stammered and looked at Athrun who seemed to be turning a shade of pink now. "Don't be silly. I can go there on my own. And besides, what are you my brother? It's not your job to do that." Cagalli soon spat out and hid her now blushing face with a bowl. "Oh.. yeah… uhm… Sorry I just thought… I don't know what came over me." Athrun finally said and he sighed as he lowered his head, cursing himself inside in the process.

"Yeah… I would like to know what really came over you." Kira's voice came. Athrun felt a shiver down his spine. It was as if Kira's tone had that sinister look in it. He looked behind him to see a somewhat pouting Kira with narrow eyes saying: I would-like-an-explanation-on-why-you-are-flirting-with-my-sister-in-the-early-morning look.

"K-Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. "You're awake I see. C-come, join us!" "Hey" Cagalli waved her spoon as she continued chewing some bacon.

Kira sat down beside Cagalli. "Want me to take you to school?" Kira asked as he took some toasted bread and carelessly spread some jam over it. Cagalli looked at him, pissed. "What am I a preschool or something? I don't need you guys to do that. I can go there on my own thank you." She stood up and drank some of her juice and went to the bathroom.

Kira looked at Athrun. "So, what do you think of my sister?" 'Ah… she's nice, very nice and funny too.. uhm Kira… what's with the narrow eyes?" Athrun nervously chucked some eggs into his mouth. "Nothing, I just look like this every morning okay?" Kira snapped.

"Ara, ara… such nice breakfast. Did you do this Athrun?" Lacus came. "A yes Lacus… Come, join us." Athrun smiled. "Where's Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she sat herself opposite Kira's. "She just finished eating. She's inside the bathroom dressing up for school." Kira butt in. "Did she enjoy the breakfast you made Athrun?" Lacus asked.

Athrun looked at her and blushed. "I suppose…" "That's great. It'll be a nice impression for you." Lacus chirped. "Nonsense, Cagalli always enjoys any kind of food regardless of who made i--- mmmph!" Kira's words were cut short as Lacus shoved some sausages in his mouth. "Doesn't that taste good honey? Ara… Athrun-san, you might as well get dressed up for work. Kira and I would like some alone time if you don't mind." Lacus chirped again, ignoring Kira's choking sounds.

Athrun stood up and looked at them. Lacus sure is forceful. And the smile she projects during that makes him shiver down the spine. Scary.

Before he left, Lacus whispered to him: "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me… oh… I meant us." This earned a pack full of blushes from Athrun. He knew that the two knows how he really feels towards Cagalli and he can't take that away from them anymore. He sighed as he bowed his head.

But those feelings, where they any different from when Cagalli was still Amber?

----------------------------------------------------

"God, I can't believe it… I'm actually early." Cagalli's jaw dropped as she looked at her watch. She ended up getting a ride to school from her brother, Athrun and Lacus. "If only Lacus didn't insist.." She grumbled she seemed to have a weakness when it comes to her brother's girlfriend. And by the looks of it, so do her brother and Athrun. Perhaps, she has the ability to persuade a person? What a pretty scary ability.

"Well, aren't you glad? At least you won't get any attention by barging in a room because you're late." Kira chuckled. "See this?" cagalli raised her fist for Kira to see. "If you don't shut up, this will go flying in your face."

"…." Kira quickly backed out. "Fine… I'm going." Cagalli opened her door. "Cagalli-san, since we are a bit early ourselves, we have a lot of time to spare. Why don't you let Athrun accompany you inside the University up until you get to your room?" Lacus giggled. Athrun went beet red and his jaw dropped. Kira's jaw dropped also and both guys looked at Lacus, who didn't seem to give a heck at the boys' reaction.

"La-Lacus… what the heck are you trying to do?" Both boys mentally asked. "Uhm.. No thanks. I think I can do that on my own." Cagalli faked a smile; she then slowly slid out of the car. "Are you sure? You don't know the insides of the University. You might get lost, and end up late. Athrun knows the inside. He studied there once." Lacus continued. "Ouch.. late is such a strong word.. And I can ask really… No need to…" Cagalli waved her hands.

"Nonsense! If you take Athrun with you, it'll be much easier." Lacus pushed Athrun outside. The poor boy was now red than ever before and his tongue seemed to have turned into a knot at the sudden situation. Athrun looked back at Lacus with a face that says: "Lacus-what-the-heck-are-you-trying-to-do?"

"Lacus!" Kira looked at her girlfriend. "What the he-" Lacus clasped his mouth. "Now, run along… we will wait for you here Athrun."

Athrun and Cagalli nodded then left side by side. Athrun seemed to be moving at a robot-like pace while Cagalli was confused at what was going on. Lacus had done it again.

As soon as the two were now out of sight, Lacus turned to a now furious Kira. "Lacus, what was that all about?" Kira spat out. "Oh nothing, I just want to know how they handle things from here on… You know, as Athrun and Cagalli and not as strangers who don't know each others name."

"But…but that's my sister!" Kira wailed. "Quit it Mr. Yamato. Don't be such a worry wart. And besides, weren't you the one rooting for Athrun back then?" Lacus chirped. "But that was because I didn't know it was my sister!" Kira wailed again. "Don't you want them to be happy?" Lacus asked.

Okay, that hit Kira. Of course he wants them happy. He wants his best friend happy, and he wants his sister happy. But them being together was not the kind of 'happiness" Kira has in mind.

-------------------------------

"Hey." Cagalli started. "Uhm.. yes?" Athrun tried to look at Cagalli without breaking into a blush. "By the looks of it, it seemed like Lacus sold you off." Cagalli chuckled. "Yeah.. looks like it. And what, you purchased me?" Athrun chuckled back.

"Like I would!" Cagalli rolled her eyes, Athrun frowned. "It's just a term okay? It doesn't have to be serious so quit it."

"Yes ma'am." Athrun smiled.

Quite a long walk isn't it?" Athrun asked her. "Yeah… This University is quite big isn't it? I'll be losing some pounds after the first semester." Cagalli chuckled again. Athrun looked at her confused, what pounds is she talking about? She's erm.. quite curvy and all really. And because he wasn't looking where he is going, he tripped. Silly Athrun tripped.

"Hey! Watch out!" Cagalli yelled as he pulled Athrun on his arm before he actually pummels to the ground. But, scientifically speaking, all normal men weight much bigger than women. So in the process, Athrun's back crashes on the floor and taking Cagalli with him landing straight on top of the azure-haired young man.

A few seconds and their eyes met. Cagalli could smell his sweet scent and the same goes for Athrun. Both wasn't able to move really, or rather didn't want to move, but sensing their somewhat awkward position, Cagalli jerked up and started brushing her clothes as she tried hard to hide her cherry face.

"I-I'm sorry…" Cagalli stammered and held out her hand for Athrun to stand up. "You should be careful next time okay?"

Athrun gently took her hand and stood up, also in the process of hiding his blood-red face. "T-thanks.. I'm sorry too." Athrun could still feel the warmth of her body and her legs brushing into his. He gently shook his head to erase any more thoughts before it becomes perverted. Cagalli took her bag from the floor and started walking again.

"Uhm.. shall we?" She asked as she looked away and held on to her heart which is now beating so fast, as if her heart was going to burst.

They then continued their walk in silence.

"This is it. Your room." Athrun presented and gave out a mock bow as he did it. "Wow. That was… Oh well, Thanks again Athrun. Good luck with your work. I guess, I'll see you." Cagalli blushed and held on to the door knob. "Sure. Good luck with you too. And take care." Athrun waved as he slowly walked away.

As he walked to the exit, he kept on asking himself the very same question that has been haunting him since last night. She is Cagalli, the same girl he spent time and grew fond of with. But how come every time he looks at her now after that incident, he seemed to be lost again with her? It was as if, she was different. It was as if, they grew closer and yet took a step farther.

He sighed. He was definitely confused. Should he go on, or start all over again with her? And that slipping situation didn't help at all! Well, except make him feel good. But he wasn't going to admit that.

-----------------------------------

Cagalli eyed the blue-haired young man as he slowly disappeared into the exit door. She sighed; she can't really go on like this. She even wondered if she was the only one feeling this. Somehow, she felt awkward with him now than ever before. And their situation didn't help either, especially the slipping part. Why oh why, does she have to feel his body against hers! Totally sinfull! She closed her eyes and opened it again as she turned the knob of the classroom door open.

----------------------------------

"Just confess to me Kira. You're actually throwing to Athrun your frustrations of not being able to confront cagalli of the incident am I right?" Lacus looked at her brown-haired boyfriend. Kira sighed, he hated it when Lacus can read his mind. "Yes. I can't help it you know; one minute she was a stranger to him, the next BOOM! Hi kira, the one I've been seeing is your sister." Kira exasperated. Lacus giggled.

"What?" Kira looked at her and smiled. "I think you're a very cute-and-overprotective-afraid-of-being-clobbered-by-his-sister brother." Lacus pecked him on the lips.

"I'm not trying to meddle or anything.. I just want to help them out a bit on being acquainted. You might not notice it Kira, but your sister and Athrun are feeling kind of awkward towards what has happened. Maybe perhaps that they knew each other as nameless strangers and all of these seem a bit too fast for them. I do this not because I want them to get over it and be an item or anything. It's up to them." Lacus explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I should give them some time." Kira beamed. "But I still don't like the idea of Athrun flirting with my sister much."

"Kira!" Lacus placed her hands over her waist. "But before anything, you wouldn't want Cagalli to know that we know how she feels for Athrun right?" Lacus giggled and Kira's face paled.

Sure, they would just let things go on and see what happens. And maybe when things mellow down, Kira won't have to resort into telling Cagalli he actually saw her inner feelings (courtesy of sketchpad and notebook) right?

----------------------------------------------------------

That was a quick chapter. I just want to establish Kira and Lacus' involvement with the future chapters. Cagalli and Athrun are still in the process of getting used to the new situation. But things will get better from here on. More AC goodness in the next chap!


	11. The date paint

Thanks for the reviews guys. A review has something on Kira's over protectiveness. Here's the rebuttal I guess and thanks for the review. I think Kira being overprotective is not sick. It's just natural. He may not be projected like that at all but all siblings pass this stage of protectiveness even if they don't mean it to be that way. After all, this is the first time Kira and Cagalli will get to spend their time together on their own… And thinking about somebody (Bestfriend or not) hogging his sisters attention can make him quite a bit protective.;

**To Asucaga30**- akalain mo nga naman o. nagtatagalog ka pala! Astig. Thanks for reading my fic. It made me really happy.

**Ascelon – **Thanks for the review and your time in reading this. It's very much appreciated

**Kitty-Kat90013820 **– Yes, The AC goodness begins.

**The Angel's Princess** – I think Athrun would be okay dating his bestfriend's sister. well, he'd better be. I'm not wasting my time pairing them up if he won't hehehe ; it's just so cute. And thanks for reading!

**Meow meow** – for your reading pleasure, here's an update.

Extra: I apologize for the late update…. I had to literally yell and threaten the telephone company for the loss of phone lines in our place. Darn them. I had to endure days without internet and updates.

------------------------------

**The art of Love – chapter 11 **

------------------------------

_Recap: _

_Just confess to me Kira. You're actually throwing to Athrun your frustrations of not being able to confront cagalli of the incident am I right?" Lacus looked at her brown-haired boyfriend. Kira sighed, he hated it when Lacus can read his mind. "Yes. I can't help it you know; one minute she was a stranger to him, the next BOOM! Hi kira, the one I've been seeing is your sister." Kira exasperated. Lacus giggled. _

"_What?" Kira looked at her and smiled. "I think you're a very cute-and-overprotective-afraid-of-being-clobbered-by-his-sister brother." Lacus pecked him on the lips._

"_I'm not trying to meddle or anything.. I just want to help them out a bit on being acquainted. You might not notice it Kira, but your sister and Athrun are feeling kind of awkward towards what has happened. Maybe perhaps that they knew each other as nameless strangers and all of these seem a bit too fast for them. I do this not because I want them to get over it and be an item or anything. It's up to them." Lacus explained. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess I should give them some time." Kira beamed. "But I still don't like the idea of Athrun flirting with my sister much." _

"_Kira!" Lacus placed her hands over her waist. "But before anything, you wouldn't want Cagalli to know that we know how she feels for Athrun right?" Lacus giggled and Kira's face paled. _

_Sure, they would just let things go on and see what happens. And maybe when things mellow down, Kira won't have to resort into telling Cagalli he actually saw her inner feelings (courtesy of sketchpad and notebook) right?_

-----------------------------------------

The Date Paint

Athrun stood up from his bed. It was already 7:30 in the morning and he was running late. Well, not that someone will actually scold him for being one. (After all he is part owner of the company) But he just didn't like the idea of getting to work late.

He quickly dressed himself and decided to just grab a bite from a drive thru on the way. As he made a quick turn from his parking space, his phone rang. He turned on the speaker and asked who was on the other line.

"Hey, Athrun it's me Kira… Are you still on your way to work?" Kira asked. "Um… Kind of. I just got out of my building why?" Athrun asked back. "Well.. I kind of left my papers back at home. Could you be kind enough to drop by and pick it up for me? I can't leave the building right now. I'm talking to one of our sponsors, who apparently want to widen their share at the concert." Kira scoffed.

"That's fine with me. But how am I supposed to get in your apartment?" Athrun asked. Kira coughed a bit and then spoke again. "Uhm… Cagalli's still there. I called her a few minutes ago. I was supposed to ask her to bring it but she's also running late for school. So…"

Athrun smiled. "I get it. Okay, I'll get your papers. You're not in a hurry to get this aren't you?"

"No. not at all. Just need it for today. Thanks pal." Kira shut his phone. "Cagalli's there… I see. I just hope I won't make a fool of myself." Athrun whispered and sped up a bit towards Kira's apartment.

--------------------

"Okay… I think that's about it, things all done and ready." Cagalli beamed. She carefully grabbed her bag and sketch book as she made her way to the door when suddenly, someone knocked. "Ookay… that was unexpected." She raised an eyebrow and opened the door.

"Kira, did you forget something again? I swear if it's your underwear I'll…" Cagalli looked at the man in front of her. She gaped at him in shock, it wasn't Kira.

Athrun looked at her confused. "Er… Kira did forget something… but I don't think it has anything do to with underwear. And oh, I'm not Kira." He chuckled. "Athrun!" Cagalli jumped as soon as her mind finally finished processing who he was.

"C-come in.. what did Kira forget this time?" Cagalli stepped a bit to give Athrun some space so he can enter the large apartment. "He left his papers he said…" Athrun looked around. "Ah, Must be this. He's been carrying it around before he left. That idiot must have left it when he went for some coffee." Cagalli handed him the papers.

"Thanks." Athrun looked at her. "Now, if you don't mind… I guess we should be leaving this place. I have to lock up and go to school." She grinned at him, tugging his arm and headed towards the door. "Want me to take you to school… Again?" Athrun stiffened but tried to act normally nonetheless. Cagalli looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle myself very much. And besides, I think you have some papers to deliver and a job to attend to."

"Oh. Right… I was just. At least let me drive you to the bus stop." Athrun scratched the back of his head. "You are quite insistent aren't you? Alright, I think I'll take that one offer… even if the bus stop is only 2 blocks away." Cagalli chuckled. It was either this guy is really helpful or just wanted to be close to her like his brother. But Cagalli can't help but blush at the thought of Athrun actually making some effort to get close with her that is what she hoped for anyway, she wasn't really sure.

After dropping Cagalli off the bus stop, both bid their goodbye and went about their own ways.

------------------------------

"Yes, you want at least 30 posters in one cubicle right? I think that can be arranged. Yes, thank you very much." Kira placed down the phone and gave out a huge sigh. All day long he had been negotiating with other sponsors who want to cut in Lacus' concert. They were a pain in the neck really, coming in at the last minute… But Kira can't argue since they will be giving the company a reasonable amount for it so, he nods and shuts his trap.

"Hey. Wanna go and get something to bite?" Athrun came. He too was quite busy all day talking to the advertisement group on where and what stations will they place Lacus' concert. But Lacus itself is enough publicity, he thought. And even if they don't advertise the thing, people will still flock at her concert. She is after all, a very famous actress/ pop star. However, sponsors do have the right to be publicized too, they paid one heck of an amount for it, and so it's only to be fair.

"Sure. But then again, I'm thinking of getting off early. I'm done here so I thought of treating Lacus for dinner tonight." Kira spun around in his easy chair. "That'll be good." Athrun sat down on a available chair. Kira stopped his spinning and turned to face Athrun. "What about you? Any plans for tonight?"

Athrun thought for awhile and glanced at the window. "I don't know, I haven't thought of anything to do…" He looked back at Kira. "Perhaps just watch some movies at home I guess… After all, I have stocked some choco pops at home…"

"So it's choco movie night huh?" Kira smiled. "Yeah. That's about it I guess. Don't mind me; just enjoy your night out with Lacus." Athrun stood up and waved goodbye to his friend. "I think I'll be off early too. I have to pick something from an old friend."

------------------------------

Lacus and Kira waved goodbye to him as they drove off for their date. After that, Athrun carefully picked up his phone and looked at his messages: Mr. Edwards: Mr. Zala, I'm afraid I can't meet you at the place we were supposed to meet. I'm still not done here. Could you be so kind as to pay a visit instead here in my office and pick up what you wanted to borrow? You can do a little strolling afterwards. "Eh? Now I have to go there?" He sighed and replied to the one who sent the message: Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

He carefully boarded his car and drove off to his destination: The Local University.

Yep, no doubt about it, perhaps he will bump into Cagalli there. He hoped he would, he actually wished he would.

-------------------------

"Ah, Mr. Zala. Thank you for the visit. Come in, come in." A middle-aged man came as he gave Athrun a hug. "It's been quite a long time but look at you now, still as handsome as ever but very successful nonetheless." The man chuckled. "Aw, knock it off Mr. Edwards. I wasn't exactly your favorite so I don't know if I will believe that part." Athrun joked back. "Nonsense, I know you lack drawing skills but you have passion! And that is what it's all about." Mr. Edwards came again as he sat back to his desk and took a rather huge book from one of the drawers.

"I believe you wanted this. Got it straight from Europe, it's got all the wonderful sights in the world." The man chuckled as he handed the said book to Athrun. "Thank you very much Mr. Edwards. How much do I owe you?" Athrun beamed as he carefully reached for his wallet. "Now, now my boy… Like they say, it's on the house. I have few students who appreciate such beauty and they should be given that for free as they deserve it." The man pats his back.

"Really, I don't think I should…" Athrun's eyes widened. "Now my boy, either you take that or I take it from you." Mr. Edwards mockingly raised an eyebrow. Athrun gave up and smiled at the man. "Thank you very much."

"So, how's life?" Mr. Edwards asked. "Oh, same old, same old." Athrun shrugged. "I see you haven't found yourself some girl yet." Mr Edwards laughed as Athrun choked a bit. "Uh,.. I don't think I have time for that thank you." Athrun blushed; Mr. Edwards is one funny man.

"Now, now Athrun… your best friend Kira finally snagged a girl… and not just any girl but Lacus. I never even thought of it before. Kira was always so timid but yet so bold when it comes to pursuing a goal… namely a girl. And you…I guess you are the opposite, quite bold yet so timid in girls. And to think back in college they literally throw themselves at you"

That's it. Mr. Edwards just hit Athrun's reality spot. He is how do you say it? SHY towards girls. But then again maybe to the girls he only liked… But that rarely happens. Last he remembers being timid towards a girl he likes was in kindergarten. Sucks big time.

Athrun felt like he was in hot water. Who knew that a man like Mr. Edwards could know so much about him? The world must be going crazy, or he just isn't giving much attention to his own life. And maybe that's why Cagalli said that he was boring.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from Mr. Edwards' door. "Come in." The man turned. The door opened a bit and a voice came. "Mr. Edwards, I finished what you asked me to do..." The voice came, Athrun's head jolted up to see the person, he swore that voice seems familiar.

Finally, the figure came out from the corner, and it was Cagalli, no wonder the voice sounded familiar. "Cagalli!" Athrun shot up from his seat, dropping the book that was on his lap. "Athrun!" Cagalli gaped at him and her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Edwards smirked at the two's reaction and butt in. "I see you know each other already… Saved me the hassle of introduction" The man chuckled and the two looked at him and blushed. "But for more info, Cagalli is my student in masters Athrun, she is a very talented and wonderful young lady… And Cagalli, Athrun is my ever so passionate and intelligent former student."

"He took the same course as mine?" Cagalli looked at Mr. Edwards while trying to hide her blushing face with some papers. "No, he taught me in one of my subjects." Athrun smiled at her which made her blush more and him back.

'Ahem… Thank you Ms. Cagalli your help is very much appreciated. As for me, I guess I should be off to my work now." Mr. Edwards chuckled and Athrun can't help but notice that sinister glint in his eyes. He's planning something.

"It's getting quite dark. Athrun, I insist that you take Ms. Cagalli home." Mr. Edwards tried hard not to laugh. "I knew it." Athrun murmured. But, Mr. Edwards saved him from an embarrassing quest. He did plan to ask Cagalli to take her home when he bumps into her, he just didn't know the exact words to say to her in case it happens.

"Uhm… Mr. Edwards, Athrun really… I can go home on my own. Thanks for the offer anyway." Cagalli moved backward a bit. Mr. Edwards smirked again. Athrun rolled his eyes in defeat, he is planning something again, better make yourself ready Cagalli.

"Before you leave Ms. Cagalli, can you place this over there at the table? Here, catch." Mr. Edwards threw a semi-opened jar of oil paint that he himself concocted. Cagalli cursed inside, that caught her unguarded. She tried to catch it with her semi-late reflexes, she did but the paint spilled on her. "KYA!!!!" She screamed in horror as the paint mercilessly splashed on her.

Athrun looked shocked; Mr. Edwards is an evil, evil man. "Oh my, I am so sorry dear, really I am." The man came with a tone of remorse in his voice. He could win a Grammy for this. Athrun looked at Mr. Edwards and pulled him away for awhile.

"Sir, what in God's name are you trying to do?" Athrun wanted to die right there and then. "I'm giving you your big break." The man chuckled and pushed Athrun.

Okay, so he is evil, bloody evil to the point of being a genius. What's up with these people selling him out anyway? First it was Lacus and now his former professor? Is he that desperately single-looking?

Don't they even know how attracted yet awkward he feels towards the girl?!

Cagalli wanted to cry and at the same time throw a fit, but she hasn't recovered much from the paint spilling trauma. "Cagalli dear, I am so sorry… But do not fret, that's an oil paint I specially made… And Athrun has some remover for it. I gave it to him back then." Mr. Edwards came again. Cagalli looked at the man and then at Athrun.

"Okay Athrun… take me to that remover." Cagalli ordered and grabbed his wrist. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Edwards. It's okay… I'm not mad." Cagalli smiled and headed towards the door.

"Here. You'll need this." Mr. Edwards placed a small container on Athrun's trench coat pocket and pushed him to the door. As he closed it, a smile of satisfaction crept up on his face.

---------------------------

"I can't believe this." Cagalli sighed as she leaned on Athrun's car chair. "Don't worry, I have the remover.. We can fix that in a jiffy." Athrun smiled at him. He realized that the thing the professor shoved up in his pocket was the remover, crazy old goat. "Guess it was my fault. If I caught that container correctly, it wouldn't have spilled on me like that." Cagalli smiled a bit back. "Nah, it wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Athrun turned his attention to the street.

Sure as heck it wasn't her fault; it was that silly Professor of his. And it wasn't an accident at all, it was deliberate. He swore he'll get back at them for this.

They soon got into his unit and gave her the remover as he pointed to her the bathroom.

"Uhm.. Athrun… do you have like a spare shirt and pants or something? I mean… Even if it doesn't fit a bit I think I can make adjustments. I can't actually go home wearing this again you know…" Cagalli blushed. Athrun did the same but quickly turned so she won't see it.

"I think I have…" He quickly made his way to his room to scavenge something for her.

After a few minutes, Cagalli emerged from the bathroom wearing Athrun's old clothes. "This thing actually fits." Cagalli smiled at him. Athrun blushed. "Well, I wore that in my college days… I guess I did grow up a bit."

Cagalli eyed him. "Oh, you sure did." "Pardon?" Athrun came. "Nothing. What's that?" Cagalli pointed at the food container in front of the young man.

"Oh this? Choco pops and some other chips. I plan on having a movie night tonight." Athrun chuckled. "Sounds cool. On your own?" Cagalli asked, Athrun nodded. Cagalli eyed the chips and the large screen TV. "Cool." She whispered. She haven't had a single movie night ever since she went to work and stayed with her brother. She got an idea.

"Can I join?" She bravely asked. "What?" Athrun stammered. "I said can I watch movies with you?" Cagalli took the remote. Athrun could not believe what he was hearing, Cagalli, actually asking him if she could watch some movies with him. Of course he would say yes.

"Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." Athrun smiled. "Great!" Cagalli sat down and turned on the TV. Athrun sat down as well and opened the choco pop package. This will be one heck of a night.

-------------------------------------

Yay! What do you think? Again, I had fun doing this. Please Review and tell me what you think? Thanks! AC rules!


	12. Movie night

I'm back and I hope I will stay alive after. Ahehehehe. Another semester is here and I pray for the best that I will graduate this year!!! Woohoo! God, I love you!

Oh and… Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys so much!

**Celle666** – uhm… Your name number kinda creep me out… but what the heck, I'm just so glad you loved the chap. oohh… yes, the much-awaited KISS. I would love to do that already. I promise this will be oozing with fluffiness. (That sounded so teenybopper isn't it?)

**Hagumi** – Oh Hagumi-chan! Yea, Knowing Athrun, It'll probably take years for him to ask her out. Hahaha! This is his big break, exactly what Mr. Edwards-cupid mode told him. I promise the movie night won't be disappointing.

**Kathya**- Yes, special paint and removers… you gotta love them. Now, if only Athrun can remove other than paint.. Oops! Perverted thoughts must be resisted! Hehehehe

**Kitty-Kat90013820 – **Correction, totally evil-genius of a professor. Hahaha! Mr. Edwards is a cute old goat ;

**Asucaga30** – dood, salamat at nagustuhan mo ng sobra, hindi lang yun kinilig ka pa! Wai, am so happy now. It's okay with me even if you send reviews chapter per chapter. Haahaha!!!!! Astig un. ;

**meow** **meow- **You're the first one to mention something about the emphasis of Athrun's shirt on Cagalli's body. Gotta love ya for that. Yes, we all love the way Cagalli's smell and skin rubs on Athrun's shirt. Hehehe Thanks!

Now for your reading pleasure: an update.

--------------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 12 **

--------------------------------

_Recap:_

_After a few minutes, Cagalli emerged from the bathroom wearing Athrun's old clothes. "This thing actually fits." Cagalli smiled at him. Athrun blushed. "Well, I wore that in my college days… I guess I did grow up a bit." _

_Cagalli_ _eyed him. "Oh, you sure did." "Pardon?" Athrun came. "Nothing. What's that?" Cagalli pointed at the food container in front of the young man. _

"_Oh this?_ _Choco pops and some other chips. I plan on having a movie night tonight." Athrun chuckled. "Sounds cool. On your own?" Cagalli asked, Athrun nodded. Cagalli eyed the chips and the large screen TV. "Cool." She whispered. She haven't had a single movie night ever since she went to work and stayed with her brother. She got an idea. _

"_Can I join?" She bravely asked. "What?" Athrun stammered. "I said can I watch movies with you?" Cagalli took the remote. Athrun could not believe what he was hearing, Cagalli, actually asking him if she could watch some movies with him. Of course he would say yes. _

"_Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." Athrun smiled. "Great!" Cagalli sat down and turned on the TV. Athrun sat down as well and opened the choco pop package. This will be one heck of a night. _

-----------------------------

**Movie night**

"I know you want me, you just don't want to say it." The young man crept near the slim young lady. "Well… I do okay? It's just

that..." The young woman blushed. They both looked at each other intently as the young man finally slipped his hands around her

tiny body. "I love you… I'm so absolutely crazy about you." "I…" The young woman slid her hands around the guy's neck as they savored each other's taste, their lips in a fierce lip-lock.

"Oh SHI--!!" Cagalli let out a small scream.

"What, What happened?!" Athrun backed out a bit and looked at the blonde girl beside him.

""Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you. I bit my lip when I was munching on these." Cagalli smiled and showed to him a bowl of popcorn. "Here… Drink some of these so you won't taste the blood much." Athrun handed to her a can of soda and went back to what they were watching.

"Hey." Cagalli came and Athrun looked at his side again. "Yes?"

"Why don't we change movies? I mean… this romantic stuff is killing me… And they look like they will soon grope each other." Cagalli pointed at the screen. "Are you sure that thing isn't x-rated or something?"

Athrun's mouth opened. "Wha—of course not! Yeah, it does seem kinda boring." He let out a blush. What was he saying? A minute ago he was practically daydreaming that it was him and Cagalli doing those lip-locking scenes. But then he shook his head and cursed himself. How could he go on thinking something perverted about her like that, Shame on him…?

Athrun stood up and ran a hand through his hair. He looked around for good dvds in his cabinet. Cagalli eyed him. Who would have thought that she would get to see Athrun in his usual home clothes? His shirt draped carefully to his beautiful body not to mention his sexy ruffled hair and his silly grin. Cagalli shook her head; she was practically drooling over him! Shameful! She looked away as she nervously chucked some popcorn in her mouth.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli to ask her what movie she wanted. But instead of doing so, he found herself gazing at her lovely figure and thinking about how miserable he is for actually feeling like this towards her but kind of awkward at the same time.

"Darn it Athrun, you can't go on like this… Sure, she's the same Cagalli as before… but you can't actually barge into her life like that! Not to mention she is your best friends twin. A TWIN for gosh sakes! It makes everything so messed up!" Athrun debated in his thoughts. "But then again, if you really do like her, why don't you just tell her? It's not like you love her right? Like and Love is different. Okay, now I'm confused."

"Hey Athrun." Cagalli tapped his shoulder. Athrun jumped back and held on to his chest. "Whoa, you should lessen your coffee intake, you're jumpy and all." Cagalli chuckled and sat beside him on the floor. "What the heck is taking you so long? It's just picking up a darn movie."

Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at her. She smelled so heavenly and the way Athrun's green shirt clung to her is indeed turning him on. But he won't actually go on telling that. He looked at his sweatpants tied with a belt on her waist to keep it from falling. Athrun gulped and looked back at the cabinet. "I…I don't know what kind of movies you like." He finally said.

"Just pick one." Cagalli smiled at him. Athrun nodded and looked back at his collection.

"This." He showed the cd to Cagalli. "Looks good enough. Now, let's go and continue with our movie night." Cagalli stood up taking Athrun's hand. She slouched down at the sofa taking Athrun with her. "Hey Athrun… we should do this more often." Cagalli chomped off some more popcorn and titled her head to face Athrun. Athrun did the same and nodded. "Sure. Just like our drawing sessions eh"

Cagalli blushed hard. He just had to go and remind her about that! Okay, so… she was attracted to him, who the hell cares? Oh, her. "Y-yeah… but this will be more fun because you won't go sitting around looking stiff." Cagalli laughed off her blush and chucked some more popcorn in her mouth. Athrun laughed too and shoved his hand at Cagalli's popcorn bowl.

"Hey! No fair, get your own!" Cagalli yelled and moved the bowl away from Athrun's grasp. Athrun felt challenged, he snickered and gave Cagalli a raised eyebrow and continued to pursue the bowl.

"hey, Athrun stop it. Get your own I mean it!" Cagalli chuckled as she raised the bowl over her head. "Come on, I made that… You can't just go on hogging it to yourself." Athrun continued as he leaned closer to her. "No way." Cagalli smiled and teased Athrun by putting some more popcorn in her mouth. The movie was ignored by now as the two decided to play with the bowl of popcorn for awhile.

"If that's the case then I guess I don't have any choice but to do this." Athrun tackled Cagalli and held on to the bowl of popcorn. The popcorn was now all over the place and the two giggled like there's no tomorrow. Athrun tickled Cagalli and quickly detached the bowl from her hand.

"A-Athrun… S-stop i-it!! G-God, A-athrun stop!" Cagalli giggled as Athrun took pleasure in pinning her down and finally conquering the said bowl. "I will if you promise to share." Athrun pouted and continued tickling Cagalli at her sides. "N-NO W-WAY!" Cagalli grinned but was pinned down even more to the carpeted floor. "Alright, Alright!!!" The amber-eyed girl surrendered.

Athrun stopped. Both were panting furiously. "That wasn't fair!" Cagalli pouted and threw bits of popcorn on Athrun's face. The blue-haired young man chuckled. "Well at least I got you to share."

They both stopped and realized their positions. Athrun was on top of Cagalli and he was pinning her down.

"Uh… Could I stand up now? And the movie…" Cagalli blushed furiously as she slowly pointed at the TV screen. Athrun jumped back and blushed hard too. "I-I'm sorry…. " He tried to avert her gave and fumbled down again. "Hey, watch it!" Cagalli yelled as she saw Athrun coming down at her.

A loud thud was heard as Athrun came falling on top of Cagalli again. He shifted a bit but instead, bumped his head on the center table and the said head bounced a bit back, making Athrun and Cagalli's lips touch slightly.

Both eyes widened in surprise and quickly averted each others gaze.

"I-I.." Athrun decided he should get up now or Cagalli might bite his head off, but again ramming his head on the center table. He gave out a loud yelp and held on to his now bruised head. Cagalli stood up, forgetting the incident for awhile and quickly making her way to the kitchen to get some ice.

"God, are you okay? Quick, put this over the bump." She hurriedly placed the ice bag on Athrun's head and carefully led him to the sofa. "See, I told you to stop; now look at you." Cagalli kept on ranting but it was clear to Athrun that she is trying hard to avoid his gaze and is blushing furiously. He can't blame her, that incident made him blush like mad too.

He rested his head on the pillow and thought: "Why in the world do they always have to have awkward situations that don't seem to help at all?" He sighed and thought again: "I better fix this or it might get worst."

He then looked at Cagalli and held on to her hand. "Hey Cagalli."

Cagalli jumped a bit as she felt Athrun's hand holding on to hers. She slowly looked at Athrun and tried her best not to burst with embarrassment. "Y-yeah?"

"Look… About what happened earlier… I'm sorry… I hope you won't get mad about it." Athrun blushed a bit but tried hard for it not to continue. Cagalli smiled softly at him and gripped on to his hand. "It's okay. It was an accident."

Both let go of their hands and again focused on the movie playing in front of them. Cagalli slowly placed the popcorn bowl between them.

"I will share." She came without looking at Athrun. Athrun on the other hand, looked at the blonde's side.

"But swear that you won't do that tackling and tickling ever again." Cagalli continued as a blush crept up on her face and she hid it with a pillow. Athrun chuckled.

"Yes. I swear." He looked at the TV. "But promise me, this isn't the last time were doing this okay? And that from now on, we are going to be close friends."

Cagalli looked at him and he looked back with his most pleasant smile ever.

"Sure. I promise." Cagalli smiled and nodded.

The couple went on watching movies for the remainder of the night. And Athrun can't help but think that even though he felt that everything is different now for them, he knew that there is always a chance of starting again even if as friends. And perhaps… maybe… eventually, things will go perfectly fine for the both of them.

Who knows? Let Fate turn its wheel.

And let over protective brother worry about his life for awhile for he has a lot to worry about the day after.

---------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chap. Wai. ; I wanted to mix some childish attitudes/sides in their path of knowing themselves better. Because it makes everything cuter when they actually show their silliness to each other, this is basically an into on how their closeness will evolve, from being strangers, to being awkward with each other and having the chance to be brave enough and show each others feelings. Hope you like it guys.. PLEASE REVIEW!. And yes, Kira will definitely blow up soon. we'll see…we'll see..


	13. Lovable twin

Another chapter done and we just keep on going. Thanks for the reviews guys. I so love you for that now. Glad you liked 'movie night'… Now let's all get a taste of this new one shall we?

**Steph-** hey, long-time-no-see! Yeah, you went missing for how many chapters really. But I am so glad you still support the fic. Thanks for reading and I'm happy you liked it. And yes, we all want to hit Athrun in the head so he would go and kiss Cagalli already.

**Anime-boy12 **– yes, asucaga30 and me… pinoy kame. Haha.. And we keep on multiplying like gremlins here in Hehe Nice knowing that you are one too, I expect we will see more of each other here. ; wai!

**Kathya **– kathya-chan, (mind if I call you that?) yes I feel like spoiling you guys with updates. Hehe, it feels so much better that way. I'm glad I made you happy by doing that.

**Hagumi-** hagumi-chan! Yay, glad you liked the chapter and how things are going between the two namely the tackling and tickling). About Kira blowing up, well he won't do that literally. And I won't say much since the reason is in this very chapter, just read on. Hehe

**Kitty-Kat90013820- **thanks. Kira's gonna blow up in 5..4…3…2… Scroll down and read. Yay! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Asucaga30**- don't worry… there will be more asucaga goodness.. bwahahahaha!

**Meowmeowtheblackcat**– For your reading pleasure: another update. Let's see if they do more than slight lip touching.

**Celle666** – Have pity on Athrun.. although he is kinda timid and stupid for taking so long. Anyway, he does have a sense of preserving his existence.. He's gonna be so screwed up when Kira learns about this movie night.

Okay, I'm taking so long. Let's start!

-----------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 13 **

----------------------

_Recap: _

_He then looked at Cagalli and held on to her hand. "Hey Cagalli." _

_Cagalli jumped a bit as she felt Athrun's hand holding on to hers. She slowly looked at Athrun and tried her best not to burst with embarrassment. "Y-yeah?" _

"_Look… About what happened earlier… I'm sorry… I hope you won't get mad about it." Athrun blushed a bit but tried hard for it not to continue. Cagalli smiled softly at him and gripped on to his hand. "It's okay. It was an accident." _

_Both let go of their hands and again focused on the movie playing in front of them. Cagalli slowly placed the popcorn bowl between them. _

"_I will share." She came without looking at Athrun. Athrun on the other hand, looked at the blonde's side. _

"_But swear that you won't do that tackling and tickling ever again." Cagalli continued as a blush crept up on her face and she hid it with a pillow. Athrun chuckled._

"_Yes. I swear." He looked at the TV. "But promise me, this isn't the last time were doing this okay? And that from now on, we are going to be close friends." _

_Cagalli looked at him and he looked back with his most pleasant smile ever. _

"_Sure. I promise." Cagalli smiled and nodded. _

_The couple went on watching movies for the remainder of the night. And Athrun can't help but think that even though he felt that everything is different now for them, he knew that there is always a chance of starting again even if as friends. And perhaps… maybe… eventually, things will go perfectly fine for the both of them. _

_Who knows? Let Fate turn its wheel. _

_And let over protective brother worry about his life for awhile for he has a lot to worry about the day after. _

(That was a mighty long recap sweats)

------------------------

**Lovable Twin**

"The time is seven thirty." Athrun's digital alarm clock bellowed. The blue-haired young man gently stood up and opened his eyes lazily. He glanced around to look for the noisy contraption and as soon as he found it, he shut it off. He stretched his arms and was about to stand up when he felt a weight on his lap.

He looked down and noticed a blonde haired head resting on it. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened the night before, at least part of what he remembered the night before. And as if like a movie strip, his memory came rushing in to him and he stopped midway at the 'lips brushing' incident and he blushed. After that, he knew he apologized to her and they continued with their movie night. Athrun soon realized that they both must have fallen asleep in the process.

He scanned the living room, it was messy. There were popcorn kernels everywhere and the TV is still turned on but showing nothing but a blue screen. Both he and Cagalli are still on the couch and him still in a sitting position as last night and a sleeping Cagalli sprawled on the couch and her head resting on his lap. He blushed again as he carefully lift Cagalli's head and placed a soft pillow under it to replace his lap. He stood up and dusted his shirt and then took a blanket from the hallway shelf and placed it over the slumbering girl.

It was a Saturday, so Cagalli doesn't have to go to school he guessed. So he then decided to let her sleep some more and make some breakfast for them. As Athrun whipped up some pancakes and bacon, his doorbell rang.

Athrun's eyebrow raised a bit as he wondered who it could be at this early morning. Either way, he went for the door and opened it slowly.

"Athrun! You have got to help me, Cagalli…. She didn't come home last night! Oh God, I don't know what…." Kira stopped as he glanced around Athrun's unit. "Why are there popcorn kernels all over the place?"

Lacus' head popped out from behind Kira's. "Oh, you made quite a mess during your movie night. What happened? You're usually not this… uhm…" The pink haired girl stepped in as she made her way to the living room. "W-Wait… Lacus." Athrun's head spun around, Cagalli is in there!

"What is it athrun?" Lacus asked but she kept on walking towards the living room couch. "You can't---" Athrun wailed as Kira held on to his shirt. "Get dressed Athrun; I need you to help me look for Cagalli!! I knew it; I should have just picked her up from the University!" Kira wailed, still in his own thoughts of remorse for the missing Cagalli.

"Oh!" Lacus gave out a small gasp. The two looked at direction with Kira in a confused look and Athrun in a god-take-me-now expression.

"What's the matter Lacus?" Kira approached the girl who was blushing now at whatever she has seen in the sofa. Athrun held on to his hair and followed Kira. "I am so dead." He thought.

"Cagalli-san" Lacus held on to her flushed cheeks. "What?" Kira jumped as he finally glanced at the sofa. To his surprise, his missing sister is sleeping soundly on the couch with popcorn kernels all over the place. Kira froze for awhile as thoughts of Athrun and his sister in a somewhat perverted mode came in to his mind. He shook his head and turned his gaze towards his blue-haired best friend.

"What did you do to her?!" Kira stomped off towards Athrun. "Wha— I didn't do anything!!" Athrun stepped back and his face became pale. "Kira, stop it!" Lacus held on to Kira's arm preventing him from pummeling Athrun. "Look, let me explain!" Athrun raised his hand and waved it in front of him. "What would you be explaining? You would answer to whatever you have done to her." Kira bellowed again.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Cagalli yelled. "Can't you dweebs see that I'm sleeping?!"

The three shut up and looked at her. "What's the matter with you Kira, shouting like that so early? Why don't you just jump out the window and kill yourself?" Cagalli stood up and whacked Kira on the head with a pillow. "Ow—Hey!!" Kira yelped and landed on the carpeted floor. Lacus looked at her boyfriend in shock.

Cagalli stomped her foot. "Great, now I'm not sleepy anymore." She grumbled. "Hey wha— what are you doing here?" She looked at Athrun with a confused face. Athrun sighed, "In case you don't remember you're in my house." He took the pillow from the floor and placed it back on the couch. "Oh, right! I remember! I guess I forgot to go home." Cagalli chuckled.

"Would somebody please tell me what the heck is going on here? Why is Cagalli here and why is everything so messed up in here?" Kira stood up with the help of Lacus and he held on to his bruised cheek. Apparently, Cagalli hit him with the pillow too hard.

"Yes, I would love to hear what happened." Lacus giggled in excitement and Kira looked at her and gave out a huge sigh. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and both blushed a bit.

---------------------------

The four sat down at the dining room as Athrun explained what had happened the night before and Cagalli cutting in every minute. "I told you, I asked if I could join his movie watching. Is there anything wrong with that?" Cagalli took a bite out of her pancakes. "I just forgot to go home. Like it was my fault that I fell asleep, you can't blame Athrun either, since he did the same." She continued and looked at the navy blue-haired young man as he chucked some more pancake in his mouth.

"Alright okay? But at least you could have told me that you were here…" Kira pouted and Lacus giggled. "Kira was just so worried about you Cagalli… Imagine him coming home late at night without you in the house."

"That part I forgot… I'm sorry. But you know Kira, you can be so over reacting sometimes." Cagalli chuckled and continued munching on some food. "I think you owe me an apology. You practically accused me on the spot non-stop." Athrun chuckled and Kira flushed in embarrassment. "Well.. I'm sorry… I just didn't know what got into me."

"It's called over protectiveness. Really, Kira… You act like you are Cagalli's father. And besides, aren't you glad that the two are finally getting to know each other better? It's so much comfortable that way." Lacus chirped. The two blushed hard. Speaking of getting to know each other better, they both remembered the lip brushing incident last night. But of course, they wouldn't dare tell Kira that part. And besides, they have made a deal last night and this is just the beginning of a blooming friendship. Yes, that includes a lovable but sometimes over protective twin: KIRA.

"Hey Cagalli why are you in Athrun's old clothes?" Kira asked. Cagalli looked down at her clothes and she flushed hard. Athrun did the same so he stood up and went directly to the kitchen. "I-I had paint all over my clothes… I borrowed these from him." Cagalli flushed and finished eating and went towards the kitchen too. Kira eyed the pair and gave out a suspicious eyebrow.

"It's just a matter of time Kira. Those two, we know what they feel… They just aren't sure. And you, I suggest you get used to it." Lacus stood up also and gave out a small teasing giggle. Kira's jaw dropped and shook his head.

---------------------

Days passed as Lacus' concert is also fast approaching. Everything is much more hectic than before but it was okay nonetheless. Cagalli fixed her things as she prepared to go home. Cagalli sighed as she leaned on to her chair. It was still early, noon to be exact and she had already finished her classes with Mr. Edwards, what could she do for the rest of the day?

"Ms. Attha?" A voice came. Cagalli opened her eyes to see who it was. In front of her, was a young woman with crimson hair tied in two ponytails at each side, she smiled at her and continued to speak again. "Ms. Attha, there is a man outside looking for you."

Cagalli leaned over to look at the door but saw no one. "Are you sure meyrin? I don't see anyone. Meyrin, a student assistant of Mr. Edwards

looked at the door and to her again. "He's there. He just doesn't want to go inside."

Cagalli stood up and arranged her things as she carried it with her. "Okay… Might as well see then." From where Cagalli is sitting, you won't be able to see who is outside but for those who are up front, it is quite visible. True enough since most of the girls in the class up front are whispering and giggling as they all glance at the door. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and continued walking.

She finally reached the door, and to her surprise, it was Athrun. "Hey." He smiled and waved at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He carefully approached her and entered the room. "I was just passing by and decided to pick you up anyway. Here, let me take that." He reached over to take her bag and some sketch pads she was carrying.

"Really.. Look, I can manage… You don't have to.." Cagalli blushed a bit as she protested. "Now Cagalli, we made a deal. And If we're gonna be close friends from now on, you would let me do this since this is what I want to do." Athrun smiled at her sweetly and she let go of her things so Athrun could carry them.

"Thanks." She blushed again. "No problem. So, where do you want to eat?" Athrun chuckled. "Eh? You're pushing it Zala." Cagalli chuckled back. Athrun looked at her and blushed. "That was… Nostalgic, months ago you called me that and that only." Athrun smiled remembering their days as being a stranger. He thought again, if they had not known each other as Kira's sister and Kira's bestfriend, would he have told her already how he really feels about her?

He shook his head. He felt so brave before when she was just amber. Could they have been a couple now if he did that before? And… Oh God… does she even feel the same way for me? Athrun frowned. That thought never crossed his mind before. He knew he felt something for her, even if sometimes he felt confused… But he hadn't really given much thought about what she feels for him and about rejection.

"Hey Athrun. You okay? You seemed out of it." Cagalli tapped his shoulder. "Huh? Oh.. yeah… I'm okay… just a bit tired that's all." Athrun smiled weakly. "I guess you should just go home and rest." Cagalli looked at him intently. "You need it more than I do."

"But." Athrun protested. "No buts, after you drive me home, you go to yours and rest." She smiled at him and he gave out a slight nod as they continued walking out of the University.

-----------------------------

Thanks for the reviews again guys. To nuki, thanks for reading. ; This chapter is basically a start on Athrun's view on whatever Cagalli feels towards him and their situation before and after. Next will be Cagalli's. But Athrun is making quite an effort doesn't he? How cute. And Kira, will have to live with what is already happening since he can't do anything about it! Hahaha! So, over protectiveness may lessen as the chapters move on. PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	14. Choco Banana and tickets

Holy, Guys, thanks for the reviews!! Hehe… Group Hug I'm actually trying to update as fast as I can now since the sem break is over and I will soon say hello to another sem of torture! Gah! Wish me luck guys! ;

**TheAngels'Princess**- Thank you too and you're welcome! Thanks for reading. Hmm.. Athrun confess? He should consult with himself first I think. That guy has lost all guts when it comes to cagalli. But, he sure is making quite an effort isn't he?

**zXia0RayZz – **Yes, their lips touched. And we hope there will be something more than that as things progress. Nope, I'm not evolving into some hentaiish fanfic. Hehe thanks for reading!

**AsuCaga30** – Thank you for the compliment. ; Nah, kaya mo rin yan ano.. lahat naman ng tao magaling. And besides, I've seen your work, it's pretty good! Keep it up is what I can say!

**Hagumi** – Ah, Hagumi-chan, Yes, I would like someone like Athrun picking me up at school. Swoon! Kira should listen, and besides Lacus is there to back things up. It's so cute when she plays cupid! Yes, Lacus concert will be coming and I'll be adding some scenes of it. As for milly's ticket, read on it's down there.

**Kitty-Kat90013820 **– Yes, Kira being over protective is a mix of annoyance and pure cuteness. Hehe I like Athrun getting accused and all. It makes him embarrassingly guilty! Haha!

**Kathya**- Well, we can't erase the fact that there is still the awkward feeling despite the closeness. Hehe, Have I spoiled you enough woth updates? Glad you liked it! heehee.

**Celle666**- Let's shout: WE LOVE KIRA IN OVERPROTECTIVE MODE! Of course, despite the fact that it is rather annoying.. but cute nonetheless! I will so make a club for that, wanna join? Haha!

**Meowmeowtheblcakcat** – Gah! Update demands make me panic! Hehe, but happy nonetheless ; Cagalli's POV is actually this chapter. And I tell you, her side is much more confusing and frustrating than Athrun's, but we have yet to know that.

**Akidarchangleprincess** – Dinner? Ooohh.. they'll have their chance… But it'll be more than just dinner. (Flush out pervert thoughts sushi!!) Meyrin? Hmm.. perhaps… With the kind of man like Athrun around, Cagalli will always have her fill of uhm 'Female' hindrances. But, we all know who Athrun chooses anyway.

And I get crapped on the head for taking so long with the story. On with it!

--------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 14 **

--------------------------

_Recap: _

_Cagalli_ _stood up and arranged her things as she carried it with her. "Okay… Might as well see then." From where Cagalli is sitting, you won't be able to see who is outside but for those who are up front, it is quite visible. True enough since most of the girls in the class up front are whispering and giggling as they all glance at the door. Cagalli raised an eyebrow and continued walking. _

_She finally reached the door, and to her surprise, it was Athrun. "Hey." He smiled and waved at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He carefully approached her and entered the room. "I was just passing by and decided to pick you up anyway. Here, let me take that." He reached over to take her bag and some sketch pads she was carrying. _

"_Really.. Look, I can manage… You don't have to.." Cagalli blushed a bit as she protested. "Now Cagalli, we made a deal. And If we're gonna be close friends from now on, you would let me do this since this is what I want to do." Athrun smiled at her sweetly and she let go of her things so Athrun could carry them. _

"_Thanks." She blushed again. "No problem. So, where do you want to eat?" Athrun chuckled. "Eh? You're pushing it Zala." Cagalli chuckled back. Athrun looked at her and blushed. "That was… Nostalgic, months ago you called me that and that only." Athrun smiled remembering their days as being a stranger. He thought again, if they had not known each other as Kira's sister and Kira's bestfriend, would he have told her already how he really feels about her? _

_He shook his head. He felt so brave before when she was just amber. Could they have been a couple now if he did that before? And… Oh God… does she even feel the same way for me? Athrun frowned. That thought never crossed his mind before. He knew he felt something for her, even if sometimes he felt confused… But he hadn't really given much thought about what she feels for him and about rejection. _

"_Hey Athrun._ _You okay? You seemed out of it." Cagalli tapped his shoulder. "Huh? Oh.. yeah… I'm okay… just a bit tired that's all." Athrun smiled weakly. "I guess you should just go home and rest." Cagalli looked at him intently. "You need it more than I do." _

"_But."_ _Athrun protested. "No buts, after you drive me home, you go to yours and rest." She smiled at him and he gave out a slight nod as they continued walking out of the University. _

-----------------------------------

**Choco** **banana and tickets**

The halls of the University were wide and silent. It was always like this in the early morning. And as soon as the clock hit 8 am, the place will soon be filled with students of different classes, race, gender and the likes. It doesn't matter, who you are in these halls what matters is that you are a student; a student who comes to school and learn.

Cagalli placed her bundle of paper on her desk. She came quite a bit early today to sketch around for awhile. What was she thinking sketching this early? She practically did that every darn day in Mr. Edwards' class. And yet here she is, too early for her comfort and she doesn't even have a class with the said man today.

It was weird though, that every time she and Mr. Edwards have a class, he always blabs about Athrun and ask her non stop about him and her. Cagalli didn't mind, but she can't seem to get used to it for she always tried hard every time to suppress a blush and stutter to death.

"So, Cagalli dear… have you and Athrun thought of going out? You know, have a little fun?" The man giggled. Cagalli remembered that she almost choked up on her juice when Mr. Edwards asked that somehow abrupt question. "Sir, uhm… I don't think Athrun has anything to do with what I am trying to learn." She bumped her head on her table and sighed for she knew that the old man would just laugh it away and again bombard her with the same question, only with a few alterations.

She continued sketching and realized that she wasn't able to at least make a decent drawing. She sighed and then stood up, ready to leave when Meyrin greeted her. "Hello Ms. Attha!" The magenta haired girl rang. Cagalli stumbled back on her seat, wide eyed as if she had seen a ghost of some sort.

"M-MEYRIN!! You scared the life out of me for gosh sakes, don't ever do that again!!" She straightened herself and looked at the girl with bouncy pigtails. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you… What are you doing here today? You don't have any class with Mr. Edwards." The girl announced. Cagalli sighed and lazily replied. "I know.. I just, I don't know." She waved her hand as she gathered her things. Meyrin seemed confused at her answer but she just shrugged it off and turned to Cagalli again.

"Ms. Attha, That man from yesterday… He's Athrun Zala isn't he? Of the YZ corp?" Meyrin beamed. Cagalli stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the girl and nod. "Yeah, what about it?" Cagalli asked. "Oh nothing…" The magenta haired girl grinned. "Have a good day Ms. Attha."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she carefully made her way to the door.

----------------------------

Athrun sat down on his beautiful leather chair as he carefully scanned some documents that were passed to him earlier that day. He slouched a bit and bit his lip: This is getting boring, he thought. He carefully placed the documents down on his desk and looked at the clock. It was still very, very early and how he wished that time would just fast forward a bit and strike 5 already so he can go home and, if luck would agree… Let him bump into Cagalli once again, not that he wanted to do something else with the girl… but it's more of like looking for someone to spend time since Kira and Lacus are so busy practicing and stuff. What the heck, Kira wasn't part of the show but he insisted that he watch over Lacus' rehearsals and all. That includes them going out after and so on.

He stood up and carefully stretched his arms upward. He looked over his glass window to see the staff outside; mostly girls, popping their heads out of their cubicle to get a glimpse of him. He quickly drew back his arms and coughed as he approached his window panel and put the blinds down. This earned a couple of sighs of disappointment from the said staff which was ironically, a part of his so called 'Zala fan club'.

He turned around again to face the other window opposite the glass panel, he looked outside the busy streets as he sighed and closed his eyes. Same old day, he thought.

-------------------------------

"Cagalli!!" Miriallia called as she quickly approached the blonde haired woman and gently invited her petite body in a warm hug. "Milly!!" Cagalli squirmed. She could not believe it, she finally gets to see Miriallia after she had left the diner. "You dear friend of mine, did not even bother reporting to me after you had left the diner!" Miriallia spat out and placed her hand over her waist. "Sorry." Cagalli gave out a guilty smirk. "For that, I get to treat you."

Milly placed her arms over Cagalli's shoulder. "Good! So, how's your life at the university?" "Good; very well actually. A lot has happened… but I seem to be getting luck with it." Cagalli smiled as she carefully opened the door of the ice cream parlor. "Really, what are those things that happened?" Miriallia smirked as she remembered what she had witnessed in the park one night, months ago.

Cagalli blushed; she didn't see that one coming. When Miriallia asked her about what events happened to her, Athrun's face came flying straight in her mind. "Uh.. nothing much. Except that I finally met my brother's friend… and that they are quite busy with Lacus' concert… and here I am, drawing stuff and making plans for I don't know.." Cagalli sighed after ordering some choco banana sundaes. "How about you and nick?"

Miriallia looked at her and smiled. "Oh, same old, same old… We're doing quite well. And nick has been bugging me about the three of us going out since we rarely see each other. Well, all I can say is that I have good news for him when I get home." Miriallia scooped some of her ice cream as soon as the waiter placed it on the table. "Hey Cagalli." She came again with a sly grin on her face.

Cagalli looked back at her with an innocent look. "Yeah?" she replied as she gulped down her ice cream. "You're hiding something from me. You're not actually detailing stuff to me." Miriallia came again, and she was so sure she hit the jackpot with that sentence for it made Cagalli's amber orbs wide and her face flush red like the cherry on top of her dessert.

"W-What are you implying?" Cagalli's ice cream intake became faster, as if she did not mind choking because of it. "I know something…" Miriallia teased. Cagalli gave her a skeptical look but a worried one after it. "What? Come on.. you're just teasing me." Cagalli spat out and again ordered another round of ice cream. "I'm not… I witnessed something you see… from what was it? About two months ago if I'm correct, in the park…" Miriallia played with her spoon as she gently twirled it.

Cagalli's eyes widened again and she flushed deep red like before. However this time, she can't get any word out of her mouth.

"It surprised me really… That the guy you are actually seeing is THE Athrun Zala!" Miriallia laughed, Cagalli almost fell off of her chair. "There's nothing funny about it." Cagalli pouted. "You actually didn't know right? You should go and expose yourself with some magazines and stuff… and to top it all off, he's your brother's business partner! How lucky can you get?"

"As lucky as a duck prancing around in the middle of the lake during open season, Yeah, I am so lucky." Cagalli sarcastically commented. "You do like the guy right?" Miriallia chirped. "NO!" Cagalli shot back. "Liar!" Miriallia scooped some Ice cream. "What's eating you anyway?"

Cagalli sighed. "It's not as easy as you think it is Milly. In fact, the whole thing is all messed up." Miriallia looked at her and sighed also. "So you do like him."

"I..I don't.. stop it okay." Cagalli stammered as she gave Miriallia a frown. "Why would I? And besides, what's wrong with liking him? You and he see each other before and he elevates that relationship by being your brother's best friend." Miriallia smiled giving emphasis on the 'brother's best friend'.

"That's what messed it up." Cagalli stated. "How so?" Miriallia asked back. "That… he may be a stranger back then… but even if we are close, I can't seem to get out of me the fact that we're still apart." Cagalli leaned back, she can't believe that she is telling all of this to Mirialliia, but she trusts her with her life anyway.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say." Miriallia smiled. "And All I can say is that you think too much. Why don't you just enjoy this new found friendship? And see what's going to happen?"

Cagalli stared at her. She mentally slapped her head and cursed. Yeah, what was she doing thinking hard about him anyway? They did agree they will be friends from now on, start fresh and all. They never agreed on anything about being more than that. What was she thinking anyway? Was she actually hoping that they would be something more, hence her awkwardness towards the guy? She doesn't even know what he thinks about her!

And that hit her like a whopping sack of stone. "What does he think about me anyway? What goes on his mind about me before and after we had this connection?" Cagalli placed her head atop her palm and gave out a huge sigh. "Stop thinking about it huh?"

Miriallia nodded and then stood up. "Stop thinking about it too much okay?" She carefully placed down her used table napkin. "I don't know much about this guy… But considering that much effort he pulls on you, I think you might just have a chance."

"Eh?" Cagalli blushed. "I just made you happy with that comment didn't I?" Miriallia snickered. "Milly!!" Cagalli flushed again and stood up also.

Both went their separate ways after they had agreed that they will meet again soon, and this time; with nick tagging along.

------------------------

Even if Cagalli told herself to stop thinking about it, the whole 'Athrun' thing just won't leave her alone. Sure, he acts nice and all and gives effort on whatever on her… But what if he's really like that? That every polite and good thing he does is normal in his veins and he does it to anyone and everyone? Cagalli was unsure about him, after all, he doesn't know the guy fully and she was still in the process of doing so.

"Argh!" She tugged her hair in frustration. "Damn Athrun!" She cursed silently as she made her way to his brother's and ironically Athrun's owned building. "I gotta get my hands on those tickets for Milly." She sighed and went inside.

She entered the elevator lazily cursing silently on the way and mumbling something about stupid conscience and stuff.

---------------------------

Athrun had again informed his secretary that he would be having a break for the day, and if he felt like it, he might as well go home early since he's got nothing to do anymore. Plus, the fact that his 'fan-club' scared the hell out of him by peeking thorough his blinds. He mentally noted to himself that he would have to get that glass wall changed into something more concrete and not transparent.

He walked to the direction of the elevator not looking at the girls gawking at him as he passed by each cubicle. He waited for the elevator to come as he cursed inside how slow it is and how uncomfortable it was already to stand there feeling the heat of the girls' stare at his back.

The elevator came with a 'ding' and he smiled happily. It opened and out comes this significant blonde in his mind just awhile ago.

"Cagalli." He stammered, making him grin more at the sight.

"Athrun!" Cagalli jolted back and her expression was opposite of Athrun's. Hers was pure shock.

""What brings you here?" He smiled again at her as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Uhm.. I was supposed to… get.. tickets… Kira.." She stuttered as Athrun's hand gripped on to her shoulder tighter making her concentration work lousy as ever. Athrun looked back at her and tried to process her words. "Ah!" He finally said with a smile still etched on his face. "Come." He took her hand and slowly led her to his office.

The scene was not left unnoticed by Athrun's 'fan-club'. The girls made a quick death glare at Cagalli and whispered around as to whom the hell is she and why is their Athrun holding her like that. Athrun smirked as he caught their reaction but pretended not to notice as they finally reached his office.

The blue-haired lad gently closed the doors and his other blinds and gave out a teasing look at the staff outside before closing the door. He then turned to Cagalli, who was still in shock at the turn of events. "So, you want tickets I presume?"

Cagalli turned to him. "Yeah.. But I was supposed to go to Kira.. not you.." She said and Athrun gave out a frown. "I mean, not that I didn't want to see you and… what the heck, just… where can I get one?" Cagalli resisted a blush.

Athrun smiled sweetly and gently opened his drawer. "You don't have to ask for this, I can guarantee you good seats up front for free." Cagalli shook her head. "No, no.. It's for my friend… I owe her so it's payment. Can I have two?" Cagalli reached for her wallet.

Athrun approached her and took her hand away from her wallet, placing two tickets on top of it. "Here, it's for free." He gently smiled at her. Cagalli was finding it hard to suppress blushes especially when it came without warning. "But." She protested and Athrun shook his head.

"Uhm.. Athrun… There are four tickets here…" Cagalli looked down at her palm. Athrun's head shot back at her in panic. "The amusement tickets! DAMN!" He thought and hurriedly went to Cagalli's side to take it. "Are those tickets for the newly opened amusement park?" Cagalli pointed to his hand.

Athrun let out a sigh. "Yeah…" Cagalli's eyes widened. "Oh my god! You have those? I can't get my hands on those since I don't have money yet for it." Cagalli placed the concert tickets inside her bag. "You lucky devil you. Uhm.. I should be going now. Thanks for the tickets Athrun." She slowly turned around to leave.

"Wait." Athrun grabbed her on the wrist. She turned back at him with an inquiring look. "Yeah?"

"Uhm… Actually, I was planning on asking you to come with me since you know, Kira and Lacus have appointments and… I don't.. ah.." Athrun stuttered and felt heat rise up his cheeks. "No kidding? Me?" Cagalli's eyes widened as she pointed to herself. Athrun nodded. "So, would you like to come with me next Saturday?"

"Oh wow! Thank you! I mean, yeah. Hell yeah I would come! Oh Zala, I could kiss you!" Cagalli bellowed and stop dead after she realized her last sentence. "Uhm…" Athrun was now flushing hard and he wasn't able to control it anymore.

"Uh.. not that I would Athrun.. I mean, it's just an expression… I what the heck, thanks! next Saturday then." Cagalli tried hard not to choke herself with the telephone line after that embarrassing line. Athrun's face went back to normal. "Yep, Saturday then.." He took the doorknob and gently twisted it open.

"So, how about some lunch in the meantime? I'm feeling mighty generous today.. So you get anything from me free of charge." He chuckled. Cagalli chuckled back and gave Athrun a light slap on the arm. "Sure… Now that you meantion it, I haven't eaten yet… and I wouldn't dare say no to anything free."

Both went outside laughing. The people outside, most especially athrun's 'fan-club' we're staring intently at the two. Athrun smirked as he again placed his arm over Cagalli's shoulder and led her inside the elevator.

Cagalli stood there beside him. "Yeah, let things happen… I guess that might be the best solution for now." She beamed.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update guys!!! Wah! So, what do you think? I enjoyed doing this.. hehe PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks. Now we know what goes on the couple's heads regarding each other. YAy! Please review, so I can have some inspiration on the next chapter. Don't ask about the title.. I just love choco banana..


	15. Sweet rides and bubblegum

Here I am again, thanks for the reviews in the past chapter guys. Here's my feedback list. If I missed anyone, it's probably because I have uploaded this already before I saw your review. But thanks anyway! I will sure place my specified thanks to you on the next chapter.

**Animeboy-12** – hehe oonga. Thanks for reviewing though!! ; It's okay, I'm busy too so I can't upload that fast anyway.

**Kandida** – A real kiss… hmm.. I should get to that. Thanks for the review

**Hagumi** – Hagumi-chan, it's such a pleasure to have you reviewing me. Thanks. Yeah, Milly did help Cagalli… and it will be up to them to realize that they actually like each other contrary to what they believe in. Amusement park day is gonna be a blast! That I can promise very much!

**Kathya** – Yes, all fangirl clubs can be very scary. The way they stalk and stuff at Athrun… AC fluff will develop soon in a very cute way.

**The Angel's Princess** – Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you liked the chap.

**Kitty-Kat90013820** – For your reading pleasure, the amusement park chapter is here!! Glad you liked the chapter.. And yeah, something is steaming inside Meyrin's head.

**AnimeCrazyLovingRoyalty** – The thing about Yzak and Dearka? Hmm.. perhaps, I adore those guys so much that I would die if I ignore them.

**Asucaga30** – Hey, glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, astig tayo!!! Rock on!!

**Meowmeow** – kissing? Himitsu! Hehe, sorry if I have some wrong grammar you say? In the past chapters… I wasn't able to proof read it since I was in a hurry and all.. Plus, it was already 3 in the morning…I was feeling sleepy. Hehe

**zXia0RayZz** – Tag along? Haha, you wanna see them get on with it right? (get's kicked out for perverted mind) Athrun really loves Cagalli soo much!

**Celle666** – I just have to let everyone know what is on cagalli's mind and what he thinks about Athrun. Glad you appreciate the info.

**Akidarchangelprincess** – Everybody is demanding a kiss.. I'm getting pressured. Hehe. But I was thinking about it all night too. Maybe I should let them have that kiss. First step in falling in love and if not sure, don't think too much about it. It'll drive you nuts! Haha! Thanks for the review.

**4everKiraathrun** – ooh. Thanks, glad you liked it. Let's see what meyrin will do. For now, she's not yet in this chapter

Gets bonked on the head for taking so darn long.

-------------------------------------------------

_Recap: _

_The blue-haired lad gently closed the doors and his other blinds and gave out a teasing look at the staff outside before closing the door. He then turned to Cagalli, who was still in shock at the turn of events. "So, you want tickets I presume?" _

_Cagalli_ _turned to him. "Yeah.. But I was supposed to go to Kira.. not you.." She said and Athrun gave out a frown. "I mean, not that I didn't want to see you and… what the heck, just… where can I get one?" Cagalli resisted a blush. _

_Athrun_ _smiled sweetly and gently opened his drawer. "You don't have to ask for this, I can guarantee you good seats up front for free." Cagalli shook her head. "No, no.. It's for my friend… I owe her so it's payment. Can I have two?" Cagalli reached for her wallet. _

_Athrun_ _approached her and took her hand away from her wallet, placing two tickets on top of it. "Here, it's for free." He gently smiled at her. Cagalli was finding it hard to suppress blushes especially when it came without warning. "But." She protested and Athrun shook his head. _

"_Uhm.. Athrun… There are four tickets here…" Cagalli looked down at her palm. Athrun's head shot back at her in panic. "The amusement tickets! DAMN!" He thought and hurriedly went to Cagalli's side to take it. "Are those tickets for the newly opened amusement park?" Cagalli pointed to his hand. _

_Athrun_ _let out a sigh. "Yeah…" Cagalli's eyes widened. "Oh my god! You have those? I can't get my hands on those since I don't have money yet for it." Cagalli placed the concert tickets inside her bag. "You lucky devil you. Uhm.. I should be going now. Thanks for the tickets Athrun." She slowly turned around to leave. _

"_Wait." Athrun grabbed her on the wrist. She turned back at him with an inquiring look. "Yeah?" _

"_Uhm… Actually, I was planning on asking you to come with me since you know, Kira and Lacus have appointments and… I don't.. ah.." Athrun stuttered and felt heat rise up his cheeks. "No kidding? Me?" Cagalli's eyes widened as she pointed to herself. Athrun nodded. "So, would you like to come with me next Saturday?"_

"_Oh wow! Thank you! I mean, yeah. Hell yeah I would come! Oh Zala, I could kiss you!" Cagalli bellowed and stop dead after she realized her last sentence. "Uhm…" Athrun was now flushing hard and he wasn't able to control it anymore. _

"_Uh.. not that I would Athrun.. I mean, it's just an expression… I what the heck, thanks! next Saturday then." Cagalli tried hard not to choke herself with the telephone line after that embarrassing line. Athrun's face went back to normal. "Yep, Saturday then.." He took the doorknob and gently twisted it open. _

"_So, how about some lunch in the meantime? I'm feeling mighty generous today.. So you get anything from me free of charge." He chuckled. Cagalli chuckled back and gave Athrun a light slap on the arm. "Sure… Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten yet… and I wouldn't dare say no to anything free." _

_Both went outside laughing. The people outside, most especially athrun's 'fan-club' we're staring intently at the two. Athrun smirked as he again placed his arm over Cagalli's shoulder and led her inside the elevator. _

_Cagalli_ _stood there beside him. "Yeah, let things happen… I guess that might be the best solution for now." She beamed. _

--------------------------

**Sweet Rides and bubblegum **

Kira awoke at the sound of the radio blasting away from his sister's room. He grumbled as he got up and made his way to the offending person. "Cagalli… For crying out loud, will you please turn that thing down?" He rapped the door with sheer force; he almost broke it in half.

Cagalli opened it abruptly as she gazed up at Kira, looking disheveled with his bunny pajamas on. "Oh hi Kira.. did I wake you up?" Cagalli said as she tugged the clip off of her hair. Kira tapped his feet on the floor.

"What does it look like to you? It's freaking Saturday morning and you're practically blasting the beejeebus out of the people living in this apartment and that includes me." Kira grumbled as he leaned on to Cagalli's door.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow and quickly turned off the radio. "You happy now?" He shot back at Kira. Kira gave her a nod and was about to go back to his bed when he turned around again quickly at her.

"What are you wearing?" He inquired. He took note of his sister wearing a spaghetti strapped mint green blouse and a brown blazer with coffee colored khaki pants. Cagalli brushed her golden tresses and put on some perfume. "What does it look like to you moronic brother of mine? Clothes what else?" She teased.

Kira approached her and pointed at what she was wearing. "I mean, why you are wearing that on a Saturday morning… Are you going somewhere?"

Cagalli took her sling bag as she gave out a small blush. "I-I'm going out. I'm going to that newly opened amusement park." She tried to hide her blush by striding along towards the kitchen and quickly scavenging for food inside the refrigerator.

Kira followed her and continued bombarding her with questions. "You're going alone? Why didn't I know about this? And perfume… why are you wearing perfume? You never wear that." Cagalli's frowning face popped out of the fridge.

"Why the hell can't I wear perfume you dweeb?" She shot at him. Kira backed up a little but then maintained his position. "Uhm… scratch that… Where did you get the tickets? I thought you weren't able to get those." He scratched the back of his head.

"Athrun asked me to come okay? He had tickets… Why would I refuse them? They're free! And will you please stop interrogating me and go back to your dream land." Cagalli raised her eyebrows at her twin, he was getting irritating.

Kira processed what his sister had just said: Athrun…asked…Free tickets… his face paled and he quickly turned to Cagalli.

"What?! Since when did he ask you?" He almost yelled. "Two days ago okay? I was supposed to get some tickets from you and stuff… but he gave me some for free and then he asked me… what's the big deal? I mean, he said you can't come and all since you and lacus are busy with each other." Cagalli gulped on some juice. "Now quit it, I'm running late."

Kira stood there frozen for awhile. "That Athrun, giving out tickets for free… well, not that I care she's my sister, I could have given her free tickets also if she asked me… but actually asking her out on a date?! I mean, I did say I let them have their way.. but, but…. They're alone, in the amusement park!" Kira snapped back to reality as he realized that he had been debating on himself.

"Hey, I'm going. Go back to sleep, I think you need some more… You're spacing out." Cagalli shook her head and grinned. Kira sighed, he can't possibly win any argument now with Cagalli so he decided not to create one. He stood there and waved his hand and said goodbye to his sister. "Fine, take care okay? H-Ha…" He sighed, "Have fun."

"Sure I will, trust me on that. And maybe if you're not that busy anymore, maybe you and lacus could come the next time."

Cagalli smiled at him and waved her hand back, and then the door closed.

Kira sighed again and took out his cellphone. "I'm not really busy… But I do need some sleep I guess." He carefully typed some messages and sent it to Athrun. Kira gave a sly grin and went back to his room.

----------------------------

Athrun looked carefully at his pocket watch and gave out a sigh. "Okay, breathe in and out… This is not really a date… more of a getting to know thing…" He stopped and thought again. "The hell, it is a date, no matter how you look at it!" He slapped his forehead as he grabbed for his phone and looked at the new message that came in.

Kira: "You jerk… you actually asked her out on a date? I didn't even know that! I let her go… But I swear if you do anything…"

Athrun gulped at the message. It sounded like a threat, heck; it is a threat! "I guess he knows."

"Hey Athrun! Over here quick!!" Cagalli bellowed as she violently waved her hand for Athrun to notice. Athrun quickly ran to her direction with a smile on his face. "Hey, glad you could make it." He snickered. "What's that supposed to mean? I came here as early as I can." She slapped his arm lightly, Athrun chuckled.

"You know, I really should have picked you up instead of meeting here… It's not so appropriate." Athrun blushed as both started to give out their entrance tickets to the park conductor. "It's no big deal really, and besides… It'll save us more time and all especially you." Cagalli entered the park in delight and strode along the pathway. "Wow." She gaped.

Athrun stared at her for a moment and found Cagalli and her childish behavior cute. He shook his head as he placed his arm over hers. "So, where do we start?" Cagalli looked at him and thought, not minding or rather not noticing that Athrun has placed his arm over her. "That!" She screamed and pointed to a huge roller coaster ride which had about 8 loops or more. Athrun paled. "What?"

"Don't tell me you're scared." She grinned at him. "I am absolutely not!" The navy blue-haired young man shot back. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they soon headed towards the ride.

-----------------------------

"Oh GOD!!!" Cagalli screamed as the ride finally went around the final loop. Athrun had been quiet during the ride due to some certain distractions. He sat there frozen and blushing for eternity after Cagalli had practically snaked her arms around his and squeezing herself to him in the process, with him feeling things the perverted would be happy about.

The ride finally halted and the people around gave out sighs of relief and some a yell of enjoyment. One particular tanned, blonde haired boy did not waste any opportunity to express out his enjoyment on the said ride, for he kept on yelling: More! Whoo! and the likes from the beginning till end.

"Hey, Athrun… The ride is over… We can go now." Cagalli released herself from him, and blushed after realizing that she practically groped the poor guy and wished he didn't notice it. "Huh?" Athrun snapped back to reality and tried to hide his sanguine face.

Athrun stood up and offered his hand for Cagalli to stand.

"Athrun?" A voice came. Both looked at who the person is. "Dearka, Yzak!" Athrun's eyes widened. "Hey, it's been a long time! Dearka and Athrun gave each other a hug, the blue-head boy faced Yzak after raising his arms for a big hug. "Don't think about it." Yzak scoffed. Athrun chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit." He shook his head. "Yeah, still Mr. Old grumpy if you ask me." Dearka laughed. "Shut your trap." Yzak grumbled. "Who's the girl?" He added.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. She was about to punch them out for actually ignoring her if only 'grumpy faced' hadn't noticed her. "You finally got yourself a girlfriend? Cool Zala! I thought you weren't interested in them, Nice." Dearka smiled and moved towards Cagalli. "I'm Dearka by the way. And that grumbled up silver-haired guy over there is Yzak." Cagalli flushed hard at the mention of her being Athrun's girlfriend, and Athrun did the same. "I'm Cagalli and… I-I'm not his girlfriend!" She shot back.

"Ooh… Touché." Dearka smiled. "Whatever. I guess we will be seeing each other in the future then.. For now, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He chuckled and then ran off with Yzak. "Keep in touch Zala, keep in touch!" He finally yelled.

Athrun waved back and turned to face Cagalli slowly, his face still has traces of blush on it. "Uhm… Sorry about that. They like to tease a lot. You don't have to worry about it. It's not like we're really together. " He sighed. The truth is he felt kind of hurt when Cagalli angrily spat out to Dearka that she wasn't his girlfriend. Well, not that she is… but of course he was hoping. And why does she have to be angry about it, does she hate the idea so much?

"It's okay. I understand it perfectly." Cagalli was still blushing, but she frowned when Athrun actually told her to be not serious about the accusation. Of course she denied it, if she didn't then what would Athrun think about her? He might be sensitive to that and then start avoiding her. She cursed inside.

"So, shall we go and try other rides?" Athrun spoke. Cagalli snapped back to reality. "Uhm… sure…" "So which one would you like to try on this time?" Athrun smiled at her and took her hand as they went out of the roller coaster site. "I think something more laid-back… I feel kinda sick after that ride." Cagalli shot back and gently pulled her hand away from Athrun, to her relief he didn't notice. "How about that then?" He pointed to the swirling tea cups.

"Do you want me to literally barf all over you?" Cagalli snickered. "I wouldn't mind, although that is not a very good idea." They both laughed. "Let's just try sitting down first." Cagalli finally suggested and rested herself on one of the park benches. Athrun soon followed. "Hey Cagalli, so how are you doing at school and Mr. Edwards?" Athrun asked as he turned to face Cagalli. "It's okay… Mr. Edwards could be such a tease sometimes. But not bad at all." Cagalli turned to face Athrun also.

"How about you? You seem kind of lax despite the fact that Lacus' concert will be weeks from now." Cagalli snickered. Athrun blushed a bit. "Everything is going fine really. I just don't know why Kira is busying himself so much."

"He has to." Cagalli sighed. "Because Lacus is the one who is working hard now.. He feels he has to be there for her always, share the burden. The same goes for Lacus. That's why both are busy.. But the tired feeling all goes away when they spend time with each other."

Athrun looked at Cagalli. "You know, for someone like you… You sure have a lot of wisdom inside that head of yours." Cagalli pouted, "What the heck do you mean by 'someone like you'?" Athrun chuckled and gently ruffled her hair. "Nothing… You're… you're just too special." He finally blurted out. Cagalli felt her heart pound like a drum roll on a festive night, it hurt but it felt marvelous. "Aw, let's quit this talk and go for some rides." She stood up and ran away. Athrun shook his head and followed her.

They soon rode the carousel and Athrun had to suppress his burning blush after he had just found himself riding on the same horse as Cagalli's, since there were no horses left. Cagalli insisted that he ride it so he could enjoy it, but then the two found themselves stiff as stone when they realized how close they were and Athrun having no choice but to hold on to Cagalli's waist so he would not fall off. Cagalli tried hard to keep up a conversation but found it as easy as trying to cross over one side to the other in the Grand Canyon.

The ride soon ended with two flushed up couple. Athrun bravely snapped out the silence by suggesting they ride the ghost train… which still didn't help their situation getting any calmer. Turns out that ultimate brave and strong, not to mention hot-headed and tough Cagalli is afraid of ghosts. Well, she knew they weren't real, but their horrible masks and faces sent shivers down her spine and nightmares to last a week. She had her eyes closed for the remainder of the ride and clutching hard on Athrun making the boy choke for air as well as blush to death because of the contact.

They sighed as they found themselves sitting down on the bench again. Athrun bought some drinks for them and relaxed a bit. They have ridden almost all of the rides in the park. The boy then looked at his watch, and into the sky. It was getting dark, but both did not make any attempt in leaving yet. There was of course still one ride left.

"So… Are you ready?" Cagalli asked as she inched closer to Athrun. Athrun blushed at the contact and sipped down the remainder of his drink. "W-what ready for what?" He stammered. "That." Cagallli pointed to the at least 30 feet high ferries wheel, at least that's what Athrun thinks… but that thing could be at least 60 feet tall. He gulped.

"Sure. After I finish this." Athrun pointed to his cup. Cagalli chuckled. "Silly, that's already empty. What, are you actually planning on draining it and the cup?" Athrun looked at his cup; indeed it had already been drained. He shrugged and then stood up. "Alright, to the scary ride it is." He snickered as he placed their cups inside a garbage bin. Cagalli looked at her with a confused look and then stride her way towards the giant wheel. "Hurry up slow poke!"

-----------------------

"A date you say?" Lacus chirped, it was obvious that she was getting flushed and happy about what Kira was telling her. "Yes… I can't believe this… It's actually happening Lacus." Kira groaned. "I thought we have talked about this?" Lacus raised an eyebrow as she gently stroke Kira's bangs. "I know… I guess it'll be a lot of getting used to." Kira smiled at her.

------------------------

"Isn't it amazing how a simple thing can make someone so happy?" Cagalli looked up at Athrun. "What do you mean?" Athrun blushed. "I mean, look… this ferries wheel is a simple gadget… and yet, it doesn't fail in making me or anyone feel great." Cagalli tapped the glass window from their carriage. "I think I quite agree." Athrun smiled and looked outside. It was a beautiful sunset, and both are lucky to experience such a thing while drifting up to the sky.

"It's lovely isn't it?' Cagalli leaned back on the window. "Yeah… Lovely…" Athrun whispered, looking intently at the young blonde girl opposite him. "Hey, thanks for today." Cagalli looked at him. Athrun snapped back and quickly turned his gaze away from her, making sure that she didn't notice that he was staring at her awhile ago. "It's nothing. I'm also about to say the same." He chuckled.

"I have never been in this kind of… you know, before… Usually… my Mom and Dad get me to take a girl I don't know out to dinner… And that's that. And I never really had the time to go out too… I always tend to business and stuff…" Athrun opened up. Cagalli just looked at him. "And what are you implying?"

"That… I think this is the best day out of my life. And, I would definitely treasure this one forever." He smiled at her with his emerald orbs shining in sheer delight and fondness. Cagalli gazed up at them and blushed hard. "Thank you… I... So do I. You know, you're not that boring after all." She carefully tucked some of her hair behind her ear. Silence followed after.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun came. "Yeah?" The blonde did not bother to look at him. "C-can I sit beside you?" He nervously asked. Cagalli's head shot up in surprise but then said yes by nodding her head. Athrun slowly stood up from his seat and gently placed himself beside her. "Hey, you okay?" She slowly asked. Athrun looked at her and gave out a gentle smile which made her heart skip a beat. "I have never been better."

Athrun slowly took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "A-Athrun?" She slowly stuttered. "I'm sorry… but, I just can't help it. I really, really appreciate everything about you… Cagalli, you somehow helped me look at things in a different light. You're really a good friend and I can't thank you enough." Cagalli softened her eyes and hugged him back. "I don't know what's gotten into you but hey, don't worry about it… I feel the same."

They stayed like that about a minute or so and they soon let go, their face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; you must think I'm a total freak for acting like that." Athrun came. "You are a freak." Cagalli chuckled, Athrun frowned. "But I like you for that. God, when will this ride end?" She leaned over to look down and Athrun chuckled at her.

--------------------------

Soon, they got out of the Amusement Park and the two walked towards home.

"Hey, let's go eat.. My treat." Athrun smiled. "It's always YOUR treat." Cagalli smirked at her and pouted a bit. "Yeah, but you always end up agreeing anyway." The blue-haired young man strode along the pavement, slowly passing her. "You can't expect me to decline something free now can't you? Well, sorry for not actually getting to treat you, I'm just a poor thing." Cagalli pouted again and slapped Athrun at the back, making Athrun almost fall on the ground.

"Hey, I was kidding. And besides, I don't care how much I treat you… it's actually my pleasure." He jogged at her side. "Good. So, SCREW Fine dining! Let's go get some of that Chinese take-out!" Cagalli proudly bellowed as she made her way to the said place. Athrun shook his head in disbelief. After ordering some food, they made a quick cut through the park. Cagalli sat on one of the see-saw.

"Sit on the other side. Let's swing for a bit." She pointed her chopsticks at the empty space in front of her. "Are you sure? I mean, we are eating… I think it'll be hard for us to do that when we are swinging." Athrun sat down but his face had that worried look. "That's where the fun is. It's challenging this way… Why don't you try? Maybe after this you'll discover that you're talented in eating and playing at the same time." Cagalli smiled at him as she chewed some of her fried noodles. Athrun chuckled and then started the first move.

Both were now swinging while eating. It wasn't so bad, Athrun thought. And yes, like Cagalli said, it was indeed fun. The amber-eyed woman is one interesting person; he mused as he gave out a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

They soon stopped and tried on the swing. Their take-out containers carefully discarded inside the garbage bin. Cagalli hummed as she swings back and forth, happy about the feeling of the cool breeze against her face. Athrun stared intently at her and started swinging too. They both hummed and giggled as the full moon shone upon them. Athrun then pouted. "I wasn't even able to buy you a decent dessert."

Cagalli looked at him. "We don't need to waste money on that. Here." She handed him a piece of sweet bubblegum. "It's not much, but it'll do. That will be our dessert for tonight. It's my treat." She giggled and continued swinging after she placed the gum in her mouth. Athrun looked at the gum and took out its wrapper, putting the said gum in his mouth too. "Yep, your sweet treat." He whispered.

"Ow, hey!" Cagalli yelped. Athrun quickly turned his head to hers. "What's wrong? " He inquired with a worried look. "This stupid thing, I kind of tangled my fingers on the chain… Ow, and this is what happened when I pulled it." She reached out her hand to Athrun for him to see. True enough, three of her fingers had some bruises on it and it was quickly turning red by the minute. "We have to get something for that." He took her hand as he reached for his handkerchief. "Athrun… It's getting painful. It's not gonna bloat up is it?" Cagalli looked at her hand worriedly. Athrun looked up at her and smiled. "Don't be silly… It's not. Here."

Without realizing it, he gently took her hand to his lips and kissed it. Cagalli shivered by the sudden contact. She just sat there, stunned but admitted to herself that it actually felt good. Athrun soon realized what he had just done but did not let go of her hand. He soon found himself inching closer to her. "Athrun?" Cagalli looked at his emerald orbs. "Cagalli." He looked back at her amber ones.

They stared intently at each other and soon coming in for an unconscious kiss, their bodies having a mind of their own but neither tried to snap away.

Then Cagalli's cell phone went off. Cagalli snapped back and so did Athrun. Finding themselves too close for comfort, they quickly pulled back and thought of what just happened. Cagalli answered her cell phone. "Y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Where are you?" Kira asked on the other line. "I-I'm on my way home. What the heck is your problem?" Cagalli snapped. "Nothing. It's just that… can you get something to eat on the way? I'm kinda hungry and there's nothing in the fridge I can lay my hands on." Kira sighed. "Is he still with you?"

Cagalli blushed at the question. She was sure something was about to happen before Kira called. She didn't know if she was relieved that he did call or irritated by it. She was completely confused. But maybe, she was just thinking all of that, she didn't know. At that time, she was sure she felt the time stop and it was as if she's doing something she doesn't know. And she doesn't have enough courage to ask him about that.

"Hey." Kira came. "Huh? What?" Cagalli asked. "I said, is he still with you?" He came again. "Yeah." Cagalli answered back.

"I'm on my way home, sure I'll get you something to stuff your face on… so don't bug me anymore." Cagalli groaned as she finally shut off her cell. "Who's that?" Athrun asked. Cagalli turned to him. "It was Kira. He asked me if I could get him something to eat." She felt herself blush. And it was evident on Athrun's face too. But she wasn't sure because of the dim light surrounding them in the park. "Let's go home." She sighed as she strode off towards the exit. Athrun followed.

"Thanks for today Athrun. It was special." She smiled but not turning to him so he won't see her sanguine face. Athrun flushed behind her. "Don't worry about it." He walked past her. "Let's go."

Athrun looked at her seemingly angelic figure. "Yes, it was special… Because you are special…." He thought as a small smile escaped his lips.

"And I think I have really fallen hard for you."

--------------------------------------

Athrun is definitely in love and he finally admitted it! Although to himself that is. Yay! Sorry for this late chapter mates! I hope you like this one even if there's no kissing scene. Ha! I sure enjoyed creating this one.. and I had the perfect background music for their times inside the ferries wheel and the park! (Shinkai no kodoku instrumental! Woohoo) I felt totally in love for them. Thanks. And please Review! And if there's any error on spelling and stuff, forgive me… I don't have time to proof read again.


	16. Blue inspiration

Ookay… I'm really pissed off right now. Darn it all. I just showed my prof. my latest works for my thesis. And Damn he so laughed at it. I was burning mad, I didn't want him to laugh at it; I wanted him to at least tell me what he thinks about it. Grrrr… Because of that, I decided to cool off with this next chapter. Wait till I get my hands at his stupid neck, and strangle him to death! Argh!!!

Hopefully… I pass this year. Here's my feedback list… Thanks for all your reviews! If I missed anyone, I probably uploaded this before I saw your review.

**Celle666** – Yes, almost there. Kira will always have no food in the fridge when it comes to disturbing cagalli and athrun.

**Hagumi** – Hagumi-chan!!! Thanks for your undying reviews, and I don't think I would care even if they're all full of happy goo! Yay. Kira is still putting up a fight, even if it means he'll lose anyway. ; I'm glad you liked the chapter; Athrun will soon flush out all awkwardness to fluffiness. Thank you! hugs

**The Angel's Princess **– Wow, I'm so glad I could at least make someone's morning happy. Sniff Tears of joy. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it makes my day too, and it lasts about a week or so. Hehe

**Steph** – Hey, I'm so glad you loved the 15th chapter. Hehe, Kira being cute and annoying at the same time. Sometimes I wish I want a brother like him. Haha Here's another update! Dearka and Yzak will have more cameos soon.

**Kitty-Kat90013820** – wai, you found it cute too? I could squeal in joy. Thank you!

**AsuCaga** **Freak** – I guarantee there will be more fluffs! ; Kira will have more than just bunny pajamas. Hehehe

**4everKiraAthrun **– AsuCaga galore is in this story! Indulge yourself with this. Thanks for the good luck… for whatever purpose it shall serve me.

**zXia0RayZz** – No, I meant it was me who got kicked out because of perverted thought. It was me who was suggesting that you might also want to see them making out like me. Sorry if it got mixed up.. I didn't get a chance to clear it. Wai. (Bonks own head for stupidity) Amusement parks are such bliss. I would want to go too. Athrun loves Cagalli too much and vice versa.

**Kathya** – There will be more fluff.. Just stay tuned! Thank you too!

**Kandida** – Yes a real kiss. But that's only on Cagall's hand. (I envy Cagalli's hand… sigh)

**AsuCaga30** – Asucaga forever! The kissy part will have to wait… But I guarantee fluffs ahead. Glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Minerva's Cradle** – No wonder you look new, you are new. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapters and all. Kira is one heck of a cute overprotective brother, Meyrin will be a hindrance.. Flay, I don't know… She's dead. I don't bring up dead people hehe. Joke! Milenyo did something good to me though, it made me realize that I can't damn live without the computer. Haha! Yep, pinoy ako.. and in college.. I see you are too. Sorry if I have some grammar faults and all.. I often don't have the time to proof read.

**3fi-pina3** – Thank you! I am so glad you like the story! Pinoy po aku.. ; Butterflies in your stomach? Oh wow… I would like to feel that way too.. I only get goosebumps.

**Meowmeow** – For you, an update. Thank you for falling in love with the story. I'm m so glad you liked it. A kiss … hmm

And I get crapped again for taking so long. If this keeps up, I'll get amnesia. TT;

--------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 16**

-------------------------

_Recap: (Do I have to? I mean, the list up there is long enough already – me talking to my inner self) _

"_Ow, hey!"_ _Cagalli yelped. Athrun quickly turned his head to hers. "What's wrong? " He inquired with a worried look. "This stupid thing, I kind of tangled my fingers on the chain… Ow, and this is what happened when I pulled it." She reached out her hand to Athrun for him to see. True enough, three of her fingers had some bruises on it and it was quickly turning red by the minute. "We have to get something for that." He took her hand as he reached for his handkerchief. "Athrun… It's getting painful. It's not gonna bloat up is it?" Cagalli looked at her hand worriedly. Athrun looked up at her and smiled. "Don't be silly… It's not. Here." _

_Without realizing it, he gently took her hand to his lips and kissed it. Cagalli shivered by the sudden contact. She just sat there, stunned but admitted to herself that it actually felt good. Athrun soon realized what he had just done but did not let go of her hand. He soon found himself inching closer to her. "Athrun?" Cagalli looked at his emerald orbs. "Cagalli." He looked back at her amber ones. _

_They stared intently at each other and soon coming in for an unconscious kiss, their bodies having a mind of their own but neither tried to snap away. _

_Then Cagalli's cell phone went off. Cagalli snapped back and so did Athrun. Finding themselves too close for comfort, they quickly pulled back and thought of what just happened. Cagalli answered her cell phone. "Y-yeah?" She stuttered. _

"_Where are you?" Kira asked on the other line. "I-I'm on my way home. What the heck is your problem?" Cagalli snapped. "Nothing. It's just that… can you get something to eat on the way? I'm kinda hungry and there's nothing in the fridge I can lay my hands on." Kira sighed. "Is he still with you?" _

_Cagalli_ _blushed at the question. She was sure something was about to happen before Kira called. She didn't know if she was relieved that he did call or irritated by it. She was completely confused. But maybe, she was just thinking all of that, she didn't know. At that time, she was sure she felt the time stop and it was as if she's doing something she doesn't know. And she doesn't have enough courage to ask him about that._

"_Hey." Kira came. "Huh? What?" Cagalli asked. "I said, is he still with you?" He came again. "Yeah." Cagalli answered back. _

"_I'm on my way home, sure I'll get you something to stuff your face on… so don't bug me anymore." Cagalli groaned as she finally shut off her cell. "Who's that?" Athrun asked. Cagalli turned to him. "It was Kira. He asked me if I could get him something to eat." She felt herself blush. And it was evident on Athrun's face too. But she wasn't sure because of the dim light surrounding them in the park. "Let's go home." She sighed as she strode off towards the exit. Athrun followed. _

"_Thanks for today Athrun. It was special." She smiled but not turning to him so he won't see her sanguine face. Athrun flushed behind her. "Don't worry about it." He walked past her. "Let's go." _

_Athrun_ _looked at her seemingly angelic figure. "Yes, it was special… Because you are special…." He thought as a small smile escaped his lips. _

"_And I think I have really fallen hard for you."_

----------------------------

**Blue Inspiration**

"Cagalli. Hey, wake up." Kira stood in front of her and gently shook her awake. Cagalli turned a bit and grumbled. She soon opened her amber eyes to meet purple ones. "What?" She asked hoarsely.

Kira sighed and sat up beside her on the couch. "You fell asleep here again. What are you doing anyway, staying up all night?" Kira brushed some of Cagalli's hair off of her face. Cagalli blushed a bit, of course; who wouldn't? She found it kind of embarrassing now that they are 22 years old. If she was 5 then it would be okay.

"Stop doing that. I'm not a little kid anymore." She pouted as she stood up and dusted herself, and small crack was heard. "Ouch." was all she could muster as she held on to her back. "I told you." Kira shook his head in disbelief. "Sleeping on the couch won't help with your back posture Cagalli."

"I think I learned that the hard way thank you." The blonde girl went her way to the kitchen to feed herself. "I was just doing a lot of thinking last night…" She smiled as soon as she found the jam container. Kira raised an eyebrow and followed her. "What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously. He wondered with complete suspicion as to what or rather 'who' his little sister was thinking about.

"A lot of things." She propped herself on the kitchen seat and carefully gobbled up her sandwich. "What kind of things? Please be a bit more specific Cagalli." Kira inched closer to her. She frowned and turned her head to her annoying twin. "Since when did you become interested on what is going on in my life?" She spat out.

Kira's eyes widened. "Cagalli, how could you accuse me of not thinking about your welfare? Of course I am interested on what is going on in your life, ever since we were little!" Okay, so gentle mannered and somewhat timid Kira lied. He had been crazily interested about her sister's life since the day he found out about her and Athrun's seemingly 'close' relationship.

Cagalli cocked an eyebrow. "Really…" She chuckled. "You so suck at lying."

Kira blushed, yup she tells the truth and he's not one good liar. But fortunately for him, Cagalli didn't bother anymore asking him what's in his mind regarding his sudden 'interest' in his twin's life. "Kira." Cagalli spoke almost in a whisper. Kira looked at her. "Yeah?"

Cagalli sighed. "Never mind, aren't you going to be late?" Kira looked at his watch and stood up. "Yeah… I almost forgot. I was supposed to pick up lacus also. What about you? No school?" Kira took a glass of juice and slowly drained it.

"I don't… for today… I'm just going to pass these drawings and Mr. Edwards told me I could take some weeks off and try finishing my personal project." Cagalli stood up also and took her bathrobe and towel. "Well… Good luck with it. I got to go now." The chocolate-haired guy waved as he left with a smile on his face. Cagalli waved back and then entered the bathroom.

---------------------

"Athrun?" Mr. Edwards looked at the blue-haired young man standing in front of his office. Athrun was slouched on to the wall, his right foot leaning also on it. "Mr. Edwards." Athrun slowly detached himself from the said wall and made his way towards the man. "What are you doing here?" The old man came as he grinned. Athrun flushed a bit and coughed. "Uhm… Nothing, I was just passing by."

Mr. Edwards knew better, and he won't let this chance pass without him teasing his former student, oh how he loved that. "It seems to me that you were waiting rather than passing." He chuckled and patted Athrun. "You lack honesty in yourself boy. You better acknowledge what that little conscience of yours is telling or you might do things without realizing it."

Athrun looked at him in awe and shock, how he did that at the same is a mystery itself. The last part that Mr. Edwards said proved to be quite true. He had not been honest to himself the past few days… And when he tried, he blurt out and did things to Cagalli he never imagined doing. He slapped his forehead, sure he had admitted that he's fallen for the amber-eyed girl, but if things turn out such as unrequited love, he had himself to blame for that right? It wasn't as if, he could force Cagalli to do the same.

He smiled and coughed. "I… Uhm… I was hoping if you could tell me where Ms. Athha is."

Mr. Edwards smiled. "She'll be here… She's supposed to drop out some drawings for me and then go home… If you want, you could take her out or some sort." The old man chuckled and placed an arm around Athrun's shoulders. "In the meantime, let's wait for her here at my office." The man led the way and Athrun nodded.

----------------------

"Mr. Edwards, I'm so sorry I'm late! I overslept and…" Cagalli burst inside the old man's office. "Athrun?" She cocked an eyebrow as soon as she caught sight of the blue-haired young man inside her teacher's office, drinking tea. "Oh… Hi Cagalli. Mr. Edwards said he had something to do for awhile… Why don't you join me and wait for him?" He smiled and approached the amber-eyed girl. "What are you doing here?' She bluntly asked.

"I… I was just passing by and stuff... I thought of dropping by and saying hello to my former professor." He chuckled, truth be damned for awhile. "Okay… You seem to be so carefree and all… Don't you have work? Hotshots get all the fun." She slouched on the office couch. Athrun chuckled again. "What?" Cagalli snarled at him. "Why are you so bitter today?" He smiled as he poured her some tea. "I have a lot in my mind." She blushed and looked away.

Athrun looked at her amused, and then slowly inched closer to her. "What are you thinking about if I may ask?"

Cagalli's mouth opened to speak but then retreated. "You sound like Kira." She grumbled. The blue-haired young man stifled yet another chuckle and then turned his head towards her again. "Topic change; any plans after this?" He sipped on some more tea. "Nothing in particular really." She sighed. Her life gets boring and boring every darn day. "Let's go out then." He blurted out, a blush creeping up his face. "What?" Cagalli gave him a skeptical look.

"Let's go out." He coughed. "We just went to the amusement park days ago… What's up with you?" Cagalli also blushed at what Athrun is suggesting to her. Of course she felt happy that he is asking her out again… However she can't help but think that is there really something going on between them? Either that or it's just her wild stupid imagination.

She smiled sarcastically. "Where to this time Mr. I-treat-you-to-anywhere-I-like-cause-I'm-loaded?" Athrun frowned, but then smiled back at her. "I don't know… Perhaps dinner… You decide."

"I don't have anything in mind really… How about a road trip then? I would really want to look for some inspiration now." She beamed. Athrun's eyes widened. "A road trip? Are kidding me?" Cagalli frowned and then shook her head. "I'm dead serious." Athrun sighed and stood up. "Road trip it is." He held on to her hand, which made her heart jump again in somersaults, acrobats would be ashamed about. "Now?" She looked at their intertwined fingers. "I did say now right?" He looked at her and dragged her outside.

"Wait… what about my drawings?" She pointed to the papers on top of Mr. Edwards' desk.

"I would take care of that dear, now you two enjoy!" The man just popped out of nowhere. Actually, he had been eavesdropping and decided to play along with what was happening. "What?!" Cagalli glared. "No need to worry about, He'll check it… For now, we are on our day road trip." Athrun smiled. Screw unrequited love, he would give his share, and maybe… just maybe Cagalli would fall for him too.

Actually, she did already… But she won't go on saying that now. Cagalli is either just plain confused or stubborn.

----------------------------------

Kira leaned on his leather arm chair. He sighed as he carefully tilted the soda can to his mouth and drained its contents. "Kira." A melodic voice came. He quickly turned his head around to look at the owner of the angelic voice. "Lacus, are you done with your rehearsals?" He gently smiled at the pink-haired girl and offered her a seat in which she obliged. "Yes. It was quite hectic but fun nonetheless. By the way, I dropped by Athrun's office… her secretary said he hasn't shown up yet… Do you think he's sick or something?" Lacus looked at Kira worriedly.

"I don't know. But if he did, he should have called me. I mean he would call me or perhaps inform anyone." Kira tapped on his chin. "Why don't we call him?" He smiled and dialed his cellphone. Lacus played with his electric sharpener.

----------------------------------

And a long RING came from Athrun's cell phone.

He slowly looked at it and his eyes widened as he saw Kira's name registered on the screen. Cagalli had been singing aloud inside his car together with the song on the radio out of sheer happiness. He looked up at her, signaling her to keep it down before he answered his phone.

"Yeah?' He nervously blurt out. "What the heck do you mean 'yeah?' where are you? You don't come up to work today, and don't even bother informing us. Are you sick? Should we get you something or whatever?" Kira asked worriedly. "Athrun sighed, and tilted his head a bit. "I'm fine… I won't be going to work today if you don't mind… Sorry for worrying you. I'll be out of town for a bit… just for today… I'll be back later… around nighttime."

"What? Out of town? Where? Are you sure you're okay?" Kira paced around his office, his girlfriend Lacus looking at him worriedly and mouthing 'what's the matter?'

"I-I'm okay… I just felt going out….Look, I'll just call you back later okay? I'm driving." Athrun's nervous voice was evident now. "Athrun, are you sure you're okay? I mean, your voice is shaky and all." Kira asked again. "I'm fine… I'm just driving." Athrun choked.

"SH—ATHRUN LOOK OUT!" A female voice boomed out from the other line. Kira's eyes widened. "What's going on Athrun? And who's that with you?" He yelled. "Get off the freaking phone, I'm driving!!" Athrun yelled back to him and then the line was cut off. Kira stood there for awhile and turned to Lacus with worried eyes. "What's the matter?" Lacus stood up and approached him. "I think something happened." He answered back and looked intently at his phone before dialing it again.

-----------------------

"Get out of there and I'll be the one to drive darn it!" Cagalli yelled. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault entirely." Athrun debated. "You still answered the damned thing while driving; it's still your fault. We almost got hit by that 10-wheeler truck!" Cagalli leaned back on the car chair. "God, if you want to kill me, just say so."

"I wouldn't want you dead for gosh sakes, I said I'm sorry. Sheesh." Athrun pouted. "Sorry doesn't compensate it when I'm literally splattered all over the highway floor." Cagalli pouted back. "So much for the start of this road trip."

"You don't want to continue?" Athrun asked as he switched off his engine. His car was carefully placed at the emergency lane of the large road/ highway. Cagalli looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy? Of course we would! We're here already and I almost died awhile ago… so you better do something to compensate hard for it!" She opened her door. "So, should I drive or what?"

Athrun smiled and was about to answer back when his phone rang again. Revealing Kira's all too familiar face and name on the LCD. "Who's that anyway?" Cagalli grabbed the phone and looked at the small monitor. "It's Kira." Athrun sighed and tried to snatch the phone away from her. And much to his dismay and horror, she answered it. "WHAT?!" She bellowed.

------------------------

"Cagalli?" Kira jolted up from his seat. Lacus jerked a bit with his reaction and looked at the young man with a confused face. "What are you doing there? And why are you the one answering Athrun's phone?" Kira started bombarding her with questions. Soon enough, Athrun answered again. "K-Kira!" He chuckled nervously.

"Was that Cagalli?" Kira growled. "You're on a road trip right? Is that her with you?" Athrun could not open his mouth to reply but tried hard anyway. "It's only for a day Kira." He shivered. "A what?!" The amethyst eyed young man bellowed in rage.

"She just wanted to go out on a small trip. It's only for a day, nothing to be worried about." Athrun tried to answer calmly. Who knew that he would actually be nervous when it comes to Kira? "All of a sudden you plan a small trip without telling us. It looks like you're eloping rather than going on a trip!" Kira ruffled his hair in frustration. Lacus cupped her mouth when she heard the word 'elope' from her boyfriend's mouth.

Athrun flushed, "We're not darn it! We just needed a break okay?" Kira bumped his head hard on the table. "A break? A break? You could have told us! Not go on a bee line towards I don't know! Where's Cagalli? Let me talk to her!" Kira said seriously, his commanding tone was evident.

Athrun sighed and handed Cagalli the phone. "He wants to talk to you." Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "What for?" Athrun pushed the phone into her hands. "Just… Just talk to him already."

"What?" Cagalli asked irritated. "What do you mean 'what?' Why in whatever's name do you always have to have such crazy ideas? I mean, you could but does Athrun have to tag along?" Kira started. He was now seated and Lacus gently massaging his shoulders to calm him down. He had been shouting hysterically for the past few minutes that it almost shook the entire staff outside wondering what it was.

"He asked me what I wanted to do.. I want a road trip; anything wrong with that? He's got the car; you won't let me borrow yours. So here I am… It's just for a day. Don't go shouting your head out like it was some kind of murder." Cagalli scoffed. Athrun had been chuckling at her side and it made her blush mad. Kira sighed in defeat. He can't go on like this… But his sister and his bestfriend are making or rather doing things unexpectedly. If this keeps up, he'll die early out of stress, he thought.

"Fine." He let out a rather huge sigh. "Just be careful… hand the phone back to Athrun will you?" He looked at Lacus who was now beaming in delight and mouthing out: 'I'm proud of you!' Great, now he feels like a father protecting his teenager of a daughter from her first date and he isn't even married yet!

"H-Hello?" Athrun's voice came on his receiver. "Athrun. Look, let me get this straight. This is only for a day okay? Don't try to do anything--- Ow hey, Lacus!" Kira was cut off when Lacus jabbed him on his sides. "Fine, just be careful okay? Be back safely. And… Enjoy."

Athrun stifled a laugh, and replied back to his seemingly overprotective best friend. Who would have thought that Cagalli could make this usually calm Brown-haired boy into a raging fit of protection? "Don't worry. I'll protect her in your place." Athrun looked at Cagalli who pouted at him and blushed hard at the statement. "Don't worry Kira, I'll bring back home some souvenirs!" Cagalli yelled in the background. Then both bid their goodbyes.

------------------------------

Athrun started the engine again and looked at Cagalli. "Well, that was entertaining." Cagalli crossed her arms and frowned. "Not a bit. But it'll be once we start moving out of here." Athrun shook his head and smiled. Soon, their car is already on the highway making its way to who-knows-where.

"Where are we going anyway?" Athrun asked the blonde girl who was busy scanning the scenery. "Huh? Uhm… I never really thought of that." She smiled back at him. "What? You mean, we're just going around here doing nothing?" Athrun gasped mockingly. "I did say it was a road trip…." Cagalli grinned at him. "Cagalli, in case you don't know… Road trips don't literally mean you stay on the road forever. We need to go on a stop over or something." He held on to the steering wheel tightly.

"Well, how about there?" Cagalli pointed to a food stop. "Sounds fine, then what comes after that?" Athrun made a turn towards the food stop. "I don't know. Let's just see." Cagalli smiled. "What?" Athrun was taken aback. He wasn't used to trips without any itinerary. Bad enough that the whole thing is a road trip, she could at least have something in mind where they can stay for the remainder of the day. "Trust me." She beamed as Athrun finally parked his car.

--------------------------

About an hour or two had passed after they left the food stop. Cagalli helped herself with some chips and sodas. "Right, this should last for the day." She grinned. Athrun sighed, the appetite this girl on his side is really something, from the looks of what she had bought, it would last for at least a week! Did she really say it was for a day?

Athrun looked at the sky. "I think it's going to rain…" Cagalli looked up also. "You just see a few dark clouds and assess that it's going to rain?" She coked an eyebrow as she popped one piece of choco pops inside her mouth.

The rain suddenly poured hard. Athrun smirked at Cagalli. "If that isn't called rain, I don't know who I am either!" Cagalli scoffed and placed her hands on the dashboard. "Shut it. We better find some place to stop for awhile… We might end up on a cliff with this kind of shower." Athrun nodded and slowly fastened his pace a bit when a sudden BOOM was heard. A few curses came out from the blue-haired man's mouth and Cagalli a small yelp of shock. "What now?" She came after Athrun carefully turned the car on the sides.

"Wait here." He told her and went outside into the pouring rain and soon coming back inside, totally soaked. "What?" Cagalli inquired. "Some blasted needle placed a huge hole on my wheel. We should get out of here and find a place to stay for awhile." He carefully placed all the things they needed inside his small bag. "What? Where? Can we just have the wheel fixed?" Cagalli placed the food inside her own bag. "I'm afraid we can't I don't know how long this downpour would last…After that, I could contact the gas station to tow it for us." He sighed and took her hand and she started rambling about him just using his cell phone in the car and so on. "My cell phone is down around this area too. If you're going to ask where we are going to stay, I see a small resort over there. Now let's go." He tugged her outside and gently placing his coat on top of her head not minding if he got soaked from head to foot.

"Welcome." The manager of the resort came as soon as they barged inside the small building. "Yes.. Uhm.. we would like to have a room please." Athrun asked and took out his wallet. The manager nodded and quickly handed them their key. "Thanks." Athrun muttered and took Cagalli's hand again. The blonde had been quite busy patting her clothes and freeing herself from some rain drops that came in contact with her on the way. She just snapped out of it as soon as Athrun and she are finally inside the room.

"Great. So much for roadtrip… I get stuck in a hotel." She grumbled and then placed her wet bag on top of the desk, carefully pulling out its contents, which was all food. Athrun sighed. "You should take a hot bath." He sat down and took a towel from his bag. Cagalli stood there and did not look at him. "What's the matter?" Athrun asked. She slowly turned to the emerald-eyed boy and blushed in embarrassment. "I… I did not bring any extra clothes with me." She mentally slapped her forehead.

Athrun's eyes widened. "What?" Cagalli frowned. "This was and is a day trip! Why do you expect me to bring something other than food and money?" She spat out. "For gosh sakes, at least an extra in case something happens with the ones you're wearing!" Athrun ruffled his hair in disbelief. This girl is really something! "Oh yeah? Like today? You're not planning anything are you Zala? You came prepared!" She snapped and pointed to Athrun's bag which holds his 'extra' clothes and some other necessity.

"These are for emergency purposes like for today!" Athrun exasperated. "Sigh, let's stop this already. Go take a bath… perhaps I could lend you my shirt or something. And then let's have those clothes of your cleaned and dried." He gently pushed her inside the bathroom.

---------------------

Both finished their bath and sat down on the bed to watch some movies. Athrun had the hotel's laundry clean their clothes and have it pressed. Since it would take a tad bit long, they decided to wait for it by watching some movies and eating of course. Cagalli shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She was only wearing Athrun's oversized shirt, which he lent to her, of course, her undergarments and a bathrobe, courtesy of the hotel. She tied the robe around her waist violently so it would not open accidentally and revealing her green panties to the hot guy beside her. Did she just think 'hot'?

Cagalli can't seem to hide her embarrassment about it; she can't help but think about this 'sexy' guy on her side, eating choco pops on the bed, watching a movie… It was like one hell of a dream come true! Unlike Cagalli, Athrun didn't seem to realize that his robe had opened a bit and is now revealing his fine toned chest. Since he had lent Cagalli his shirt, he had to go around on a bathrobe and his pants only.

So imagine two people, a girl, a boy, inside one room, on one bed, watching movies, just taken a bath, with few clothes and a bathrobe on.

If Kira would burst in, he would definitely jump to conclusions.

Athrun looked at the window; the downpour looks like it won't end so soon. And he had to accept the fact that he and cagalli MAY spend the night here. Okay so that made him flush. He hadn't thought about it, if he did, he would have asked for a room with 2 separate beds. But he felt excited about it at the same time. On why he felt that way, he didn't want to know… he might not control himself.

"Uhm.. Athrun… Thanks for the shirt. And I'm sorry if you weren't able to wear it." Cagalli looked at him. Athrun looked back and smiled sweetly. "It's okay… You need it more than I do." Cagalli blushed and turned her head away quickly.

Then the lights went out.

"What now?" Cagalli growled. "I'll go check." Athrun stood up and was pulled back by Cagalli. "I-I'll go with you." She stood up and Athrun intertwined his fingers into hers. "Okay. Hold on tight so you won't bump into—Ow!" Athrun backed down. "You were saying?' Cagalli teased.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience… We will try to have the power back soon.." The manager came. "How soon?" Athrun asked as both of them stood from the doorway. "I'm afraid about 5-6 hours… The rain isn't letting out soon." The manager answered back. Cagalli sighed and pulled Athrun back inside the room. "So much for that. I don't want to sit around that long doing nothing."

Athrun chuckled. "Well… We might as well sleep it off for awhile. That way, we can rest and continue when the power's back." He slid his hand on her waist. Cagalli felt her heart tap dance. "Uhm… I guess you're right.. But with one bed?" She looked at his intoxicating eyes.

"We'll just have to do with it I guess… I never really expected this to happen. I'm so sorry. Maybe I can sleep on the cou-" He was cut off when Cagalli placed a finger on his lips. He felt the softness of her finger on his and made him want to kiss her hands more, but he resisted, he might get kicked out of the room for that. "It's not your fault okay? It'll be just for today.. Besides, this is a resort… Enjoy its luxuries… and that includes the bed." She smiled and made her way to the bed. Athrun soon joined.

They lay there for awhile looking up at the ceiling, and listening to the raindrops outside. "This is nice." Athrun came. "Yeah." Cagalli said in a soft voice. It was evident that she soon falling into sleep. "Cagalli…" Athrun looked at her amidst the darkness. "Hmm?" She hummed in response.

"Thanks." He gently leaned over her and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Cagalli felt the sudden brush and gave out a blush. She was too tired to react anything more than that. She just took Athrun's hand and intertwined her fingers in his. "Welcome. And yeah, me too… Thanks for everything." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Athrun smiled and gripped on to her hand tightly. He wanted to hug her, but now is not the time, plus he was happy that way for now. "Cagalli?" He came again. No response was heard and he concluded that the young blonde was already asleep. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Athrun…" Cagalli groaned. Athrun's eyes opened and turned his head towards her. Her eyes were still closed. Was she sleep- talking? "Hmm?" He hummed in response testing if she was really sleeping or awake.

"Athrun… You are my inspiration." She slowly smiled and continued sleeping. Athrun froze, she was asleep… was she thinking about him? A smile crept up on his face and closed his eyes again. "So are you." He mentally whispered.

The two finally entered the world of slumber, their hands joined together in a peaceful connection that would eventually bloom, and this, is the start.

----------------------------------------

Yay! I tried hard to get this in for this week. I would love it if I could update every week but for now, I'm content that I was able to update. School's been a hectic one. But you guys lift up my spirits! Thanks for the reviews. And oh, please review.. tell me what you think? Is it okay? I again love doing this chapter! lastly, don't expect this to have perfect grammar or some sort.. ; am not a coordinator.

Athrun and Kira: HEY!

Sushi: Scoffs


	17. Hell Hath no fury than a Kira scorned

And I'm back. Thanks for being patient on the update guys. I had a lot to do and think about the past few days and more in the future. Thanks for the reviews also! If you're wondering why the font has changed, don't mind it... It's still the same story.

Here is the feedback list:

**Kitty-Kat90013820** – yess. Asucaga cuteness galore for this one also!

**Yourstrully** – Why thank you. I'm really glad you see it that way. hugs

**zXia0RayZz** – I wouldn't want them to skid off a cliff I guess. For now, this is what I want to happen. We wouldn't want Athrun and Cagalli confessing just because they are dying. So much for the aftermath. Hehe

**Minerva's cradle** – Thanks for the good luck again. I hope I do fine in my thesis. If I don't I won't be able to write an asucaga fic for a year out of depression. ACk. We wouldn't want that. Yes.. a day… but because FATE loves to play around those two.. they might not stay for a day. I also loved the Kira-Athrun-Cagalli conversation! Yesss! No probs in grammar! Thank you!

**Genny-chan** – Thanks. I'm really gald you liked the Asucaga moments in the last chap!

**Meowmeowtheblackcat** – Easy.. I wouldn't want you going crazy… ; I won't get a review from you if you did. Hehe. You are so longing for a kiss aren't you? (Athrun and Cagalli blushes at your idea)

**3fi-pina3** – Hmm... There will be something going on in that room. But nothing perverted I promise. Haha! Each and every one of us wishes that were Cagalli hoho! But I sometimes wish I was Athrun too. (Weird) Heat will definitely come from the room!

**Steph** – Ohh.. yeah I really resisted myself a hug back then in the chapter. I just wanted to establish a somewhat romantic feeling between the two inside a room on one bed. Then the hug would come in later. Yes.. Athrun is 100 gentleman. It's a pity they don't have more of those these days. They usually come in brute and vain packages.

**kirAlacuS4ever** – sigh. I wish I'm in the same predicament as you. I would kill to be at home and doing nothing but fanfics. Hoho. I'll try my best in updating fast! Thanks for understanding! Everyone… (well not really) likes Kira in overprotective mode. It's just, I don't know. Cute?

**Celle666** - Well.. contrary to what I said up there.. you got a bit tad annoyed with Kira. Hehe. He is sometimes annoying. But I like the way he fits the part of being the villain in AC relationship and not making it look like one.

**Hagumi** – It's okay. I got late alerts often times too. It makes us realize not all things in the net are fast and accurate. I got all my reviews in the mail late too. And when I finally checked here, I got loads! Hmm.. the needle thing? I would explain that here. I knew that question will soon come forth. You're so observant, and a psychic at times. Are you sure you're not reading my mind? Thank you for the nice complement. I'm really glad everyone liked the room scenes and the conversation between THE 'overprotective' brother.

----------------------------------

The Art of Love – chapter 17

-----------------------------

_Recap: _

_Then the lights went out. _

"_What now?" Cagalli growled. "I'll go check." Athrun stood up and was pulled back by Cagalli. "I-I'll go with you." She stood up and Athrun intertwined his fingers into hers. "Okay. Hold on tight so you won't bump into—Ow!" Athrun backed down. "You were saying?' Cagalli teased. _

"_I'm very sorry for the inconvenience… We will try to have the power back soon.." The manager came. "How soon?" Athrun asked as both of them stood from the doorway. "I'm afraid about 5-6 hours… The rain isn't letting out soon." The manager answered back. Cagalli sighed and pulled Athrun back inside the room. "So much for that. I don't want to sit around that long doing nothing." _

_Athrun_ _chuckled. "Well… We might as well sleep it off for awhile. That way, we can rest and continue when the power's back." He slid his hand on her waist. Cagalli felt her heart tap dance. "Uhm… I guess you're right.. But with one bed?" She looked at his intoxicating eyes. _

"_We'll just have to do with it I guess… I never really expected this to happen. I'm so sorry. Maybe I can sleep on the cou-" He was cut off when Cagalli placed a finger on his lips. He felt the softness of her finger on his and made him want to kiss her hands more, but he resisted, he might get kicked out of the room for that. "It's not your fault okay? It'll be just for today.. Besides, this is a resort… Enjoy its luxuries… and that includes the bed." She smiled and made her way to the bed. Athrun soon joined. _

_They lay there for awhile looking up at the ceiling, and listening to the raindrops outside. "This is nice." Athrun came. "Yeah." Cagalli said in a soft voice. It was evident that she soon falling into sleep. "Cagalli…" Athrun looked at her amidst the darkness. "Hmm?" She hummed in response. _

"_Thanks." He gently leaned over her and gave her a peck on the cheeks. Cagalli felt the sudden brush and gave out a blush. She was too tired to react anything more than that. She just took Athrun's hand and intertwined her fingers in his. "Welcome. And yeah, me too… Thanks for everything." She sighed and closed her eyes. _

_Athrun_ _smiled and gripped on to her hand tightly. He wanted to hug her, but now is not the time, plus he was happy that way for now. "Cagalli?" He came again. No response was heard and he concluded that the young blonde was already asleep. He slowly closed his eyes. _

"_Athrun…" Cagalli groaned. Athrun's eyes opened and turned his head towards her. Her eyes were still closed. Was she sleep- talking? "Hmm?" He hummed in response testing if she was really sleeping or awake. _

"_Athrun… You are my inspiration." She slowly smiled and continued sleeping. Athrun froze, she was asleep… was she thinking about him? A smile crept up on his face and closed his eyes again. "So are you." He mentally whispered. _

_The two finally entered the world of slumber, their hands joined together in a peaceful connection that would eventually bloom, and this, is the start. _

---------------------------------

**Hell Hath no fury than a Kira scorned. **

"Cagalli…" Athrun moaned. The golden-haired girl lay on top of him, gently caressing his bare chest. He closed his eyes in pleasure, trying to control himself as he carefully caressed Cagalli's bare legs also. Cagalli giggled at the contact and slowly made her way near Athrun's face.

"You have such beautiful eyes Athrun." Cagalli purred. "Cagalli…." Athrun gulped and cupped her face. "I Love you so much." He sighed and soon claimed her pink and soft lips. They both moaned with such pleasure surfacing them. Soon, they began to undress each other, little by little. Athrun could feel his heart beat as well as hers.

"Athrun…" She whispered as he nibbled on her neck. "Cagalli… do you love me?" He looked at her intently. Cagalli smiled and looked back at him saying: "The time is, 5:00 am."

"What?" Athrun looked at her confused. And then she slapped him.

-------------------

Athrun jolt up from the bed, and held on to his stinging cheek. "What was that all about?" He looked up at the side table, where the digital clock kept on saying the exact words Cagalli told him: 'The time is 5:00 am'. He sighed and looked at his other side where Cagalli lay sound asleep and her hand flying around as she tossed and turned in the process.

Now he knows how he got that sting on his face.

He sat up and ruffled his hair. He can't believe that he's been dreaming about her and him in a somewhat sexual situation. This hotel thing and being stranded is getting to him. He looked around, it was still pitch black and the storm outside did not seem to stop either.

He stood up and tied his bathrobe tightly. It had come undone probably when he was lying down. He checked his cellphone, still no signal. Damn. He had to think of a way on how to explain all of these to Kira.

He went back to bed and was surprised at what he saw.

Cagalli was still sleeping, and boy was she ever so beautiful in that angelic-innocent look of hers. Athrun can't help but blush that he was actually sleeping on one bed with her. He can't blame himself for dreaming such a scandalous dream awhile ago. What made him blush more was the fact that Cagalli's bathrobe had come undone since she's tossing and turning on the bed, revealing her green undies at his innocent eyes.

And Hot Damn, she looks so sexy with his shirt on.

Athrun tried to snap out of it, he can't go and tie her bathrobe back, since well she might wake up and think of him as a rapist or something… He decided to just put a blanket on top of her.

And off he goes to sleep, calming himself in the process.

Soon, he was entering the world of slumber again, when Cagalli's hands snaked its way to his waist. He let out a small yelp at the sudden contact as Cagalli pulled herself closer to him, pressing against his body. "Athrun…" She purred and snuggled on to his chest.

Athrun was stunned! He didn't know what to do; he looked at her to see if she's awake. Okay, she's not. Is she dreaming? ABOUT ME? Athrun flushed hard and tried not to move around much as to not wake her up. She snuggled again to him and smiled. "You smell like flowers… I like it." She whispered as he hugged her tighter and drifted to sleep. Athrun smiled at the figure grasping him. He buried his face on to her golden locks and smelled it. "You too." He hugged her, and also drifted to sleep.

---------------------------

"The number you dialed is out of coverage area."

Kira cursed as he slammed his cell phone on the side table of his bed. Lacus stirred as she slowly sat up too see who woke her up. "Kira… you're still awake?" She inquired as she carefully rubbed her baby blue eyes. KIra looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up honey. Go back to sleep…." He gently rubbed her cheek. Lacus looked at him intently and sighed as soon as she saw the abused cellphone on top of the table. "You're trying to call them weren't you?" She came.

Kira tilted his head to the side and nodded. "I'm a bit worried. They said it's only for a day.. It's already 5 in the morning and they haven't come home… Plus, they didn't even bother to call." Kira tried to calm himself down as to not put up a hysterical show in front of his girlfriend. Lacus smiled. "Kira… you heard what's on the news. It's quite a storm out there. I'm sure they got stranded somewhere."

Kira's eyes widened. "Oh God. Something terrible must have happened." Lacus shook her head. "Kira… please stop thinking about negative things. Athrun's with Cagalli… I'm sure she's safe with him. Athrun would do anything to protect her. Now, please stop doubting the both of them!"

Kira looked down at his trembling hands and gave out a huge sigh. He looked back at the calm woman in front of him ans smiled. "You're right. I trust them… I wish… no, I know they are safe. But I swear if…" Lacus hit him gently with a pillow. "There you go again. They are safe. I promise. Now let's go back to sleep." She laid her head on top of the pillow. Kira followed.

Lacus' prayed hard that night for those two would be safe and sound.

---------------------------

Cagalli opened her right eye lazily. It was a good sleep really, and the bright sun welcomed her to a new day. Wait a minute… A new day? Does this mean it's the next day already? Oh God, what happened to the supposed to be 'day road trip'?

She panicked and slowly stood up only to find herself tangled with a certain blue-haired hunk. Her eyes widened at their position. She quickly assessed or rather, tried to recall if something happened to them.

But she wasn't drunk that night… And as far as she remembers, they did go to sleep without 'touching' each other. Inside she wanted to scream bloody murder, but her conscience decided to not jump to conclusions. So she carefully took off Athrun's arm on her waist and stood up to breathe in and out.

"Okay…. It's just an accident. And by the time he wakes up, he won't know any of these. I better go freshen up." She fidgeted and made her way to the comfort room, flushing all over from head to toe.

However, accident or not… She will make sure he pays.

Athrun slowly stirred and woke up from his slumber. He found out that it was morning already. And like Cagalli, he went into a fit of panic. Images of Kira rambled on to him lecturing them about their little 'day out' that turned out to be a night together, due to some unavoidable circumstances.

"Hey." Cagalli came. "Glad you're awake. So, storm is over… The clothes have been delivered. It's your turn to have the car fixed so we can get out of here." She greeted. Athrun grumbled. "So much for a morning greeting."

Cagalli snickered at his reaction. "Alright, let's get something to eat before we leave then." She sat down beside him and dried her damp hair. She was now wearing the clothes that they had had cleaned yesterday and had finished taking a bath. "Uhm… Athrun…." She blushed, remembering the 'tangled' incident that he and she had been to awhile ago.

"Yes?" Athrun stood up and took a towel. "About last night…." She mumbled. Athrun almost jumped back in surprise. "W-what about it?' He stammered, remembering what happened when he woke up at 5 am… He dreaming about her, she sleep-talking and pushing herself against him, and the rest is history.

Cagalli blushed again. "N-Nothing! Nothing at all… just… thank you, I guess." Cagalli turned away. She shouldn't bring it up; it would create awkwardness and total chaos for the both of them. He doesn't seem to know anything about it. She should just remain quiet.

"Oh God, does she know what she did last night? Or what I did? Wait a minute.. I didn't do anything!" Athrun rambled inside his head. He straightened himself up and looked at Cagalli. "Thanks too... and I'm sorry if we got into this mess." He continued and left to take a shower.

"Whatever. You owe me a lot." She snickered; well at least she got to feel him. And boy, does it feel good hugging him.

"You and your brother." Athrun chuckled.

-------------------------------

"There. It's all done." The mechanic announced. Athrun paid him after. "That was one mighty needle that got stuck in your wheel." The man grinned back at him as he showed the blunette one huge rusty needle. "That's the needle?!" Athrun looked at it in awe. The man nodded. "No wonder the damned thing blew up so much!" He slapped his forehead. "Anyway, thanks for fixing it…" He smiled and went inside the car where Cagalli sat impatiently.

"You're late." She snapped as soon as he came in. "Sorry about that." He grinned sweetly. "No… I mean… You're late, for work." She shook her head and pointed at the digital clock on Athrun's dashboard. "Oh.. right… It's okay." He started the engine and picked up his phone. "Here. Call Kira. Tell him we're going home."

Cagalli hesitated before taking the phone from him. "Why me?" She gritted her teeth. "I think the possibility of Kira forgiving us would be bigger if you are the one to explain rather than me." He smirked, but can't help but feel worried about what's going to happen.

"It's going to be the same! You're just going to put me in hot water!" She protested, Athrun sighed. "Cagalli, look… I'm not trying to put you in hot water or any water of some sort… Just start and I'll finish. That way, we have equal parts in explaining." He steered the car. "What?! How would I know that you're really going to support me in this?" The amber-eyed girl retorted. Athrun shook his head again. "I thought you're not afraid of him? Now go on and dial the phone."

Cagalli pouted and slammed the phone back at him. Athrun coughed a bit at the sudden violent reaction. "Are you trying to kill me?" He coughed again, not taking his eyes off at the road. "So what if I did? Look, I won't and I repeat… I won't be the first victim of Kira Yamato's brotherly rage!" She bellowed. Athrun chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" She flared. Athrun looked at her and stopped the car as soon as they reached the stoplight. "You.. Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha… just admitted to me that your brother is one overprotective being… And that you seemed to be quite affected by it. Or rather… scared." Cagalli blushed. "Yeah.. so.. he acts like one…. It gets on my nerves too you know. But I'm not scared!"

Athrun's cellphone rang.

Both looked at the LCD and their face paled. It was KIRA.

"Athrun…." Cagalli whimpered. "Cagalli…" Athrun whimpered back. Cagalli pushed the cellphone at Athrun's chest. "Answer it!" She demanded. "I thought you weren't scared?" Athrun looked back. "Just answer it!" She threatened.

Athrun breathed in and out, and then pressed the button. "h-hello?" He came.

"Where in God's name are you?!!" Kira bellowed. It was loud enough for Cagalli to also hear. Athrun panicked, and absentmindedly threw his cellphone out the window. "What was that about?" Cagalli looked at him stunned. "I-I… Oh shit!" He got out of the car and took his cellphone from the ground. Kira was gone now and his cellphone was a bit broken.. Okay so it is broken a lot!

"Cagalli… Let's just go home." He sighed and drove away.

-----------------------

"Where were you?" Kira bellowed inside his office. Athrun and Cagalli stood there in front of him looking like they wanted to die. "Kira.. please not so loud." Athrun sighed. "You, shut up!" He flared. Lacus slapped her forehead. "There he goes again. "Look, I am not some over crazed protective somewhat okay? I'm just worried!" He snapped. Cagalli snickered a bit. "You're just worried? Whoa… then I hate to see the overprotective mode." Kira glared at her, she shut up and pretended to zip her mouth.

"Kira, you must understand what happened to them, a storm came… They got stranded. It's good enough that they were able to stay someplace safe… and there's no signal there so they can't contact us and vice versa." Lacus interrupted. Athrun and Cagalli looked at her like she was some angel out to save them from this hellish lecture. It was as if they aren't 22 years old! Come on now, Kira.

"Don't you trust me Kira?" Athrun and Cagalli said in unison. Kira looked at them. Okay, that hit a spot. What the heck was he rambling for? Of course he trusts them both. Must be the brotherly genes kicking in. He sighed, getting ready to surrender. Athrun and Cagalli sensed this and both made a victory sign at each other, hoping Kira wouldn't notice that they planned this 'trust' thing against him.

"You guys should rest.. I think. And for gosh sakes, promise me that you won't go on having some unplanned road trips ever again!" He sat down. "Lacus' concert will be 3 weeks from now. So, you guys get ready for it."

Both waved off and Kira played with his pen. Lacus sat down on his desk. "How long are you going to keep this barrier up?" She chirped. "What do you mean?" Kira asked, confused. "You know what I mean Kira.. You're not really like that. Why are you so strict with them?" Lacus massaged his shoulders.

Kira relaxed in her touch. "I don't know." He mumbled. "You know how Athrun feels for her… And the same goes for Cagalli. They both like each other. They just don't know it. Why are you making this hard for them?" The songstress came again and buried her face in Kira's hair.

"I'm not making it hard…. I just want them… to be sure… and to get on with it. Athrun and Cagalli are alike really in some ways. They are stubborn and like to blame themselves when something goes wrong." Kira twirled around to face her. "I'm being this way so they would soon realize that they should tell each other their feelings before something else get in the way."

"You mean you." Lacus pecked his lips. Kira nodded. "But I still don't believe that much… I still think you have that overprotective thing inside of you… and that you want Athrun to suffer first your wrath before getting to your sister." She chuckled, her voice bring life to Kira's office.

"Wel.. that too. I tell you, it's must be hereditary or something!" He chuckled as he placed her on his lap.

------------------------

Athrun sighed, does Kira hate the idea of him being with his sister? He frowned, does he not trust him?

"Hey Athrun… I'm sorry about Kira." Cagalli held on to his shoulder, momentarily stopping him in his tracks. Athrun looked back at her intently. "It's okay Cagalli. No need to apologize."

"No… I think I should. I mean, he's really like that. The overprotective one… but he's the weak one sometimes. Don't think that he doesn't like you hanging around with me. He does… I can feel it. I'm his twin!" She beamed. Athrun felt butterflies in his stomach. "Do you like hanging around with me?" Athrun can't believe he blurted that one out.

Cagalli blushed, and looked at his emerald orbs. "Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're a really nice guy." She smiled at him and patted his back. He chuckled. "I think I better go… I can't help but feel that majority of the staff here… girl staff actually, are glaring at me." She chuckled, and Athrun laughed too.

"Would you believe it, they're my fans?" He whispered to her ear as he led her away. "No Way!" She looked back at him in disbelief. Athrun nodded. "How could you stay in such a place where the hungry wolves are outside your office?" She snickered. "Hungry wolves? Good one. They are tamed, I can assure that.. or else it'll be their job to pay." Athrun held on to her shoulders as he pushed her lightly inside the elevator.

"Well… You are good looking…" She mumbled. "Excuse me?" Athrun looked back at her. "Nothing." Cagalli stammered as she waved her hand on defense. "Did I just hear you say that I'm good looking?" He smirked. "Aw shut it. So what if I did? At least I complimented you… Don't think anything else about it." Cagalli crossed her arms.

"Sure. A compliment coming from you makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth." He gingerly tucked her hair behind her air. Cagalli blushed and then scoffed. "Sure. Whatever." She tried hard to avoid his gaze and went on her way towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Athrun waved.

"Whatever makes you happy?" She answered sarcastically. "I guess that'll be a yes." He beamed, and then she waved goodbye.

---------------------------------

"So, you are seeing her tomorrow?" Kira asked as soon as the elevator door opened. Athrun almost jumped in surprise. "Yes, my ever-so-trusting friend, Kira." He sarcastically answered back. "Athrun… I trust you… I really do…" Kira held on to his shoulder.

"I know you do you scumbag." Athrun chuckled and ruffled the amethyst guy's hair. "Hey!" Kira chuckled back and tried hard to break free from Athrun's grasp.

"You know, you actually look cute together." Kira snickered and quickly went inside his office cubicle. "What?" Athrun followed him.

"Athrun… the gift has been given.. All you have to do is receive it." Kira looked back again. "Kira.. are you actually telling me that you agree…" Athrun was cut off. "You didn't hear anything from me." Kira shot back.

Athrun smiled. Sure, Kira may be a little exaggerated when it comes to Cagalli… But he can't believe that Kira is actually giving him a hint that he somewhat approves of him. It was as if the gods have heard him and granted him happiness for the day. He beamed as he went to his office. Everything seemed to be going quite well…

--------------------

Yay! I so finally finished it! I'm sorry for updating late. Sigh. I hope you like this one guys. Not much Asucaga fluff… But at least things are moving. This mostly focused on Athrun's side. Next will be Cagalli's. I focused on Kira's somewhat approval with Athrun and Cagalli being together. Only he didn't tell that Cagalli also feels the same thing what his friend feels. Of course, everyone would want AC to tell it to each other personally. But just because Kira approves, doesn't mean that the brotherly genes would stop. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! THANK YOU!!! Oh, again.. If there are grammar probs, spelling or whatsoever, I Apologize.. no time to proof read again.


	18. Black White Gray Moods

Here's my feedback list. If I missed anyone, I probably uploaded this after I have seen your review. I promise I'll put you in the next chapter of my feedback list.

**Minerva's cradle** – It is obvious or rather a fact that Athrun's cellphone is indeed expensive. A very one at that! Yes, no lemons for now… hehe Cagalli doesn't know anything at the span of 5am. And Athrun didn't do anything to her… well, he let her hug him anyway. The elevator thing? I kinda got lazy detailing the opening, closing, going up and going down of the elevator. Kira can get away with murder for sharing the bed with Lacus... he's her girlfriend/soon-to-be fiancé. (Oh god, I just gave out a future detail) thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Kitty-Kat90013820** – Yes.. the over protectiveness galore begins! Thanks, glad you loved the AC fluff… Although some are now demanding some kiss parts! Haha!

**Cara410 **– Thank you for reading and I am so glad you enjoyed it. We will get to see more Dearka and Yzak… don't worry. It's just not the same without them. Meyrin has a bit of evil plans… yep. Kira would still be in over protective mode.. cause I love it when he does that. heehee.

**Tacit.lady** – They will be together… or not. Hehe thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Steph** – Yes, I give you this chapter… Cagalli's point of view! Yay! The scared thing was a smash really. Even I loved that idea. Hoho We will be seeing Yzak and co don't worry. The drawing? Read on to find out. This is where it will all begin. Thanks.

**Celle666** – Kira just gave his approval.. but he won't go admitting that hehe. Yes, Athrun is a big fat pervert! Hoho! But gets away with murder since he's so darn hot.

**KiralacuS4ever** – Thank you. Hope you will like this Christmas update

**Akidarchangelprincess** – Hey, hello. ; I'm sorry up to now, there is still no kiss. But things are going fine for them anyway. Thanks for reading ;

**3fi-pina3** – Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, this one will also satisfy you.

**Meowmeow**- Athrun is a pervert deep inside. Hoho! I'm sorry I updated late. Yes, Kira will be doing something scary again since… the overprotective thing is in his genes.

**Risingsundynasty** – Hello risingsun-chan! (here I go again, making up nicknames). I'm sorry if I updated late. I hope you would enjoy this one. Btw, what's and O-levels exam? And.. I so loved your story.

There. My feedback list is all done. If I missed out on anyone.. sorry… I probably updated this after I saw your review. I'll make sure I'll put you on the next chapter.

-------------

This is the first time I am now putting a disclaimer for this story. For security and well, disclaiming purposes. ;

I do not in any way own Gundam seed / seed destiny. I wished I did but I don't. If any of the situations in this story is similar to other stories… I am not liable for it… Probably out of coincidence. If it's copied word per word, then that's the time you can only sue me. Hehe Thank you guys for the support.

------------------------

The Art of Love – chapter 18

------------------------

_Recap: _

"_So, you are seeing her tomorrow?" Kira asked as soon as the elevator door opened. Athrun almost jumped in surprise. "Yes, my ever-so-trusting friend, Kira." He sarcastically answered back. "Athrun… I trust you… I really do…" Kira held on to his shoulder. _

"_I know you do you scumbag." Athrun chuckled and ruffled the amethyst guy's hair. "Hey!" Kira chuckled back and tried hard to break free from Athrun's grasp. _

"_You know, you actually look cute together." Kira snickered and quickly went inside his office cubicle. "What?" Athrun followed him. _

"_Athrun… the gift has been given.. All you have to do is receive it." Kira looked back again. "Kira.. are you actually telling me that you agree…" Athrun was cut off. "You didn't hear anything from me." Kira shot back. _

_Athrun_ _smiled. Sure, Kira may be a little exaggerated when it comes to Cagalli… But he can't believe that Kira is actually giving him a hint that he somewhat approves of him. It was as if the gods have heard him and granted him happiness for the day. He beamed as he went to his office. Everything seemed to be going quite well… _

(this time, you deserve a shorter recap because of my ramblings up there.

_----------------------------------_

**Black + White Gray Moods **

It has been a week after the road trip incident that Athrun and Cagalli initiated and participated in. Cagalli decided to meet up with Miriallia and her cousin Nick since this time had been one of the slowest times of the day for her, and a hectic one for her brother, her brother's girlfriend and a certain attractive blue haired young man.

It's 2 weeks before Lacus' concert and instead of thinking about other people's business (for now) she decided to face her own.

"Hey." Miriallia came. Cagalli jolted a bit from where she was sitting and carefully turned to see who the culprit is. She let out a small "Hey" as soon as she recognized Mir and her cousin Nick. "You seem quite down today. You okay?" Nick carefully sat down beside her after offering his cousin the other chair beside Cagalli, making the blond sandwiched between them.

Cagalli heaved a sigh. "Yes… Although I would be lying if I said I'm okay all over." Miriallia looked back at her worriedly. "Why, Something going on? Is it because you haven't been seeing Mr. Hunka Zala for awhile?" The brunette smirked. Cagalli and Nick both splattered their coffees from their mouths. "Milly!!!" Cagalli blushed beet red. "CUZ!" Nick shot back. "What? As if there's something to be surprised about that." Miriallia raised her hands and shook her head.

"It's not that, okay? I'm… just… I have been doing a lot of thinking the past few days." Cagalli wiped her lips. "Yeah.. about HIM." Miriallia snickered. She sure has her way in teasing and annoying Cagalli. "Milly, lay off for awhile okay? We all know Cagalli's into some frustrating and stressful time. I don't think mentioning Athrun would help." Nick sipped some of his coffee. Cagalli looked at Nick and so did his cousin. "Are you actually turning into an over protective kind of friend? I have that already… it's called 'brother'."

"No." Nick shot back at Cagalli. "Can't you realize that I'm actually in favor of you in this argument? Ha, let's see what you would do if I start teasing you like what Milly is doing." He finished off by shrugging his shoulders and signaling to the waitress to give him another cup of coffee. "So… Enough about that, what have you been up to? You look dry and tired…." Milly placed her elbows on the table. Cagalli sighed again. "It's the exhibit I have been planning."

Milly looked up at her. "You still haven't saved up for that?" Cagalli shook her head. "No. Aside that… I still haven't thought of what to put up in the exhibit in case I get a place to rent for that. I have been coping up at my brother's balcony starting up things and then ending up with nothing… again." Cagalli pulled her hair in frustration. "Why don't you relax first?" Milly asked and then placed an arm over Cagalli's shoulder, comforting her.

"Milly…." Cagalli stared at her. Miriallia nodded. "I knew it… Spill."

"Milly… I don't know what to do anymore. I.. I'm so stressed out… and then… Athrun… I have not been seeing him since he's busy… and… I…" Cagalli stammered. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"You love him." Miriallia and Nick both blurted out. Cagalli looked back at then in a daze. "I…"

"I don't want to be this way." She sighed and placed her head over the table. "Cagalli…" Miriallia pat her head. "I… I don't want to feel this way about him. Because… It won't ever work out." Cagalli almost sobbed but bit her lip so she won't do so.

--------------------------

Athrun typed furiously on his laptop. He's at the end of his nerves by now. And darn it, if another sponsor comes up to him and rants about last minute changes, he will so snap and bring forth hell right in his office. Preparations by now are much more hectic than before. 2 weeks before the concert and here they go running back and forth for last minute changes within the company and the sponsors… plus the reprinting of more tickets. Lacus is an amazingly popular woman.

Everyday, he goes off to the Lacus' rehearsal to consult Kira. The brunette had been spending his time there since his girlfriend remained there working for 10 hours a day. Athrun scoffed. He should just build an office there, instead of him having to go back and forth the studio then to the company just so he could show Kira what he had accomplished for the day. Maybe, he should stop consulting the guy; all he does is nod in agreement at whatever he does. It's either he's doing a good job or he's not really paying attention to him but instead to a certain pink haired songstress.

If he did that, he could save up some time and gas money. And he could even go and visit Cagalli.

Cagalli… Come to think of it, the two of them hadn't seen each other for a week now. The road trip incident got him hanging on the edge. It was as if it was a good thing and the same time bad. He still felt giddy because of it.

He shut his laptop down and went to down the parking lot. He's gonna have to talk to Kira today. And perhaps tell him sideways how uncomfortable it was to do the 'miles routine' everyday just so Kira could dumbly nod his head in agreement at whatever 'progress' he does.

He soon made it to the studio where Kira sat comfortably on one of the seats as he watched Lacus dance and sing on the stage.

"Athrun." Lacus stopped and waved her hand. Kira turned to look behind him as the blue-haired young man made his way down the aisle. Athrun raised his hand in acknowledgement. A few young girls in the staff stopped a bit and glanced at him, while whispering giggles to each other.

"How are things in the office?" Kira asked as soon as Athrun sat himself beside him. "Good, just dandy… I wished about 50 times already to drop dead." Athrun answered back sarcastically. Lacus giggled and sat herself beside Kira also as she carefully wiped her brow. "I told you it's hard for Athrun. You're not being fair Kira." She chirped.

"Got that right." Athrun rested on the padded chair. Kira smiled at him. "Don't worry… everything will soon be over. So… How are you?"

Athrun looked back at his best friend with narrow eyes. "I already told you guys didn't I?" Kira and Lacus shook their heads. "Not that… We meant, HOW ARE YOU in a emotionally kind of way." The couple said in unison. Athrun sighed and tilted his head a bit. "You guys should separate a bit. You're thinking and talking alike." He gently ran his hand through his silky blue hair. "I'm not saying its one hell of a fun show."

Kira and Lacus smirked. "Why?" They asked again. Athrun closed his eyes and slouched a bit again. "It's hell I tell you… Things are hectic, busy this, busy that… No time anymore… And to top it all off, I haven't seen Cagalli for a week now." He sighed and then stopped. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the couple beside him in wide eyes. "I just said that out loud didn't I?" He asked.

The two nodded. "That's your problem. It's you not being able to see her." Lacus sipped on to some of her fruit juice. "No." Athrun lied. "Come on Athrun… Before, you didn't really mind if things around in the company are hectic as it is. You've faced far more stressful things than this. How come it is only now that you complain about it?" Kira chuckled. As much as he still doesn't dig the idea of his best friend and his sister, (heck, he even halfway agreed) he found it quite entertaining to tease this usually calm, reserved and collected emerald-eyed man.

"I complain because I'm fed up with it." Athrun reasoned out. "Yeah right. Call me when you think of something more convincing." Kira chuckled again. A couple of tears were now evident from the sides of his eyes, due to laughing. 'Kira is an evil, evil man!' Athrun thought and coughed a bit.

"Have you given her THAT yet?" Lacus asked. Kira looked at Lacus then at Athrun. "What's THAT? You're not planning on anything are you now?" The brunette eyed Athrun. "What?!" Athrun stood up. "Look, we're not here to talk about my life and what progress has happened on it. Here." Athrun shoved some papers and statistics at Kira's hands. Kira took it and placed it on a desk in front of him. "What is that… THAT?" Kira persistently asked. Lacus smiled. "Why don't you just show it to him?"

"Fine." Athrun sighed and gently took out his briefcase. "Oh." Was all Kira could say.

-------------------------------

"Cagalli…" Miriallia and his cousin stepped out the café to follow the blonde. Cagalli looked back at Miriallia. "Come on.. don't be like this. You know you like him… Things aren't as complicated as before… so you have a chance." The brunette held her on her shoulders.

"Yeah… And when I burst out my feelings to them they go telling me that they don't feel the same and then avoid me. Same old, same old.. Why bother?" Cagalli sighed. Nick shook his head. "How would you know it's the same with him if you don't try? I mean… Cagalli, you're headstrong… What is it with this Athrun guy that makes you go limp and scared?"

Cagalli stood there silent. "I don't know." She thought again. "Maybe… It's because he's the only person that I felt I don't want to lose. That it's hard for me to fall for him nor tell him how I feel… Because he might leave. And I don't want that."

"So you decide to deny, deny and stick to the martyr motto of the century: 'It's much better if were just friends'" Miriallia sighed. "Milly! It's not that. We're of different worlds… And Oh I don't know." Cagalli took her sketchpad. "Hell with boys!" She declared.

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed… I'm a boy and I'm here. Don't go cursing us around." Nick frowned. "Oh.. sorry." Cagalli blushed. "Okay.. to end this, I think you should go and tell him." Miriallia declared. "Regardless of what the outcome." She added.

"I'll think about it." Cagalli sighed. "While at it, I should also think of what to put in that darn exhibit."

"What about your rendition of the sights around the world?" Nick asked.

"Yeah… You always wanted to travel." Miriallia beamed.

"That would be good idea. But I can't make my own version if I haven't seen any sights." Cagalli frowned.

Inside her mind, she wanted to post her drawings of Athrun there. But that would be major embarrassing. And those were just sketches that only she and Athrun know about. If only she knew about Kira and Lacus that is. And if she did just that, she would be declaring to the world that she's in love with THE Athrun Zala, a business partner and best friend of her one and only twin brother.

What has she gotten herself into?

----------------------------------

Athrun stood up. "You leaving already?" Kira sked him as he stopped scribbling at his notebook. "Yeah… I think I'll retire early today. Had too much of business talk. Plus, those girls keep staring at me… It's been sending chills down my spine for the past 20 minutes or so." Athrun whispered.

"Oh well… See you tomorrow then… or maybe even later if Lacus decides to go out or something." Kira waved. "Sure." Athrun went towards the door. "Tell Lacus I said goodbye."

He walked to his car and thought of something. Perhaps, it won't hurt if he pays a visit at Cagalli's University. Who knows, she may be there.

--------------------------------

"So Cagalli, that was a swell time. Where are you off to now?" Nick asked. "I was thinking of going to the University first… I would like to take a look for references and stuff… something that would give me and idea on what to put in the exhibit." Cagalli gripped on her sketchpad tighter. "That's good. Think of that first rather than Athrun. You can settle with him later." Miriallia beamed and went to open her car.

"Milly…" Cagalli sighed. "You'll be the first to know if I thought of something new."

"Luck is always by your side Cagalli. If you come up with anything, be sure to tell Athrun how you feel after" Miriallia gave her a hug. Cagalli laughed. "Sure I will… when pigs fly.. Oh wait, no… when he decides to draw and using me as a subject… Then I will tell him."

The two then soon waved goodbye to her and Cagalli went on her way to the University.

-------------------------------

Athrun is a nice young gentleman with such fine features one would die to have. He is a gifted fellow who's so polite and refined; every woman would definitely swoon around him. He was perfect any way you look at it. But for Cagalli, every blunder or mistake he makes was the thing that made him perfect, because, that is the Athrun zala that she knew. That is the Athrun Zala that he shows… to her.

But is it only to her?

What if, he acts that way to other girls? Of course she doesn't know, she has never seen her with another woman other that Lacus… but Lacus' is different. And that's what made her skeptical about him. Sure, he acts nice and sweet around her… But she won't go thinking that Athrun has feelings for her. Because for such a perfect guy, he may be raised to act that way to almost anybody!

Cagalli held on to her forehead. This thing is worst than eating a bag of coal… But who would want to eat coal anyway?

That's why she didn't want to push through these feelings. She isn't sure and she's not willing to get hurt by it. It may be okay with some other guy, but Athrun is different. She didn't want to lose him even as a friend… just a friend. She snickered as she remembered what she said to Milly:

'_Sure I will… when pigs fly.. Oh wait, no… when he decides to draw and using me as a subject… Then I will tell him." _

She knows Athrun doesn't draw... nor take time to learn it… As expected, she chose a sign that is almost impossible as pigs learning how to fly. Evidently saying that she has no interest whatsoever in bursting out what she feels for him.

-------------------------------

Athrun arrived at Mr. Edward's office. He gently knocked and then slowly opened the door when he found out that nobody seems to be answering. He was surprised to see a magenta haired girl standing on top of a ladder carefully balancing. Then to his horror, she fell.

He immediately ran up to catch her. Meyrin yelped in surprise as soon as she realized who was holding her. "Thank you" She let out. Athrun placed her down and muttered a "you're welcome."

"Uhm… Is Mr. Edwards around?" He finally asked as he helped Meyrin pick up the books that fell. "He just went out for awhile… Would you like some tea?" Meyrin offered and blushed hard. This was it, Athrun zala is here with her in this room alone. She had been harboring a crush on him for weeks now and was quite disappointed when Athrun only comes to the University to pick up Cagalli. She didn't want to lose to her.

"Thank you. I'll wait for him." Athrun sat down and carefully picked up an art book. "So… you're Meyrin right?" Athrun inquired, not taking off his eyes on the book. Meyrin hummed in response as she carefully placed the cup on the table.

"Do you draw also? I mean… You are an apprentice of Mr. Edwards' right?" He continued as he sipped on some tea.

"Well… Actually… no… I just came to learn a few basics because I plan on becoming an Art History teacher… And it does not pretty much require you learning how to draw or paint. You just learn how to appreciate art." Meyrin chirped as her pigtails bounced around. "Oh… In short, you're training to be an art critique in some point." Athrun closed the book and looked at her. Meyrin nodded.

"So tell me.. You do know Cagalli right? Ms. Athha?" Athrun spoke of her name with sheer delight, and this didn't go unnoticed by the magenta haired girl. "Yeah…" Meyrin barely spoke. "What do you think of her Art?" Athrun's eyes danced in delight as soon as he entered Cagalli in their conversation.

Meyrin frowned. This was the only time she gets to talk with him and all he does is talk about the blonde temperamental girl. She quickly thought of something to divert their conversation away from the amber-eyed woman.

In frustration, she quickly took Athrun's cup and offered him another cup, avoiding his question in the process. As she did so, she practically tripped at the carpet floor and landing herself beside Athrun and almost on top of him if only he hadn't moved back.

Athrun jumped a bit at the girl as their faces were an inch apart. "Uhm…" He awkwardly said. He was then thinking of a way on how to shove off Meyrin without sounding too rude for the girl had then stared at his emerald orbs.

"Athrun-san… You have such nice eyes. Tell me, are my eyes beautiful too?" Meyrin whispered. Athrun looked back at her in shock. Not another one. He sighed.

-------------------

Cagalli made a turn down the hallway and almost ramming herself inside Mr. Edwards' office. She decided to drop by here first before going to the library. She stopped midway when she noticed the door slightly open and two people conversing inside, a boy and a girl. Strangely enough it sounded like Meyrin… and the other one… Athrun.

She peeked in.

-------------------

"Uhm.. Yes… They are beautiful… You have beautiful eyes." Athrun coughed. He didn't really pay much attention to her eyes, for he was trying hard to think of a way to snap her out of it. And perhaps, with that answer… she may (He hoped) move a bit.

Meyrin's eyes widened. "Really? OH!" She wanted to hug him in delight but Cagalli made her way inside.

"Cagalli!" Athrun stood up and walked towards her. Meyrin stood up as well and took the cup. "Ms. Cagalli." She whispered.

"Oh… don't mind me. I just came here to drop some things and I'll be off to the library." She walked past Athrun, her face stoic. "No.. I… look, can we talk for a second?" Athrun grabbed her on the wrist. Cagalli looked back at him with eyes telling him to let go or she'll kill him. But he didn't care, he dragged her outside anyway.

Meyrin just stood there with the cup while slowly circling its sides with her finger.

"What do you want? I have still have work to do… and don't you too?" Cagalli shrugged and sat down on the grass. It was almost nearing sunset.

"I retired early. What's wrong with that?" Athrun sat down beside her. "Nothing. You shouldn't go wasting your time here. I'm not the one you really came for. Mr. Edwards must be waiting." She scoffed. 'or perhaps Meyrin'

Cagalli took out her sketch pad. 'What am I so upset about anyway? We're not together! His business is not mine.' She thought as she scribbled heavily on the paper.

"Actually… I really did come to see you today… And the same goes for the past days when I always come here." Athrun looked back at her. Cagalli frowned at him and continued scribbling hard.

'There he goes again. Telling sweet things as if it was only meant for me. HA! Fat chance playboy… I heard what you said awhile ago to Meyrin.' Cagalli mentally shouted. She wanted to poke him in the eye with her pencil but resisted since she didn't want to go looking as if she's jealous. Liar, she is jealous… and upset.

"You have such beautiful eyes don't you know that? The way they fire up when you're upset." Athrun chuckled. Cagalli turned her head furiously at him only to gaze at his wonderful eyes that seem to sparkle. "What the hell do you want anyway?" She spat out.

'Uh oh. Here comes the profanities. So much for a good impression' She thought to herself.

"Nothing. What are you so upset about?" Athrun leaned back a bit. "Everything. And you won't know it because you don't know what I feel anyway… or about what I feel with what I do." Cagalli grumbled and continued scribbling. Athrun suddenly took her pencil and her paper.

"Hey wha— give that back!" She yelled. "I guess I should learn to draw to know how you feel or think." Athrun smiled and tried scribbling on another page of her pad. "Fat chance, even if you do learn, you still don't have the heart for it." Cagalli crossed her arms. "Maybe I won't… But at least I'll get to know you better." He turned to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "I'm drawing." Athrun chuckled. "I know that dingbat… I mean, why are you facing me?" She spat out.

"My first drawing would be very special… So I want it to be you. I want to draw you… The same as you did for me back then. You will be my model. My inspiration for this." Athrun gently smiled as he struggled to scribble Cagalli's features.

Cagalli blushed and stared at him.

"_Sure I will… when pigs fly.. Oh wait, no… when he decides to draw and using me as a subject… Then I will tell him." _

Athrun looked back at Cagalli and saw her sad face. He stopped whatever he is doing and approached her. "Cagalli… what's wrong?" Athrun asked as he gently placed his hands over her shoulders.

She was shivering, Athrun became more worried. "Cagalli… are you okay?" He inquired again. Cagalli then raised her head to face him.

Athrun was surprised at what he saw.

She was crying.

"Please… Please Athrun… don't do this to me anymore. I… I don't…" She sobbed and then stood up. She ran as fast as she can away from him. Athrun was stunned to move. He looked down and saw her sketchpad and pencil scattered on the floor. "What just happened?" He thought.

He took her things and tried to follow her.

----------------------------------------

End of chappie. Belated Merry Christmas and advanced happy new year! I'm sorry this came in late. I did promise I'll post this up on the eve of dec 25… but things got a bit complicated. So here… it's late, but it's still here. Thanks for all the support. Please Review! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible but I'm not promising anything. This was quite a sad chapter for Christmas.. I can't help it… This is all about Cagalli's POV and revelations… on why she denies things. And in the end… she cried because her supposed to be impossible sign happened. And that she is even more confused whether she will tell or not. Hoho! Thanks guys. Please review again! If there are any grammar probs, I'm sorry again, no time to proof read. sigh


	19. A stroke of Luck?

Wah. Thanks for the many reviews I received in the last chapter. I'm so happy it was gladly received and accepted.

And now… for my feedback list.

**ChildO'God** – Thank you. Got ya there with the sketchbook didn't I? Hope you would get to read more chapters. Here's the latest.

**Asucaga30 **– what do you mean by may iba ng iniisip? Haha it's okay. I updated late too anyway.

**Kitty-Kat90013820** – Sorry they didn't get together in this chapter… things will go worst from here hoho! Athrun

Drawing (trying actually) Cagalli is really cute… if only Cagalli wasn't mad ne? Thanks for reviewing and reading!

**The Angels' Princess** – Thanks! Hmmm.. What's in Athrun's suitcase? It's a secret for now… But it'll help Cagalli

Big time soon on the story.

**Animeboy-12** – Sorry I took so long. There are a lot of things going on.

**Cari-Akira** - ; Athrun drawing Cagalli is kinda cute, and yes… awkward.. VERY awkward. Thanks for reading

and reviewing.

**AthruCaga-centric** – Yes… Meyrin would be a bit OC here. She'll be kinda pushy. Hmmm.. even if Cagalli did hear, Athrun would be too shy to explain his part since Cagalli is not asking. After all they aren't together-together right? So I made it that way. Only Athrun will develop headaches thinking about that, and he'll have a lot of explaining to do soon.

**Hagumi-** Hagumi-chan! Sob Thank you for understanding! Well it's an okay Christmas but it's not so happy like last year. Sigh. Anyway, thanks again for R&R. Hmm... There will be a few obstacles in the future for this couple now that Meyrin has entered the scene. But those two won't give up anyway. Happy New Year! Hope you had a nice Christmas too! Glad you liked the chapter.

**Cara410** – Athrun catch up to her? Hmmmm… read on to find out. Thanks!

**Tacit.lady** – Cagalli's head is gonna break out of confusion! Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Simply.v** - Thanks. Glad you liked it. Tension does make the story. Hehe

**Minerva's Cradle** – Wai thank you. Being in love hurts like hell at the same time, caresses like heaven. Woot! Poetic! Hmm… is Athrun gonna confess? It's down below. Thanks for R&R. just PM me if you want anytime.

**AsuCaga30** – Marami tayo dito hehe Thank you for reading as well as reviewing. ;

**3fi-Pina3** – Thanks for the greeting and all. I really appreciate it. Oh, and thanks for reading too! And reviewing

**Steph** – Oh thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one will also be accepted. Hehe For you: an update, to compensate for your everyday fanfic check-up.

**Nuki** – Thanks nuki-chan. Sana nga my thesis goes well. And I hope I live through it.

**KiraLacus4ever **– Thank you for the support. Oh wow. Thanks… I'm quite speechless. Thanks for R7R hope you enjoyed the story.

And that's about it. Oh… Meyrin will be a bit of OC here… being pushy and all. But she's not going to be bad as in bad. I just made her a hurdle to AC relationship, (I didn't want to use Meer she's all too used up) but that doesn't mean she's bad – bad). And another thing about Cagalli, She's a bit OC too in the last chapter. But she'll be back. She just had to be that way since she's confused and hurting and all.

----------------------

The Art of Love – chapter 19

----------------------

_Recap: _

"_Hey wha— give that back!" She yelled. "I guess I should learn to draw to know how you feel or think." Athrun smiled and tried scribbling on another page of her pad. "Fat chance, even if you do learn, you still don't have the heart for it." Cagalli crossed her arms. "Maybe I won't… But at least I'll get to know you better." He turned to her. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked him. "I'm drawing." Athrun chuckled. "I know that dingbat… I mean, why are you facing me?" She spat out. _

"_My first drawing would be very special… So I want it to be you. I want to draw you… The same as you did for me back then. You will be my model. My inspiration for this." Athrun gently smiled as he struggled to scribble Cagalli's features. _

_Cagalli_ _blushed and stared at him. _

"_Sure I will… when pigs fly.. Oh wait, no… when he decides to draw and using me as a subject… Then I will tell him." _

_Athrun_ _looked back at Cagalli and saw her sad face. He stopped whatever he is doing and approached her. "Cagalli… what's wrong?" Athrun asked as he gently placed his hands over her shoulders. _

_She was shivering, Athrun became more worried. "Cagalli… are you okay?" He inquired again. Cagalli then raised her head to face him. _

_Athrun_ _was surprised at what he saw. _

_She was crying. _

"_Please… Please Athrun… don't do this to me anymore. I… I don't…" She sobbed and then stood up. She ran as fast as she can away from him. Athrun was stunned to move. He looked down and saw her sketchpad and pencil scattered on the floor. "What just happened?" He thought. _

_He took her things and tried to follow her. _

-------------------------------

**A stroke of Luck?**

Rain poured hard that night. It was immense downpour, as if clearly stating that the world needs to be cleansed now and then and this is the time for it.

For two unfortunate souls, it is quite a hindrance.

Athrun zala, ran as fast as he could to follow the sobbing Cagalli. He was confused as to why she was crying and running off like that. Trying hard to keep her sketchpad dry and her bag, he carefully tucked it in his coat and continued pursuing the blonde amidst the cruel showers.

Cagalli Yula Attha ran as fast as she could to avoid the Miidnight-haired boy. She can't let him see her like this… especially when she almost broke down in front of him. As if the tears weren't enough to cloud her vision, the rain had to join in.

She quickly crossed the street in an attempt to make it to the other side before the crossing light turns red. However, she wasn't quick enough to elude a car racing right at her.

She turned a bit to avoid the car but got it anyway. She flew right through the sidewalk post, hitting her head hard in the process. The car screeched to a halt and out comes a tanned, blonde-haired young man.

"Oh Shi—! I think I killed her!" Dearka slapped his forehead and approached the now unconscious Cagalli. "You Idiot, I knew it, I shouldn't have let you drive!" Yzak came to take a look at the girl also. "She's alive…. Thank God. But she hit her head hard. The silver haired guy carried her to the car.

"Oh God." Dearka fumbled. "What now dummy?" Yzak growled. "She…She's the girl Zala is with at the amusement park!" Dearka paled, and held on to Cagalli's wrist, checking for any pulse. "I already told you, she's damn alive!" Yzak snapped again and swat Dearka's hand away from the girl.

"Ow.. Hey… But we can't have her dying on the way! I'm checking if her pulse is still strong." Dearka sat down comfortably after helping Yzak tuck Cagalli in the car. For gosh sakes man, Zala would definitely know about this." He continued to rant.

"If you tell moron." Yzak snorted.

"So, are we taking her to the hospital?" Dearka seemed to have some trouble shutting his mouth.

"No. We will take her to our apartment. I don't wanna spend some money just for a darn bump on the head." Yzak scratched his silver hair in frustration. "Cheapskate, if she ends up with amnesia, I'm so telling it's your fault." Dearka announced. "Oh, Oh…. And if we get accused in kidnapping her, still your fault."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them you almost killed her." Yzak smirked and drove off.

------------------------

They soon made it to their apartment wherein they placed Cagalli on Dearka's bed after treating her head wound and putting some robe on her, since well, they can't possibly touch her and dress her up. Bad enough that they may be called 'attempted' murderers and kidnappers… Yzak wouldn't handle it anymore if he is to be called a pervert, which he is not, and so much of Dearka.

"She'll stay here." Yzak proudly announced. "Wha—where will I stay?" Dearka protested as the silver haired young man made a square face and gladly pointed at the couch. "What?!" Dearka bellowed. "Let's just call Zala and ask him to pick her up." Dearka opened his cell phone.

"And what? Let him kill us? No offense, I'm not afraid of him… but I don't want anymore commotion going on around at this time of night already. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep and you, shut up and just call it a day." Yzak grabbed the phone away from Dearka. "Besides, you don't want him to see her in this condition are you?"

"Well at least a relative or something." Dearka tugged on his hair desperately. "In case you hadn't noticed, she doesn't have anything with her when YOU decided to run her over. Not a purse or anything." Yzak opened his bedroom door. "Now, be a good boy and go to sleep."

------------------------------

Athrun stood under the covered bus stop, drenched from head to foot. He carefully cradled on his arms Cagalli's belongings as he sighed. He wasn't able to catch up with her after all, and it's making him worry so much.

"Oh God… What if something happened to her?" Athrun thought as the idea sent shivers down his spine, but shook it away. "I mustn't think that way. I'm sure Cagalli is fine.. And I will talk to her tomorrow. Tomorrow."

He then went on his way back to his car, parked along outside the University, while thinking what could have possibly gone wrong with Cagalli.

----------------------------

"Athrun Zala, Open this door now, where the heck is my sister?!" Kira bellowed as he violently banged his fist on Athrun's apartment door. The blue haired young man stumbled down from his bed and directly to the said door. He made a quick glance at the clock which read:

'3 am'

Athrun's eyes widened. If Kira is here looking for her, then… "Oh God, Cagalli!" Athrun opened the door and Kira held on to his collar chocking him.

"Where is she? She didn't come home. O darn I… I called the University. Said she went home with you… Oh God…" Kira chocked, it was evident that he was restraining his tears out of fright and worry. "She—She's not here Kira…." Athrun choked back.

"Kira… she's not answering her cell phone." Lacus followed suit, with a portable phone on her hand, attempting to contact the blonde. "She… She was my responsibility. Where the hell is she?" Kira backed down and released Athrun. The midnight haired young man stood up to answer but a familiar sound made them stop what they were doing and look at the direction it is coming from.

"That's Cagalli's cellphone. You told me she isn't here!" Kira pushed Athrun aside and went inside. "She's not. But.… I have her things." Athrun followed nervously. Lacus stood there worriedly and shut down her cell phone after Kira had located his twins' phone. "Then, where the heck is she?!" Kira came again, Athrun cringed. He didn't know this was going to happen. He should have made much more effort in looking for her after he had lost her that night. But he was so surprised and confused, he wasn't thinking straight.

Now he feels heavy. He tried to block all possible and horrible things that could happen to her. He slightly shivered but maintained his composure. Kira was going into berserk mode now. He probably is thinking the same thing he was thinking awhile ago. Lacus looked at him with sad eyes and mouthed to him a small: 'Please explain Athrun."

Athrun breathed in and looked at Kira straight in the eye.

"Kira…" He began. The brunette looked at him back with anger and worried expression plastered on his face. How he did that, is a mystery to the blue-haired man. Athrun held on to his best friend's shoulders hoping it would help to calm him down while he explains what exactly happened.

And it becomes successful, now all he has to do is breathe in and let all spill.

----------------------------------

Cagalli opened her golden eyes slowly and realized that the room she is in is unfamiliar to her. She slowly stood up and held on to her head as soon as it began throbbing. She winced in pain but prepared to get out of bed nonetheless.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself as she scanned the badly kept room. There were clothes all over the floor and sexy posters up the wall. She guessed this must be a boy's room, but to whom?

She looked beside the bed where a small desk resides and a couple of picture frames lay messily on top of it. She picked it up and saw two young men standing side by side. The blonde one seemed to be happy getting his picture taken and his arms lazily on top of the silver-haired guy's shoulder – who apparently is too annoyed to look at the camera. She looked at it closely.

"These guys seem familiar." She whispered, and then jumped a bit when someone came barging into the room. "Ah!"

"Hey… you're alive. Hey, Yzak… she's alive!!!" Dearka grinned. A couple of curses came from the other side after he had bellowed like that. "Alive?" Cagalli looked at him confused. "You… you're Zala's girl right? Thank God you're alive!" Dearka jogged towards her and raised both the amber-eyed girl's hands, turning her around in delight. Cagalli was dumbfounded as to who this guy is and how come he's babbling that she's alive. And Zala's girl?! What the hell!

"Wait a freaking darn minute!" She released herself from him. "You're the one who almost ran me over didn't you?" She frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the tanned young man. "And what's with the Zala's girl?! I am not whatsoever related to that Casanova piece of…" She was cut off when Yzak came inside.

"Give it a break will ya? Go to sleep!" The silver-haired guy grumbled, his features a bit disheveled and is obviously been woken up the two blonde in front of him. "Can't you see what time it is?" He violently pointed to Dearka's clock.

6 am.

Dearka told Yzak off and he obliges leaving the two behind. "I will so sue you." Cagalli grumbled. Dearka looked back at her. "Hey… At least we took care of you."

"You could have taken me to the hospital you ninny." Cagalli sat down. "I did suggest that… guess we weren't thinking straight back then… look, as long as you are okay then its fine." Dearka sat down beside her. "You are okay right?"

Cagalli played with her fingers. "yeah… I guess…" Dearka jumped back. "You still do know who you are right? I mean… What do you mean I guess? Oh God, I don't want to go to jail yet." Cagalli frowned at him. "Of course I know who I am! Quit whining!" She held on to her bandaged head. "I guess I should thank you for this… even though you're the one who did this to me in the first place."

"So… Should I take you home?" Dearka stood up and grinned. "Shouldn't you be sleeping like your grumpy friend over there?" Cagalli pointed outside. "I just finished a movie marathon. But I think I can still stay up until your house." The tanned blonde came again. "Hey, I'm not barging or anything. Why did you come up to us like that? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

Cagalli's eyes widened. She didn't have any intention in killing herself that night. She just wanted to get away from Athrun. That night, he hated him… no matter how much she wanted to be with him. "No. I was trying to get away from someone." She answered back. "From Zala?" Dearka came and Cagalli almost fell from where she is seated. "wha—h—how…? I knew it no wonder you guys are so familiar. You are the ones the idiot introduced to me at the amusement park." She pointed at him again.

"Yep." Dearka grinned proudly and then looked at her again. "Why are you trying run away from Athrun? You two broke up?"

Cagalli almost choked. "We're not together… I just wanted to get away from him okay? He's a complete liar." Cagalli bit her lip. "Well.. That's a first. Nobody ever thought of Mr. Suave that way. Must have been quite hateful… you know whatever he did." Dearka made a 'woot' sound after and sighed.

To be honest, it wasn't something Cagalli should hate at all. After all, they weren't together like that… So whatever he does with his life is none of her business.

"Hey.." Cagalli came and Dearka turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Look… don't tell anyone about this okay? And I won't tell anyone you practically almost ran me over." She looked at him seriously. Dearka made a cross sign on his chest. "I promise. No.. I swear. So, should I take you home?" He came again.

Cagalli blushed a bit. "Uhm… look… this may be a bit embarrassing but I don't want to go home yet. Can I at least stay until I get to contact one of my friends to pick me up from here?" Cagalli looked at him with pleading eyes. Dearka sighed. "Alright… Who could resist eyes begging like that?"

"By the way, let me introduce myself to you again properly. I'm Dearka, Dearka Elthman." He reached out his hand for a shake.

"And I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." She gladly took his hand. "Oh, and the grumpy guy over there is Yzak Joule." Dearka came again.

And that day was a start of a new friendship.

------------------------------------

Kira grumbled as his patience grew weaker. How he wanted to strangle Athrun to death if only Lacus isn't telling him off. Athrun on the other hand, was so worried he felt like he wanted to die, blaming himself non-stop.

"I… I lost track of her here." He pointed to a street near the bus stop. "Great. Like that will help!" Kira mumbled in frustration. "Now you two settle down. I'll go ask some people around… maybe they have seen her. Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine." As the pink haired pop star turned around at the other direction, she questioned as to why her own words did not seem to convince herself.

"Oh Cagalli… where are you?" Lacus whispered to herself as she held on to Cagalli's cell phone tightly. She looked back at the two men behind her who seemed to be eating each other's heads away. Bickering like that won't help at all. She sighed. "Excuse me sir, have you seen this young lady?" She smiled sweetly at the old man in front of her and showed to him a small picture of Cagalli.

The old man looked at it intently. "Well… Hmm… A yes.. A blonde woman was running last night. Passed by my store… She then took off at that corner over there." The man pointed at the said corner. "Thank you very much." Lacus smiled and was about to go back to Kira and Athrun when the man came again.

"I believe she got hit by a car."

Lacus froze at her position. "Wha—What?" She turned again to look at the old man, her pink tresses flowing as she did so. "She got hit by a car as far as I remember. But those who hit her took her away… They probably had taken her to a hospital. It all happened so fast." The old man sat down and coughed.

"C-Could you tell me what the car looked like or the person who took her for that matter." Lacus slowly trembled, as her grip on Cagalli's phone became tighter.

"I'm very sorry young lady. It was raining hard that night and my eye sight is not that clear anymore." The old man apologized and excused himself.

"Ki—Kira.." Lacus' voice seemed to falter as she went near her boyfriend. "What's the matter? Kira looked at her worriedly as her face become pale than the normal. "It's… It's Cagalli…" She choked, she didn't want to think anything bad about what happened to the blonde but with what the man said, she can't help but think of it.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as he held on to her shoulders.

-----------------------------

"You're still here?" Yzak groaned as he eyed the blonde girl in front of him. Cagalli stared back. "Well, you almost ran me over.. I have every right to do what I want to do here." She smirked and let out her tongue at him. Yzak growled in response and went back to the kitchen.

"Is he always like that?" Cagalli asked Dearka who seemed to be busy watching TV. "Yzak? Yeah… I guess.. I mean He's been like that for years. I wonder if his hair turned white due to aggravation." Dearka chuckled and Cagalli can't help but chuckle too.

"I heard that!" Yzak came from the kitchen and the two chuckled even more.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be Milly!" Cagalli stood up, Dearka gestured her to sit down again and let him answer.

He slowly opened the door to reveal a young brunette wearing an orange tank top and skinny jeans.

"Wow." was Dearka's initial reaction.

"Um. HI. I'm looking for my friend… Cagalli…" Miriallia came. "Oh. Do come in! She's in here." Dearka grinned. "By the way, I'm Dearka, Dearka Elthman." He reached out his hand.

"Uhm.. Miriallia Haww… Uh.. so.. where's Cagalli?" She let out a small grin. "I'm here Milly!" Cagalli waved as she went towards Milly and Dearka.

"Cagalli. Oh God, are you okay? What's with the bandage?" Miriallia approached her friend and held on to her shoulders. "I'm fine Milly.. I'll explain later." Cagalli sighed and turned to Dearka.

"So.. It was nice meeting you.. And thanks for not leaving me behind back then… and no thanks for running me over." Cagalli grinned while Dearka frowned. "Nah. I was just joking."

"So uhm… Milly… will I see you again?" Dearka smiled seductively. "Oh please… I don't think so." Miriallia thought to herself. "We'll see." She finally blurt out. "Let's go Cagalli. And thanks." She finally said as she waved off to Dearka.

"Hey Yzak,she left already!" Dearka bellowed as soon as he closed the door behind him. "SO?!" Yzak yelled back.

"It's a good day today. Let's go out!" Dearka sat down the sofa. "What's up with you?" Yzak looked at him disgustingly.

"Oh nothing. I think I have found my dream girl… What a stroke of luck." He smiled heavenly as he bit off some potato chips.

------------------------------------------

Wai. End of this chapter. No Athrun and Cagalli fluff for now. I want to establish Dearka and Miriallia's meeting. The 'Stroke of luck?' title actually pertains to Dearka, Yzak, Cagalli and Miriallia meeting. Dearka found his dream girl, Cagalli found new friend(s) and Yzak, still the grumpy old him, but cute nonetheless. And I really apologize if Athrun wasn't able to follow Cagalli in this chapter. I thought if he did, then all will be over. And a confession after a somewhat fight or misunderstanding is not as romantic as it looks. And the real reason is the establishment of DXM pairing plus Dearka and Yzak coming in the picture. Thanks for reading. Please review!!!

If there are any grammar probs, I'm a bit sick today. Aside from not being able to proof read, I'm distracted by sniffles and coughs. So… sorry. Don't flame me for it. Thanks. ; Achooo!


	20. Here by me

Hello guys! I'm sorry if I updated late this time again. As usual, I had a lot to do… its exams week and so on… I had to finish up my artworks to get a decent grade. ; So, I had to balance my drawing sessions with my fanfic sessions. Anyway, I will be active after the exams. That I promise. I have two new stories to post and one fic to end.

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the feedback list!!

**Risingsundynasty** – Yes… I'm going to start on the DM pairing. But of course, this fic is entirely AC centric. Ac will have a lot of obstacles and sad to say, their being together is not easy as 123. It makes the relationship grow stonger. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Minerva's cradle – **hey. Salamat. I'll be active from now on here. I decided to drop things on the way to lighten my load… for now. Hmm. Isasama ko sila shin don't worry. And shiho. Although hindi masyado mabigat ang scenes nila. Kasi I want minimal characters for now. To emphasize on the pairing. Thanks again. Atsaka, magaling na nga pala ako. Water theraphy works like a gem!

**animeboy-12** – cliffie is the heart of successful suspense stories. Hoho. Joke. I didn't intend to make it into a cliffie type, I just had to end it that way,, to make it more dramatic. Thanks for R&R!

**Keeper.of.the.Moon** – oh wow. It is so rare to be rated like a movie! Thanks for your double thumbs up!! Wai!! Thanks! flush

**Kagally** – Yes I updated! And this is the next chapter for you!!!

**3fi-pina3 – **Thanks here's the update! I hope you like it. Hehe. The ninny word? Oooh.. didn't know you like those kinds of words. I'll place more of those for you then. Haha!

**kirAlacuS4ever** – Thanks for R&R!!

**Cari-Akira** – I'm fine and dandy now! Yay! Thanks! Things will be from bad to worse here. It's like an opposite of what has happened the past few days.

**cara410** – Thanks I'm glad you liked it. There will be more D and Y here. Here's an update!

**Meow Meow** – I'm sorry if the update is late again. Sigh. But I'm glad you like it. So, to compensate for my tardiness, here's an update!

**tacit.lady** – You and everybody else. Don't worry they will be together eventually. This is after all, an AC fic. Haha. That is.. if I don't go into sadistic mode. Thanks!

**zXia0RayZz** – Nope. Dearka didn't hit her hard. Just a small bump and a few scratches, Cagalli won't go into amnesia mode I wouldn't want that.

**The Angels' Princess** – I'm so sorry if there's no AC fluff. Don't worry, I'll place some soon. I just had to do this chapter this way to give emphasis on the conflict at hand. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**– Thank you! Hehe we all love suspense thingies.

**Celle666 - **Dearka would tell soon I promise. Although I don't think it would help. Eventually, it would be Athrun and Cagalli who would settle things on their own.

**Girl Wonder 2005 –** Hmm.. I won't be placing any lemons in here. Since, well… it's not a lemon fic so don't worry. Don't apologize for the malfunction.. it's not your fault. At least you were able to read and review. I know it's Elsman… but then I came upon this PS advertisement of GSD and they had spelled Dearka's name as ELTHMAN. And the same goes with those posters I got. I don't know what is the real thing so I took the ELTHMAN surname since well, it's the Japanese themselves who made those poster and ad. Sorry. Not my fault. Hehe

**simply -v- **- yes. Sorry. AC won't be together for now… at least not that fast. There will be DM I assure you. Yzak and Dearka aren't scared. At least that's what they said. Who knows? Hehe

**Hagumi** – Ahh.. Hagumi-chan. Thanks. Well.. The last part was a bit dark in terms of moods. Yep, I merely focused on Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia coming into the picture. And Dearka would help a lot in AC relationship that's why I made Cagalli and Dearka know each other a bit more. Kira would definitely have a fit. And Athrun is still in trouble. But Cagalli would help out soon in his predicament as to not oush him down. I am so giving the plot to you now. Hehe Read on!

**Steph **– really? You liked athrun not being able to follow Cagalli? You're the only one who said that. Hmmm. About Cagalli forgetting that Kira would worry about her, well.. she's still in a daze at the bump.. but she does know he'll worry about her. Thanks for R&R.. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yzak and the others are here to stay.

And that's it. Thanks for all those who reviewed. I really, really appreciate it!!

---------------------

The Art of Love – chapter 20

---------------------

_Recap: (Forgive me for this recap. I have to put this since I came in late.) _

"_You're still here?" Yzak groaned as he eyed the blonde girl in front of him. Cagalli stared back. "Well, you almost ran me over.. I have every right to do what I want to do here." She smirked and let out her tongue at him. Yzak growled in response and went back to the kitchen. _

"_Is he always like that?" Cagalli asked Dearka who seemed to be busy watching TV. "Yzak? Yeah… I guess.. I mean He's been like that for years. I wonder if his hair turned white due to aggravation." Dearka chuckled and Cagalli can't help but chuckle too. _

"_I heard that!" Yzak came from the kitchen and the two chuckled even more. _

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _

"_Oh! That must be Milly!" Cagalli stood up, Dearka gestured her to sit down again and let him answer. _

_He slowly opened the door to reveal a young brunette wearing an orange tank top and skinny jeans. _

"_Wow." was Dearka's initial reaction. _

"_Um._ _HI. I'm looking for my friend… Cagalli…" Miriallia came. "Oh. Do come in! She's in here." Dearka grinned. "By the way, I'm Dearka, Dearka Elthman." He reached out his hand. _

"_Uhm.. Miriallia Haww… Uh.. so.. where's Cagalli?" She let out a small grin. "I'm here Milly!" Cagalli waved as she went towards Milly and Dearka. _

"_Cagalli._ _Oh God, are you okay? What's with the bandage?" Miriallia approached her friend and held on to her shoulders. "I'm fine Milly.. I'll explain later." Cagalli sighed and turned to Dearka. _

"_So.. It was nice meeting you.. And thanks for not leaving me behind back then… and no thanks for running me over." Cagalli grinned while Dearka frowned. "Nah. I was just joking." _

"_So uhm… Milly… will I see you again?" Dearka smiled seductively. "Oh please… I don't think so." Miriallia thought to herself. "We'll see." She finally blurt out. "Let's go Cagalli. And thanks." She finally said as she waved off to Dearka. _

"_Hey Yzak,she left already!" Dearka bellowed as soon as he closed the door behind him. "SO?!" Yzak yelled back._

"_It's a good day today. Let's go out!" Dearka sat down the sofa. "What's up with you?" Yzak looked at him disgustingly. _

"_Oh nothing._ _I think I have found my dream girl… What a stroke of luck." He smiled heavenly as he bit off some potato chips. _

-----------------------------

**Here by me. **

A day…

It's been almost a day since Cagalli went missing. They haven't heard from her in the span of those hours and they tried reporting it to the police but it needs to be at least 24 hours before they consider her as missing.

Kira gripped tightly at his steering wheel. He cursed inwardly and blamed himself in the process. After learning about what Lacus had found out from the old man, he can't help but feel worried. They have checked almost all the hospitals from around town and none of them had any blonde haired patient that was run over by a car.

He sighed again for the nth time. Maybe it wasn't Cagalli. Maybe she's fine.. Maybe.… just maybe.

"Kira watch out!" Lacus' voice bellowed. Kira snapped back to reality and skid to a stop as soon as he realized that he almost rammed their car at a sidewalk post.

Lacus looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? Should we switch sides?" Kira smiled at her and shook his head. "It's okay… I'm just a bit tired. Let's go home for awhile."

Athrun sat at the back seat quietly and his face saddened by the turn of events. "What was wrong with Cagalli anyway? She's usually not like that. Could it be…" He ran a hand through his silky blue hair, as he remembered the events that took place last night.

She was already angry when she came inside the office… and the cried outside. There was something bothering her. Could it be that he saw him and meyrin together? But he can't jump to conclusions like that. It's not as if Cagalli is jealous right? She doesn't even have any feelings for her! Athrun frowned at that thought.

So, what was it then? What was it that made her say: "Don't do this to me anymore?"

"Athrun…." Kira came. The midnight haired young man looked up at his bestfriend. "I think you should rest too." Kira came again. Athrun nodded.

---------------------

"Cagalli… shouldn't you be resting?" Miriallia asked her blond friend as she followed her. Cagalli brushed herself clean and decided to just go home today. "Kira must be worried. I left all of my things back at…" She stopped and remembered Athrun.

"He must be contacting me all day and… Can I ask you another favor?" Cagalli looked at the brunette. "Sure. Anything." Miriallia smiled at her. "I'm really sorry for bothering you and stuff.. But.. can you accompany me home? I don't know what I will say to Kira if he sees me like this."

Cagalli pointed at herself. She had bandages on her head and her forehead, some small plasters on her cheeks and a bandage around her hand. When Dearka almost hit her, it didn't do much damage. But when she rolled over towards the pole, she ended up with a lot of scratches.

"Okay, okay I get your point. I'll do the talking with your brother." Miriallia smirked.

-------------------

"We'll drop you home first. Don't worry; Cagalli is a strong girl… I'm sure she's fine." Lacus smiled gently at Athrun as the emerald eyed man nodded. Kira's eyes remained focused at the road as he too, nodded.

Suddenly, he hit the brakes, causing his passengers to topple forward a little.

"CAGALLI!!!" Kira cried and quickly pushed open his car door.

Cagalli, who was walking on the sidewalk with Miriallia looked up to see who was calling her.

"Kira?" She blinked and quickly hid behind Miriallia.

"Cagalli?" Athrun and Lacus came. The pink haired songstress opened her door also and jumped forward toward Cagalli and Miriallia. Athrun followed suit with worry in his eyes.

"Cagalli.. where were you? And… God, what happened to you?!" Kira pulled her into his arms, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "I was so worried!" He gritted his teeth as he held on to her tightly.

"Ack… K-Kira?" Cagalli stammered. She hadn't seen Kira like this before. It was really bizarre. He wasn't mad? She then rested her head on his shoulders and hugged him back. "I'm okay silly. Alive and kicking… Sorry if I worried you lot." She smirked.

Lacus joined their hug and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Cagalli!"

"What were you guys thinking about anyway? That I'm dead and stuff?" Cagalli frowned and then caught glimpse of Athrun staring at her with relief in his eyes. She blushed a bit and then quickly avoided his gaze.

Kira quickly took his coat and placed it over his sister's body. "Here, that coat of yours is not enough, let's get you home." He smiled and turned to Miriallia. "Thank you for taking care of her. If you don't mind, I would like to give you a lift home."

Miriallia stammered and then nodded. "Thanks. And don't worry, Cagalli is my friend, I'd do anything for her."

Cagalli looked at her twin, and her face softened at how caring and understanding he is. And shivered a bit with how Kira is acting; all serious and stuff, totally opposite of the clumsy one.

Lacus turned to Athrun and gestured for him to come along. Athrun shook his head declining the offer. "Kira could take care of her… I don't think I'm needed here… for now… besides, I have done enough haven't I?" He smiled sadly,

Inside, he blamed himself with Cagalli's condition, seeing her with bandages like that is enough for him to boil like mad. He should have looked for her extensively that night… But he didn't.

He was practically useless.

Besides, he can't just barge in asking what Cagalli's problem is, it's just not right.

He caught glimpse of Cagalli looking at him sadly. He turned away after waving goodbye to them… and to her.

-------------------------

Kira placed down his desk phone as he finally finished another transaction regarding Lacus' concert.

He sighed as he made a small smile as to how things are doing just well today. Yesterday was very tiring and at the same time troublesome. When he took Cagalli home with him, he did not dare ask her anymore questions seeing how daze and tired she also is. Even if he knows he must be strict with her, it doesn't mean he should disregard all brotherly affections such as 'understanding' from her.

He was glad she was safe and Lacus was there with her and not to mention Cagalli's friend Miriallia – who he should thank a lot for taking care of his sister.

He has yet to talk to Athrun about what happened, only now is not the time for that since Cagalli still refused to say anything about what happened and how she ended up like that saying that it's not necessary since she's dine and dandy now.

He turned to face Lacus, who was busy feeding his goldfish inside his office aquarium.

He was about to compliment her again when suddenly……..

"Ms. Lacus! Mr. Yamato!" A young man with fierce red eyes came running about. Shin Asuka, assistant to the production department gasped as he tried catching his breath.

"What is it Shin?" Kira stood up and approached the young man.

"Cha-Channel 4… now… you gotta see it." He finished as Lacus offered him a glass of water which he gladly took.

Kira pressed the 'on' button on his remote control. And out came an image of Meer Campbell on the LCD screen.

"So, Ms. Meer tell us about your wonderful costumes for your spring concert?" The host came, and the screen flashed Meers' 'supposed' costume designs. "Yes, aren't amazing? It perfectly fits me!" She squealed.

"What in the…" Kira gasped at the scene before him. Those designs…

"My costumes." Lacus whispered and her face paled. "But… how?"

Shin stood up and dusted his shirt. "Exactly!" He came and the couple looked at him with inquisitive eyes. "It's Yuuna… bribed the freakin' gay. He met up with Meer's manager the other night, Got a wad of money from them… Now, Ms. Lacus' designs are theirs."

Kira's eyes widened and were replaced with raging ones. "But he can't do that… he entered a contract…"

"Apparently he can, he can claim it his… the designs I mean… It's his work anyway. He can't do it if he's still in the company… but unfortunately, he quit yesterday… We thought it was a joke, you know one of those imaginary PMS he dreamed he had…" Shin sighed and handed Yuuna's resignation letter.

Kira snatched it from Shin's hands, who took a glass of water for the almost fainting Lacus.

He read it and then tore it to pieces. "That freakin' Homo!" He bellowed, while Shin and Lacus were surprised at his sudden outrage.

Personally, he doesn't have any hatred towards Homosexuals, he even respects them actually, but Yuuna was the type who would shame or get even hated by his own race.

In short, he was a hateful person… No matter what gender he belonged in.

Kira grumbled and cursed inwardly, how could Yuuna do that? Sell the designs to Meer of all people! Meer had always been competing with Lacus, trying to out do her in any way possible. She even went to measures like hiring Athrun in her own company, and she has a huge crush with him mind you.

If it wasn't for Athrun's loyalty and attitude of… oh well he doesn't like her… I think that's enough reason on why he didn't give in.

"Don't worry Lacus… We can still re-do the whole thing!" Kira came up to his girlfriend. "It's okay. I can always sing in my everyday clothes. It's not a big deal!" Lacus smiled.

"No" Kira frowned he refused to have his girlfriend get beaten up like that. "I would do anything in my power to make your concert a huge success!"

"It's already a success… Lacus is extremely popular." A voice came, everyone turned to see who it was.

"Cagalli!" Lacus stood up and approached her. She smiled back at the pink haired girl and slowly made her way to a chair, bandages still on her head.

"You came here on your own?" Kira's eyes showed worry. "I can still move, I'm not paralyzed nitwit." Cagalli pouted.

"So who's the staring boy?" She pointed at Shin who was standing on a corner, looking at her dumbly.

"Oh, he's assistant to the production department. Shin Asuka." Lacus giggled as the red eyed boy snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I guess I was a bit surprised with your er… appearance"Shin reached his hand to Cagalli for a shake.

She took it while saying, "Why, haven't seen a bandaged person? I'm much decent looking compared to the mummies in the museum."

"So why the long face?" Cagalli asked as she placed her pads on top of Kira's table. Kira sighed and told her everything that happened a few minutes ago.

"That explains the litter on the floor." Cagalli snickered and pointed to the pieces of paper on the carpet. "So if you're gonna redo the whole thing… I suggest you make it something simple. You know, easy to make but has elegance to it. Yuuna's seems to be a bit ornamental. Lacus' can't sing and dance with that. You have to make it blend with the singer. It's not a freakin' fashion show." Cagalli pulled her hair upward and tied it in a bun, wincing a bit in the process since her hands still hurt.

Shin, Kira and Lacus looked at her in awe as they absorbed what she had said. And that was it.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have found our replacement.

"Cagalli." Kira approached her and she looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" She spat out.

"How would you like to be the one to design my costumes?" Lacus squealed Cagalli's eyes widened and she almost spat out the water she was drinking "What?! Are you out of your mind?! I can't design, and I have a lot of things to do!"

"If it has anything to do with your project, I'll help you with that… just please accept this… You're our only hope!" Kira pleaded, while Cagalli thought for awhile.

Hmmm… Maybe Kira can help her with her exhibit problem… This can be a good transaction… Plus, she gets paid. It was like hitting two birds with one stone

"Alright. I'll do it. But if it doesn't come out perfect, don't blame me." She sighed as Lacus and Kira gave her a hug! Kira then turned to Shin.

"Shin, call the head of your department. I need to introduce my sister." The brunette ordered and Shin obliged.

"What for?" Cagalli asked. "You still need to talk things over with the production head… It's now you and the head hand in hand. You two work together in the projection line." Kira smiled.

Lacus pulled him to the side as they wait.

"Are you sure about this? What if Cagalli wants to do this alone? And I thought you would be very strict with her in regards to her well being and feelings." Lacus raised an eyebrow.

"As mush as I want to protect Cagalli, there are some things that she must settle on her own… but I didn't say I won't meddle every now and then." Kira snickered and Lacus jabbed him lightly on the side.

"Hey, You two… You're talking about me there are you?!" Cagalli frowned, Lacus and Kira grinned.

"Well Kira, what is it?" A voice came out and the trio looked at its direction.

"Athrun…" Cagalli wanted to faint, as she almost dropped her pencil.

"Cagalli." Athrun stammered back as he almost felt his knees weaken.

"Athrun, she'll be your partner from now on. She'll be handling Lacus' costume design and you have at least I and a half weeks to do it." Kira turned to Cagalli "And Cagalli, meet your partner and head of the production department."

"NO WAY!" Cagalli shouted inside her head.

Athrun on the other hand, paled.

----------------------

"Hey." Athrun sighed, trying to catch the attention of the blonde lass opposite from where he is seating. He and Cagalli have been sitting there for quite awhile now and Athrun had then concluded to himself that the said girl is averting his gaze and completely stressing that she isn't interested in any conversation that may arise between them.

"Cagalli… At least nod your head when I'm asking." Athrun groaned in defeat. "You can't go on like this. We're partners here." He finally commented.

Cagalli's ears twitched, and then tilted her head to look at Athrun with irritation plastered all over her face. "Partners?" She coughed, Athrun nodded nervously making Cagalli twitch again.

"We work together but that doesn't make us Partners, partners." She bit coldly. Athrun frowned and then stood up. Cagalli looked at him at the side of her eyes and then turned her head in surprise as she realized he was now standing at her side.

Without notice, Athrun pulled her up and forcibly faced her to him. "Wha- what are you doing? Let go of me!!" Cagalli flushed. "What is wrong Cagalli? Why won't you tell me?" Athrun enveloped her into his embrace, making Cagalli's heart skip a beat.

"Please… Let go of me… I – I have a lot of things to do." Cagalli tried to wiggle free but to no avail. Athrun just stood there, his arms around her tiny body. "You weren't like this a week ago….. If there's a problem, I would like to help." He came as he closed his eyes and smelled Cagalli's hair.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she held on to Athrun's arms. 'Darn it athrun… I can't tell you what the problem is… because you are the problem… I love you… and it hurts so much at the same time.' Cagalli cursed inwardly. She wanted to say those exact words at him, but she can't… she just can't. In replacement of her restrained feelings was downpour of her tears.

Athrun's eyes widened as he saw Cagalli shiver and cry in his arms. He held her tighter. He knew there was something bothering Cagalli but he can't just barge in if she doesn't want to tell. Besides, he doesn't even know if she could really ease her pain if she does tell. All he can offer for now are comforting words and support.

He slightly pushed Cagalli away from him to look at her face. And he carefully wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Look, I know that you won't tell me anyway what your problem is.. I respect that. But I want you to keep in mind that I will always be here to help okay? Don't go running off and getting hit and leaving all of us—especially me… confused as to what happened to you." Athrun smiled and Cagalli nodded.

"Thanks." She smirked. She can always learn to be contented with what's in front of her… even if that means Athrun not being hers. After all, she grew up used to not getting everything she wants… What right does she have to be selfish with him? She carefully sat back on her chair. "Now let's start. These costumes won't make themselves you know."

Athrun chuckled at her sudden change of mood and sat beside her. "You're right. Fire away, boss." He smiled sweetly at her.

Everything will be okay as long as they let things happen… It's natural in this world after all… that some things are just not what you want it to be.

Amber and Emerald met… thinking: 'I would continue to love him/her… even if it doesn't get reciprocated.'

At least that's what they think.

-------------------------

After long hours of work and a few designing here and there… Cagalli and Athrun were finally able to agree and finalize 3 designs. Athrun sighed and rested his head on the desk.

3 designs done and 4 more to go, the pressure was so intense.

But of course, neither of them minded. They were spending time with each other…

Cagalli squirmed a bit in her chair this however, didn't go unnoticed by Athrun as he smirked at her. "What?"

"Huh?" Cagalli spun around. "You're squirming in your seat." He chuckled back, Cagalli flushed.

"It's boring." She finally blurts out and Athrun gave a hearty laugh. "What's funny about getting bored?" Her face frowned. "Nothing. It's just…" It was now Athrun's turn to blush. "What?" Cagalli pressed on. "It's just really cute." He finished in between coughs.

"Whatever." Cagalli stood up to get a glass of water. "So… What should we do?" Athrun followed her and got himself a glass of water too. "What do you mean what should we do?" Cagalli asked, not taking off her gaze from the water dispenser.

"You said you were bored. What do you want to do? We can always ditch this designing stuff; you don't need to ask permission." Athrun pressed the button on the dispenser and cold water came out of it. "How unprofessional of you, we only have a week for this." Cagalli raised the designs for Athrun to see.

"It's just a break. Geesh." Athrun frowned and sat back down, turning his back at Cagalli.

"Hey." Cagalli came, and Athrun did not budge. "How childish!" Cagalli fumed inside. "Hey!" She came again.

"I won't budge until you say 'yes'" Athrun scoffed. "God Athrun, stop being so childish and talk to me about these designs." Cagalli glared at him even though he wasn't able to see her do that. "Not the answer I want to hear." Athrun placed an arm over the table, his back still facing Cagalli.

"Oh for gosh sakes, Alright! Let's go out for awhile if that makes you happy freak!" Cagalli cursed and grumbled as she slapped the folder and papers on the desk, leaving it and making her way to the door.

Athrun's eyes sparkled in delight and quickly went near the blonde swooping her from the ground.

"ACK! Athrun you psychopath, put me down!!" Cagalli yelled, as she flushed hard from Athrun's sudden action. "Why? I'm just expressing my happiness! Isn't that what artists do, express themselves?" Athrun chuckled as he continued swinging Cagalli like a crazed lunatic.

Everybody in the office looked at the couple prancing about in a fairy tale manner. It was weird but cute. Cagalli covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as Athrun continued with whatever crazy thing he is doing while making his way to take her in the elevator.

"What's the commotion out there?" Kira peeked from his office and saw Athrun carrying in his arms a rather flushed Cagalli. "Athrun what the… Put my sister down!" He bellowed but to no avail for Athrun and Cagalli had finally entered the elevator.

Kira flustered and tried to follow them when Lacus stopped him. "Let them. They're having fun."

------------------------

Athrun finally placed Cagalli down when she threatened to poke the daylights out of his eyes.

She breathed in a little and then out, then fixed her shirt and pants while Athrun watched her interestingly.

She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, and then she punched him.

Athrun winced a bit and looked back at the fierce blonde. "What in whatever's name was that for?!!" She bellowed. Other passengers who caught her going into 'kill mode' did not anymore attempt to ride the elevator thus making it completely theirs.

"I was just happy." Athrun chuckled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Happy people don't just pick up and swirl random persons around!" Cagalli flushed as she tried to catch her breath. "But you're not just any random person. You're Cagalli… And I want to carry you because I'm happy." Athrun teased.

Cagalli sighed in defeat. "You're… You're just plain crazy." She coughed. 'Crazy but gorgeous actually.'

"Cagalli… We've been worried to death… or rather I've been worried to death when you went missing for 2 days… and learning that you got run over and stuff…" Athrun looked at her with sad eyes. "And seeing you okay and all… is enough to make me happy and go tralala." He finished.

Cagalli blushed and then laughed. "D-did you just say 'tralala'?"

Then it was Athrun's turn to blush. "Well.. yeah… what's wrong with that?"

Cagalli laughed even harder. "Corporate men don't say 'tralala…'"

Athrun smiled at her, she is very unpredictable. And he thought to himself, 'yes they do… especially when they are in love.'

The Elevator soon reached the ground floor. And before its doors opened, Athrun bravely took Cagalli's hand and whispered to her ear: "I'm so glad; you're here back beside me."

Cagalli turned to look at him as the hairs on her back stood up at the sudden contact. And as she did so, Athrun gave her a small peck on the cheeks, at least an inch closer to her lips.

Both looked at each other, stunned. Athrun didn't expect that kiss in the cheek to be almost on the lips. But because Cagalli turned her head at the same time, it happened. "Sorry." Cagalli stammered and brushed it off away as hard as she could. "Let's go. I'm starving." She freed her hand from his grip and quickly paced in front of him, as she slowly tried to calm her raging heartbeat.

--------------------------------

There. Another chapter done. I'm sorry for the delay again. But, like I said… I will and will try being active from now on. So, what do you think of the chapter? Please R&R. I hope you liked it guys. ; The title was taken from a Three doors down song.. which I really, really like and suits Athrun's image. Hehe I can't wait to hear from you guys. I'll be waiting. I'll be posting the new chapter as soon as I get my notebook back. I left it with my friend. And that is where I jot down the future chapters of AOL. Muah! Oh, and if there are again, grammar errors.. forgive me…am not perfect. Hehe --;


	21. That's Life

The reviews last time made me happy. I'm glad everyone liked chapter 20… hmmmm… everybody seemed to like Yzak-tachi around. Don't worry; you guys will be seeing a lot of them from now on, so back to business.

Let's start it with a wad of feedback list.

**3fi-Pina3**- Yesh.. Athrun is a real genuine boyfriend and husband! I agree with you, if only guys are like him. Heehee. Thanks, glad you liked the chapter.

**Cara410 **– Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, here's the update for you!

Celle666- heehee. You've been waiting foe them to be together weren't you? Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Hagumi** – Hagumi-chan I know that Korean drama you are talking about. It's called stairway to heaven right? Hehe. Fortunately for Cagalli, she won't end up blind in this one. She will go to the doctor for a check up but nothing serious. After all, the car didn't hit her hard; she hit herself on the pole while trying to avoid it. Hehe Btw, I made Yuuna gay here so he's a good designer no matter how rude and obnoxious he is.

**Lac-le **– Here's an update. Thanks, I'm glad you adored the chapter.

**Kagally** – Wow, I'm glad I made your day. Yeah, updates really make someone's day right? It works for me too. I'm sure you'll do fine with your homework. Goodluck! Thanks for R&R.

Mrs. Radcliffe 13 – Thanks. Me too, I liked the spinning part so much.

**Cagalliyulaathha** – Jealousy will soon strike Athrun. We don't want Cagalli to be the only feeling it right? Hehe Meer and Yuuna would be budging in but not much. Thanks for R&R!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress** – Hehe. I'm not Chinese, although I haven't seen the Chinese version of hitting two birds in one stone. I would like to see it. Hehe

**HotaruZala**- Hotaru-chan! Oooh. This is one of those rare reviews from you. Wow. I'm so honored! Have you seen the drawing yet? Is it any good? I'm more excited with that than anything else! Haha! You liked the carrying part too? It is rather cute. Thanks!

**The Angel's Princess** – Thank you. Hmm. I don't know if Cagalli would tell even if she did promise that to herself.. She's is quite the stubborn girl.

Ki**raLacus4ever**- Thanks. Yes, they are back to normal ladies and gentlemen… but there will be lots of trouble coming in soon! Yeah, I made Lacus like that because its no use for her ranting about it, you know about her designs and stuff. Athrun is going crazy but Cagalli doesn't really mind since he's crazy about her. Hehe Anyway, thanks again hope you like this one too.

**MeowMeow**- Yes. They are closer than ever. Hmm. You have a lot of questions I see. But I would gladly answer them for you. ; Athrun is a business partner of Kira. But just because Kira often stresses about the job and and acts all bossy and stuff doesn't mean he's higher than him. Athrun really just likes to slack off a bit now that Cagalli is around. I remember mentioning that Athrun wasn't like that before. And about Kira stressing? He would because he handles his very own girlfriend. And everybody wants everything to be perfect for their loved one. Athrun being head of the production department would be explained in this chapter. ; Hmm. 'tralala' is a silly expression when one expresses happiness. It doesn't have to mean anything. It's in the same concept as 'haha' when you are laughing only in a sing-song manner. I hope I answered all of it. Thanks for R&R.

**Ticky.tacky.toey** – I like your pen name, it's cute. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the idea of Cagalli being a fashion designer. Even though in this story, it isn't her forte, she is still good at it. There will be more GSD characters here. But they will all come out as secondary casts. I want to focus on original and small amount of characters only. Thanks for R&R!

**zXia0RayZz**- Their lips didn't brush with each other at all. Athrun's kiss was slightly NEAR her lips. Almost kissing her if she turned some more. I've been getting a lot of questions on Athrun's sanity. Fortunately he isn't crazy yet. ;

**Cari-Akira** – For you, an update! ; I'm glad you liked the carrying part too. I admit, I also like that one. Yeah, it was a sad start… But they're back on track anyway. And will be getting better on the way. I hope. Hehe

I'm in chapter 21 and there's still no kiss… but the almost kissing part also gave out its own goose pimple effect. ;

**Nuki** – hmm. Thanks. I'll be talking to you in person anyway about this stuff. So I don't think I need to place it up here anymore. Hehe.

**Risingsundynasty** – Thanks. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the R&R!

**Minerva's cradle **– dood. Hmmm. I already emailed you my feedback. And it's a wee bit long. So… I guess that exempts you too. But of course, I won't forget to announce how thankful I am that you like and R&R the chapter. ; Keep in touch.

**Kagally** – Thank you. Here's an update!

**Cagallirocks- **Thanks I'm glad you liked the story. Here's an update. Sorry for being late.

**Asucaga30 – **It's okay if you reviewed late… I updated late also! Haha! Here's an update and I hope you will like it. Please R&R!

Sorry for the long feedback. I just need to thank each and every one of you. I am very grateful for your support. Because of that, I am inspired to do more.

--------------------------

The Art of Love – chapter 21

---------------------------

_Recap: _

_Athrun_ _finally placed Cagalli down when she threatened to poke the daylights out of his eyes. _

_She breathed in a little and then out, then fixed her shirt and pants while Athrun watched her interestingly. _

_She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, and then she punched him. _

_Athrun_ _winced a bit and looked back at the fierce blonde. "What in whatever's name was that for?!!" She bellowed. Other passengers who caught her going into 'kill mode' did not anymore attempt to ride the elevator thus making it completely theirs. _

"_I was just happy." Athrun chuckled. "What's wrong with that?" _

"_Happy people don't just pick up and swirl random persons around!" Cagalli flushed as she tried to catch her breath. "But you're not just any random person. You're Cagalli… And I want to carry you because I'm happy." Athrun teased. _

_Cagalli_ _sighed in defeat. "You're… You're just plain crazy." She coughed. 'Crazy but gorgeous actually.' _

"_Cagalli… We've been worried to death… or rather I've been worried to death when you went missing for 2 days… and learning that you got run over and stuff…" Athrun looked at her with sad eyes. "And seeing you okay and all… is enough to make me happy and go tralala." He finished. _

_Cagalli_ _blushed and then laughed. "D-did you just say 'tralala'?" _

_Then it was Athrun's turn to blush. "Well.. yeah… what's wrong with that?" _

_Cagalli_ _laughed even harder. "Corporate men don't say 'tralala…'" _

_Athrun_ _smiled at her, she is very unpredictable. And he thought to himself, 'yes they do… especially when they are in love.' _

_The Elevator soon reached the ground floor. And before its doors opened, Athrun bravely took Cagalli's hand and whispered to her ear: "I'm so glad; you're here back beside me." _

_Cagalli_ _turned to look at him as the hairs on her back stood up at the sudden contact. And as she did so, Athrun gave her a small peck on the cheeks, at least an inch closer to her lips. _

_Both looked at each other, stunned. Athrun didn't expect that kiss in the cheek to be almost on the lips. But because Cagalli turned her head at the same time, it happened. "Sorry." Cagalli stammered and brushed it off away as hard as she could. "Let's go. I'm starving." She freed her hand from his grip and quickly paced in front of him, as she slowly tried to calm her raging heartbeat. _

----------------------

**That's Life **

A stroke……….

…… A flick of the wrist………..

……….those delicate fingers……….

………slowly drowning in a cold blue liquid.

"What are you doing?" Athrun snapped back to reality. Cagalli slapped her hand on the canvass and casually wiped the paint clad hand on it.

"I'm hand painting wise guy. You've been standing there for what- 20 minutes? And that brain of yours took its sweet time to understand what I'm doing." She chuckled and turned around to look at him.

Athrun chuckled back. He had been admiring her for the past 20 minutes that he didn't care or even dawned on him whatever she was doing. All he knows is that when she moves, everything seemed to go in a slow motion kind of way.

The amber-eyed young woman continued wiping her hand on the canvass, at least that's what he thought it looked like. He then approached her, happily dipping his own fingers on some yellow paint- which reminds him of her beautiful golden locks.

He positioned himself behind her; Cagalli on the other hand is totally oblivious as to what he is doing as she even hummed in accordance to her painting.

And then it happened.

Blue is suddenly invaded by yellow handprints making the mixed paint turn into green.

Cagalli's eyes widened as the intruders' hand smeared the paint all over the canvass. She glared at Athrun as the blue-haired boy linked and grinned. He then cupped Cagalli's cheek as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

As expected, she blushed hard, forgetting the fact that Athrun had smeared yellow paint on her face in the process- well almost forgot that is.

"Athrun you freak! Look at what you've done!" Cagalli bellowed as she slightly pushed him, placing blue handprints on his shirt. He stared at it for awhile and then looked at Cagalli with glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" Cagalli stammered and tried to wipe it off but failed. "That was my favorite shirt. You're so gonna pay for that." Athrun grinned and pounced on her making them both tumble and Cagalli scream in surprise.

"A-Athrun.. stop! S-Stop!" Cagalli gasped and laughed as Athun tickled away, adding yellow blotches of paint on her face and her porcelain skin. He too got an equal amount of paint on him as the blonde girl struggled to get away from his clutches.

"What's the racket in here?" Kira opened the door violently and gasped at the scene before him. "Cagalli! Athrun!"

Cagalli stood up and pushed Athrun away from her. Kira's brows furrowed as he stormed in and pointed at the destruction in his beautiful balcony. "You promised you would keep this place spic and span!"

Cagalli and Athrun quickly pointed to each other and declared in unison: "It's her/his fault!" Cagalli pouted. "I was minding my own business. He came about ruining my painting." She said as she pointed violently at her canvass.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Kira frowned and then looked at the canvass to Cagalli. Cagalli stammered. "Wha-what?" She then turned around to look at the painting. Her supposed to be 'ruined' painting. Athrun chuckled, and to her surprise, the strokes made were quite beautiful than what she did at first.

"That can't be possible." Cagalli choked.

"Well… I guess there is an artist in me." Athrun proudly chuckled. Cagalli glared back at him and scoffed. Kira on the other hand smiled a bit and then coughed.

"Now that you two are fulfilled on whatever it is that fulfilled you, would you mind cleaning up here?" He looked at the two. "Oh, and clean yourselves too. You're a mess!" He chuckled and then turned around to leave.

The couple looked at each other and blushed. Indeed, they were quite a mess with paint all over their faces and clothes. "Look at you, you look horrid!" Cagalli chuckled. Athrun raised an eyebrow and chuckled back. "Well you're not that pleasant looking either."

The blonde-haired woman pouted and snatched her canvass, completely ignoring the midnight-haired guy. "Hey… look… I meant you're just full of paint… I didn't mean that you're ugly or anything." Athrun explained as he held on to her shoulders.

Cagalli looked back at him. "What? Just shut up and help me clean up."

"I thought you were ma.. Oh never mind. Where do I put this one Cagalli?" Athrun held on to a jar of brushes soaked in paint thinner. "Oh that… J.." Cagalli cut short as she slammed on to the floor without notice.

"Oh God! Cagalli!" Athrun dropped the jar and made his way to the girl now slumped on the floor, still breathing but not moving. "Cagalli!" He gently shook her.

"What's going on in he-- Cagalli!" Kira ran towards the two. "What happened?" He inquired. "I don't know. She just fell…" Athrun decided to carry her to the couch as Kira went to get some water and some ammonia.

----------------------

"How is she?" Lacus came inside Cagalli's room where Kira and Athrun sat worried. "She's fine. Thank God for that. But we still don't know what happened. With all that ammonia I used, she didn't even budge." Kira sighed and took Lacus' coat as the pink-haired pop princess looked at Cagalli.

"You'd better take her to the hospital. She's pale… And we need to know what happened to her." Lacus looked at Athrun. "Will you take her Athrun?"

"Huh? Oh.. sure!" Athrun jolt up and took Cagalli into his arms carefully.

"I'll assist you. I'll go take my car." Kira hurriedly took his keys and his jacket with him. Lacus followed suit and signaled Athrun to go too.

"It's just stress."

The doctor finally said. "Tell her to try to get some sleep. She looks like she hasn't taken one. What does she do anyway?" The doctor inquired, Athrun looked at the man and scratched the back of his head. "She's an artist…"

"She's currently working on my costumes doctor. I am to blame for that." Lacus cut in and heaved out a sigh. Kira came inside with her with guilt on his face. "No, it's me… I gave her that job."

"Shut it. No one's to blame. I accepted that job… and I'll finish it. Athrun's also lacking some sleep you know." Cagalli butt in as soon as she regained consciousness. "Oh good, you're awake. Here, take this 3 times a day and drink lots of water to hydrate you." The doctor gave her a list of her medicines and bid them goodbye.

Athrun approached her to help her stand up. "Let's go home. I'm sorry I worried you guys… There won't be a next time for this." Cagalli smiled. Lacus hugged her and apologized and Cagalli told her to not worry about it.

-------------------------------

'pop! Pop! Pop!'

"yay!! Three cheers for us!!" Cagalli giggled as she popped the last party popper out of its container, confetti filled the place getting tangled on their hair and body. Athrun sat down and poured some sodas in their glasses.

It was approximately 2 days before Lacus' concert. Lacus and Kira were busy right now with other preparations so they weren't able to join their little celebration. It was a hectic month/weeks but the couple finally managed to finish Lacus' costume designs and they already took it for Lacus' approval and then into the sewing department.

"Hey athrun… Do you mind if I ask you one thing?" Cagalli turned to the midnight haired man beside her. Athrun glanced back at her and nodded. "Yeah. Anything."

"You're Kira's business partner right? You two are like… the boss around here.." Cagalli sipped some soda. "Go on…" Athrun nodded. "So why did you have to take the production head position? Isn't that lowering your position or something?" The blonde finished.

Athrun looked at her in awe, he didn't expect for her to question that after, but what the heck, might as well say it.

"My position didn't change really. I'm still Kira's partner, I just wanted to take that job since well… Yuuna abandoned it." Athrun chuckled. "Yeah right."" Cagalli snorted back, making Athrun chuckle come more.

"Okay, I wanted to try something new… And that I have thought of it before, you know, YOU working in this company and in this department. And you did." Athrun smiled sweetly. Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she took a new can of soda to replace her empty one. "What have I working here got to do with you taking the position?"

"I wanted to work side by side with you. I wanted to know how you work and experience the same thing with you." The blunette finally said, thus making Cagalli's face turn hot and the atmosphere a bit mushy.

Cagalli frowned. "Aw cut it out. Here I am asking a serious question and you bust it out with a sick sweet line that is obviously ripped off from a sappy movie. Fun's over. I have some miscellaneous things to do." The amber-eyed woman stood up and cleaned the place before taking her sketchpads again.

"Aw Cagalli, I wasn't joking. See, as soon as you finish your job with the designs, I also leave this position. I'm telling the truth." Athrun followed her. "I said fun's over. God, you acted very well back then with that pale face of yours when Kira 'introduced' us. Not funny, you and Kira are such pranksters. But you know me; I'm not going to go all emotional about that." Cagalli scoffed. Athrun gave up, such stubborn woman really.

"Well, I'll be off…."

"Wait. I want to help you with your exhibit if you don't mind." Athrun approached her. "Great, now everyone knows and wants to butt in." Cagalli thought. But what was she thinking? It was Athrun offering her some help, she should be at least grateful. "Sure." She came.

"Great. Here." Athrun handed her a huge book about the sights of the world. "I got it months ago from Mr. Edwards… and I've always wanted to give it to you. Maybe it can help even for a bit." Athrun's cheeks went pink.

Cagalli's eyes widened. Sights? That's what she was going to do for her exhibit. Athrun can be such a dream!

"A bit? A bit?! Athrun you just helped me big time!" she screamed and gave the blunette a big hug. "Thank you!" She finished and then ran off. Athrun stood there stunned and decided to follow suit.

---------------------------

"Where is she?" Athrun kept on fidgeting as he slowly paced and traced huge circles on the carpeted floor. "Calm down… She'll be here. She promised Lacus and all. She doesn't break promises." Kira held on to his bestfriend's shoulder to make him stop going around for it is making him dizzy also.

"I know… but she locked herself up 2 days ago… not even a word was heard from her…" Athrun stopped and took a minute to look at himself and sighed. "I am getting annoying am I?"

Kira snickered with that one-minute confession and nodded.

"Well a bit, but quite entertaining too. Don't worry Athrun, she'll show up… That's just Cagalli… when an idea hits her; she goes and applies it at once before it escapes her. She doesn't like much being interrupted in the process… and of course I let her because I always loved looking at her happy and satisfied face after."

Kira beamed, to Athrun he looked like an ever-so-proud big brother and at the same time, a scary obsessed-of-his-twin…uhm… twin.

"I guess you're right. Cagalli would probably sock me when she learns that I didn't very much trust her that she could come." Athrun was embarrassed and at the same time ashamed. How can he think of her like that? The woman he so adored? – A tint of red went to occupy his cheeks.

"That's good. Now, we wait for her. She said she'll be coming along with her good friend Miriallia and her cousin." Kira smiled again as people went inside the dome where Lacus' concert is going to be held. Being two powerful and popular men around, they were glad to have a bit of talent in fitting in and not get noticed…. A bit.

"I would like to see that…" Athrun whispered to himself but was audible enough for Kira to hear. "Excuse me?"

The blue headed young man turned around with a crimson face, he didn't expect that… but he decided to share anyway. "I would like to see that… Cagalli's 'satisfied' face… It seems kinda encouraging."

The brunette narrowed his eyes towards his 'best friend' and quickly inquired. "You seem to be too interested with anything about my sister. Something I don't know about that you are OBLIGED to share?" Kira pressed and Athrun waved his hand in defense saying he was just curious because the said brother seemed to be quite happy with the topic.

Kira brushed it off but chuckled deep inside of him. He liked to do that, it makes him give the upper hand with Athrun. Who would think that he could make Athrun stutter by asking coughthreateningcough him about Cagalli? And to think he knows how Athrun feels for her anyway, he just likes to be a villain for awhile.

Soon after, the object of their conversation emerged from the pile of people coming in the dome. She waved pinpointing their location and then rushed up to greet them; behind her were Miriallia's cousin and Milly herself.

"Hey. Nice crowd you've got here…." Cagalli beamed, she looked from her brother to Athrun. Athrun looked down at her gently and noted that she was indeed very beautiful with the simple tank top she's wearing and jeans. Weariness was evident on her face but with the way she is beaming tonight, he had doubts if she did ever feel tired, plus that and he didn't care, he just loved everything about her.

They agreed on going inside to get to their respective seats and watch Lacus' concert. Dearka and Yzak came too and were again introduced to each and everyone. They took their seats, in a long line up front. The order was from Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Miriallia, Athrun, Cagalli and Nick.

Before any of the performance commenced, Athrun glanced at Cagalli who was busy chatting and snickering with Nick. Athrun felt a bit surge of irritation and then turned to Milly. "They are quite close aren't they?"

"Oh.. yes… Cagalli and I have been friends for a long time… before she went and stayed with her brother. Nick is living with me so she often spends time with her when I'm not around." Then Miriallia narrowed her eyes in a teasing way. "You know, sometimes they were often mistaken as a couple… Because they get along so well."

Athrun paled and didn't realize that his jaw involuntarily dropped. He shook it after and gulped. "Uh… uhm… is that so?" The blue-haired turned his head to look again at the chatting pair. His brows furrowed and then he sighed when Dearka suddenly butt in from his conversation with Milly.

"Hey… Can I have a moment with this beautiful young lady for awhile?" Dearka asked with a smirk on his face, Miriallia gave out a small giggle at how his face looked. Athrun nodded and then turned to tap Cagalli. "Hey."

Cagalli turned to look at Athrun with an inquiring face. "Yes? What is it Athrun?" Cagalli smiled. The young man coughed a bit before answering. "Uhm… the show is about to start." He finally said. Nick raised an eyebrow, understanding completely what Athrun's actions meant. He smiled and then faced the stage.

----------------------------

The concert was a full 2 hrs and boy was it awesome and totally jam-packed. It was evident that the concert was a success and Kira was all teary eyed and happy because of it. each and every one of them praised Athrun and especially Cagalli for the marvelous costumes. Lacus came rushing at them after her performance and all agreed to have a victory party at Lacus' place.

"Let's go Cagalli." Nick signaled for her to follow inside Lacus' beautiful house. Cagalli stepped back a bit and pointed at the car. "You go on ahead. I have to get something first." With that, Nick went inside leaving her with whatever she is going to get.

"Ah… Here it is." Cagalli carried a bunch of huge papers covered in a brown cloth. She hurriedly went to show the lot what she had accomplished in locking herself up in two days: Her exhibit work.

As she made her way to the door, she heard a voice from the side of the house. She gently peeked in to see who it was. Standing there was Athrun, his back on hers and it was as if he was in some kind of conversation… but to whom?

"Meyrin… What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I'll talk to you later?" His voice came, sounding a bit like irritated or some sort. Cagalli decided to hear more but was careful for them not to see her and accuse her of eavesdropping. Well, she is eavesdropping but she wouldn't be caught dead doing that.

"Athrun… Look, I'm sorry I am so persistent and stuff… I'm sorry if I text and call you every minute. But I need to get this out of me. I need you to know what I really feel." Meyrin pleaded, but her voice had that sense of confidence in it. "Meyrin please… I don't think…" Athrun answered back and was about to step away when Meyrin suddenly grabbed his arm and enveloped him into a hug.

"MEYRIN!" Athrun gasped as the red headed girl pressed herself against him, with her eyes shut tight. "I LOVE YOU ATHRUN!!! PLEASE!!! I have always liked you… Please accept me!!" The girl sobbed, Athrun stood there motionless at the sudden confession. This girl was confessing. She wasn't really that close to him but he knew her as Mr. Edwards' apprentice and that he did have a few conversations with her when he visits the office. But… LOVE? This was bizarre.

Cagalli felt her knees weaken. Witnessing a confession like that can take your breath away even if you're not the one involved. But Cagalli trembled with the fact that someone was confessing at Athrun… She knew Athrun seemed to like the girl, what would she do if Athrun accepts her? She felt like she wanted to throw up at that thought. It made her insides churn like mad and her heart halt to a stop.

She decided to leave, before anything happens.

"Meyrin… Look… I appreciate and understand how you feel… but…" Athrun pushed her slowly to look at her face. Her eyes now filled with tears. Athrun's face saddened a bit with what he was about to say, but what can he do? He just can't do what Meyrin wants. It's just not right. "But… I'm sorry… It won't work out. These words that I am saying, I know it will hurt. But I hope you understand. I'm just.. I'm just so sorry."

With those words Meyrin bowed down and apologize. She smiled a bit forcefully but assured Athrun that she will accept this event as it is. She then bid farewell to him.

------------------------

Cagalli walked home. She didn't have enough courage to go inside Lacus' house yet with Athrun, it would just make her have recaps about Meyrin's confession. But what was she so sad about? She knew from the beginning that nothing would happen between them. But of course, accepting that fact doesn't mean she's not hurting anymore. It still hurts when she thinks Athrun would end up with another girl and not her.

She slowly walked along the footbridge and not minding a couple of raindrops planting itself on her skin. Her hands weakly held on to the stack she's carrying. Her teary eyes looked at the side of the bridge below where the river is to be seen. She sighed.

Suddenly, a few pranksters in motorbikes decided to splash some water on her as they pass, thus making her completely drenched. She cursed inwardly, having no strength to shout and get mad. One last prankster decided to scare her by passing right at the bridge sidewalk, Cagalli was surprised but she was grateful to have eluded that last idiot as she balanced herself and leaned her back on to the bridge rail.

She smiled when he wasn't able to scare her like he originally did but then she frowned as she found herself slipping from the bridge's rail. The last punk made her off-balanced thus throwing her off literally out of the bridge. She yelled, but was relieved that she was able to hold on with her right hand.

"Oh god…" She whimpered. Her other hand was still holding on to stack and it was pulling her down. Her life hangs on to the capability of her right hand to hold on longer into the rail. "I'm going to die… Oh my God, I'm going to die!" She cried. The rain poured harder and she would surely die if she falls on to the water since the current is now as strong as ever.

"HERE! GRAB ONTO MY HAND!" Yelled a voice. Cagalli looked up in surprise and relief.

"Yzak?" She stammered. "Let go of that stack." He demanded. "It's bringing you down. Let go of it!"

Cagalli looked at her 2 days work, with no sleep and all inspiration. She was mortified with the thought of actually dropping those works with such ease. "Are you crazy? NO way!" She yelled back at the platinum haired guy.

"Either that or you die!" He yelled back at her. Cagalli thought for awhile. Back then, she wanted to die… but not this instant! But if she let go of her precious work, it will be like killing herself too! And to top ot all off, Athrun contributed with that thing!

"No… I can't!" She cried. "So you want to die?!" Yzak spat out angrily. Cagalli felt her arm weaken as she slipped a little, making both of them scream in surprise. "MAKE UP YOUR MIND DARN IT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE OR NOT?!" Yzak bellowed.

Cagalli frowned. "Don't make it sound like I have a choice DARN IT! NO! I don't want to die!"

"Then let the freakin' thing go!" Yzak hollered again. With that, Cagalli closed her eyes and whimpered. "Goodbye." She finally said as she let go of her precious works. "Good! Now grab my hand!" Yzak came again as he stretched his hand to grab Cagalli's and pulled her safely.

As soon as Cagalli was back on the ground safely, Yzak sighed and sat down for awhile catching his breath. Both were now drenched from head to foot but it wasn't their concern.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yzak irritatingly said. "Sheesh… Let's go… I'll take you to Athrun. The freak's probably worried sick about you."

"No… I don't want to see him for now… I just lost everything… Lost everything." Cagalli sobbed. Yzak didn't know what to do, as passer bys now look at them with curious face. "What the heck did I do?!!" She bawled. "hey! Hey! Quit it okay? People are watching…." Yzak nervously shook her.

"Look, this is the last time okay? I'll take you to my place again if you don't want anyone to see you for now. But this is the last okay? I don't want anymore burdens hanging around. I'll just go inform the dingbats that I decided to go home instead of bringing them what they asked me to buy okay? Got that? So stop yelling!"

Cagalli nodded but was hiccupping silently as if forcing her crying sounds to go silent mode.

"Thanks." She finally said. "Whatever. Every time, every time I get stuck with the stupid situations even if it's Dearka and Athrun's fault!" Yzak mumbled as he guided her to his car.

Cagalli had to smile to that. He meant well even if he acts like that.

-------------------------

Yes. This has been long over due. Wah sorry. It's about a month and a half right? So as compensation… I made this chapter really long. Hohoho. Some people here are quite OOC in some way…. But I had to make it that way because I depended on what their reactions would be in every situation. Please R&R.. I hope you like this one. I won't be able to update next week. I'll be out of town. But I'll work on it on my notebook so that I can upload as soon as I get home. Kinda dramatic in the end but I made that to emphasize a good friendly relationship between Cagalli and Yzak. Nope, there won't be anything romantic between them. I just want Yzak to be a bit friendlier.. a bit only because his character is so genuine! If there are spelling and grammar probs. Please forgive me… No double-checking was done when I had to rush for an over-due update


	22. Dream kiss

I'm sorry for being so late with the update… and by late I meant it felt like centuries before I am able to update this. Sigh. But since I owe you guys a lot, I will make this interesting… or at least try to make it interesting. I hope you guys are still out there to support this. And if you are, I thank you. I have been recently caught up with so much things and entering a lot of part time jobs to save money for some decent monitor. I wanted a big flat one for a bigger workspace. Hehe. I recently have been hooked also with Bleach… more on the manga than in the anime. So, I might start making some fics of it from time to time… and if any of you like the Ichiruki pairing, feel free to check me out when I start making one. ; and everyone now realizes that I have a knack for brash girls, stubborn couples and oh… forbidden love.

Anyway, here's the scoop. If any of the things I type down there might seem weird or whatever you might want to call it, forgive me… I had to reread again the chapters to remember what I have written. Plus, I realized I have a lot of spelling booboos. I am determined to check them form now on. --;

Lastly, I have a final fic for the asucaga pairing… It's entitled 'dilemme'. I will post it some time this week or whatever time I feel like it. But I will inform you guys about it. Please do check it out when I do post it. In the Future, will finally… (Emphasis on the word finally) be finished. I didn't know what came over me and didn't post it earlier. Darn. I'm so lazy sometimes.

This is long.. I have a list of personal thank yous next. Unfortunately, I won't be able to address thank yous and answers to halted questions one by one so let's hang on for a little bit. Hehe

Hagumi, The Angel's Princess, asga, otaku-4-lyfe, blacklisted27, wewewewewe, simply-v-, risingsundynasty, cari akira, 3fi-pina3, Andra, cagalliyulaathha, kagally, meowmeow.

That's about it. If I missed anyone, please forgive me. It's been a long time since I updated. So I wasn't able to check much.

I have hit 209 reviews for AOL! I will celebrate by making more AC fluff for you guys.. and also since I owe you guys a lot. Thanks again for the support!! Love you all!

**The Art of Love – chapter 22 **

No recap. My freakin MSword is messing up I hate it.

--------------------

**Dream Kiss **

"You're kidding me." Dearka growled as he took a peak at his cell phone. "What's the matter?" Kira inquired. "I knew it was too good to be true, him buying stuff we asked him to." The tanned-blonde young man paused a bit before continuing. "The fool decided to ditch us with the whiskey we asked for him to buy."

Lacus stopped fiddling Kira's hair to focus her attention at the pissed-off friend of Athrun. "Oh." She finally said. Kira stood up a bit ad shook his head. "Yzak must be tired, it's okay, let him go."

Dearka grumbled as he erased Yzak's message in his cell. "But still… I'll give that guy a piece of my mind.. If I'm given the chance." He whispered the last sentence with distaste.

Athrun soon comes in the room, a bit baffled but okay nonetheless. Kira looked up at him. "Yo, what's up?"

The emerald-eyed young man sat down on the floor with his friends. As he did so, he gave out a loud sigh. "Uhmm… nothing have you guys seen Cagalli?"

Nick whom is sitting across him decided to answer back since he knew where Cagalli was before they came inside. "She sad she was just going to get something from the car, but she hasn't come back yet." Athrun frowns at him but was not noticed by the young man. "I wasn't asking you." He grumbled to himself.

He mentally slapped his head after realizing that jealous streak reaping inside of him. He stood up to leave again and announced: "I'll go check up on her."

Dearka crunched on to some crackers in front of him. "What's going on with these people? First Yzak, now her." He then proceeded to take some unopened bottle of red wine. "Ah… who cares, I'm here to get drunk!"

Miriallia frowned at him. "That's your goal? Sheesh." Dearka took notice of the young woman beside him and quickly did a defense against his barbaric idea. Well,sort of. "For now. I mean, it's not everyday a play becomes a success.

Kira did a rebuttal on that part that made Lacus blush like mad. "For Lacus it is." Dearka nodded. "Exactly."

Athrun then again fidgeted in his seat. "Guys I'm a little worried about Cagalli." Dearka chuckled a bit, spilling some red wine in the process. "A little!? That's an understatement. You might want to edit that a bit… like… 'Guys, I'm ALWAYS worried about Cagalli."

Athrun frowned and roared a loud: "Dearka." Everybody wanted to laugh at Athrun's reaction if only he wasn't so tensed about it. "I'll go check up on her." Nick volunteered and was cut of by the now snarling Athrun before he even had a chance to stand up.

"I'll do that thank you." He grumbled yet again and stormed off the room.

When the azure haired young man was nowhere in sight, Nick suddenly chuckled as hard as he could. "God, why doesn't he just go up and tell her already?"

Lacus raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Nick looked at her and stopped laughing. "Come on, the whole lot knows that the two of them like each other so much, they scare each other off."

Miriallia suddenly butt in. "It's not good, nothing will happen if the two of them are afraid of losing the other after." Lacus, now getting the idea looked at her boyfriend who is quietly sitting by her side. "But we can't barge in on them right Kira?"

Kira didn't utter a word; instead he decided to not look at Lacus' eyes to avoid answering anything.

Dearka snapped his fingers and made a sound like he just hit a jackpot of ideas. "I knew it! Something was wrong with that Zala guy, blushing and stuttering here and there and dates! He never goes out on his own accord."

Miriallia raised an eyebrow and stared at Dearka in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?"

Dearka looked at her and smiled. "No... It's true... zala he's…" Miriallia growled a bit. "I didn't mean that! I meant… you're that slow? All of us practically knew what was going on!"

Suddenly, a familiar tone engulfed the room. Kira hurriedly reached out for his cell phone and answered it. "cagalli." The name escaped his lips. All of the people in the living room looked at him quietly and waited.

"Where are you?" Kira finally inquired. He slowly nodded his head and smiled even if Cagalli couldn't see him from the other line. "Alright I understand. But please, like I said before… don't go off running away like that. It makes me worry a lot.

Cagalli let out a force chuckle. "Kira, Kira… I didn't run away… I just needed to go. I just didn't feel the need to tell you guys or something like that. Anyways, have fun. I'll be okay..." She finished while still letting out a short laugh.

"Wait… Where will you be stayin—?" Kira was cut short when Cagalli decided to put down the phone. "Well… that was nice." He then raised an eyebrow.

All of the people in the room had that inquisitive look in their faces. "Well? Where is she and what happened to her?" Dearka impatiently asked. "She just wanted to leave. We all know Cagalli is like that. So, who am I to argue?" Kira shook his head. With a sibling like Cagalli, everyday is a surprising day.

"It's just so her to suddenly jump into something in the middle of something. Which we can call mood swings." Miriallia smirked. "So… I guess there's no need to worry then." Lacus smiled and took some chips from the chip bowl.

"She's not outside. Shouldn't you be contacting her Kira?" Athrun came in with a flustered look. Kira smiled at him and assured that its fine. Athrun nodded, but it was evident that he was all fidgety in seat the whole night.

-----------------------

"What are you planning to do then?" Shiho, Yzak's girl friend asked the blonde haired woman beside her. After hearing out what happened from both Yzak and Cagalli, she analyzed the problem and decided that she wanted to at least help the blonde lass in arranging her misfortunes.

"I don't know. And to think I thought I had one problem out of my shoulder." Cagalli sighed. Her mind still drifted to her artworks that were washed away by the current in the river. "Somebody up there doesn't like me much." She continued and slouched down a bit. She was wearing Shiho's clothes for hers was all soaked. Yzak hastily called her up for her to assist him in this little problem he had brought home.

"Good thing they are all getting drunk there. So Dearka won't be home.. so you can stay here for awhile… Of course, I'll be staying here too. Yzak is not much of a company when it comes to this." Shiho winked. Cagalli bowed her head for both an apology and thanks.

"Don't worry woman. I won't tell Athrun... but the jerk better pay me up for taking his woman in." Yzak scoffed and went back to his business. "I am not his woman." Cagalli flushed.

"Anyways… Why don't you try again?" Shiho beamed and took a chip from her potato chip bag. "That's easy to say… But I think I should call it quits for now. I don't know what to think anymore. Lately, I have been all moody and stuff because of it. I think too much, I exaggerate things…" She sighed, thinking about what she said.

To be honest, she thinks she's really true with those things. She was thinking a LOT. And it always involves a certain blue-haired young man. And the exaggerating stuff? She thinks she got too emotional when she saw Meyrin confess to Athrun.

Not that she's jealous. She's not mad also. IN fact, she was envious of Meyrin, for she could openly tell Athrun what she feels unlike her who always deny it and hide in the dark because she's such a big coward.

"I think you should try again. You don't have a deadline for that right?" Shiho warmed up again and snapping Cagalli back to reality. "Not really. But with all the effort that it took to make those? I think I would want to die. Plus, I didn't have any time to look for a place to exhibit those things… So I guess it's really impossible." Cagalli hated being a pessimist sometimes but that's reality, and also the fact that somebody up there must really, really hate her.

Shiho giggled and took out a card from her purse. "Tell me Cagalli, do you believe in miracles?" Cagalli looked at her in a bewildered expression. "Not really especially when somebody up there hates me… but how does that make sense into all of these? You're talking randomly aren't you?"

"No, no... You see, our family runs the H Gallery... You know the one inside that expensive mall downtown?" The brunette grinned, her brown locks flowing gently in her hair.

"No way." Cagalli couldn't anymore muster a word. That Gallery was probably one of the most sought of after for exhibits. And many famous artists have already showcased their talents there. "Yes way. How about you continue what you are doing. I'll wait. And then when you're done, call me and I'll have the gallery reserved and ready just for you." Shiho smiled at her. Yzak overheard what the girls are talking about but simply shrugged and went back to his work.

"I-I can't…" Cagalli gasped a bit. "Sure you can. I'm offering you the gallery since I know a talented person when I see one. Oh, and if this is anything about repaying or pride or something for that matter, dust it off, those things don't work for me." Shiho snorted.

Man, this girl is straightforward. Cagalli blushed a bit and accepted the offer. It was one step, she is now sure to take the other. It's not bad to brush off pride away once in a while. It's also not bad to try again. And most importantly, it's not all bad to think once in a while that maybe someone up there doesn't really hate you, they just want to make you all crazy before actually helping you.

------------------

It was a long night and a fun one at that if Dearka is asked. He drunk himself to sleep, indulging in some unlimited alcohol that was perfect for the occasion. Everyone were scattered inside the living room, with smiles on their faces. Athrun on the other hand, refused to take any alcohol that night, not even a sip. He didn't want to go home all flustered and stuff plus he was really wondering and completely worried about where Cagalli is.

So, he was the first to wake up and went straight to the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee. Kira and Lacus were all snuggled up beside each other while Milly and Nick are on the other side with Milly's head on top of Nick's stomach. Dearka was on top of the pool table, mumbling about something like how the guys envy him for he attracts all the girls and stuff but Athrun didn't bother hearing some more.

He gently stirred the spoon in his cup and sighed as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a 'hello' echoed throughout the hallway of the house. Athrun went to see who it was.

"Shin. What brings you here?" He finally said as soon as he recognized the newcomer. "Oh... I just came to bring the reports of Ms. Lacus' concert last night. It topped everything and after that, her records sold out at exactly 9:35 this morning." Shin grinned and handed Athrun some files and then he looked around.

"What happened here?" The ruby eyed young man inquired. "Oh... They partied themselves until they are out cold. Don't mind them... they'll be okay when they wake up.. Well at least Lacus will be I assure that. That woman doesn't seem to be one bit affected by alcohol." Athrun chuckled. "So, you want some coffee?" He asked.

"Uhm no.. I best am going on my way. They just asked me to hand that over..." Shin smiled. "Come to think of it, this isn't your job… you're in my production division… not a messenger." Athrun sipped some of his coffee. "The bastards are all drunk too after the party they held. I was the only one sane enough to come here." Shin scoffed.

"You should give him a raise." A voice came and Athrun recognized it very well. "Cagalli." He stammered.

"Yep. It's me. Sorry for ditching last night But I'm all up and ready." She grinned at the two men in front of her. "Oh.. Hi Miss Athha." Shin waved his hand. "Oh hey, Shin.. Just call me Cagalli okay?" She waved back.

"Where were you last night?" Athrun inquired with a serious expression. "Uhm.. so, what was I saying? Oh, right… you should give this guy a raise." Cagalli patted Shin's head and ruffled hi hair up a bit. As much a Shin hated the idea of his hair being put into a mess, he didn't much argue since the girl is talking Athrun into giving him a raise, who knows, he might actually give in to it.

"Eh?" Athrun looked at her, oblivious to the fact that she is trying to divert the conversation from her being where she is last night to this boy's raise.

Shin and Cagalli looked up at him expecting some answer, which he then gave. "I'll work on that okay? Uhm.. Shin, I hope you don't mind… but I would like to have a talk with Cagalli alone."

Shin gave a mock salute after winking back at Athrun implying two things: One was that he wanted to tease him and say 'go get her, lover boy' and the other was saying 'oh, and don't forget my raise.'

Athrun just looked at him in surprise. 'The little—had the nerve to indirectly tease me like that.'

"What now? You're pulling that serious face again." Cagalli snorted and gently bent down to take off her shoes. "I haven't even started yet." Athrun frowned. "I know, I know… where I was last night? I was at home." She spat out, carefully trying not to twitch with that lie she blurted out so Athrun wouldn't notice.

The midnight-haired young man flushed a bit at how predictable he sounded like to Cagalli. "Uhm… yeah that and why did you leave without telling anyone?"

Cagalli scanned the room to see the same mess of people like what Shin saw. Then she took some leftover popcorn from a bowl and happily swallowed it. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm all racked up inside here." She pouted and pointed to her head discreetly.

Athrun, giving up just sighed and took her hand. "They're all out. Let's go get some breakfast."

"I don't really think I know how to cook." Cagalli scratched her head. "What kind of answer is that? I mean… I'll cook. Want some pancakes?" He gently smiled. He shouldn't be all tensed up and worried about something that happened already anyway. After all, if it's nothing to Cagalli why does it have to matter to him?

"Is it really okay to just do things around here in Lacus' house?" The amber eyed girl looked back at him after examining a cereal box. Athrun just nodded.

After a few tricks, the two were soon helping themselves with some delicious pancakes.

(AN:Drat, I'm getting hungry right now)

"You know… I actually came up with something for the exhibit." Cagalli blurted out. "Oh… then we should be expecting that soon won't we?" Athrun looked at her, while chewing on to some delicious pan cooked cakes.

"Nah. It got ruined. And to think I had it all done and stuff. I finally got the idea you know, thanks to the book you gave me." She winked at her and Athrun flushed a bit with the fact that his book was the source of her ideas, but frowned after realizing it got ruined.

"But you can still do it again right?" He shot back at her. "I can… But I don't think I'll be taking that concept again. I don't want to overuse it since it'll be boring for me." She looked at Athrun's sad face. "Oh hey, don't worry. It's not that I didn't like the idea… I think I need a new one this time." She smiled.

"H-how can I help?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him for a minute, tracing his face like she had never done before. He was indeed perfect; every inch of him is just so perfect for her.

"Just always be there." She finally uttered.

-------------------------------------

Cagalli had finally pulled herself back together. That ditching the party and talking to Yzak's girlfriend really helped.

She wasn't all jittery when Athrun's around. Shiho was right; she should focus on her exhibit first. Athrun could wait, and if he can't its not her problem anymore right? Okay, so it will still be a problem.. But at least she's not going to sulk about it anymore.

Then she passed by Mr. Edwards' office. The old man had left for Europe and left Meyrin to tend to his paperwork. She sighed and pitied Meyrin for the extra work the man had left her so she decided to check up on her.

Honestly, she really did want to see the brave girl. It wasn't as if she held anything against her, it wasn't her fault she's strong and that she too fell for Athun. But that was over, and the blonde slapped her head for thinking about the raven haired boy again.

"Ms. Cagalli." Meyrin spoke, her gentle voice echoed across the room. "Meyrin." She smiled and entered. "What brings you here?" The red haired looked at Cagalli, her pigtails bounced at the sides of her head. "I just came to ask you if you need any help. You know, that old man just dumped all the work on you." Cagalli smiled back and sat down on a cushion at the corner.

The girl beamed, and shook her head. "That's very thoughtful of you Ms. Cagalli. But I think its okay. I am done anyway, no need to bother you."

Cagalli stood up. "Oh, I see… well then if you're not doing anything maybe we can go grab a bite and do a little strolling…"

The perky girl immediately smiled and nodded. She then hurriedly took her purse and locked the office. "Let's go then Ms. Cagalli." Cagalli shook her head. "Just call me Cagalli."

The two decided to eat in a simple restaurant. Nothing fancy, but has great food nonetheless.

Cagalli munched on some choco pops while Meyrin looked at her interestingly.

"Zala-san likes choco pops too didn't you know?" The red head chirped. Cagalli looked back at her and scoffed. "That Zala? Yeah… thanks to that, I had pretty much heavy competition with these beauties." She grinned as she held her choco pop carton. "You seem to know each other pretty well." Meyrin continued and stirred her coffee.

Cagalli wiped her mouth and then answered back. "Not really. I met him months ago, learned that he's actually my brother's best friend… and that he's often annoying but okay at times. He's too polite for his own good and such a worrywart too! Sometimes I think he's so full of himself with that I-am-so-damn-hot look he always carry… and that's about it."

"And you like him so much right?" Meyrin giggled.

"What?! NO!" Cagalli almost screamed.

"Yeah right.. and I'm queen of England." Meyrin chuckled again. "Actually, you could pass as one since you're pretty and stuff." Cagalli tried to divert the conversation.

"Please don't try to avoid the topic Cagalli. You know very well what I am talking about." Meyrin pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know… I actually confessed to zala-san… that I like him." She then followed.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "M-Meyrin look. You don't have to tell me…"

"No.. I think you have a right to know. I confessed to him… and he said he can't return the feeling back… you know why?" Meyrin approached Cagalli and held her hand. "I think it's because of you." She smiled at her.

Cagalli didn't know what to do; she can't believe Meyrin is telling her these things. Isn't it supposed to be something secret for her? I mean, have she lost her mind? Athrun, the hell with you what have you done to her?! Omigosh! What in heaven's name is going on? Meyrin, I swear if you cry in front of me I'll… Heck, I don't know what I will do.. so please don't cry!

Cagalli's face sent signals like: pain, worry then anger then back to worry. Meyrin couldn't help but giggle at the scene.

Cagalli was then snapped back to reality. "Uhm…"

"I'm sorry. It's just that… haha…" The red haired girl was all teary eyed from laughing. "You were thinking about me right? The way you had that worried look in your face… and anger… were you thinking of zala-san?"

Cagalli sighed and laughed also. "I can't believe how readable I am! Am I such an open book that people knows what I am thinking?" She giggled. The two girls laughed as hard as they could and soon stopped.

"Don't worry about me Cagalli… The reason I told you this was because I wanted to.. and also to help you realize something you don't want to realize." Meyrin smiled.

"Meyrin…" Cagalli sobbed a bit. "The truth is, I am so confused. I like him, but at the same time, I don't want to be with him!" Meyrin patted her back and comforted her. "May I know the reason why you don't want to be with him?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid… and that. Damn Athrun, I wish you would rot." Cagalli frowned. Meyrin laughed again. "You are so funny Cagalli. This is the first time that I have heard someone wished for someone they like to rot. You want to know what I think?"

Cagalli looked back at her.

"I think that you just think too much. And that you know what you feel, you just don't want to let it out, let alone face it. You hate failing with him because he's something you don't want to lose. You love him and because of that you hate him. You say you know what you feel.. True, that's what you do with your artworks. You know what you do with your works because unlike Athrun, your works run like your mind… you know what it feels also so you know what to do even if you fail with it… you can always start again." Meyrin smiled and continued.

"But with Athrun… everything is a whirlpool. You don't know how he runs; you don't know what he thinks. It is because Athrun is not your artwork; he is your one and only love."

Cagalli's eyes widened. She can't believe how people around her who barely knew her, could understand what was in her heart all along. Tears welled in her eyes again. That's all she needs, she thinks… someone who would slap the reality and what she has been trying to deny, in her face.

"Gwah! Meyrin! I'm such a stupid, stupid fool!" Cagalli sobbed in the redhead's arms. "Don't worry, it's alright.. andd you're not stupid." Meyrin retaliated. Cagalli looked up at her. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Now, let's do something about this Athrun dilemma of yours so that all my efforts here won't be put into a waste." Meyrin smiled.

Cagalli's eyes softened at the girl. She really is very, very brave.

------------------------------

"So, have you thought about the raise?" Shin grinned. Athrun frowned. "You know I'm not really falling for that so drop it."

"Feh. Chepskate. I'm gonna tell cagalli." Shin grinned and was about to leave the room when Athrun grabbed his collar and pulled him back. "Alright, you conniving little piece of… I'll give you the raise!" Athrun growled. "Yes!" Shin made a 'V' sign and left, prancing all the way down the hall and boasting to everyone how thoughtful and generous his boss is.

Athrun grumbled and pulled down the blinds in his office. He's getting bored. After Lacus' concert, everything was back to normal, the usual everyday business transactions and stuff. He sighed yet again and thought how Kira and Lacus are doing.

Kira, apparently was already planning to ask Lacus' hand in marriage anytime this month or was it the month after? He didn't really care that much since he knew those two would be going in that direction anyway. So the two of them went out for lunch, and most probably something more since they haven't come back yet, after all today's business is regular and not hectic like it usually is.

And he's one of the bosses for gosh sakes, he has all the liberty of relaxing away. But since were talking about Athrun Zala here, he lives his title.

And then he thought how Cagalli is doing in school today. He remembered some weeks ago that she told her she's re-doing her exhibit stuff. He smiled at the thought that Cagalli had asked him to always be there, in this case he liked very much. But then frowned when the idea crossed him: I'm not really there with her right now aren't I?

But then again, her saying that may possibly have some limitations. Of course, he can't always be there beside her… especially when she's doing private things like: going to the bathroom and stuff. Though he liked that idea, he violently shook it off his thoughts.

"Oh my g-. I'm starting to think pervert thoughts about her. Sh--!" He cursed and then stood up, covering his now red face in the process.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice came and Athrun peeked in from his hand who it was. Silver hair met his gaze and then he smiled. "Yzak."

"Yeah.. what's wrong with you? You hit your face or something?" Yzak sat down, in his hand a small package.

"What about you? Last time I had seen you was Lacus' concert and before you ditched us." Athrun smirked. "Put a lid on it Zala. I didn't feel like mingling with you guys any longer. So I left. That's it end of story so shut up." He scoffed. "Oh, By the way, give this to your woman." He stood up and handed the small package to Athrun.

"What's this?" The azure haired young man asked. "No idea. I was just ordered to give it to you. It's from Shiho." Yzak went directly towards the door.

"Shiho? When was she associated with Cagalli?" Athrun asked again. "Bye Zala." Yzak ignored his question and left.

Athrun eyed the small package, and shook it a bit. "It looks like a small book or something. Wonder what's inside. Maybe a little peek won't hurt." He grinned.

"Hey Athrun." A voice came again and Athrun shrieked.

"Ookay.. what was that girly shriek for?" cagalli raised an eyebrow, controlling her chuckles. Athrun coughed, and waved back at her. "No-Nothing. What brings you here?"

Stupid, stupid Athrun! This is the first sign of her here and you're sounding like you don't want her here you stupid, stupid moron! He coughed again. "I mean… Uhm, can I do anything for you?"

"You could come over here and kiss me." Cagalli thought and then she blushed. "What the hell? where did that come from?" She shook her head in embarrassment.

Athrun looked at he inquisitively. She looks like she's in a fierce battle with herself. What's going on in that head of hers?"

Cagalli was able to go back to her usual composure she then eyed the package on Athrun's hand. She pointed at it. "What's that?"

"Oh, this. Oh. Right. It's for you. From Shiho." He smiled and gave it to her. "You were trying to peek in it weren't you? That explains the girly shriek." Cagalli grinned.

"I-I was not!" Athrun blushed.

"Explain this." Cagalli narrowed her eyes and pointed at the small torn up wrapper on the side. "It was like that when it was given to me!" Athrun defended. "Sure, whatever. If you want me to keep the girly shriek and the girly attitude a secret, you could have asked nicely." Cagalli snickered and tore open the package.

She gasped, not loud but audible enough for Athrun to hear.

'I'll be waiting for you here prodigy. Your works will be placed right here. See that? Beautiful isn't it?'

--Shiho.

In the picture, Shiho was standing in the center of a huge room, the room was pretty much royalty looking in itself and looked as if it could compete with one of the royal rooms in one of England's palaces. It was a perfect room to be adorned with masterpieces.

"The grand wing! My God, Athrun! The grand wing! I will get to use the Grand wing! It's like oh my…!" Cagalli ran over to Athrun and snaked her arms around his neck in joy. Athrun didn't know what she was talking about but hugged her back anyway since it felt so good, and that she fits perfectly in his arms anyway.

"I'm beginning to love my life piece by piece!" She bellowed and let go of Athrun. Athrun smiled back at her. "I'm beginning to like mine too much too." He thought.

---------------------------

"This will be so great, Wait till Kira hears about this!" She waved her hand to the waiter for another round of beer. "This is the life eh, Athrun? I'm finally going to be able to pull it off!" She smiled back at him and drowned herself with a glass of beer. "I know you could do it!" Athrun bellowed also.

Lucky for them, they were able to reserve a table that doesn't make them the highlight of the bar with the way they are bellowing right now. Cagalli chuckled. "You know what Athrun, this is a secret okay?"

Athrun looked back at her, a little bit hazy but still awake. "Yeah what?"

"I'm almost done with my artworks. And you know what? It's all thanks to you!" She grabbed him by the neck and tangled her arms all over it, pressing her body closer to him. Athrun hugged back and they both laughed while yelling: CHEERS TO US!

Right. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that they are both wasted.. drunk to who knows where.

Athrun fumbled for his house keys, his blurry eyes and the blonde he's holding was not helping him at all. Finally, with a satisfied 'Ah' he was able to open the door, dragging with him the slurry blonde.

He plopped the both of them on the couch.

Cagalli giggled. "That was fun Athrun. Let's do that again."

Athrun chuckled back. "What, the plopping or the drunken state?"

Cagalli thought for a minute and then bellowed. "BOTH!" She then laughed and leaned next to Athrun's ear.

Luckily, the two of them walked their way towards the bar from the office and from the bar to their home, thus saving two lives from a possible car accident due to driving.

"Athrun, you have such nice beautiful eyes you know that? And I love that about you." She purred. Athrun smiled back at her. "You know another thing? That's not the only thing I love." She inched her face close to him, their lips almost brushing.

"What?" Athrun did the same.

"I really, really love you." Cagalli sighed and Athrun closed their gap. She felt his lips brush up against her. Soon after, he felt his tongue exploring her mouth. It gave her a rather tingling sensation.

Athrun moaned against her lips. Murmuring an 'I love you' in his ragged breath. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow, their hands caressing each other's back and neck.

They broke apart, panting.

"Hey Athrun…" Cagalli smiled. "Goodnight." She slurred as she fell back on the couch and fast asleep.

Athrun looked at her in drooped eyes, he two fell back sound asleep. They were too drunk to even move and kiss each other anymore.

And unfortunately, they were also too drunk to remember any of what happened that night.

---------------------------------------

Gah! They finally kissed! Can you believe that? I did it! I finally made them kiss! But with a few drawbacks. I'm still cruel. Thank you for reading guys. And I missed you! Please review! Thanks for the support! Oh, and could someone please tell me the full name of Shiho? I'm having a hard time spelling it. Thanks!


	23. Real or Not?

Gwah! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I am completely overjoyed! However, as much as I wanted to quickly update, I wasn't able to. There are a lot of things that kinda got in the way of me doing so.. so I apologize again for the tardiness and stuff.

Last chapter was fun… though it wasn't the best, it was still fun. There had been a lot of questions and persuasion about the 'forgetting' part of Athrun and Cagalli on the 'kiss.' Don't worry, eventually… they will remember piece by piece… and boy would they be completely mortified… embarrassed.. whatever… I'm not going to put much since I might give the plot out.. I think I've already done it though. Heehee.

Again, thank you to the following people. If I missed any again, forgive me… Must be because I didn't check the recent reviews. But I will make sure to place your pen name/code name etc… on the next chapter. In no particular order:

**Cara410**- Yep, here's an update. And sorry for taking so long.

**Celle666**- Evil ending eh? This one is kinda evil too… for Cagalli that is.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress** – hmm.. wakey wakey Athrun Cagalli… you look like you enjoyed last night didn't you? Haha. The Rocket scientist thing is some sort of expression. It's like a way of saying: Even someone so dumb could figure out that they are drunk. Haha. The kiss, though would put them into a lot of trouble. I'm not saying I'm not evil. Haha

**3fi-pina3** – Yes, welcome back for me. I hope you like this one too. Sorry for the late update though.

**Aishiteiru to itte kura** – Thanks for the Shiho surname. Yes, I finally made them kiss… but I'm going to be sadistic about it. Haha

**Meowmeow** – Thanks for the Shiho surname too. Yes, here, an update for you too! Ope you like it.

**Akidarchangelprincess** – SLOW relationships tend up to be the one that are sure. So I kinda made that that way, aside from the fact that I am a sadist at heart. Haha. And no, I haven't forgotten about this at all. I just didn't have time to write… why would I forget about you guys? I know the feeling of 'patiently' waiting that's why I want to make it up to you. Hehe

**Ewngpwngh** – The answer to your 'hope' is in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Cagalliyulaathha**- same goes to you. Flashbacks and stuff are here in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Justine** – Thank for the shiho surname also. Enjoy!

**Katkat **– ikaw yung nagtanong kung pinoy din ako diba? Does that answer your question? Heehee. Thank you for the kind words that you gave me. I truly appreciate it. Yep, I won't stop yet filling this story in… although the end is near (for this) GASP! Hehe Thanks for the shiho surname too.

**Cari-Akira** – Thank you. I was smiling when I read your review. I'm glad you liked it.. to the point of making it godly. Gasp. Thank you. Sob. Well, yeah Cagalli has some idea… but you know her, she won't believe it until it comes from Athrun's mouth personally. Read on to answer more of your questions. This chapter is specially for that. Haha

**Simply-v** – Wow, you re-read the whole thing again? Wai. I'm so sorry I updated late. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this one too. Thanks for the shiho name too. Enjoy.

------------------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 23 **

_Recap: _

_"This will be so great, Wait till Kira hears about this!" She waved her hand to the waiter for another round of beer. "This is the life eh, Athrun? I'm finally going to be able to pull it off!" She smiled back at him and drowned herself with a glass of beer. "I know you could do it!" Athrun bellowed also. _

_Lucky for them, they were able to reserve a table that doesn't make them the highlight of the bar with the way they are bellowing right now. Cagalli chuckled. "You know what Athrun, this is a secret okay?" _

_Athrun looked back at her, a little bit hazy but still awake. "Yeah what?" _

_"I'm almost done with my artworks. And you know what? It's all thanks to you!" She grabbed him by the neck and tangled her arms all over it, pressing her body closer to him. Athrun hugged back and they both laughed while yelling: CHEERS TO US! _

_Right. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that they are both wasted.. drunk to who knows where. _

_Athrun fumbled for his house keys, his blurry eyes and the blonde he's holding was not helping him at all. Finally, with a satisfied 'Ah' he was able to open the door, dragging with him the slurry blonde. _

_He plopped the both of them on the couch. _

_Cagalli giggled. "That was fun Athrun. Let's do that again." _

_Athrun chuckled back. "What, the plopping or the drunken state?" _

_Cagalli thought for a minute and then bellowed. "BOTH!" She then laughed and leaned next to Athrun's ear. _

_Luckily, the two of them walked their way towards the bar from the office and from the bar to their home, thus saving two lives from a possible car accident due to driving. _

_"Athrun, you have such nice beautiful eyes you know that? And I love that about you." She purred. Athrun smiled back at her. "You know another thing? That's not the only thing I love." She inched her face close to him, their lips almost brushing. _

_"What?" Athrun did the same. _

_"I really, really love you." Cagalli sighed and Athrun closed their gap. She felt his lips brush up against her. Soon after, he felt his tongue exploring her mouth. It gave her a rather tingling sensation. _

_Athrun moaned against her lips. Murmuring an 'I love you' in his ragged breath. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow, their hands caressing each other's back and neck. _

_They broke apart, panting. _

_"Hey Athrun…" Cagalli smiled. "Goodnight." She slurred as she fell back on the couch and fast asleep. _

_Athrun looked at her in drooped eyes, he two fell back sound asleep. They were too drunk to even move and kiss each other anymore. _

_And unfortunately, they were also too drunk to remember any of what happened that night_

--------------------------------------------

**Real or not? **

Cagalli held on to her head, it was throbbing mad, and she hated it so much, she wanted to stab anyone and spill their guts.

Now, if Athrun had heard what she had thought just now, he would automatically ran away to save his life and his guts for that matter. Unfortunately, he didn't so he still lay there on the floor, his head also throbbing.

Cagalli stood up and decided to get something for the pain rather than kill someone. In the process of doing so, she didn't notice the now 'looking like a rug' Athrun on the floor, and stepped on him HARD.

"OoF!" The Azure haired man came.

Cagalli looked at her left and right and tried to find out where the sound came from. Then she noticed—rather realized that she wasn't in Kira's pad. Athrun gasped under her, turning in a shade almost like his hair.

He grabbed Cagalli's foot, and the blonde woman jumped in surprise, forgetting the head throbbing moment.

"Wha—Athrun!" She yelled and plopped herself again on the sofa. "What are you doing there?"

Athrun stood up and caught his breath before answering back. "You… almost killed me. Gasp. I didn't know you weight that much." He sighed and sat down beside her. Cagalli pouted with his sudden 'weight' comment. Athrun chuckled. "I did not mean to say it like you're fat.. quit looking at me like that."

"What am I doing here? And you.. what were you doing laying flat like a rug on the floor?" She giggled a bit and pointed to the floor.

"Guess we had too much drink last night. We must have collapsed when we got here." Athrun laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Who would have thought that we would get all drunk like that?" Cagalli joined in with his laugh. "Y-yeah.. that was pretty cool and stupid… since I don't have much of a memory now how we got here."

"Don't worry too much about it. At least we're alive and kicking. Besides, you'll remember bit by bit once you're back to normal. Not that much of a big thing." Athrun stood up. "So, let's eat breakfast and head down to Kira's."

Cagalli nodded. Little did they know that 'them' remembering stuff that happened last night would completely change the course of their relationship forever.

----------------------------------

"what the he—you guys reek of alcohol." Kira pinched his nose and soon held on to his sister's shoulders. "I should scold you for this… and that includes you." Kira looked at Athrun and narrowed his eyes.

"But Kira, we're fine. Just celebrated and got drunk… but fine nonetheless." Cagalli sputtered back. Lacus giggled at the scene. Kira looked like a mother, trying to control her very energetic and mischievous daughter.

"I know. But do something about that alcohol smell of yours. I don't want you smelling like some cheap… bah! Just get in the bath!" He pushed her inside the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Yeeess mooom." Cagalli snickered inside. Kira frowned.

"And you. You just had to let her do what she wants." Kira pointed an accusing finger at his best friend. "What me? I just wanted Cagalli to be happy dearest mother." Athrun snickered, and Cagalli popped out her head from the bathroom and shouted: Good one Athrun! Hilarious!

Kira slapped his hand on his forehead. "You two… sigh. Shut it Athrun."

Athrun smiled and sat down.

"Oh my, you still reek of alcohol Athrun. Why don't you go take a bath too?" Lacus giggled. "Eh?" Athrun looked at her. "But Cagalli is still inside."

Kira sputtered his coffee all over the place. "You will get in when she finishes! What kind of perverted mind is that Athrun?!"

Lacus chuckled hard and Athrun flushed. "I-I'm not. Okay. I was just asking. Geez."

"You better be." Kira glared. "I have a couple of clothes in my room you could borrow. Just pick anything to you liking. Oh, uhm.. except the blue shirt. I like that so don't take that." He gestured for him to go and get some clothes.

Athrun stood up and shook his head, making his way towards Kira's room.

After a few minutes, Cagalli emerged from the shower smelling like honey and alcohol-free. She grinned at Lacus and hanged her wet towel at the balcony. "So… how was last night? I assume you stayed at Athrun's." Lacus giggled, making her voice extremely low for over-protective brothers not to hear.

"Uhmm.. Good… uh… yeah… I stayed at Athrun's.. no big." Cagalli blushed as she sat down across her brother's girlfriend. "It's a miracle Kira didn't rant where I was last night. You kept him busy?" Cagalli tried changing the subject.

Lacus sipped from her hot chocolate and nodded. "We we're busy… very busy… Here look." She raised her hand to show a very beautiful diamond studded ring. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"No way! So he finally had the guts to ask you that! Good! I've been calling him 'chicken' for not popping you that question years ago! I'm so glad… Congratulations!" Cagalli stood up to hug her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Oh Great… you told her already, so much for the idea of surprising her with the news." Kira came inside the kitchen to find her fiancée and sister hugging and all fun and stuff.

"Oh.. I was surprised alright… Surprised that you finally had the ass to ask her the 'golden question'!" Cagalli chuckled, Kira frowned.

"What about you Cagalli? Any popping out the golden question for you?" Lacus grinned slyly.

"eh? No way.. I don't have time for that. Besides.. uhm… no… I don't even have a boyfriend." The blonde woman sat down again, taking a spoonful of bacon and eggs.

"Perhaps you're not just looking around good enough or being honest to yourself…" Lacus giggled again. Kira looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "Ahem… very well.. enough of that relationship talk… I suppose you would also like to share your victory story that made you drunk to who knows where last night." The brunette sat down beside his fiancée.

"Oh.. that! I almost forgot! You know the Hahnenfuss gallery at the new mall downtown?" Cagalli raised her arms and pointing it to an invisible location.

"Yes. That high profile Gallery? Don't tell me…" Kira's eyes widened in delight, somehow, he knew where this conversation is going.

"YES! Excatly! And I, dearest brother of mine and my soon to be sister-in-law, will get to exhibit there… for FREE! Get it? FREE!! I couldn't be any happier!" Cagalli pumped her fists in the air and wailed cheerfully.

"I KNEW IT! Your talents are finally getting noticed by everyone! See Cagalli I told you, you could do it." Kira embraced his sister.

"Yeah… thanks for everything Kira… and Lacus… I'm so lucky I was able to talk to Shiho… she's Yzak's girlfriend.. if you don't know." She grinned again for the hundredth time that morning.

"Great! I can't wait to meet her and thank her for supporting you. Anyway, what wing will you be using?" Kira sat back down and was now shoving some pancakes in his mouth.

"Guess… Come on guess!" Cagalli squeaked.

"Uhm… The Victoria wing?" Lacus scratched her chin with poise.

"Guess again." This time, she giggled, and she was not on sugar high.

"I don't know… It's straining my head. How many wings are there? Is there any chicken wing?" Kira chuckled and Lacus elbowed him.

"Haha. Funny Einstein. Why can't you be serious for at least 3 seconds of your life?" Cagalli laughed mockingly.

"It's the Grand wing." Athrun's voice came.

The three looked up at him; he just finished showering and was now wearing Kira's white polo shirt and khaki pants.

"The Grand wing?! Oh Wow, Cagalli! That means, your exhibit will be the main show of the gallery! Congratulations!" Lacus beamed and Kira bowed his head and smiled. She acknowledges the thanks before throwing a nasty look at Athrun.

"Great. You just had to blow off our 'wheel of fortune' moment. They were guessing already." Cagalli scoffed.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't know that the guessing game was serious. Scoot over." Athrun pushed Cagalli lightly to make her move a little so he can sit down beside her and eat. "Whatever. You just ruined the suspense." Cagalli's lips pouted.

Athrun had to check that on his list as one of 'the most wonderful things he loved about Cagalli'. He then turned his attention quickly to the pancakes so no one would notice how much he admired her face.

"It's a relief. For a minute there I thought I was gonna blow my top. I was never good at guessing." Kira chuckled. "Talk about life irony… That coming from a guy who can master a math computation while sleeping." Cagalli grunted.

"Anyway, since good things kept on happening to all of us, why don't we celebrate?" Lacus smiled.

------------------------------

3 days after the whole 'fun' incident, Kira's asking for Lacus' hand in marriage, and Athrun and Cagalli's (no idea) that they kissed celebration…..

"Yeah Milly… I just need you to accompany me. I need to take these artworks downtown and have it framed. You will? Thanks. You're a pal." Cagalli smiled even though Miriallia cannot see her from the other line. "Yeah. Sure… I'll meet you down at Kira's office… He's going to drop me off there… and then we'll borrow Athrun's car for this." Then she hanged up after.

"I placed it all in Cagalli. You ready to go?" Kira dusted off his shirt and waved to his sister.

"Uhm. Yeah. Thanks Kira. Yeah, I'm good to go." She closed the door after she and Kira went outside.

"what's that?" Kira inquired as his eyes fell to a small canvass on Cagalli's hand. Cagalli jolted a bit and blushed. "Uhm… It's part of my 'Yeux' exhibit. It's the last piece… nothing big."

"Why don't you drop it there with the rest?" Kira pointed at the back of his car where the other Artworks were placed. "Uh… This one is small.. it might get crushed." Cagalli reasoned and chuckled a bit. Kira raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off anyway.

"here we are. Anyway, when you meet up with Athrun, do tell him Lacus and I are going to go talk with her sponsors… She's about to go and make some TV commercial for an international brand… So wish us luck." Kira winked at her. "You won't need it you two lucky brats… But for formality sakes and since I'm a good sport, alright… I wish you good luck." She grinned, her amber orbs sparkling.

Cagalli waved goodbye and soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Athrun greeted her. "Athrun… what are you doing down here? I mean… I was supposed to go up and ask for your car…" Cagalli placed her hand on her waist. "Kira told me you were going to borrow it… and is that it? Your works?" He pointed to the stack of huge canvasses on the side.

"yep. Pretty huge isn't it?" Cagalli smirked quite proud of herself. "And many. Wow, you did all of these by yourself?" Athrun tried to peek in the newspapers covering the canvass.

"NO! No peeking not until the exhibition!" Cagalli swatted his hand and now his eyes caught sight of the small canvass in her delicate hands. "And what's that?"

"A canvass duh." Cagalli said, placing it at her back, and blushing while doing so. "Why is it so small? Is that part of the exhibit?" He grinned, liking the way she blushed.

"Yeah.. so? It's my exhibit. I don't care how big or how small I put there… now quit staring at it!" She flushed even harder this time and avoiding his inquiring gaze. Athrun chuckled and decided not to pressure his little doll anymore.

His little doll? What the heck.

"I asked some utility to help you load those things in my car." He placed an arm over her shoulders as he led her in the building. "You don't have to.. I can manage… I've been doing that for years already." Cagalli went strawberry red at the contact but tried to maintain her composure.

She's done with her emotional drama with the guy… so now she gets to be all flushed up and act like a high schooler with a crush? Come on, Cagalli… this is stupid.

"Besides, I'm going to meet up with Milly…" She coughed. "…Who's here now." She looked at her back as soon as she heard her friend calling her name.

"Oh. Then I guess, maybe we could go out after when you return my car back to me." Athrun chuckled.

"Athrun zala… Are you asking me out for a date?" Cagalli chuckled mockingly.

Athrun tapped his chin and thought for awhile and then smiled back at her. "Yeah… yeah maybe I am… Is that bad?"

HELL NO! Cagalli thought, but being Cagalli, she just had to say: "Alright, if you insist."

It's not like they haven't gone out before. They did that a lot… but Athrun asking her directly was like a totally new experience. So it's a date… A real date… not a hanging around or celebrating date.. a kind of date where the guy really asked her this time.

Does that make any difference? Whatever. Cagalli shrugged.

----------------------------------

"Milly… I think he asked me out for a date." Cagalli groaned. "Well that's good… What's the matter with you groaning like it's a bad thing?" Miriallia raised an eyebrow.

"I mean.. it's a date… a date where he asked me out for a date… and date.. date… you get my drift?" Cagalli bumped her head on the steering wheel while they were waiting for the stoplight to go green.

Great… green… topic of her 'exhibit'.

"I don't think I do… and I don't think I would want to? Come on… It's not like you to hanged out… went out and so and so before." Miriallia waved her hands around in the small space.

"But it's different. This one is a da—"

"Ya, I get it.. a date… _date. _Really… I don't get the difference." Miriallia sighed. (An: Neither do I)

"The difference is this time, he asked me out properly… and admitted that it is a date.. unlike before, we just go out because we both like to and no one asked who and who if he/she would like to go out… just that." Cagalli grumbled. This was making her head ache.

"You're a headache." Miriallia chuckled.

Cagalli grinned. "I have known that fact all my life, but thanks for informing me anyway."

"So, is this it?" Miriallia raised the small canvass. "Yeah.. Don't open it… looking at it embarrasses me already." Cagalli blushed. "Then why did you make it anyway?" Miriallia teased. "Milly! I thought we talked about this?!" Cagalli wailed, while looking for a parking space.

"Right, right…" Miriallia smiled. After talking to Meyrin a few days ago, Cagalli decided that she would go for it. Tell him already and be off with it.

Whether he accepts or not, that'll be it. At least she'll have burden number 1 off her shoulders.

"You know, if you were a guy Cagalli, any girl would swoon over you with the way you are confessing and expressing your feelings to a special someone. I mean come on, making an artwork for him and dedicating it to him also? If that Athrun dares to not appreciate any of these, I would personally castrate him."

Miriallia and Cagalli laughed, before going out of the car. "No talk of violence please…" Cagalli sarcastically said.

----------------------------

After taking the artworks for framing, which they will pick up again after a week, Cagalli went back to Athrun's workplace. Miriallia just had herself dropped off at her house where the blonde had been able to talk to Nick for awhile after many days.

It was a fun day. Cagalli grinned. It was now 7pm, and she had to return Athrun's car. And then she remembered, the date.

Hoo boy… This was making her nervous.

Athrun greeted her with a smile plastered across his face. He was the only one left in the office since everyone had left already. Lacus and Kira, apparently didn't go back to the office after they went and meet up with Lacus' sponsors… maybe they went and had some time alone… after all, they were soon to be married…

"Hey… you look tired… are you still up for our date?" Athrun put on his jacket. He was wearing plain clothes today; he must have changed when she was still on her way here.

"Uhm.. yeah.. what do you have in mind anyway?" Cagalli smiled and tidied up her hair in a small mirror on his desk.

"Nothing that fancy really… Unless you want it fancy…" Athrun tucked a strand of her from her face. She looked at him and then turned away. "I..I don't mind… whatever you prefer…"

"Then let's go skating." Athrun grinned.

"That's cool." She smiled back. And the azure haired boy grabbed her hand and headed for the parking lot.

---------------------------------

"It's been like 5 years since I stopped skating… And I wasn't very good to begin with." Cagalli stood near the railings of the skating rink. "It's not bad. Come, hold on to my hand and I'll guide you." Athrun reached out to her.

"athrun Zala, I swear if I crack my head open on this spot, I'll hunt you down in your dreams and make you crack your head too." Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Oh, so you want me to be with you also? How sweet." Athrun chuckled as he placed his hand on her waist.

"You know that's not what I meant." Cagalli tried to balance herself.

"You hurt me." Athrun pretended to be sad. "Look who's talking." Cagalli mumbled.

"What's that you say?" Athrun inquired. "Nothing. Nothing. Just focus on the ice… and me for gosh sakes; you don't even notice that I'm sliding away!" Cagalli held her grip tighter on Athrun's jacket.

"Oh… I think I'll do just that…" Athrun smiled slyly.

"What? Keep me from breaking my skull?" Cagalli berated.

"No… focusing on you." He sighed and looked directly up front, avoiding Cagalli's gaze.

"What? I think you have chunks of ice on your brain." Cagalli pouted and a small pinkish tint made it's way on her cheek.

Athrun chuckled lightly at that small pout on her lips, the way those red lips look like they were ready to be kissed. He blushed and looked away again.

Cagalli was concentrating not to die messily on the ice and balancing herself that she didn't notice the sparkle in Athrun's eyes. The kind that said, he wanted her… so much.

Athrun couldn't help it, after the celebration he and cagalli had the other night, he felt like he always wanted to press his lips on hers.. It was really something. It was like he tasted her luscious lips already, because every time he looked at it, he had this strange warmth and feel to it like it was real, like he had kissed her already.

But of course he knew he didn't. He never had any chance to do so anyway… and that simply because there was nothing between them.

But he sure wished there was something.

Perhaps that was because of the alcohol they drank that night. That it made him feel things that aren't real, or that it makes things that you think feel like real.

Ah heck, this was making him paranoid. He should stop thinking about it.

He looked back at the still struggling Cagalli, mumbling something about she didn't really like ice skating to begin with and that it was way too boring. He chuckled to himself.

If I do want something between the two of us, maybe, just maybe he should try courting her piece by piece one step at a time… and who knows, maybe it won't be too awkward anymore and they won't be scared about it ruining their friendship.

"Hey Athrun. Athrun… there's an artificial tree ahead! Athrun!" Cagalli yelled.

Athrun snapped back to reality. "Shoot!"

He made a rough turn, taking both of them in a series of spin. Cagalli cursed, bursting with colorful language she could muster, Athrun tried focusing so they can land softly and not having their skulls bashed on the clear ice they are stepping on.

He found an opening, good, the artificial grass… might not be soft like the real thing but it will do.

He skidded roughly and turned around so when he dropped, Cagalli would be on top and she won't be crushed.

They fell down instantly, and Cagalli stopped yelling profanities and closed her eyes.

Soon, they had stopped, indicating that they were now safely on the ground and their head not smashed like Cagalli predicted it to be. Athrun sighed, his warm breath making its way on Cagalli's flustered face.

He opened his eyes to see cagalli on top of him, eyes still closed and he whispered a relief that she was okay.

Cagalli opened her eyes, as soon as she heard Athrun whisper something. She wasn't completely paying attention for her brain still spluttered series of profanities after her mouth had stopped doing so.

She looked up in front of her, and soon found herself staring straight at Athrun's emerald and oh so sexy eyes.

She whimpered, and did not realize the flashback that was coming her way.

**ENTER FLASHBACK**

_"Athrun, you have such nice beautiful eyes you know that? And I love that about you." She purred. Athrun smiled back at her. "You know another thing? That's not the only thing I love." She inched her face close to him, their lips almost brushing. _

_"What?" Athrun did the same. _

_"I really, really love you." Cagalli sighed and Athrun closed their gap. She felt his lips brush up against her. Soon after, he felt his tongue exploring her mouth. It gave her a rather tingling sensation. _

_Athrun moaned against her lips. Murmuring an 'I love you' in his ragged breath. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow, their hands caressing each other's back and neck. _

_They broke apart, panting. _

_"Hey Athrun…" Cagalli smiled. "Goodnight." She slurred as she fell back on the couch and fast asleep. _

**EXIT FLASHBACK**

"Oh god, oh god… oh god… no… no…" She chanted inside her head, a terrified look on her face, a painful but colorful truth.

SHE, IN HER DRUNKEN STATE, JUST MADE OUT WITH ATHRUN, AND HIM BACK!

How stupid could she get? And how stupid that she did not seem to remember it until now… Shit!

"Does Athrun also know? Oh my G—This is total embarrassment. I wish I had smashed my skull earlier from the fall!" Cagalli paled and was squirming on top of Athrun.

Athrun looked at her inquisitively. "Cagalli… are you okay?"

Cagalli was bolted out of her nightmarish realization and when she saw those inquisitive/concerned emerald orbs of Athrun again, she did the most intelligent and mature thing to do in this kind of situation.

"EEEEAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

She screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hah! I had fun doing that. Thank you for all those who read and reviewed this. I'm really grateful. I have said this up there already right? Haha. How redundant of me. I'm sorry this came in late. I had to finish my other GS fic 'IN the Future' It's already done… as in last chapter and all so if you want you can check it out. Again, I haven't double checked this… for errors… but I'm pretty confident since I used word… its auto checking my errors anyway. Haha. If there are still errors, well… not my fault. Haha.

Thanks again.


	24. The horror and embarrassment

Thank you guys for the reviews. I really appreciate every bit of it.. And thank you for the support also. Uhm.. what else. Oh, I'm really, really glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you so much.

Feedback list, here we go! In no particular order:

**Animeboy-12** – hehe.. oo.. madami na tayo dito. Anlakas ng dugo natin e. hehe

**3fi-pina3** – Thank you. Ooh.. I can't have them kissing again. I have to torture them first before I do that. Hahahaha (sadistic/evil laugh)

**Kagally** – Athrun… fortunately (or unfortunately?) for him.. he doesn't have the triggering moment yet. Guess what action will trigger it? Hehe Thanks again, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Cari-Akira** – hehe. I'm glad you adored it. Thanks. Yep, Athrun's pretty slow in the remembering department. And Cagalli? She's just too full of it that's why hers is too early. The skating thing happens to be a very good thing that Cagalli should not know how to do. If she did, there won't be something fun out of her plus the fluff, we can't forget about the fluff that comes with it. Hehe

**Hades.Throne.Heiress** – Ooh.. you're guessing kinda right(?) hehehe It's a surprise. (What surprise? I was practically screaming out clues on what's on that canvass!) Haha. Ignore my inner self. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**HotaruZala **– Hello! You have a top ten? Wow. I never expected that. Now, I'm curious. I'm glad you liked it. It was pretty funny when Athrun flaps his smart mouth. Even I can't get enough of it. Thanks for the review.

**gwgrmRPGNM**– here's what will happen next. Scroll down. Hehe

**cagalliyulaathha**- hehe. Stupid and immature is them denying their feelings about each other. Haha! Shouting was sensible enough.

**Simply-v**- very close indeed. Thanks for the review. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13 – **haha. Like that term awkward turtle situations. 

----------------------------

**The Art of Love – chapter 24 **

_Recap: _

_"Hey Athrun.__ Athrun… there's an artificial tree ahead! Athrun!" Cagalli yelled. _

_Athrun snapped back to reality. "Shoot!" _

_He made a rough turn, taking both of them in a series of spin. Cagalli cursed, bursting with colorful language she could muster, Athrun tried focusing so they can land softly and not having their skulls bashed on the clear ice they are stepping on. _

_He found an opening, good, the artificial grass… might not be soft like the real thing but it will do. _

_He skidded roughly and turned around so when he dropped, Cagalli would be on top and she won't be crushed. _

_They fell down instantly, and Cagalli stopped yelling profanities and closed her eyes. _

_Soon, they had stopped, indicating that they were now safely on the ground and their head not smashed like Cagalli predicted it to be. Athrun sighed, his warm breath making its way on Cagalli's flustered face. _

_He opened his eyes to see cagalli on top of him, eyes still closed and he whispered a relief that she was okay. _

_Cagalli opened her eyes, as soon as she heard Athrun whisper something. She wasn't completely paying attention for her brain still spluttered series of profanities after her mouth had stopped doing so. _

_She looked up in front of her, and soon found herself staring straight at Athrun's emerald and oh so sexy eyes. _

_She whimpered, and did not realize the flashback that was coming her way. _

****

**_ENTER FLASHBACK_**

_"Athrun, you have such nice beautiful eyes you know that? And I love that about you." She purred. Athrun smiled back at her. "You know another thing? That's not the only thing I love." She inched her face close to him, their lips almost brushing. _

_"What?" Athrun did the same. _

_"I really, really love you." Cagalli sighed and Athrun closed their gap. She felt his lips brush up against her. Soon after, he felt his tongue exploring her mouth. It gave her a rather tingling sensation. _

_Athrun moaned against her lips. Murmuring an 'I love you' in his ragged breath. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow, their hands caressing each other's back and neck. _

_They broke apart, panting. _

_"Hey Athrun…" Cagalli smiled. "Goodnight." She slurred as she fell back on the couch and fast asleep. _

**_EXIT FLASHBACK_**

_"Oh god, oh god… oh god… no… no…" She chanted inside her head, a terrified look on her face, a painful but colorful truth. _

_SHE, IN HER DRUNKEN STATE, JUST MADE OUT WITH ATHRUN, AND HIM BACK! _

_How stupid could she get? And how stupid that she did not seem to remember it until now… Shit! _

_"Does Athrun also know? Oh my G—This is total embarrassment. I wish I had smashed my skull earlier from the fall!" Cagalli paled and was squirming on top of Athrun. _

_Athrun looked at her inquisitively. "Cagalli… are you okay?" _

_Cagalli was bolted out of her nightmarish realization and when she saw those inquisitive/concerned emerald orbs of Athrun again, she did the most intelligent and mature thing to do in this kind of situation. _

_"EEEEAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_She screamed. _

----------------------------------

**The Horror and embarrassment**

Athrun had no idea what happened. It never occurred to him that THAT will happen. But he was so sure that the look on Cagalli's face before she ran off shouting was that of embarrassment, and with a mixture of intense fright.

What made her face like that? Was it him? It's not that he was groping her. Last time he checked, he was just supporting the two of them, not groping her or some kind.

But what's with the horror look?

And where the hell is she?

Athrun dusted off his coat; this is not the time to think about the reason for Cagalli's sudden outburst. He looked from left to right, trying to look in his memory in which direction the blonde haired woman went. A series of crashes was heard and now he knew where she is.

He sprinted towards it and saw her, frantically running away, bumping on to other skaters. She bumped onto them when she was taking off her skates, in which she succeeded and was now running barefoot.

"Hey Cagalli! Hey!" Athrun called out. What was she running from? He asked himself.

By the mere mention of her name, the blonde looked back and saw the emerald eyed young man. Her face paled and her pace became faster.

Athrun caught sight of her face paling and her scared expression when she saw him. "You have got to be kidding me." Athrun gaped.

"She's running away from me? What the hell… what did I do?" Athrun growled and took off his skates also, taking along with him his shoes and her shoes.

"Hey Cagalli! Come on. What's wrong with you?" He yelled, but the blonde did not stop, running much faster now if possible.

She made a quick turn towards the crowd and sighed in relief as she finally lost him. She didn't know what she was suppose to do, she knew she can't face him after that flashback she got, but she mentally slapped herself for running away too. "Idiot. Some genius you are."

She muttered, but knew that this is one situation in where she can't turn back now.

Athrun scratched his head. "Great, I lost her… just great. What the heck was that all about? Geez…" He sighed and held on to Cagalli's shoes and bag. He figured she'd get home to Kira's so he decided to drive there.

And was he right, as if on cue, there she was, standing in front of Kira's door, feet aching from running barefoot and panting hard from all that running.

She knocked.

Kira opened the door; Lacus peeked in to see who it was. The brunette's eyes widened at the sight.

"What the heck… Cagalli! What happened to you?" Her brother yelled and let her in. "Nothing… just thought I would run barefoot in this wonderful night." Cagalli said with sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh my… I'll get a hot bath ready for you, while you rest." Lacus stood up and went directly towards the bathroom. "No.. Lacus its okay really I'm fine." Cagalli sat down on the sofa, Kira on the other hand, took a glass of water for her.

"Nonsense. You looked disheveled." Lacus shook her head and disappeared from the hallway.

"Now… what went inside that mind of yours and you just had to do your little barefoot marathon?" Kira placed his hand on his waist after he had given Cagalli her glass of water. "Nothing… geez… I like to do weird stuff.. you should know that by now." Cagalli pouted and placed down the empty glass after draining its contents.

"I believe you were with Athrun tonight. Where is he? What has he done?" Kira interrogated some more.

"Yes.. I was… but he has nothing to do with the weird things I did tonight. Okay… so quit it. I have a lot in mind please." Cagalli scoffed. Kira wasn't satisfied and was about to retort when he heard a car park outside.

Cagalli's eyes widened.

Kira peeked at the window. "Oh good, Athrun's here. Perhaps he'll shed me some light on what's going on around here." Cagalli almost squeaked.

'Great… I manage to lose him but since I'm so damn predictable, he's here.' Cagalli wanted to dig a hole and hide there up until—forever!

She looked at both her sides when she heard a knock coming from the door and Kira standing up to open it.

"Are you okay Cagalli?" Lacus asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder, they were a little wet considering she just prepared a bath for her. "Lacus… help please?" She begged, and the pink haired woman understood and smiled, dragging her as quickly as possible inside the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" Kira yelled.

"_Girl talk_ honey. Now, if you don't mind… I'll let you take care of business here." Lacus chirped, with a bit of command in it that her usual one. And Kira had no choice but to say yes since she just used the commanding tone on him.

"Women." Kira sighed and opened the door.

-----------------------------------

"Now.. what exactly happened? You're looking quite helpless today if I may add." Lacus giggled. She gently sat Cagalli down on the covered toilet bowl and started brushing her golden locks.

"You promise you won't tell anyone, especially Athrun and that annoying brother of mine?" Cagalli looked up at her.

Lacus smiled again; somehow, she thinks she knows where this conversation is going. "I promise."

"It's a mess Lacus… remember that night where Athrun and me celebrated and got here the next day reeking of alcohol and stuff?" She began biting her nails; Lacus grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Yes… I remember that… That was a nice memory right? Why would you be all nervous about it?" The blue-eyed woman inquired.

"It was… I mean… not until I had this major flashback at the skating rink." Cagalli almost whimpered.

"Do tell." Lacus brushed Cagalli's locks again.

"I… For some reason… I mean… of course it was the alcohol! I… Athrun and I… got drunk and… you know we sorta… kissed." Cagalli groaned.

Lacus almost laughed at the revelation. "Isn't that supposed to be like… good?"

Cagalli flushed. "No.. I mean.. yeah.. but not that kind. I mean.. Come on, we were drunk. What if he remembers it too? Or maybe he knows and just couldn't say it? Because it's freakin' embarrassing! No one wants their first kiss to happen when they are drunk! I'm so ruined! I can't face him anymore without remembering that. And what if he doesn't want me to aargh!" Cagalli pulled her hair in frustration, making Lacus' hard work gone in a matter of seconds.

"You think too much." Lacus sighed and placed down the brush. "Now, I think you just need a little soaking. Off with it."

"Ha?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "Take of your shirt and dump yourself in the bath. It's getting cold." Lacus pointed at her, her usual smiling face still not faltering.

"Lacus are you crazy? I can't.." Cagalli's cheeks went pink. Sometimes, she swears Kira's girlfriend is too cheerful and weird.

"Cagalli Yula Athha… I'm not crazy, and come on, it's not like I don't have the same parts as you do. You'll feel more relaxed when you talk to me about Ath—erm.. HIM when you're soaked in warm water." The pink haired woman commanded, gone is the fluttering voice.

Cagalli nodded and did as she was told.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes… I don't think Athrun remembers either. Knowing him, he'll be all flushed up to even ask you out if he remembers…" Lacus sat down at the edge of the bathtub and again fiddled with Cagalli's hair like a mother does when bathing her daughter.

"But, but… I can't wait for him to remember too! He might think I was taking advantage of him that I didn't tell him earlier or anything…. I'm so ruined. This is just too embarrassing." Cagalli dipped herself deeper in the water, the bubbles covering her body and face.

"You just think too much. Even if he does remember, you could get away with saying you were too drunk and so on and so forth. Look, I thought you were the one who said you would confess to him and accept his decision be it positive or not?" Lacus shampooed her hair, she was acting like a mother to Cagalli now and Cagalli secretly liked it.

Great job Kira, great Job… she thought and smiled.

"I did… But that was scheduled to happen weeks after. Not now." Cagalli scrambled.

"Why don't you try not scheduling it and do it when you feel like it?" Lacus beamed. Cagalli kept quite for a few minutes.

"Yeah… Yeah I think I should stop thinking about that. But I swear… It'll be embarrassing. Oh, and what would I tell him about tonight? I mean… I kinda screamed and ran off when I had that flashback. The poor guy's probably all confused and stuff." Cagalli smiled back.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Lacus finally answered.

------------------------------

"And she what?" Kira raised an eyebrow. It was all too weird, here Athrun saying to him that Cagalli ran off away from him screaming. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to trigger the said reaction?" Kira asked again.

"Wha—I didn't do anything. I was all surprised and stuff. I thought she bumped her head and I was freakin' terrified." Athrun gasped.

"I was kidding. That sister of mine is kinda weird sometimes. Maybe she's just all too tensed up with her upcoming exhibit. Having too much euphoria can sometimes backfire and give weird side effects." Kira chuckled. Athrun however was all disheveled to even laugh.

"I heard that." Cagalli spat out. She came out of the bathroom with Lacus in tow. She was all clean now and wearing a pair of pajamas with duck designs on it.

"Cagalli! Are you alright? I mean… what happened back there?" Athrun quickly approached her. Cagalli suppressed a blush and calmed herself down, chanting: Actlikeyoudon'tremember.

"Ah… I'm very sorry Athrun… It was just because…" She stopped and glanced at Lacus who mouthed a: tell him the truth.

She sighed and looked back at the azure haired boy.

"Because?" Athrun looked at her, holding her shoulders with relief.

"Because… you see I was all worked up and stuff that I sometimes freak out and look, the point of the matter is… I'm sorry it happened. But we're both fine now and it's all good." She smiled.

Athrun raised an eyebrow, but decided not to argue anymore. "Okay… That's good. Tell me in advance before you freak out again okay?" He chuckled.

Lacus slapped her hand on her forehead. 'Great… she chickened out… again.' The pink haired girl was starting to wonder if she can really confess to him after. Kira looked at his fiancée in an inquiring look. Lacus looked at him and told him she will tell about Cagalli's confessing plan… minus the drunk kissing of course.

"Why don't you stay here for the night Athrun? I've caused so much trouble for you. I'm really sorry." Cagalli offered, barely meeting his gaze. "Eh? I mean… if it's okay with Kira." He looked at his best friend.

"Bull.. If it's okay with me it's fine. I live here too." Cagalli tapped her foot. Kira was about to retort but Lacus decided to play cupid again.

"That'll be a good idea. That way Cagalli will have someone with her here and can watch over her while we two are away." The sea blue eyed girl chirped in a mischievous tone.

"Ha? Away? What are you sayin—" Cagalli and Kira chorused but was cut off by Lacus again.

"What? You two forgot already? Kira and I will be staying at my house to talk about stuff and OUR plans." She winked.

"I don't kno—" Kira was dragged outside before he could even mutter another word.

"Hey.. wait.." Cagalli followed but was answered by a slamming door.

"That was weird." Athrun coughed. "Tell me about it. And here they go telling me **I'm** weird." Cagalli scoffed.

She turned her head towards Athrun, avoiding his piercing eyes and focusing on his watch instead. "Anyway, you can just pull some clothes from Kira's closet. And you can use his room too... anything Kira owns here, you can use."

"So it's 'grab and abuse Kira's belongings today' with me?" Athrun chuckled.

Cagalli chuckled back but decided it best not to look at him when he chuckles like that, she might have other unwanted flashbacks, and this time, she won't know what to say to Athrun if she freak's out again.

"Being stressed-out is overrated anyway." She mumbled.

On the other hand, Athrun observed the young lady. Of course it's not that he bought her excuse awhile ago. There really is something wrong and he could see that with the way she is acting after the 'freak out and run away' incident.

She acted embarrassed and mortified. What was she thinking back then? He can't help but think it had something to do with him. Because she's avoiding his gaze, still acting like her old self but avoiding his look.

What is it?

He scratched his head as he changed into Kira's shirt. He swore, he will find out about it.

Only he doesn't have any idea what it will do to him when he does.

---------------------

End of chapter

So we have Cagalli's side, she confesses to Lacus, and we all know that she already acknowledges being in love with Athrun Zala. Only, she is mortified with the fact that she kissed him drunk… hehe. Not much of a chapter and so sorry that it is short. I just wanted to make a conclusion on what happened after that day and focus on Lacus being motherly… before we go to athrun's side… Oh he will remember all right… and it's gonna be fun. Hehehe Thanks to all those who reviewed and made this their fave story… and those who put this on alert also. Thank you, thank you.


	25. It's just a kiss

Okay.. last chapter.. I admit, it was crap. Bawl! You guys are just so nice that you accepted it. I was having writer's block there… and thought… Cagalli has gone nuts. But in defense to her being nuts over a kiss, I once had a friend who bawled like crazy when she kissed her crush when she was drunk. She thought it was horrible, just horrible that she bawled for it for weeks. So we're glad Cagalli is somewhat reserved about it, trying not to hint anything to Athrun that she knows what happened that night.. But enough about that… It's Athrun's turn.

Thank you for all those who reviewed, read, alerted and made this their fave story.

Shout-outs section!:

**Risingsundynasty** Ooh. That will be the wonderful part. Athrun remembering… Here's the update.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: Yes, sometimes we should all try doing that.. barefoot marathon. Must be hell for the soles. Haha. I heart Lacus when she's being all motherly and cupidly evil.

**Cagalliyulaathha**: Yes, just a kiss.. but sometimes though, a kiss may mean something more to other people. Thanks for the review! ;

**3fi-pina3**: Yeah… I made Cagalli act like sh in the last chapter… but we all have reasons… haha. I could kill myself. Thank you for the support! I promise this one (I hope) won't be crap.

**Aishiteru**** to itte kure**: Yeah… But he won't be so blur anymore in this chapter. Cagalli will do more than freak out.

Nywey, I hope you enjoy this. Were like a few chapters away from the finale… hahaha. And then it's 'dilemme's' turn. (My other fic) I have exercised my brain to death so it would revert back to the 'sane' disposition.

-----------------------------------------

**The art of Love – chapter 25 **

_Recap: _

_She turned her head towards Athrun, avoiding his piercing eyes and focusing on his watch instead. "Anyway, you can just pull some clothes from Kira's closet. And you can use his room too... anything Kira owns here, you can use." _

_"So it's 'grab and abuse Kira's belongings today' with me?" Athrun chuckled. _

_Cagalli__ chuckled back but decided it best not to look at him when he chuckles like that, she might have other unwanted flashbacks, and this time, she won't know what to say to Athrun if she freak's out again. _

_"Being stressed-out is overrated anyway." She mumbled. _

_On the other hand, Athrun observed the young lady. Of course it's not that he bought her excuse awhile ago. There really is something wrong and he could see that with the way she is acting after the 'freak out and run away' incident. _

_She acted embarrassed and mortified. What was she thinking back then? He can't help but think it had something to do with him. Because she's avoiding his gaze, still acting like her old self but avoiding his look. _

_What is it? _

_He scratched his head as he changed into Kira's shirt. He swore, he will find out about it. _

_Only he doesn't have any idea what it will do to him when he does. _

-----------------------------------------

**It's just a kiss**

A week after the skating incident, (which Athrun dutifully tried to forget since it won't help him anyway, and Cagalli banging her head to forget since it kills her) everything is back to normal.

Well at least a bit of it.

The emerald eyed young man typed on his laptop furiously. He had a lot of speech to make and other schedules to re-do since his dear old friend Kira and Lacus decided to tell everyone in the world that they are finally getting married next spring.

And now, they are having a press conference, photo shoots, and all stuff that makes them the front page and highlight of the news.

And him, well he's tied up with work thanks to the two lovebirds. But it was good enough, since he had to stop thinking too much of irrelevant stuff... like Cagalli for example. Not that she is irrelevant, only for now... in his work.

Cagalli's exhibit is a month away, she finally called up Shiho for it and her paintings are all good to go, framed and all. And it's making him squirm in excitement since Cagalli hadn't even let him peek at the canvasses.

Speaking of the blonde haired young woman, he hadn't seen her nor had time to hang out with her after the skating incident and sleep over days ago.

He raised an eyebrow, questioning himself. He wasn't that busy… he knows she is… but there was something, was she avoiding her?

Then he remembered two days ago when he asked her to go have lunch with him, she wasn't doing anything that day and when he asked, she suddenly had something to do and dragged her friend, Milly with her.

Athrun grumbled. "What the heck, what am I frustrating about? Geez…" He typed again and slammed his laptop shut. "Screw this!" He stood up and went towards the door, slamming it close after he had gone out of his office.

All the staff outside squirmed and hid, it was unusual for them to see Athrun Zala so furious and troubled like this. Why, even if they had hectic schedules and killer deadlines, he was the one who is always calm. What could make him act like that?

"Told you… One way or another pressure will penetrate those calm features of his." One staff whispered.

"Must be the Clyne and Yamato engagement… they after all passed all the job to him." The other staff answered back.

-------------------------

"Hey, if it isn't Athrun Zala." Shiho declared. Yzak grumbled and stood up to greet his friend. "Hey."

"Hey.. so how's everything here?" Athrun asked, scanning the halls of the gallery. "Everything's fine." Yzak sat back down and read his newspaper. "Shiho's been pestering me about all this. Apparently, your girlfriend had finished her work… but you know that already." The silver haired guy grumbled.

Athrun spat back at him a: She's not my girlfriend, and yeah.. I know.

"If you're looking for Cagalli, she went out with Miriallia, Dearka and Nick." Shiho smiled at him, carrying with her a couple of decoration samples.

"She was here? So you know Milly and Nick already." Athrun helped her carry the stuff towards a nearby table. "Yeah. Nice bunch of people I must say." Shiho smiled again, tapping Yzak on the head as she passed by him. The silver haired man growled but she ignored him anyway.

"Zala-san." A soft voice came. Athrun turned around to find Meyrin.

"Oh. Hi Meyrin. Please, just call me Athrun." He raised a hand in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I work here. Assistant curator of the place." Meyrin chirped and handed Shiho a clipboard. "I had finished my course with Mr. Edwards already… he's abroad right now… and he asked me to document Cagalli's exhibit for him to grade even if he's not here."

"Oh.. I see…" Athrun sighed.

"If you're looking for Cagalli, she and the others went out to get something to eat… if you want; you can wait for her here." Meyrin signaled for him to sit, but Athrun declined.

"No, it's okay.. I really must be going now… I'll see you guys then." Athrun waved and showed his way out the door.

Meyrin frowned. "He's not acting like himself." Shiho looked at her. "How do you think he should act then?"

"Wait for Cagalli." was the only thing that came out from the red haired young woman.

"Don't bother your brain cells with him, he's always weird." Yzak came, without looking at the two woman in front of him. "So are you dear." Shiho teased, Yzak grumbled.

--------------------------------

Cagalli sighed, Milly's right, it was just a freakin' drunken kiss. Why won't she get over it? Plus, she just did the wisest thing she could do the whole week, in a sarcastic kind of way.

Avoid him.

Miriallia and Dearka had to laugh at Nick, he had been counting how many times Cagalli had sighed that day and the young man just declared a booming 'THIRTY', and then Cagalli snapped back.

"What thirty?" She inquired. Nick snickered. "You just sighed for the 30th time today.. isn't that nice?"

Cagalli pouted, "Not funny Nick. I just have a lot in mind."

"Like what? What can occupy your mind that much? It's not as if you have a lot of things to do…" Miriallia sneered. Cagalli avoided her gaze, she doesn't want to look at her sly sneer or she'll be trapped at what she will do next.

But since Miriallia and Nick share the sadistic blood in them, not to mention the ability to twist somebody into their bidding, they still had Cagalli in the palm of their hands, whether or not she avoids their gaze.

"Alright… tell us the one thing that you had to do that is making you spaced out. If it's reasonable, we'll let you go… but if not, you do what we would tell you to do." Miriallia came.

Cagallli knew she should have ignored them, she knew at the very back of her head she should have not uttered a word in protest, but that was all that she knew… Next thing she knew, she's reasoning with them.

"Of course I do it's.. it's…"

Dearka snickered. This is getting good. Who would have thought that hanging around with these three especially Miriallia would be so much fun? And for once, he didn't try to be the one to be funny.

Cagalli paled; great… there really was nothing... Well not exactly nothing… but she can't say that it was Athrun. She tried making up things. Taking out trash? Drawing—is actually overrated, what? What?

"Well Cagalli?" Nick raised an annoying eyebrow.

Nothing. She opened her mouth and closed it again, making her look like a goldfish gasping for air after it's bowl crashed mercilessly on the floor.

"So I was spacing out. No big, you don't have to make such a fuss about it." Cagalli growled.

The three laughed hard. "You lose. Now you have to do what we want you to do." Dearka grinned.

"What?" Cagalli turned her head to glare at them.

--------------------------------

"No way. What kind of dare is this? You guys are just making fun of me." Cagalli stood in front of her brother's and Athrun's building.

"Come on, it's not like were asking you to grope and **kiss** him." Miriallia cooed, giving emphasis on the word: kiss.

Cagalli immediately turned red. "What the heck. Give me that!" She yelled and violently grabbed a choco pop box from Nick's hand.

"All you have to do is ask him to share it with you." Nick smiled. Cagalli wanted to choke him to death, but she calmed down. "That's it? Che, easy…" She coughed.

"How easy cagalli?" Dearka teased. "Shut your trap!" She pointed to the tanned young man.

"oohh.. feisty isn't she?" Dearka looked at Miriallia who just shook her head and grinned.

"now go.. we'll be waiting for you at the diner." Miriallia shoved her in.

Cagalli swore her friends will be the death of her.

----------------------------

Athrun sipped on to his coffee and slouched back on his chair. There wasn't much to do but work anyway. He then heard a knock from the door. "Come in." He casually voiced out.

The door slowly opened to reveal a flustered and a bit mad Cagalli, holding a box of choco pop. She was mumbling something that sounded like curses but Athrun shrugged it off.

'Cagalli." He name slipped out of his mouth softly. Cagalli turned to look at him. "Oh hey."

"What are you doing here?" He approached her and handed her a seat. "Uhm.. nothing. Just thought I would drop by and stuff… since we haven't seen each other for the past week…" She sat down, calming herself since she was still all mad and wanted to kill someone awhile ago.

"Oh right… I thought you were avoiding me." Athrun honestly answered. "Eh? Why would I do that? I was just busy… sorry." Cagalli bit her lip. Sorry my ass.. I was really avoiding him.

"Anyway, I got this choco pops… so wanna share?" She nervously handed the box to Athrun, who smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes, there was intense silence… the choco pops haven't been eaten much and Athrun felt quite uncomfortable by the said quietness. He looked at Cagalli and noticed the she was fidgeting in her seat and kinda looked like she's spacing out.

There it is, in front of him… proof that there was definitely something wrong.

"Hey, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He gently asked.

Cagalli snapped back to reality. She was close to killing three people in her mind awhile ago.

"What? No! Of course not! Nothing's wrong with me! Everything's fine! Why would you say that?!" Cagalli retorted as soon as his words came registering in her mind. Ookay, so much for not looking like you're hiding something. But she swore, if Athrun continues, she's gonna pummel him anyway—at least she thought she would.

"There, see? There really is something wrong. You denied it in 5 kinds of 'NO's'. Out with it Cagalli. I knew there was something wrong starting from you screaming and running off at the rink." Athrun cornered her.

BAD. This is definitely **BAD**.

And does he have to point out that freakin' thing I did in the skating rink? Cagalli frowned.

It was horrible enough that looking at his eyes made her squirm and blush, but him cornering her? She thought she could die—or kill someone, but still it will end up with someone dying.

Ever since she remembered that kissing incident, she had indecent images ramming her head. She had got to stop this!

"Nothing is wrong! You're the one who has a loose screw up in your head!" Cagalli slapped him with a pillow adorning the said couch she's on. Athrun yelped and held on to his nose.

"OW-HEY! I do not! If loosing a screw in the head means me asking you a perfectly normal question, then I don't know what 'running off and screaming for no apparent reason' is called!" Athrun bit back. This time, Cagalli flushed from head to foot.

"You're a jerk!" She yelled again, grabbing a box of choco pops and smashing it on his face—again. Athrun winced. "Not the choco pops!"

Cagalli gasped. "Oh my—see what you made me do!" She quickly salvaged those that didn't get on the floor or get crushed. "It's not my fault! You're the one who kept on throwing things on my face!" Athrun grumbled and helped too.

The staff outside were all too shocked to hear screaming inside their boss' office. One minute it was quiet, and the next they were hearing yells that sounded almost like bloody murder. They tried assessing if no one has died yet. Apparently from the two voices still audible, no one hasn't—_yet_.

"You're the one who keeps on pestering me!" Cagalli still flushing picked up the chocolate pops violently. "Okay. Then pester this!" Athrun pinned her down, placing three choco pops in her mouth.

"Athrun you idiot!" Cagalli yelled and tried to fight back. "Ha! See what it feels to be helpless!" Athrun chuckled. Cagalli was about to explode with embarrassment. Perverted Images, the images! Oh God!

"What?! You pervert!"

Athrun then stopped chuckling and noticed their positions. "what?! I'm not a pervert! I was just.." He quickly got off on top of the girl, and it was his turn to blush.

"Freak." Cagalli avoided his gaze.

"hey." He started back.

Cagalli this time looked back at him and looked him in the eye saying: "Let's just clean this mess up."

Athrun nodded and they started their silent cleaning. He began stealing glances at the flushed blonde haired young woman, his gaze then going down towards he pink full lips. He began imagining how warm and soft they were when he kissed them—wait a minute? I haven't even—

And then it came, the all too convenient flashback.

**ENTER FLASHBACK **

_"Athrun, you have such nice beautiful eyes you know that? And I love that about you." She purred. Athrun smiled back at her. "You know another thing? That's not the only thing I love." She inched her face close to him, their lips almost brushing. _

_"What?" Athrun did the same. _

_"I really, really love you." Cagalli sighed and Athrun closed their gap. She felt his lips brush up against her. Soon after, he felt his tongue exploring her mouth. It gave her a rather tingling sensation. _

_Athrun__ moaned against her lips. Murmuring an 'I love you' in his ragged breath. They kissed each other like there's no tomorrow, their hands caressing each other's back and neck. _

_They broke apart, panting. _

_"Hey Athrun…" Cagalli smiled. "Goodnight." She slurred as she fell back on the couch and fast asleep. _

_Athrun__ looked at her in drooped eyes, he two fell back sound asleep. They were too drunk to even move and kiss each other anymore. _

**EXIT FLASHBACK**

"Oh my Go—" He blurted out, his emerald eyes wide.

"What? Got something stuck up your nose?" Cagalli growled and turned to look at him.

"Cagalli… you and I…" He flushed and lost his balance, sitting down on the floor with a 'thud' he kissed her that night, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't imagination, he really had his lips locked with hers… and he told her:

'I love you'

"What? What the hell is that expression?" Cagalli stuttered, somehow, she doesn't think she likes this.

"We kissed. Oh my Go—We kissed!" Athrun held on to his chest, a smile trying to creep up his face. "Is that it? Is that the reason you've been avoiding me?"

Athrun asked. He felt happy, and at the same time sad… Did Cagalli not like it that's why she's avoiding him?

"You remember?!" Cagalli pointed to him with her mouth stuck open.

Athrun flushed even harder and so did Cagalli. "Cagalli, we just kissed!" He blurted again but was welcomed with a kick on the face.

"Alright already! I know! Stop yelling darn it!" Cagalli growled. Athrun held on to his nose again.

"Look… its look I'm sorry it happened… It was embarrassing enough as it is…" Cagalli sighed and sat down in front of him.

No, No… it's not… It's actually okay. Athrun wanted to say that but was discouraged at the thought of cagalli not liking it. "Uh…" was all that came from his mouth.

"I'm sorry I put you in that awkward situation Athrun… I really am… How silly of me to trouble you" Cagalli continued.

"No Cagalli it's—" He was cut off at what Cagalli said next.

"To make up for it, I suggest we forget it ever happened. It was after all _just_ a kiss." Cagalli finished and forced a smile.

What? Athrun couldn't believe it. Here he is in euphoria that Cagalli and he actually kissed… but now she's telling him to forget about it? That it was just a kiss? It wasn't just a kiss…

But then again, maybe Cagalli doesn't think of her the way he thinks about her.

Athrun frowned and forced a smile after. "Yeah." was all he said. He can't trouble her also with the fact that he loves her more than a friend if she doesn't feel the same.

He stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. They stood there looking at each other for a minute when Athrun spoke, his hands holding on to Cagalli's shoulders.

"It was just a kiss. No big." He sadly said as he gently leaned forward to press his lips against hers one more time and perhaps the last… At least, he thought to himself, he did it when he was conscious.

Cagalli stiffened, but relaxed after.

Athrun let go of her after a 5 second kiss. He smiled at her and said: "Must be the side effect."

Cagalli smiled and nodded. Then she bid goodbye and told him she had to leave.

Athrun stood there for awhile as he watched her retreating back. It was as if she was so close yet so far again… but this time, this time, it hurt like hell. He gently sat himself down as he felt himself shiver and almost, just almost cry.

Cagalli got out of the building and rode a bus towards the diner. And for once, she felt lost, lost in a place she thought she knew so well. Lost in her world she thought she had memorized. And she almost, just almost broke down inside the bus.

The new kiss had triggered something else, something she knew she should have had before she denied him. "What have I done?" She sobbed silently.

Why did she deny? Why did she have to be so stupid?

-------------------------------------------

It was a sad ending. But at least I'm back… I emphasized the pain they both felt here. Haha. At earlier chapters, the both of them were brave enough to tell themselves: 'I will tell her how I feel even if she/he doesn't give it back…' but the reality of it all is that it hurts like hell to know personally that the person you like doesn't feel the same way. Haha! Sadist, I'm a sadist! And cagalli? She's hurting because she just denied Athrun Zala. And she doesn't think she could bring everything back so.. the confessing plan of hers are thrown down the trash.


	26. What we all think

Gwah… I'm sorry I wasn't able to update the other day and yesterday… I was sick—up to now... I had this 'attack of the sniffles' thing and it's giving me a great big, Godzilla size splitting headache. It feels as if a gundam just decided to launch missiles in my brain for fun. Anyway, so much for that…

I thank you all for the reviews and the support on this fic. I have reached 247 reviews. That's something to celebrate. Haha. Achoo! Sniff! Hell, I look like a tomato gone wrong with my color.

Now, for the shout-outs:

**Risingsundynasty**: hmmm. Considering with what happened in the last chapter… The confessing of Cagalli is kinda not doing so well. Haha. And I'm a proud sadist.

**gwgrmRPGNM**: Cagalli deserves some waterworks, I agree with you in that. Denying Athrun is the worse she could do. Haha.

**Cagalliyulathaa**: There! I finally removed that one 'A' you've been whining about. Haha! Hmm. Inspiration? I don't know… I just looked at the trash can and 'ping!' the title came in. hehe joke. I have really no idea how I came up with the title… other than it's what Cagalli said to Athrun. Woot! I really like the conversation review you gave me.. haha. It made me laugh! Right, scary.. hehe I won't put another 'A' in your name ever. Oh and about Athrun and Cagalli? Heehee, I won't tell… but this will be a bumpy ride after that denying thing. Thanks!

**Kagally**: Yeah.. Cagalli's was… completely hilarious hands down. Athrun was sort of a 'poof!' I remembered, but I will completely stay calm… soo Athrun. Haha. But he was somewhat hysterically happy rather than embarrassed about it. Haha

**3fi-pina3**: haha. That's a first. Everyone said it was sad and you found it funny? Haha! Good one!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: Yes, Athrun kissing her again after agreeing it was just a kiss is an interesting idea… I will further explain it in later chapters. The exhibit will still commence on its said opening. Only, the confessing part is totally, totally off the list for Cagalli.

**Aishiteiru to itte kure**: yes, we all want that it would not be just a kiss. But, Cagalli had said it, Athrun agreed to it, and I'm a sadistic little thing that walked the earth. Haha.

Thank you all!

-----------------------------------------

**The art of Love – chapter 26**

_Recap: _

_"To make up for it, I suggest we forget it ever happened. It was after all just a kiss." Cagalli finished and forced a smile. _

_What? Athrun couldn't believe it. Here he is in euphoria that Cagalli and he actually kissed… but now she's telling him to forget about it? That it was just a kiss? It wasn't just a kiss… _

_But then again, maybe Cagalli doesn't think of her the way he thinks about her. _

_Athrun frowned and forced a smile after. "Yeah." was all he said. He can't trouble her also with the fact that he loves her more than a friend if she doesn't feel the same. _

_He stood up and reached for her hand to pull her up. They stood there looking at each other for a minute when Athrun spoke, his hands holding on to Cagalli's shoulders. _

_"It was just a kiss. No big." He sadly said as he gently leaned forward to press his lips against hers one more time and perhaps the last… At least, he thought to himself, he did it when he was conscious. _

_Cagalli stiffened, but relaxed after. _

_Athrun let go of her after a 5 second kiss. He smiled at her and said: "Must be the side effect." _

_Cagalli smiled and nodded. Then she bid goodbye and told him she had to leave. _

_Athrun stood there for awhile as he watched her retreating back. It was as if she was so close yet so far again… but this time, this time, it hurt like hell. He gently sat himself down as he felt himself shiver and almost, just almost cry. _

_Cagalli got out of the building and rode a bus towards the diner. And for once, she felt lost, lost in a place she thought she knew so well. Lost in her world she thought she had memorized. And she almost, just almost broke down inside the bus. _

_The new kiss had triggered something else, something she knew she should have had before she denied him. "What have I done?" She sobbed silently. _

_Why did she deny? Why did she have to be so stupid? _

-----------------------------------

**What we all think**

Cagalli was sweating cold bullets. She's in hell, in freaking hell.

It wasn't all good, two nights ago, she actually denied Athrun Zala, denied that she kissed him, denied about almost everything. The keyword here is: DENIED.

Oh well, since she's in denial, she might as well try to live with it. Forgetting everything that transpired between her and the said emerald eyed young man would hurt like hell, that's for sure… but then, she's not that hot on telling Athrun to not forget about it if she pulls thru with her confession plan.

He might think she's either so indecisive or not serious about anything.

And he agreed with what she said actually. Though she was disappointed that he did, meaning he doesn't think of her like that… But then again, And now, she thinks she's thinking too much again.

"I would kill to be murdered." She sighed.

Three freaking weeks before the said exhibit. Three Freaking weeks of intense torture. She decided that she won't tell him anymore. But what would she do? She cannot face him anymore like before. If she's going to forget about him, she can't see him always. That's it, I'm moving far away from here! She grumbled.

No one knows about that night of stupid decision—better known as the night of denial, she shut her mouth after all of it. She doesn't want to remember anything about it, so she decided to not tell her nagging friends to avoid it.

But she's not doing so well with her own nagger anyway—her conscience.

She buried her head in a pile of pillows, hoping that it would suffocate her to death.

---------------------------

Athrun sighed; he's not in a very good mood today, or any other day for that matter. Cagalli just denied their first ever kiss.

Their first ever kiss that made him so happy and then in a snap, sad.

He thought, so Cagalli doesn't 'dig' him that way… but how come there was sadness in her eyes too? Hopefully, she doesn't take me kissing her again for the last time as something that would entitle me as the 'Martian from planet pervert.'

And then he sighed, he is already thinking too much.

He pushed the paperwork aside to breathe; he's not anymore in the mood to sign anything now, let alone read those freakin' reports that doesn't seem to end.

To be honest, he doesn't really know how to act in front of Cagalli now. If he were to chose, he would rather avoid her for now… than face her knowing it will it hurt so much—plus he might do something he sure he would regret later on if he snaps.

He might as well retire for the day; his mind is too preoccupied to think anything else anymore. He might just need sleep to calm his nerves down.

---------------------------------

Lacus sat down on a red couch inside Kira and Cagalli's apartment. She glanced up at her fiancée, who is busy playing with his playstation… Kira is such a kid sometimes. And he deliberately skipped work today… so much for mature business man, and pity Athrun for all his hard work.

He was making weird movements and grunts every time he tries hitting the master enemy in the game.

Lacus smiled, and then turned her attention towards Cagalli's room, the said blonde hasn't come out since Lacus came, and she is beginning to get worried.

"Is she still sleeping?" asked the pink haired woman.

Kira, not looking at her direction still answered, "Nope. She woke up quite early today… looking slumped and all. I tried asking her what's the problem but she growled back at me like she's some kind of Doberman with rabies."

"Oh. Do you think it's because of the impending confession?"

"What? No. I don't think so… this one doesn't have 'nervous and anxiety' written on her face… it's more of like 'I wanna die, I deserve to rot' type." The brunette placed down the joystick and breathed out, finally happy that he accomplished his mission in the said game.

"Why would she think that? Unless perhaps… something happened that we don't know of." Lacus came again.

"I tried finding out about it by asking Athrun… but funny, he had the same face. I tried making him sing with what happened…. But he's just not there." Kira stood up and sat beside Lacus.

"What do you mean not there?" His beautiful fiancée inquired.

"Not there as in not there at all. His mind went kaput, and all it does is thinking about how he could die in the easiest way possible."

And the two looked at each other. There was no doubt, that something did happened… and it was not good, not good at all.

They have to get to the bottom of this.

--------------------------------

Miriallia, Dearka and Nick simultaneously sighed.

They had been sitting there for about 30 minutes thinking. There is something wrong, and they can't help but feel guilty over it.

Two nights ago, they dared Cagalli to share chocolates with Athrun. They had been giddy and evil over it, but when Cagalli came back and met them at the diner, eyes almost red as is from crying, and face trying very, very hard to force a smile, they all frowned—something wrong happened.

Dearka didn't help much with concluding what happened. He'd given the two cousins perverted ideas like Athrun trying to force himself on her and so on and so forth. The two had given him a smack on the face because of that.

Nick didn't do much either, saying maybe they fought over the box of choco pops since both are addicted to it. Miriallia wanted to smack him a good one too but decided her cousin's idea wasn't that bad, just freaking weird.

Dearka protested and shouted 'biased' at her when she didn't do so.

Which leaves her; the only one with the 'normal thinking mind' to well, think about what exactly happened.

But even having a normal thinking mind could leave you clueless too sometimes.

Cagalli made a huge effort to avoid questions about what happened as well as her answering to the said questions. She either smiled and changed the topic or growled and ready to pounce on someone who dares ask her.

The exhibit is coming; they can't have a depressed exhibitor. She might go nuts and scatter hell all over the place.

Then, the three sighed simultaneously again for the 5th time that day.

--------------------------------------

Cagalli decided to take a nice stroll to relieve her even a bit of the stress, and the stupid ness she's done… And maybe, just maybe some car will swerve and hit her right on to die.

When Kira and Lacus went inside her brother's room for a brief moment to do god knows what, she decided to slip off and just leave a note on the fridge.

She didn't want them to catch her and hover around her with questions. She knew they noticed her slumping and 'the world hates me' expression she had, it wasn't exactly the mystery of the century.

After a few minutes of walking, she noticed that her feet had taken her right towards the direction of Kira and Athrun's building.

She scoffed.

It was either she was being stupid again or it's a force of habit. 'Great, I actually go towards his direction even when I am not myself. I gotta work on this.' She thought and was about to turn around when that familiar blue hair came out of the spinning door exit.

Cagalli recited her collection or curses inside her head.

"Somebody up there really hates me—No, scratch that, _loathes_ me." She grumbled and turned away, but looking sideways up at him.

The blue haired young man decided not to take his car home today. He could walk, he had feet, perhaps that's the only thing useful now than his mind.

He walked and then stopped, turned around and sighed.

He decided not to take his usual trail home this time. Perhaps to forget about the places he passes by in doing so that reminded him of the fiery blonde.

Cagalli eyed him and sighed too, then started walking at the opposite direction.

They did not meet each other in doing so.

The two decided to stop fate that day and decided to go walk on the road they had never taken in hopes of forgetting something they thought could be so painful than anything else.

Too much thinking after all, could lead you in one way or another.

-------------------------------------------

There. Not much, pretty short but what the heck… I am soo sick… And when I am, philosophies of life flash before me… so I thought I'd make this day's chapter into a thinking fest. What everyone thinks inside after the denying incident… and then after we would go back to normal… exhibit is coming folks. Let's see what happens. Haha. Thank you all for the support.


	27. Misfortune smirks upon you

Geez… When I was sick last time, I didn't know what I would do… and then I got worse! Talk about splitting headaches, and mashed brains. But I'm okay now, thanks to all those who wished me well. So last chapter was a thinking fest, it was short… for complicated reasons… (yeah right) And the fact that I am also not always grammatically correct… cause I'm not perfect… that's about it. Hehe. I'm fine now… and guess what?

Art of Love will officially come to an end.

Yep, as much as I wanted it to last longer too, it can't be helped… It must soon end. But right now is not the time.

I promise this chapter will be a fruitful one… No more Cagalli as a tart, Athrun as a cowardly er.. coward (if that makes sense..) And… no more beating around the bush, since there won't be any bushes, the venue in this chapter is inside an art gallery… If a bush ends up in there, I'd gag.

Now… the feedback list:

**Risingsundynasty**: gyah. Them together? Here? Unlikely. Haha. Okay, I was just joking. They would be together… only I can't tell you when… you have to read it first. ; Thanks! I'll PM you when I have time!

**Kagally:** Thanks. Glad you liked the thinking fest. Yep, with Miriallia, everything is a surprise.

**3fi-pina3**: I'm all better… and I'm sorry if you didn't find the previous chapters okay… I was not myself for the past few weeks.. Other than getting sick, I was depressed all over for various reasons… But I'll make it up to you. I hope you like this one though. Thanks.

**Mrs. Radcliffe13**: yes, consciences are God's way of pissing us off in trivial times, so we would do the right thing at the time we are most stupid to do anything right. Hehe. I love God.

**Aishiteiru to itte kure**: We should start a sadistic organization then. Then our activities would include making a living hell out of Athrun and Cagalli's lives, and kicking annoying persons in the butt for 1 hour just for laughs. Haha.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: You got sick too? I got mine because I was stupid enough to sleep with my windows open on a rainy night. Rain came in soaking me, and my bed is literally placed beside said window, smack right at the wall. Then during the whole escapade, I wasn't wearing my pajamas because I ripped it when it came across a nail sticking out of the wooden cabinet. I was wearing this school shorts instead and I accidentally pushed my blanket on the floor during sleep. I was a freezing mess in the morning. The irony of it all, I didn't even wake up when it all happened. MISUNDERSTANDING but not KNOWING os the key words of the mess they are in. It's their entire fault it happened anyway… ; and so, we'll make them fix that.

**gwgrmRPGNM**: Let's all think then! Haha!

**Simply-v**-: sorry for the slacking off in the grammar/ sentence structure… I'm still trying to do my best. ; Short chapters is kind of a fetish I like to do once in a while… haha. I'm crazy. Thank you for the 'get well' note er… review; Thank you! I'm all okay now.

**xAthrunxCagallix**: Here's the update for you! Thanks! Glad you found it cool and that you liked it! ;

**Cari-Akira**: On chapter24: yeah… lacus was like motherly weird there. But I like her that way. On chapter 25: Ooh. Cagalli is a tart. Hehe Athrun was too busy indulging at the fact that they kissed… and like cagalli, the most intelligent thing he could do is shout. Only him, he was too happy about it. On chapter 26: Wha! You loved this chapter? I thought no one would because it's all about them thinking. Wah! Thank you! Nywey, choco pop war will happen. I'll do it for you!

**Mistic-gal**: Whoa, hold on to your horses' guys… we'll get there. Athrun and Cagalli will get to the point of doing something about their feelings… ; Otherwise, this ain't an Asucaga fic if it won't happen right? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-----------------------------------

**The Art of Love- chapter 27 **

_Because last time was a thinking fest and that I wrote too much up there, there won't be any recap. _

----------------------------------

**Misfortune snickers upon you **

'Yeux'

More like Yuck.

No, she shouldn't think that way. This is her exhibit. Her freaking exhibit, in where she had spent more than half a year trying to make.

Breathe in, breathe out, stay calm… act calm, smile, don't be a nervous wreck, it'll show when you make a speech… a small speech, doesn't have to be long.

Right, breathe in and out, slowly, stop pacing back and forth! That's it, concentrate. Crap! Where's my speech?

"Cagalli, the exhibit will open in 5 minutes. Are you ready?" Shiho came inside the lounge area, wearing a simple red dress that hung perfectly to her figure, her usual brown long hair tied at the tip with an also red bow.

"I lost my speech!" Cagalli paled, trying to look for it in her bag. Shiho placed both of her hands on the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, hey Calm down… all you need to do is to tell them what the exhibit is about, then welcome them and that's it. Stop fidgeting."

Cagalli sat down. "This sucks. I've never done this before… in a grand wing of sorts. It looked so easy when you're not in it."

Shiho giggled. "Well, you're here, so make the most of it. Oh, and by the way, everyone is here now and waiting for you. Come on."

Cagalli stood up. She's going to make a mess out of this; she's just so sure of it. She dusted off her apple green silk dress that hung just above her knees and the cloth bouncing a bit at her every move making her look like a pixie.

Days before the exhibit, she tried everything to forget about Athrun, in which she gradually failed. She ended up thinking about their situation.

She didn't hate him; she knows very much how much she loves him. And then that kissing thing just made her freak out because it was too rushed. Whatever other reason it was back then, she knew it was because it took her by surprise and she did so many foolish things up to the point that she denied him.

She had been very, very stupid.

And during that time when they weren't together, it made her think… think in a more normal way; think in a much deeper way.

And it hit her; perhaps she took her side of things only. Not even stopping to know what the other feels about all of this. She just made a complete misunderstanding of things, plus predictions of what others may feel. And she hated herself for that.

She's not psychic in the first place.

She scoffed, but she was glad for the distance, it made her snap back to the reality of it all. She just hoped it's not too late for everything. After all, she pushed him away nights ago.

So she sent him an invitation to the exhibit. Not that she would give him one, but the invitation had something more. A note telling him to meet her at the park under the tree after the exhibit where they used to sketch him and so on, for she wanted to talk.

Cagalli held on to her chest. Any minute now, she's going in front of those strangers and introducing her exhibit.

Shiho guided her towards the small stage and handed her the microphone.

Cagalli scanned the people. There in the crowd is Kira, smiling proudly at her while raising a thumb up for her to see. Lacus is waving her hand and mouthing a: "good luck!" Nick, together with Dearka were cheering at her loudly that caused a few raised eyebrows in their direction. Miriallia smiled at her and winked before hitting the two boys beside her to shut up.

She chuckled.

And there he is. Athrun.

He just came in and stood beside Kira, who patted him on the shoulder. He looked at her and gently smiled.

She smiled back and almost whimpered. God, how she missed him during their distance, he looks fine, but there was this sad glow in his eyes. She knew what it was… it was because she did something stupid to him. She might have acknowledged their 'no communication' days ago, but maybe he just forced himself to it in respect for her.

She wanted to punch her own lights out. But right now, she has an exhibit to start.

And surprisingly, she didn't flinch; get nervous or even faint during the speech. It was short, smooth and so professional. How she did it, she didn't know.

Everyone clapped and went on to look at her exhibit.

A number of people approached her talking about buying some of her works, others offering her to use their galleries for her future exhibits and so on. She didn't get a chance to talk to Kira and the others yet, but they understood as they waited there, eating finger foods while talking to each other.

Shiho gladly stood by Cagalli's side, acting like some superstar manager. She did most of the negotiations when Cagalli didn't understand some of them, mostly because this is her first time doing this.

Meyrin approached Cagalli and told her she is going on ahead to take the images of her works to Mr. Edwards who's currently in England. "I'm sure you'll get a perfect score Cagalli-san… These things are absolutely marvelous!"

"Thank you. But you're really going today Meyrin?" Cagalli asked. The red head nodded. "Yes. I'm very sorry I can't stay long… I'll come back; after all I work here… I'm just going there to get my curator certificate and give these to Mr. Edwards and then I expect that we will have a hang out day okay?"

"Sure. I'll be looking forward to it. Be careful." Cagalli smiled.

"Good luck with your next mission. I also expect that everything will be fine between you two, and you know what I mean." Meyrin winked at her before leaving and Cagalli blushed at her statement. "Yes… Thank you."

Yzak was indulging himself with red wine, while Dearka and Nick talk to him and tease him. Miriallia shook her head at her cousin's direction. It seems, he had found a friend in that tanned young man. She then looked back at Kira and Lacus who were asking her something.

"Where's Athrun?" Kira asked, his eyes scanning the almost crowded place.

"He just went around looking at Cagalli's stuff. They're marvelous isn't it?" Miriallia giggled as she popped a choco pop in her mouth. Cagalli asked the caterer for it. She can't be without her choco pops.

"Yes, I was surprised myself. But why Yeux? It's French for eyes right?" Kira asked, with a proud aura all over him.

"Seen Athrun's eyes?" Miriallia sipped on to some wine.

Kira nodded and Lacus continued the explanation. "Athrun's eyes, they're Cagalli's inspiration for all of this."

Kira frowned. "Athrun? Why can't it be me?" Lacus laughed. "You've been her inspiration since you were kids. She once told me she always used to get inspiration from you. Your brown hair, your gentle manner everything… come on, don't tell me you didn't notice it."

"I did… only some of her works doesn't resemble anything she gets from me. She once made a distorted painting and entitled it: 'my clueless brother'." Kira scoffed and then laughed. The two girls laughed back.

"Cagalli made works that resembles the color of Athrun's eyes. See that photo realistic green apple painting there? Its color resembled said blue haired young man's eyes." Mirialliia pointed to a painting at the corner.

"She told me once how they make her space out. It was like drowning in them but in a good way, as if there is a good thing in drowning." Miriallia's eyes softened and she chuckled.

"She's really in love with him huh? And thank goodness she isn't dense about it anymore." Kira placed a hand under his chin. "I mean, I hate to admit it… but they're really meant for each other."

Lacus stroked a bang of his eyes. "Apparently… everything doesn't seem to be going well between the two. We still don't know what, but I think Cagalli is trying to do something about it."

"Why her? Why not Athrun?" Kira jolted a bit.

"Apparently, Cagalli's the one at fault. So she's planning to do something about it tonight." Miriallia sighed. "I don't know what she'll do… but I don't want to interfere. It might make her lose confidence in herself."

Kira and Lacus nodded.

Suddenly, Cagalli came rushing at them, in an almost too tear stricken eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kira approached her. "Where's Athrun?" She inquired.

"He went around why?" The brunette answered back. "He's not here. I…I what's that?" Cagalli pointed to an envelope at the foot of the table where Kira and the others sat.

"Oh. This must be Athrun's invitation. He must have dropped it." Lacus took the small envelope and scanned it. "It's not opened yet."

"Hey, Kira… Athrun said he had to go on ahead… he had to attend to some business." Nick and Dearka came running, dragging a half drunk Yzak with them.

"Yzak!" Shiho grumbled and excused herself before taking him away to go inside the lounge.

"He left? Geez, what's up with him?" Kira scratched his head. "He didn't read the invitation!" Cagalli bellowed.

Kira looked at her. "Well obviously since it's still closed. He saw what's inside mine anyway, said it was probably all the same… and that he wanted his unopened."

"He didn't read it and left! How dare him! I'll kill him!" Cagalli stomped out of the place, not after taking something from the exhibit premises and then bidding a goodbye to Shiho.

Shiho panicked. "Wait, Cagalli… you can't that's—that's your final show for tonight! I can't just change the program—ah, forget it."

The others, witnessed Shiho panicking and Cagalli ignoring her shouts and pushing her was out the door, grumbling while holding a small canvass.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, bewildered.

"This is what's going on." Miriallia raised the envelope. "Stupid Mr. Zala didn't bother opening this to find a note Cagalli placed for him. Now she's upset that he had left…"

"But she could still see him tomorrow." Dearka interjected.

"Idiot. She's going to confess today. Drill that info inside your head will ya?" Mirialllia grumbled, thinking where in the world Cagalli is going. She wanted to open the envelope, but decided not to. She doesn't have any more strength to pry now that Cagalli's pissed.

"Cagalli took off with her final exhibit painting right?" Lacus asked Shiho. "Yeah, it's the last piece and is to be unveiled before the final remarks."

"Oh my. So that's another reason why she's pissed." Lacus shook her head nonchalantly.

"What? What's going on?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Stop asking anymore. You'll never understand women." Yzak came in again, a bit sober.

"Kira dear, Athrun just missed the chance of seeing how Cagalli shows how she feels about him to the world."

"Oh. That sucks. Good going, Athrun."

------------------------------------

Cagalli fumed. Why can't he wait until the end of the exhibit? What's up with him and work? Can't he like, stay out of it for a millisecond? WORK FREAK!

She stopped and sat down under a tree. It was starting to get dark, and she didn't realize she had been running for 30 minutes now.

She looked up to see that she's in the park under the tree where they are supposed to meet. She scoffed, by instinct, her feet takes her there, so much for that.

She leaned on the tree, not minding if the grass and the dirt clung to her dress and legs. She stroked the canvass with her right hand and grumbled. "Here I am, trying to do something about the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life… but misfortune smiles down upon me… I don't seem to make anything right nor do something right at a perfect time."

She slammed the small canvass on the grass, and then facing away from it. "Maybe, maybe it's because he really doesn't deserve someone like me."

Leaning her head on her knees as she sighed, she took note of how quiet the park is at this time of day, and how quiet her conscience is, perhaps agreeing to what she had said.

-------------------------------------

"Uh guys…." A voice came from behind them.

Kira turned to look at the owner of the voice; he raised an eyebrow at the familiar friend. "I thought you left already?"

"Uh… I did…. I was on my way home, and decided to text you guys that I had left when I realized I left my invitation." Athrun scratched the back of his head.

"What do you need it for? The event's almost over." Nick glared at him. Dearka did the same, only because he didn't have anything to do so he copied nick.

"A… I was supposed to keep it as a souvenir. That's why I didn't open it." Athrun reached for the envelope and stopped. "Wait, I thought there was still a final word before closing the event? Isn't that what the program says?"

"Now you pay attention to the program. What do you care about the program anyway? You left already." Kira's tone was icy. Lacus shook her head, they have to put a stop to this, or their plan (which they thought of a few seconds ago when Athrun appeared) won't work.

"Is there something amiss? Why are you three (pointing to Kira, Nick and Dearka-who just wanted to tag along) glaring at me like that?" Athrun nervously asked.

"Nothing. They're just tired. They just want to pick on you." Shiho forcibly laughed. Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Where's Cagalli?" He then tried to change the subject.

Now, the three—er two young men flared.

"Cagalli? She's not here she le-." Lacus quickly covered Kira's mouth. "I believe she's just around here." The pink haired woman giggled in an almost scary way.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. "okay, you're all acting weird. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened! You--." It was Nick's turn but Miriallia stomped on to his feet as he cried in agonizing pain. "What the heck—MILLY!"

"She left Athrun." Miriallia calmly pointed out. Then a sly smile coming out of her lips. "She left with this macho guy… around 6'9 I suppose… dark haired, really handsome looking… She said she was tired and was about to retire, but we don't want to leave yet… and no one's there to accompany her and this guy, he offered. He looked like a real gentleman…"

Athrun's face paled. He should have been there to do that! It's his job! Not some other guy! And I don't care if he's good looking or tall or macho. I have my own share of that too! He then flushed at that thought. He was being too cocky.

Mirialllia patted Nick. "Ride on this with me." She whispered. Nick got the message alright, they wouldn't be called cousins of mischief if he didn't right away.

"Yeah… The guy looks like a real gentleman… But I don't know… I kinda don't like the way he held on to Cagalli's waist, and he had this glittering thing in his eye…" Nick stopped and then glanced slyly a bit before he continued. "Oh I don't know… It's just my imagination I guess."

It was Lacus' turn. She smirked. "Ohohoho! It's not like she's going to be taken advantage of. After all, that guy is a gentleman through and through."

Kira smirked. As much as he hated imagining Cagalli with a man like Milly described, the look on Athrun's face is priceless! "Yeah, you see how he supported Cagalli and volunteered to take her home because she's tipsy and all?"

Everyone looked at Kira in surprise. Athrun, looked shock because of what he said. Cagalli? Tipsy? Oh my god! Perfect bait for perverts!

On the other hand, the rest were shocked because they didn't know Kira could be so mischievous as well, and to actually ride on with their teasing program with Athrun… was well, 1 in a million chances.

Lacus smiled at her, her eyes showing how proud she is with Kira, because what he just said, had made the blue haired best friend of his pale and then furious in a flash.

"I gotta go!" Athrun zoomed out of the gallery in a flash.

Everyone stood there and almost laughed. That was fun, real fun… And by the name of all that is good, they hoped they would get on with it already after all that hard work and meddling they had just done.

----------------------------------------------

Gyah! I loved the chapter. I don't know if you do also. And oh, forgive me if there are misspellings, grammar problems because I didn't check this… I wanted to update and fast! And it's freaking one in the morning and my dad is telling me to sleep already. Thank you for all the support you have given me and the story especially. I am forever grateful. Till next update!


	28. Surprise

Thanks guys, glad you liked the last chapter. It was fun making it… and oh yikes, I made a little mistake on the 'yeux' meaning. It's French for 'eyes' not green. 'Vert' is green, silly me. I got confused because I was too focused on the green _concept_ and forgot about Athrun's eyes as the_ subject_. Concept and subject is pretty different with each other. The subject of Cagalli's work are Athrun's eyes not literally the color, her concept is to make artworks that remind her of Athrun's eyes and again not literally the color… it just so happens that Athrun's eyes are green. The title of the exhibit holds a deeper meaning to it rather than the literal. It would be explained deeper in this chapter. Geez, I make myself dizzy. So I hope I explained myself well and thank you PENDRAGON and HADES.THRONE.HEIRESS for pointing it out to me. I corrected the thing already. ;

Last time was fun, and it will be funnier this time… ; I'm a bit well now, I still have these mini sniffles and cough but aside that, I'm alive and kicking and delivering this new chapter of Art of Love. ; I hope you enjoy this one guys!

Feedback:

**3fi-pina3**: don't feel bad so much for her. She deserved it I think. Haha. Here's the update! Enjoy!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: I already thanked you up there for the correction, but what the heck, thanks again. Yeah, it was pretty stupid way to get sick… hahaha. Yay, we're sick buddies! We all love Kira for being protective and at the same time conniving. Hehehe. 6'9 is like NBA player kind of guy… Athrun should just go home, the dwarf. Haha!

**Pendragon**: Thank you also for the correction! Yeah, Athrun was worth being said WTF for doing that… hehe. Glad you liked it and found it funny, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Kagally**: Want to see athrun's face all shocked and stupefied? I could make a rough sketch of it if you want. Haha! Priceless. Even I was like laughing my eye sockets out imagining it. Thanks, glad you liked it!

**Risingsundynasty**: I love being sadistic when it comes to Athrun. Hehe Ooh, Athrun would kill when he finds out it was all a joke. Anyway, here's the update. Enjoy.

**Cari****-Akira**: Yay! I'm glad almost everyone liked the chapter! I'm in the right track. Yay! Of course, I would always spoil you guys, even reply to each and every one of your reviews. That's how much I adore you guys.

**Simply-v**: Yeah, it also occur to me how sweet that exhibit turned out to be… sigh, wish someone would do that to me. Anyway, Thanks! Glad you liked this one now. Yep, I'm doing okay now, so I guess it affected my mood too while writing the previous chapter. I just hope it goes on and on. ;

**Katkat**: Here's the update then!

**Mrs. Radcliffe13**: Score! I liked that: 'Score one for Athrun on the top list of stupid things to do in a fanfic.' Hehe, I thought I popped my eyes out laughing! Thanks!

**Aishiteiru**** to itte kure**: Sadistic Club is now accepting starting members! Free registration. You just have to pass the test: How sadistic are you? Yep, we scale how evil you are and rank you. Haha! President: Aishiteiru itte kure, Vice president: sushi-alphonse.

**gwgrmRPGNM**: Well, hehe… Even if Athrun doesn't deserve such treatment, if it makes him look stupid and funny, it doesn't really matter anymore right?

**Zala123athha**: go, on read some more… the thing is gonna end soon.

Here we go!

----------------------------------

**The Art of Love- chapter 28 **

_Should I still pace a recap? I mean, I placed too much up there already. I just hog the space with it._

----------------------------------

**Surprise**

Alright, Athrun, calm down, take deep, good breaths.

If you were Cagalli, where would you go?

Okay, stupid question, even if you think you're Cagalli, you won't even know. Wait, yes, why didn't I think of this before? Stupid me!

Call her!

The azure haired young man quickly took out his flip phone and dialed Cagalli's number.

"Crap." He cursed, as he heard the operator on the other line telling him that the phone is not yet in service or something like that. He slammed the phone shut and continued walking fast.

He cringed, why would Cagalli go with such a man anyway? It sound like that guy is either a basketball player or a weirdo or both. He frowned, as he felt his heart beat more out of worry.

He was stupid enough to not tell Cagalli himself that he would go out for awhile to get something and will try to catch up with the rest of the event after his appointment. But then, she's gone when he came back.

Pissed off.

Yep, that's exactly what he feels right now. He doesn't have any idea where Cagalli is right now.

Correction: where a 'tipsy' Cagalli is right now.

If only that six footer guy wasn't with her, he would have narrowed down her locations. And by Nick's tone, it seemed like the guy likes to hold her in uncomfortable ways. Although Nick had said that it just must be his imagination… but what would he expect from them? They were probably slight drunk to even notice the difference; they were acting kinda weird now that he remembered it.

But what if he has groped her in some alleyway?

Oh god, Oh God! Stop thinking like that! Think positive! He frowned and the shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU CAGALLI!?"

An old man, closing his store, hit him with a broom. "Stop yelling you delinquent!"

Athrun winced at the now forming bump on his head. "S-sorry." He murmured. Really now, a delinquent?

Why the heck did Kira and the others, especially Kira, who he recalls, is very protective of her sister let her go with a man they barely know? And with a height of someone he thinks should have just stayed in some circus or something.

He swears if he catches them, which he hoped he really would, he won't care if that guy is like descendant of goliath, he would crumble him down if it's the last thing he'll do.

No one takes Cagalli away from him. Not HIS Cagalli.

Okay, so he's still in love with her, possessive even, but who gives a crap anyway, other than Kira? (Who is not here?)

He finally walked towards the park, by this time, it was really dark now, and his worry rose even more.

------------------------------------

Cagalli sat there resting her head on her knees, slightly jerking at the sound of a squirrel scrambling up to the tree and going inside a hole.

Her eyes widened from the realization that she had just dozed off. She looked at her side to see the small canvass still placed on the grass beside her.

She then took out her cellphone to find out that it had died.

"Kira and the others must be looking for me. What time is it anyway?" She stood up and dusted her skirt, glancing a bit at her watch.

She heard another ruffling sound from the bushes.

This is scary, she thought. The park is almost deserted if not for the birds and squirrels. Where are the people?

Another ruffling was heard, and cagalli quickly scooped the canvass from her hands and made a mad dash out of there. She won't find out anymore what that is, she's not that curious anyway, what if that thing making those sounds is some serial killer or psycho whatever?

Either way, she's leaving; she's not going to let herself get into some mess, if there are any.

Then she bumped into someone—HARD.

She fell down on her butt and cursed, looking up to see who it was whom she bumped onto.

Without warning, she felt a hand on her wrist and she screamed bloody murder.

-----------------------------

"What the heck?" Athrun winced. First he makes a shortcut towards the park, and found it a bit creepy since there were no people around, so he made quick large steps to get out of there.

Then someone or something hit him hard. The offender hit the floor, and he was glad he's not the one who landed on his butt.

Then he looked at the person.

"Cagalli." He whispered. It seemed the young woman was not paying any attention or rather she's just snapping back to reality from the fall for she didn't hear him.

Then he held on to her wrist to help her stand up.

And then she screamed.

She screamed so loud, he thought his ear drums blasted off to who knows where.

"Hey! Cagallli hey! It's me Athrun!" He finally shouted back.

The blonde woman finally stopped screaming like a banshee when she finally recognized him.

Then she frowned, and hit him squarely on the face.

Athrun winced and held on to his cheek. "What the—HEY! What was that for?"

"You scared the living daylights out of me! What were you doing suddenly grabbing my wrist like that, and in this isolated park!" She held on to the small canvass tightly against her chest.

"And what about you? Going off like that with some guy you don't know in your half drunk condition!" Athrun retorted back.

Cagalli raised a confused eyebrow. "Ha? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Where is he? I don't care how tall he is, he doesn't have the right to take you home like that, as if he really plans on taking you home." Athrun looked around for the 'guy'.

"Did you hit your head or something? What the heck are you talking about? I'm not half drunk, and what's this 'guy' you're talking about?" Cagalli looked at him, obviously questioning his sanity or lack of it.

"You mean you're not half drunk and didn't accept any offer of going home with a 6 feet and 9 inches guy?" Athrun felt his cheeks starting to get hot.

"Do I look like drunk to you? And, Mr. Oh so great Zala, do you see anyone around here besides us?" Cagalli waved her right hand pointing around.

Athrun blushed. "uhm… no… But Kira and the others said."

"Well, they may just be pulling a prank on you. And guess what genius, you actually bit on it." Cagalli chuckled. "Really now, a six footer guy that I barely knew? You should know I'm better than that." She then frowned and turned her back at Athrun.

Athrun scowled. Someone or rather a group of people will die tomorrow, he's going to make sure that happens. They placed him in the most embarrassing situation ever.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Athrun coughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. You didn't even read your invitation and then left at the half part of the exhibit. Tell me, do I have any right to be upset?" Cagalli still didn't look at him.

Athrun sighed. "Yes, yes you do… But I went back, I swear… I just took something. You're the one who's not there when I came back."

Then Cagalli turned to look at him, cheeks flushing. "You were supposed to open the invitation you dummy! I left you a note there saying to meet me here after the exhibit!"

"Oh. Oh crap, I'm sorry." Athrun scratched his head. "But, we're here now… what difference does it make? The exhibits finished, and we're here."

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed. "It makes helluva difference! You were supposed to see the ending piece! The special last piece to conclude the exhibit! This freaking piece!" She shoved the canvass at Athrun's chest.

"Wha.. You took the painting off the exhibit?!"

"It's mine; I can do whatever I want with it!"

Cagalli blushed and frowned at Athrun. 'Well, what the heck are you waiting for? Open it already!"

"Ah. Okay." Athrun fidgeted. His eyes widened at the intricate detail of emerald eyes, shining ones. It was like looking at his eyes in the mirror. Wait a minute— are those HIS eyes?

After a few moments of silence, Cagalli spoke.

"I dedicated the damn exhibit to you. And you weren't even there to see that last part… So I took it, what importance does it make if you're not there?" cagalli turned her back on Athrun again, blushing like crazy.

Athrun just gaped. Is Cagalli actually confessing to him through her exhibit?

"Uh.. I… I don't know what to say…"

"You just said something."

"Uhm.. no, not that but… Cagalli.. I thought…" Athrun was immediately cut off by the blonde.

"I-I really, really love you Athrun OKAY? THERE, I SAID IT!" Cagalli huffed, almost as if she's going to lose air because of what she's saying.

She then raised her hand in surrender and closed her eyes shut. "I know it sounds crazy considering I, actually avoided you, and you might think that I am so indecisive and stuff, ah, heck I don't know, screw whatever I did back then, but this, what I just said… It's the whole truth! If you want to laugh or reject me, it's okay—I practiced myself well enough to accept whatever answer you give!"

Athrun smiled and shook his head, placing down the canvass on the floor and approached her, unbeknownst to the Blonde girl.

Cagalli continued to rant. "I, I was confused back then, but I'm sure of what I am saying now, hey, will you at least say somethi—."

Athrun held her tightly in a warm embrace, cutting her off. She opened her eyes in surprise.

The Azure haired young man buried his nose in her golden locks, smelling its sweet scent. "You dummy, all this time, you also felt the same. And we were like, practically idiots… You're right, screw whatever happened badly to us back then, but I'm sure as hell as I won't reject you."

His grip on her became tighter, as if she was some kind of lifeline. He leaned over to her ear. "I love you too Cagalli, very much… so very, very much."

Cagalli felt herself stiffen at his breath tracing her ear. Then he continued. "I didn't know what to do back then when you kind of rejected me… I felt so crushed."

And without notice, she found herself crying because of it. "I'm sorry about that."

Athrun turned her to face him. "Hey, don't cry its okay."

Cagalli sniffed. "Idiot, I know its okay… It's just, I'm too happy, I'm crying. I'm so weird."

Athrun brushed a tear off her cheek. "I feel like doing that too. Only, I don't think it suits me." He chuckled.

Cagalli hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "I still haven't forgiven you for ruining all my plans."

"Oh, yeah right… But everything turned out fine even if it didn't go according to plan right?" Athrun looked down at her and snaked his arms on her waist. He loved this feeling, her warmth on him.

"But still, you ruined it; you have to pay for it." Cagalli grinned.

"Oh, Okay… if you would like to know, the reason I went away for awhile when you were doing your exhibit, was because I was going to surprise you with three box loads of choco pops, right inside your house." Athrun chuckled.

"You're kidding!" Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Nope. It's the whole truth."

"Oh wow, let's get home then before Kira sees it."

"We could have it transferred to my house if you like, and you can stay there for the night if you want." Athrun raised his eyebrows and grinned slyly, Cagalli blushed.

"Stop that Athrun!"

"What? I wasn't saying anything wrong! What? You want something else?"

"No! I mean, No, quit teasing me!" Cagalli flushed and turned away.

"Hey Cagalli." Athrun nudged her.

"What?" Cagalli answered, the pink her cheeks still obvious.

"I have another gift that's even better that those choco pops." Athrun smiled and Cagalli raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"

"This."

Athrun leaned down and pressed his lips gently on Cagalli's.

He sighed at the warmth and softness of her pink lips, and embraced her tightly as he dove in deeper in her mouth. Cagalli moaned a bit at the surprise, but claimed his mouth also, tongues now clashing.

Awhile ago, she was stunned when Athrun suddenly kissed her, but it took only less than a minute for her to respond.

And they both welcomed the familiar yet different warmth and feeling, because this time, they're not drunk and their kiss is not accidental anymore, they're just perfectly in love and in each others arms.

And as the moon shone softly upon them, they felt quite happy and contented to have finally confronted and took into action their feelings.

-----------------------------------------------

**I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE GUYS! For that I will perform seppuku! **

There, another chapter done. This is not the end yet… next chapter will have a bit of uhm.. I don't know how to say it… so maybe we'll have to wait next. ; That is if you want to test out your prediction powers, you're free to do so. And let's see who comes close. Haha! Oh, what fun that will be! Okay as reward to the closest prediction, I'll give cookies! Athrun and cagalli shaped ones. How's that for bribery? Hehe. See you next chapter. Any errors in spelling grammar whatever, kindly forgive me, head's messed up as it is.


	29. We're official

I have temporarily postponed my seppuku for future purposes… haha! Because you have forgiven my tardiness, and for that I really, really love you guys. And when I say that, I really mean it.

I am also glad you loved the previous chapter and oh so lovingly given me predictions for it. Some are just plain too funny slash weird, and some, got it right a bit as in itty bitty bit, while some, asked for lemon. Gyuu. Hehe. I can't offer lemon right now, since I haven't done that, but I could offer orange, or apple or would you like avocado? Hehe

Right, before anything else, this chapter has serious fluff issues. It's not lemon, it's not lime, and it's not graphic in a sense. Just some kind of tingling sensation enough to make you squeal I suppose, cuddling to a slight higher level. But in any case, I would place a big fat '**M**' rating for this, just in case… you know someone might react and tell me that I should have placed this rating whatever.

On with the feed back or Shout outs:

**Cagalliyulathha**: I spelled your pen name correctly didn't I? Whew. Thank god for that. I didn't want to make another blunder. A Kill Kira chapter it is, and also strangling the others while at it, next. Enjoy!

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: Cookies for now are virtual type, ah heck, it will forever be virtual. Heehee. ; Hmm. Nice prediction… but you got the second guess right. Cagalli would go to Athrun's place. Seppuku is suicide. It is done by Japanese samurai's way back then when they make a mistake that could dishonor their name or disappoint their generals or higher officers. You take a short sword/knife and stab your own gut, twisting the knife while inside said gut to cut the organs and assure death. It is considered an 'honorable' death when you die by seppuku, pretty brutal if you ask me. Haha.

**Pendragon**: ; Thank you. I would deliver stories to all of you even if I'm in my death bed, although that sounds a little creepy. The point is; I love to spoil you guys, because you appreciate what I do. Hehe Choco pops for you!

**Kagally:** yeah, finally… I mean… she did take quite a long time right? If I were her, I would have groped Athrun at the beginning… but then, that would be so off, and I might go to jail for sexual harassment! Haha! Yep, this isn't the end… But will soon be. Don't worry, there will be more Asucaga. Thanks for the support.

**3fi-pina3**: Thanks! 'Uhm' means… hehehe. You'll love this chap, I just have a feeling… but if you don't, aww… sucks for me. Oh well, at least I tried.

**Simply-v**-: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you loved the chapter, and how Cagalli finally did it! And also, thanks a lot for the complement! It made me smile… Yeah, someday that'll happen to me… I wish. ; I also placed 'some' of my personal experience here… but most of them are only about how Cagalli feels and thinks about her artworks so it's not that many… The rest are based on fantasy-ridden and desperate mind. Hahaha! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!

**Katkat**: Here's the update! I won't do seppuku for now. Hehehe!

**Mrs. Radcliffe13**: Whoa. What a prediction. It's like some kind of twisted/sadistic fantasy novel. Haha! I loved the idea. You make me laugh. Thanks a lot.

**Cari-Akira**: yeah fluff galore, you got that one right. Here are two cookies for you. Sorry, I don't have enough cookies with me… haha! Fancy Cagalli doing the exhibit for Athrun. Freak Athrun should do something back other than boxes of choco pops. Whatcha think? Yep, I reply to all reviews! HUGS!

**AxC fan**: No more obstacles from now on that I can promise very much. Uhm, I don't think I can do lemon for now, in the meantime, please enjoy the fluff.

**Zala123athha**: You're still far from our current chapter.. but anyway, I still placed you here. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks! I like the phrase thingy that you do in your reviews.

**Risingsundynasty**, yes… together forever. ; I heart happy turnabouts.

**gwgrmRPGNM**: Yesh! They are together! But wait, there's more... read on! Thanks!

_Sorry for the long note, I won't place another Recap because of this. _

----------------------------------------------

**The Art of Love-chapter 29 **

----------------------------------------------

**We're official**

"Are you sure about this?" Athrun gulped.

"Of course I'm sure, just hurry up will ya?" Cagalli growled. "I'm getting cramps here."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Athrun sighed and grunted, pushing himself in.

"Are you in?" Cagalli asked, breathing in as the weight on her lightened.

"Yeah. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you didn't I?" Athrun inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Cagalli groaned, feeling the heat crawl up her skin.

"Good, I think I bumped my head a bit when I pushed in." He wiped his forehead as sweat came trickling down from it to his cheek.

"That's just so you Athrun, totally ruining the mood. I can't believe you, you hear me? I can't believe you." Cagalli frowned.

"I said I'm sorry okay? I mean, it was an accident, as if I would purposely lock my own house keys inside my said house." Athrun fumbled from the inside as he opened the locks on the door one by one.

Cagalli giggled from the outside as she waited.

Athrun opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, if I were some other girl, I would have been turned off with what you have just done. I mean, come on… you ask me to come here to your house, and then realize you left your house keys inside, then had to step on my back to get in the small window above your door. Tsk, tsk Athrun."

Athrun frowned again and blushed. "The 'stepping on your back' was your idea. I wanted you to be the one to climb up there."

"It does not make any difference. Besides, if I went inside there, we'd both get stuck. I don't even know which is which in your locks, I don't live here." Cagalli placed her hands on her waist.

Athrun looked at her slyly and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. "That can be arranged if you want."

Cagalli flushed. "Quit it."

Athrun laughed. "You sure you're not telling Kira you're here?"

"I'm a big girl now… Besides, don't you want him to get crazy tonight worrying about me? I believe he pulled a prank on you." Cagalli pulled herself away from Athrun's arms. "Oh right. That's good payback… but I'm also planning something more."

Cagalli sat down on the couch. "So, what should we do? Watch movies or something?" She quickly scanned the TV for good shows.

Athrun frowned and sat down beside her, snaking his arms on her waist. "I was thinking more of 'cuddling.'

Cagalli flushed. "You do realize how corny and pansy that sounded like."

"So what? Besides you like it when I say that, admit it." Athrun snuggled up to her.

"Athrun, stop it. I'm ticklish!" Cagalli giggled. "Sounds fun." Athrun chuckled.

"Hey." Athrun stopped to look at her amber pools, and her now red face. "What?" Cagalli dared to look back at his intense emerald ones.

"So, we're official?" Athrun kissed the tip of her nose.

"I wouldn't be here 'cuddling' with you if were not now would I?" Cagalli cocked an eyebrow.

"You're so full of sarcasm." Athrun blinked and chuckled. "I wonder what they would say when we tell them?"

"I don't care. Besides, I don't think they could do anything about it anyway, not that they would dare to, because if they did, I would personally grind them." Cagalli grinned.

"Hey." Athrun kissed her forehead.

"What?" Cagalli hugged him.

"I love you." Athrun whispered in her ear, and both flushed. "Yeah, me too." Cagalli buried her face at the crook of his neck.

The Azure haired young man pushed her a bit so she would lean on the arm of the couch. "Athrun?" Cagalli looked at his eyes. "Shhh." Athrun placed his index finger on top of her pink lips.

She closed her eyes and he gently kissed her cheek and her ear. Cagalli moaned softly at the contact and held on to Athrun's shirt tighter, Athrun leaning on her.

She soon felt his lips tracing her jaw and then her neck, leaving small but soft bite marks in its trail and his tongue slowly soothing each bite marks on her skin. She gasped at the sensation and hugged Athrun tighter.

"A-Athrun…" She let out softly. Athrun looked at her. "Shh… don't talk…"

She closed her eyes again as she felt Athrun's mouth on hers, slowly and gently tracing her lips and her teeth with his tongue. Cagalli felt like she was in heaven, a different kind of euphoria. Athrun kissed her, exploring her mouth, leaving no space unexplored.

Soon, they broke apart for air. Athrun looked at her again, her lips looking thoroughly kissed. He pressed his fingers over it and smiled, she smiled back.

Athrun went back to kissing her neck, and down to her shoulders. Cagalli jerked a little in surprise. He left several love bites on her creamy shoulders as his hand went down to stroke her belly. She groaned at the contact as her hand puched open Athrun's shirt.

Athrun stopped when he realized that she was trying to take off his shirt. She looked up at him. "Uh… sorry… I think I got carried away." She grinned and let her hands fall down her side.

Azure locks waved around slightly as he shook his head. "No… it's okay…" He smiled and took her hands, placing them on his shirt. He kissed her again, passionately.

Soon his top was off, and Cagalli pulled him closer to feel his warmth. The heat in the room was gradually rising, but both didn't mind. They were so locked in their passionate world to even notice anything.

Athrun's cellphone rang.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Cagalli whispered in between kisses.

"Leave it." Athrun answered back, almost panting, and swiping away the cellphone, it's battery popping out from it.

"You didn't have to swipe its batteries away." Cagalli stopped.

'It's too damn annoying." He frowned and kissed Cagalli to shut her up.

"You could have just cancelled it." Cagalli came again.

Athrun growled in annoyance. "Damn it Cagalli, are we gonna kiss or fuss about the cellphone?"

Cagalli frowned back and chuckled, leaning in to Athrun, kissing him a bit violently. That answered his question.

-------------------------------------

"Athrun just cut me off. He just cut me off!" Kira bellowed, beside him sat Lacus and the three, Miriallia, Nick and Dearka sat at the back.

"You think he caught up to Cagalli?" Lacus asked Miriallia. The brunette woman shrugged. "Maybe, if he didn't, he wouldn't cut off Kira now would he? He'd be the one calling him and sorts."

"You got a point. Kira dear, don't worry about it too much. Cagalli's a big girl." Lacus smiled.

'Big girl my ass! She even forgets to charge her batteries!" Kira scowled.

"Kira Yamato! Have a little faith in your sister for gosh sakes! And if you don't stop doing that, I swear I won't talk to you tonight or even up until the wedding—that is if you still want it to continue!" Lacus placed her hands on her waist, Kira cringed.

"yes dear… I won't okay. Let's just go home then."

"Finally. I thought you two would start a husband and wife squabble in front of us." Dearka snickered.

"But you know, what I would really like to find out is what would happen to us if we meet up with Athrun, by now I'm sure he already knows that we just pulled a prank on him about cagalli being tipsy and with a six footer guy." Nick berated. Everyone inside the car looked at him and paled, a bit.

"Yeah… I mean, sure Athrun's a nice guy… but there are limits… and we almost gave him a heart attack tonight." Kira nodded.

Lacus just smiled, she knows she'll get away from it one way or another when Athrun starts handing out punishments. Not fair.

Kira started the car and drove home.

"But you know if were lucky, maybe Athrun will be in a good mood and forget about our prank." Dearka smirked.

"What makes you say that he's in a good mood?" Nick inquired.

"Well, if he's with Cagalli and him cutting off his phone, it only means one thing. He and Cagalli are making lo—."

Miriallia cut him off with a huge slap on the face. Dearka howled in pain and Miriallia smirked.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked. "He's saying nonsense again. I'm sure Athrun and Cagalli are fine, they should be talking now and making lots of progress with it. Yeah, progress. Because you know, Cagalli's upset and Athrun should cheer her up." Miriallia wiped her forehead and Lacus giggled.

"Oh right. He'd better, it's all his fault Cagalli became upset." Kira continued driving.

Nick raised an eyebrow, totally getting what Miriallia just did.

Dearka shut up when Miriallia whispered to her to stop giving Kira anymore ideas that would make him ballistic.

If Dearka's theory is true, then they should all the more not give Kira that idea or he might go barging in on them. Also, if it were true, then it's all good, she's so happy for her friend, but of course, she would definitely corner her tomorrow and let her spill.

-------------------------------

Athrun sighed as he gently stroked Cagalli's shoulder. He looked down at her curled form beside him, hugging him with her right hand and her head on top of his chest.

It was intense that night as he remembered it. One minute they were in the couch, the next they found themselves on his bed, clothes thrown all over the place and now laying there in their birthday suit.

Athrun couldn't be any happier.

He pushed away some strands of her hair from her face. Her soft golden locks a little wet from the sweat but still beautiful.

She quickly dozed off after, with him still awake, watching her as the light from the moon shone upon them, tracing her figure with soft intricate detail. She really is so beautiful.

He turned a bit to kiss her lips and wrap his arms around her then pulling the sheets to cover them both as he slowly dozed off and indulge in this heavenly bliss.

-------------------------------------

Cagalli felt her back creak when she made a sudden move. Gah, am I really getting that old? She asked herself. She turned around without opening her eyes and felt the soft silky blanket against her skin.

Someone opened the curtains for the sun went right in and penetrated her skin and eyes. She opened her amber orbs and cursed. "Kira I swear… you keep on opening my curtains! I told you to stop doing that!"

"Good morning sleepy head!" a voice came from behind her. She cursed again.

"Kira, don't you know how to lay off—Athrun!" Cagalli's eyes widened at the sight of the azure haired young man, in his jogging pants and he was topless.

Cagalli gulped. "What are you doing here? And put on a shirt or something will ya?"

Athrun chuckled. "Oh, well, first this is my house… that's why I'm here, and second I would be saying the same thing to you, you're not really that dressed."

Cagalli flushed and looked down, as she felt the wind prick on her skin—no, her whole body. Her eyes widened at her state of undress.

"KYAHHH!" She yelled and pulled the covers over her. "Don't look!" She screamed. Athrun approached her and sat down on the bed.

"You don't have to be so shy about it… we were both in that state last night." He smirked and gently kissed her lips.

"Don't say it like it's something natural like breathing! Shut up for awhile will you?" She closed her eyes and started remembering the events. Oh right, she was upset, left the exhibit, met up with Athrun in the park and confessed. Apparently, Athrun feels the same and they make out, he asks her to come to his house and she agreed, in which they ended up making out again and well, the rest is history.

"I think I have it all in my head again." Cagalli smiled.

"Good, I thought you needed some reminding again… I would be more than willing to help." He smirked slyly and gestured to Cagalli the bed.

"Geez Athrun. Who would have thought that you were some kind of pervert?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not. I'm just being sweet to my girlfriend. Is that a crime?" Athrun blushed, and so did cagalli.

Right, they were official now, but calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend was pretty awkward and it makes their skin crawl in excitement at the same time.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll be going to work late cause I wanna spend more time with you here, that is if you also want to come to work with me, so I'd have all the inspiration I need." Athrun gushed.

"You're getting cheesier and cheesier as time pass. Alright, I'll come with you; I don't have anything planned out for the day anyway, other than visit the second day of exhibit." Cagalli stood up, taking the sheets with her.

"I'm just going to take a shower." She smiled.

Athrun followed her.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli frowned. "I haven't taken a shower yet too." He grinned back.

"What? No way, you had your chance when I was asleep. I get to use it first." The blonde woman pushed him out of the bath, but he persisted.

"Why don't I just join you then?" He smirked, making Cagalli beet red. "NO!"

"What? You're not shy are you?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow. "It's just no! I want the bath all to myself!"

"Geez Cagalli, just this once. It's not as if we get to do this everyday, you don't live here-unless of course you want to, that can be arrang—."

"Alright damn it! You win! You can join me! But no perverted tricks okay, Zala?!" Cagalli flushed and shoved him in. Athrun made a victory sign.

"I wouldn't call it perverted, last time I checked, you like it too." Athrun then took of his jogging pants.

"Just, shut up! Stop it with your sly comments!" Cagalli buried her face on her hands out of frustration, slowly stepping in the bath.

"okay, okay." Athrun smiled and joined her in the bath.

Yep, this is going to be a good day indeed.

------------------------------------------

Or so they thought. We're talking about expectant Kira here! Hahaha! It was short but I hope you like it guys. Sorry it's short! Should I do seppuku here now, because I updated a short chapter? Again, it's not lemon or lime… just, just sweet interaction between the two as they begin to become closer in a whole new level. And yes people, they are official! Next chapter, a raging Kira, gossiping Miriallia and Nick, snooping press, and news! News! News! Hahaha! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for all the support guys! Oh, we're not done yet with this… most probably two to three more chapters! Heehee! Toodles!


	30. As if you have a choice

Ookay, we're nearing the end of Art of Love… and I just wanna thank all of you for supporting this from the beginning up to the end.

A lot of you guys loved the previous chapter, others didn't expect it to be that way… you know the making love and stuff. But then again, hey, I wanted them to do that cause they we're practically craving for each other for so long now anyway. Haha They deserved it. Plus, the fact that they were so caught up with the moment of them making out… ;

Also, everybody wanted a Kill Kira chapter… but I decided to re-do it since well, Athrun is in a good mood to kill anyone. (Score one for Dearka's prediction) But I hope you still like what I did to replace the 'killing' scene.

**Cagalliyulathha**: I'm sorry I had to redo the kill Kira chapter and others while at it. I figured, Athrun's in a too good mood to have his hands tainted by blood. Sorry, I hope you also like what I did to replace that said scene. Enjoy. And thank you!

**3fi-pina3**: yay! You liked the chapter? Hooray for me! I hope you like this one too.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress**: hmm. I'm doing some thinking about the lemon side story you suggested. I want to do it and at the same time don't because I haven't written any lemon in my life, ever! I just thought, if I did it, I might just suck at it. Oh, And I didn't do seppuku! Heehee I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Kagally**: Thank you, I'm so glad everyone like the perv. Chapter. Wah! So happy. Kira is too dense or perhaps just denying the fact that he knows something is going on between the two. heehee

**Cari****-Akira**: haha. That was fun; I wasn't expecting people to get surprised with what kind of fluff I was talking about. Heehee. A higher level fluff I guess. Kinky-like opening eh? I had fun doing that… and then BAM, it's not really what you think it is. I kinda explained in the chapter about them doing it just after officially becoming a couple. Just to clear it being fast and all. Athrun is a natural pervert. Haha! 00

**Pendragon**: I got ya there too didn't I?! The kinky-like opening but not really! I had fun doing that, more fun than the 'deed' part. This chapter will slightly talk about how fast they had become in this relationship and what the couple thinks about it. ; More choco pops! I'm not sick anymore! Yay! Athrun is 100 pervert –evidence is the morning after and the bath scene. Haha!

**Mau-chan**: yown! You also read Fall. Wow! Happy. Thanks, I love you too! Heehee! I'm glad you loved the story, and even made you gush about it. That's really something, it made me soo happy.

**'sParc.gAL'**: Thank you. Well now, I am trying to update as quickly as possible so you won't have to wait for a month or some anymore. Plus, the story is coming to an end, do read on to find out. Thanks!

**Simply-v-:** brrr… criticism.. pant, pant. Need air. Haha! Don't worry, I digest criticism too. Yep, you're right, Cagalli reacted weirdly. Hmm, on my part, Cagalli is just getting used to having Athrun around as in, BF and seeing your birthday suit and so on and so forth, so she was a little shy showing off her body to him other than in bed and you know what. Heehee. And don't worry, this one doesn't have any over protective bro scene, I don't want to linger too much around it. For now, I want to focus the new relationship that has opened between Athrun and Cagalli. Hope I explained myself there.

---------------------------------------

_Recap: _

_"I'm just going to take a shower." She smiled. _

_Athrun__ followed her. _

_"What are you doing?" Cagalli frowned. "I haven't taken a shower yet too." He grinned back. _

_"What? No way, you had your chance when I was asleep. I get to use it first." The blonde woman pushed him out of the bath, but he persisted. _

_"Why don't I just join you then?" He smirked, making Cagalli beet red. "NO!" _

_"What? You're not shy are you?" Athrun cocked an eyebrow. "It's just no! I want the bath all to myself!" _

_"Geez Cagalli, just this once. It's not as if we get to do this everyday, you don't live here-unless of course you want to, that can be arrang—." _

_"Alright damn it! You win! You can join me! But no perverted tricks okay, Zala?!" Cagalli flushed and shoved him in. Athrun made a victory sign. _

_"I wouldn't call it perverted, last time I checked, you like it too." Athrun then took of his jogging pants. _

_"Just, shut up! Stop it with your sly comments!" Cagalli buried her face on her hands out of frustration, slowly stepping in the bath. _

_"okay, okay." Athrun smiled and joined her in the bath. _

_Yep, this is going to be a good day indeed. _

------------------------------------------------

The art of love chapter 30

----------------------------------------------

**As if you have a choice**

Cagalli sat down comfortably at the passenger seat beside Athrun, as the azure haired young man started the engine. Before he started driving away, he glanced over at Cagalli, leaning down with her eyes closed.

Noticing that the car still hadn't moved, she opened her eyes and found him looking at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at his direction.

He chuckled, "Nothing… just, well admiring how peaceful you look back then. What were you thinking?"

Cagalli cocked her head to the side. "How all of this is going so well… I mean, we just confirmed we're official, but don't you think we're moving a bit too fast?"

Athrun pouted his lips and closed his eyes in understanding. "Ah, I know what you mean, about last night right? You're thinking it's all too sudden that we did what we did." Cagalli nodded and Athrun leaned over to her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I don't think it's too sudden. It's natural for it to be that way. When you look at it, we acted like a couple back then, I loved you, you loved me… the only difference is that there we're no formalities or words said to confirm that we are actually a couple." Athrun leaned back down to his chair.

Cagalli flushed. "I guess you're right. Perhaps I was thinking too much. I'm still not really that used to the idea being 'us'. And doing this and that."

Athrun chuckled lightly, his voice, having that bell like sound in Cagalli's ears. "I know how you feel, with the way you reacted when you woke up this morning was priceless!"

"I-I was shocked, I just woke up and had to recall what happened. Plus, I'm not used to someone looking at my body-correction, my _naked_ body. T-That was my first time." Cagalli went beet red.

Athrun did the same and he coughed it was his first time too. He then started to move the car from the parking space. He then sneered as he went back to this morning's thoughts.

"But you didn't seem to be shy when we were at it."

"Gah! Athrun! That…that is because it's totally different from each other!"

"How different?"

Cagalli felt like she was going to explode from embarrassment. "I don't know! Could we stop conversing about that? It's, it's making me feel awkward… Geez, give me some time to get used to this routine okay?"

Athrun chuckled yet again, he loved teasing Cagalli so much, and he loved every minute of it plus the fact that he would get to tease her in a whole new different level. Yeah, in a sexy kind of level that is.

----------------------------------

"Box loads?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, box loads of choco pops for my sister from Athrun, my 'oh so wonderful best friend'. What the hell is he thinking plopping those boxes at the front of my door? I nearly tripped on them!" Kira grumbled.

"You're in a bad mood." Shin snickered. "You should just take it easy."

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Kira snarled at him, making the young assistant snort a bit at his boss' expression.

"My, my Kira… so early in the morning." Lacus chirped.

Kira plopped his head on the table. "I would calm down if I knew where Cagalli is, Athrun not cutting off me on the phone, me not tripping off the choco pops boxes and assure my death by cracking my neck at my apartment's pavement."

Lacus stifled a laugh. "I thought that was funny."

"Lacus, aw man, not you too." Kira pouted. "I was just kidding. Anyway, Athrun's here, and guess what? Cagalli's with him. Isn't that nice?" The pink haired pop princess chirped.

"What?! Well it's about time those two showed up!" Kira grumbled. "Shin, tell them to come straight here in my office the minute they step out of that elevator."

Shin mock saluted and left.

"You're not going to lecture them are you? Because if you are let me tell you this Kira…" Lacus stopped and exhaled. "You're such an old guy in his menopausal stage." Lacus finally let out in a fit of laughter. Kira shook his head in disbelief; Lacus is beginning to be as sadistic as his sister and his sister's friend.

----------------------------

"Well that's cool. So far, you had broken the hearts of all the girls on the ground floor of this building. And you just made me their frustration 'target practice' I wouldn't be surprised if I see my picture hanging around with punctures around it." Cagalli scoffed as Athrun continued to walk happily beside her, his arm on her waist.

"So what? You're my girlfriend. I'm proud to show you off." Athrun smirked.

"That is so sweet, aside from the fact that I will get to read death threats in the morning normally, as normal as reading newspaper while having breakfast." Cagalli chuckled as the two went inside the elevator, and it's doors closing behind them.

"Don't be so negative." Athrun chuckled back as he pressed their floor.

"I'm not. I'm stating a fact." Cagalli snorted a bit.

"So, what do we do now?" Athrun asked as the elevator door opened.

"You could start by heading over to Kira's office, as in NOW." Shin dead panned and waved his hand.

"Oh, hi Shin." Cagalli greeted. "Wait, Kira's office? Why?"

"Don't know, apparently, he'd been mumbling incoherently something about tripping over boxes in front of his door or something like that." Shin chuckled.

Cagalli guffawed. "No way?! Really? You hear that Athrun? That idiot brother of mine is so stu—."

"Oh, I have some unfinished business with him, so going there might be a good idea." Athrun sneered as he walked on ahead. Cagalli and Shin looked at each other and then to Athrun.

"Ooh, this is going to be good." Shin rubbed his hands together and followed behind.

---------------------------------------

"So Kira, my dearest fiancée, instead of mumbling about, why don't we just talk about our upcoming wedding?" Lacus snaked her arms around Kira's neck, blowing unto hi ear. Kira shivered.

"I thought we had that all planned out? Is there more to it?" Kira inquired.

"Yeah, like other than Europe, where can we go and have our honeymoon?" Lacus smiled. "We could go to Disneyland if you want." Kira nervously answered.

"Disneyland?" Lacus cocked an eyebrow. "Well yeah… It's cool there… I think." Kira gulped.

Lacus smiled. "Okay."

"Hey Kira." Athrun came. 'Ah! There you are! Why did you cut me off last night? And why the heck are you with cagalli?" Kira stood up from his chair.

"What about you? Why did you lie to me about Cagalli being tipsy, and with a six footer man? I almost died of heart attack worrying about her!" Athrun retorted back, this time; he was determined to pin this argument on Kira.

"It's just wasn't me who tricked you! You we're stupid enough to fall for it!"

"I was worried, what do you expect me to do?!"

"Whose bright idea was it to place those boxes in front of my door anyway?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject! Those boxes almost killed me!"

"That's not the topic here!"

Cagalli came in, stifling a laugh while Lacus shook her head and stood beside Cagalli. Shin was enjoying this, imagine, seeing your superiors bicker like cats in a catfight or something like that.

The staff on the other hand was now cowering out of fear. Was it the end of the world already? Athrun and Kira had never bickered or shouted like that before to each other.

"Ha! I always thought your hair color is weird! FREAKO!"

"You are such a pansy ever since we were little!"

"At least I didn't look gay!"

"At least I didn't act like one!"

"I don't act like one!"

"Ha, as if you don't whine every minute of the day!"

"Freako!"

"Pansy!"

Okay, now Cagalli raised an eyebrow. This argument is going nowhere; they were starting to fight like two grade school-ers.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. That put a stop to them.

"Darn it cagalli, you shout like a banshee." Kira poked his ear, testing it if it's still working.

"Ouch." Athrun winced and looked at his girlfriend.

"Alright you two, shut your traps. You act like you're not a couple of business men. To end this 'nonsense', Yep Kira, I spent the night at Athrun's, yeah Athrun, you got tricked by them you idiot, Athrun didn't purposely cut you off, it was sort of an accident and oh, lastly Kira, you are such a pansy as to trip at a couple of boxes. Were you not looking at where you're going?" Cagalli snorted.

The two shut up and decided not to speak.

"So, Cagalli. How was your night?" lacus giggled. Cagalli was caught off guard and went a deep red. "A…it's was nice." She answered and glanced up at Athrun, who was also flushing.

"Shin. Get out of here." Kira pointed to the young boy and towards the door. Again, Shin made a mock salute and left, laughing.

"Why don't we sit down?" Cagalli came. All of them simultaneously sat down.

After a few moment of silence, Lacus broke it.

"So? Spill." She chirped; both Athrun and Cagalli jumped in surprise.

"What? Spill what?" Kira raised an irritated eyebrow.

Cagalli breathed in. "Well Kira you see…"

"Me and Cagalli are together now." Athrun finished.

Lacus squealed. "That's good! That is so cool!" She hugged both of them and ran towards Kira. "Aren't you happy Kira?!"

Kira scoffed. "As if I have a choice." Cagalli frowned, was her brother not happy for her?

Kira caught her pouting face and smiled. "Kidding, kidding… It's about time you two got over it. Geez, the whole world practically knows about how you feel, you probably knew too, you're just all cowardly and everything."

"Look who's talking. You're not Mr. Courage either." Cagalli chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm happy for the both of you." Kira smiled and gestured for Cagalli to come near him. "Come here."

He smiled and gave Cagalli a great big hug. "You know how proud I am of you right? And I wish you two would be happy too."

"Thanks, Kira." Athrun smiled and gave his best friend a big hug. Then Kira's eyes narrowed. "Now, I know I said I'm okay with all of these, but if you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"Kira!" Cagalli pouted, and placed her hands on her waist. "Alright, alright… but I meant what I said." The brunette retorted.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled at each other, but of course, they won't be telling Kira their little 'adventure' last night. He doesn't have to know anyway and they sure want to keep it that way.

---------------------------------

"So you are finally together?" Miriallia gushed, Cagalli nodded. "About time too!" Nick scoffed. Two days after, they finally meet with Cagalli and decided to talk privately.

Cagalli's exhibit only ran for three days, and it was a huge hit, earning her publicized columns and so on and so forth. She had finally gotten her marks from Mr. Edwards and she had passed with flying colors.

Meyrin had returned to her work at Shiho's place and Cagalli had told her already that she and Athrun were official and the girl was very happy about it, sharing to her too about meeting a certain Auel in Europe.

The masters class will have a small graduation gathering a month before Kira and Lacus' wedding. Everything was golden, Cagalli thought.

"Oh shush Nick, this is girl talk! Why don't you go play with Dearka for awhile?" Miriallia shooed her cousin away.

'But Milly, I want to talk to Cagalli too… and besides, you've always been pushing me away to Dearka ever since he started hanging around with us. I miss our tandem." Nick frowned, Miriallia hugged her.

"aww, such sweet words cousin, but you know how much I love you everyday for the sacrifice you make, by diverting his attention from me. God, I swear he says the cheesiest and corniest lines on me, I could smack his face to kingdom come." Miriallia grinned, Nick chuckled.

"Anyway, he's busy for now, he's playing the dragon game I lent him.. So, Cagalli, how was it?" Nick asked.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Cagalli flushed. Shouldn't they be talking about such things?

"You know what I mean, so rate him as a kisser. How good is he?" Miriallia grinned.

"He's… Should we really talking about this? I mean…" Nick slapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, Alright… A ten I guess, he kinda surprises me every time he kisses me… He does it with so much passion, it kinda burns."

Miriallia gushed yet again. "Oh my, what a keeper!"

"What about in bed?" Nick bluntly asked, and Miriallia chuckled. Cagalli on the other hand, almost fell of her chair.

"That can't be a legal question right? I mean, is it even right to ask that? Isn't that personal?" Cagalli was almost dying of embarrassment.

"Ooh, interesting. Judging from your reaction, it seems like you two had done it already." Nick teased, Cagalli went silent.

Both cousins' eyes widened. "NO WAY! WHEN?!"

'What?! No?! I… Alright… but please, don't tell on anyone okay? There's a reason why I labeled you two my 'best friends.' Cagalli fidgeted on her seat. This was as awkward as the first time she woke up stark naked and Athrun staring at her.

"The night I confessed to him… we were like, caught up in the mood and so on… He asked me to cuddle but ended up doing that." This time, Cagalli buried her face in her hands.

Nick and Miriallia gushed. "HOW ROMANTIC!"

"You go girl! I didn't know you could do it so fast." Miriallia nudged her.

"It was spur of the moment, it's not like I planned it to happen. You might think it's all sped up; and please, guys will you keep your voices down?" Cagalli peeked in from the gaps of her fingers.

"Sorry, shush Cagalli, not at all. It's perfectly normal for the two of you to do that, spur of the moment or not. You two were practically head over heels for each other, it's not like you just met him and bam! So there's nothing to be ashamed about it." Miriallia grinned.

"He said the same thing." Cagalli removed her hands from her face.

"See? Even he understands. I'm so proud of you Cagalli. You have found yourself a nice guy to be with. Enjoy it." Nick placed an arm over her shoulder.

"I love you guys." Cagalli chuckled.

"So, what now?" Miriallia asked as she sipped on to her milkshake.

"Press control. Apparently, it didn't last long hiding it. So, expect my face plastered all over the papers or Tv or something like that and or cursed by Zala fans…" Cagalli sighed.

"So what the heck do we care about them? You're happy, and he's happy, we're like pooh bear and friends here right now with a happy ending, and that's all that matters." Nick smiled.

"Right." Cagalli and Miriallia nodded.

-------------------------------------

"Hey, Cagalli." Athrun's voice came.

"Hey. What took you so long?" Cagalli stood up from her desk and approached her boyfriend. She ended up working as a Graphic Artist for her brother and boyfriend's company.

'Boyfriend' has a nnice ring to it, and she is just getting used to it as time pass.

"Meeting got a little longer than expected half of it was about how I was able to snag a talented and hot graphic artist like you." Athrun chuckled.

"Feh, I want the truth Athrun, you can flatter me all you want, but I don't bend down to that so easily." Cagalli scoffed.

"But it's true. Half of the people there are young executives such as I, and they wanted advice." Athrun chuckled again. 'And speaking of not bending down easily to my flattery, may I suggest another way to make you melt like chocolate?"

Cagalli flushed. "Geez Athrun, where do you get those perverted cheesy lines of yours? I swear, it gives me the creeps rather than make me all gaga over you." She chuckled.

Athrun frowned. "Whatever. So, where to after?"

"I could go for something to eat and then watch a movie. Milly lent me this good movie; it has stunning visual effects and nice action scenes." Cagalli smirked.

"Let me guess, a war movie?" Athrun looked at her sides.

"Not really, more of like, futuristic war movie." Cagalli's eyes glittered in excitement.

"My girlfriend, the action movie addict, you're so different from other girls you know that? Others prefer a romantic comedy or something."

"But you know I'm not like those other girls."

"And that's maybe perhaps why I love you so much."

"Alright, let's go home and have a movie marathon then." Cagalli pumped her fist in the air.

"Then maybe we could cuddle after." Athrun grinned.

Cagalli blushed hard. "Geez, fine, cuddle all you want, you're really sappy aren't you?"

"You like it anyways. Besides, so what if I want to hug and cuddle you? Doesn't make me less a man right?" Athrun said proudly as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Right, and that's maybe perhaps why I love you so much too." Cagalli snuggled to him.

------------------------------------------------

Short again. This time, I focused on the 'new' relationship budding between Athrun and Cagalli and their closest friends knowing about it, and how they accept (as if they don't) it. And also how Athrun and Cagalli get used to being a real couple. Haha. I won't do seppuku as for Hades.Throne.Heiress' request. Haha! ; The story isn't done yet. There will be around 1 or two chapters left, am not sure. I'm contemplating on making the next one the last or not. Geez, talk about indecisiveness. ; Also, I'm contemplating on making a real lemon side story for this, but right now, I'm still caught in between of doing it and not doing it. Reasons are: well, if I did, I might just crap on it because I haven't done lemon in my life—this will be the first if I continue with it. That's about it. Okay, so it's only one reason… hehe. 00; Thank you guys. Love you all for supporting this!


End file.
